What Should Have Been
by TBorah89
Summary: Sam was raised by Alexis from birth. Stefan and Kristina are still alive. This follows some of the story lines used on the show and I promise it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first shot at writing General Hospital I hope you guys like it. This is a JaSam fic. Alexis raised Sam from birth and Stefan and Kristina are still alive. Michael never went to prison. Jason and Sam aren't together at first but they will work their way back to each other. There will be a few big surprises in store.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam looked at the weary man sitting across from her. Outwardly she couldn't tell what was going on with him. The stone cold façade that he had on a normal day was working double time now. "Jason," she said the man's name in hopes of getting just a tiny bit of a reaction out of him.

"I'm fine." Jason answered abruptly his steel blue eyes not betraying the wide range of emotions that he was feeling at the moment.

Had it been anyone else Sam would have just let it go but this wasn't just anyone else. This was Jason her best friend and the one time love of her life. "You're not fine Jason, no one in their right mind would be." She argued with him. Sam knew that pushing Jason to talk about his feelings was about like telling the earth not to be round.

"You're right I'm not fine this is a lot to process at the moment but I can't think about what I'm feeling right now." Jason replied. He knew Sam as well as she knew him. So he knew that it was better to just open up to her than have her pry it out of him.

Any response that Sam might have had to that statement died on her lips when Lucky Spencer walked over to them. "Any news Lucky?" she asked him knowing that Jason wouldn't.

Lucky rubbed his forehead and sighed. "The boys are both fine Elizabeth wasn't so lucky. She's in a coma and they're not sure if she's ever going to come out of it."

The reason Sam and Jason were sitting around the waiting room of General Hospital was because Elizabeth Webber and her two young sons were involved in a car accident. Jake the younger of the two boys just so happened to be Jason's son as well.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Lucky." Sam said looking at her old flame with sympathetic eyes.

Lucky slowly sank down in a chair. He was having a hard time comprehending all of this he shuddered to think about how he was going to take care of two young children by himself. "Jason, here's the thing I can't take care of both of those boys by myself. I need you to take Jake at least until Elizabeth wakes up."

Jason was shocked to hear that. He had walked away from his son so that he wouldn't be in danger from the life he chose to live. "Lucky, you know that Elizabeth doesn't want Jake anywhere near me." he reminded him.

"I know that but if Elizabeth doesn't make it I'm sure that she would want Jake to be with at least one of his parents. And honestly I just can't take care of him right now. I've got Cam and Liz to think about I can't be worried about Jake right now too. I won't fight you on it. And when Liz wakes up I'll make sure that she let's you keep seeing him." Lucky said he didn't want Jake to fall by the wayside with everything else that he had going on at the moment.

Jason knitted his eyebrows together. "Alright, I'll do it." He relented. He hadn't noticed that he did it but he looked to Sam for approval before he said yes.

"Good, he's in room 235. I'll let them know that you'll be in charge of him from now on." Lucky nodded in his direction before walking away.

"Jason you did the right thing." Sam assured him.

"Sam, I'm not set up for a kid right now. I don't want to mess up." Jason sighed.

"You won't mess up because I won't let you. I'll be right there to help you I promise." Sam swore to him. She knew that he would have done the same thing for her. "Come on let's go see Jake." She pulled him up from his chair by the hand and led him to his son's room.

"Wow, he looks so little and helpless." Jason commented when he saw his son laying in that bed.

"Do you need me to go in with you?" Sam asked him.

Jason shook his head. "No, give me a minute and then come in. I don't want to confuse the poor kid."

Sam laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jason, it's going to be ok. He's only two hopefully this won't mess him up that badly."

Jason just nodded his head before walking into the room. He sat down in the chair beside his son's bed. He couldn't help but smile when Jake looked up at him with blue eyes identical to his. "Hi big guy, I'm your dad and I promise you that everything is going to be alright. You and I we'll make it through this." He promised him.

* * *

One Week Later

Sam was woke up from a dead sleep by a loud pounding on her front door. She checked the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Whoever was out there better be dead or dying. If not she was going to kill them. She marched to the door and flung it open. She was shocked to see Jason standing there looking frazzled. He had Jake in his arms and from the looks of the little boy's face he was having no part of sleeping.

Sam put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Samantha, this isn't funny. He woke up screaming two hours ago and nothing I've done since has been good enough for him. I really need your help right now." Jason said looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"First of all don't call me Samantha again, only my mom and Uncle Stefan can and only because they won't not. Get in here I can't leave that poor little boy on your mercy there is no telling what you have done to him." Sam said ushering him into her apartment.

Jason put up his free hand in a sign of surrender. "I'll call you whatever you want me to call you if you can get him to stop crying." He agreed. "Jake, you remember daddy's friend Sam don't you?" he asked the little boy in his arms. Jake just nodded his head.

"Hi buddy, I know that your daddy isn't much of a conversationalist but he's doing the best he can right now. How about you come to Sam and give him a little break?" Sam asked him in a gentle voice. Jake put out his arms to her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck once he was in her arms. "Jason, just sit down on the couch and watch TV or something I have this under control." She said before retreating to her bedroom with the child.

Fifteen minutes later Jason was staring blankly at the TV when Sam came back into the room. "He's out like a light." She reported proudly.

"You're moving in with me and that's all that there is to it. That is the second time this week I've had to bring him over here. I honestly don't know how you're so good with him Sam." Jason sighed running his hands over his face.

"I have two younger sisters I'm ten years older than one of them and fifteen years older than the other I pretty much had to help mom out a lot." Sam reminded him.

"I think I got in way over my head this time Sam. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Jason groaned.

"You're not in over your head, you just feel like you are at the moment. It'll get easier, if you haven't noticed that little boy adores you Jason." Sam pointed out to him.

Jason shook his head. "No, he adores you. He won't even let me hold him all the time but he always goes right to you."

"He shouldn't I mean I did just stand by and watch him get kidnapped." Sam threw out she still felt so guilty about that.

Jason cupped her face in his hands and looked into her brown eyes. "Hey, you're not that person anymore and I drove you to that anyway. We both did a lot of things to each other back then that we shouldn't have. It doesn't matter now anyway you saved him from the Russians and I don't want you to feel guilty about that anymore." He didn't know what came over him but he leaned in and kissed her.

Sam didn't fight him and she kissed him back. She didn't pull away until she could feel the need for oxygen screaming through her brain. "Jason, I don't know if we should do this again."

Jason moved away from her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He apologized.

Sam shook her head at him. "I only said that I didn't know if we should do this again not that we can't do this again. But I'm telling you right now that things can't be the way that they were before."

"I understand and we can take this as fast or as slow as you want to. It is entirely up to you." Jason swore to her a slight smile coming to his face.

Sam closed the distance between them and pecked him on the lips. "Well, in that case I'll say goodnight. Enjoy the couch you know where all the blankets and pillows are if you need them. I have a hot date waiting for me in my bed and I don't want him to wake up alone." She smirked as she walked down the hall. That was the hardest thing that she had ever done.

"Good night Sam." Jason called after her softly so he didn't wake Jake.

* * *

The next morning Sam used her key to let herself into her mom's lake house. She went straight to the kitchen to the coffee maker. She pulled a coffee mug down from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee. She stared down into the brown liquid it looked normal enough so there was some hope that her mom hadn't made it. "At this point I don't care if mom made this because I really need it." She said to herself. She had a hard time getting back to sleep she could still feel Jason's lips on hers and she couldn't get the image of what he looked like without clothes on out of her mind.

"You're in luck then because Alexis didn't make it I did." Kristina told her niece.

"God, Aunt Tina, way to scare the shit out of me." Sam said jumping she hadn't expected her aunt to be there.

"Don't be that way Soapy, I didn't mean to scare you." Kristina said smiling at her. She had been calling her that since she was a kid because she had the ability to con anyone out of anything.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Really Tina, you need to stop with that nickname. And don't you have someplace to be like your own apartment?" she asked her sarcastically. There was only ten years difference between the two of them so they were very close.

"There is no fun in that then I wouldn't be able to see my most favorite niece in the entire world when she comes over in the morning to steal breakfast from her mommy. And as for the name you have conned me enough times for me to be able to call you whatever I want." Kristina said pinching her cheek.

"You are so lucky that I'm having my coffee right now otherwise I wouldn't be able to tolerate you this early." Sam groaned.

"The reason you're so tired wouldn't have anything to do with a certain mob enforcer and his little boy would it?" Alexis asked her daughter as she came into the room.

"I know not what you speak of mother." Sam said playing the innocent card. She groaned when she heard how she sounded. She spent way too much time with Spinelli she was starting to sound like him.

"Really Samantha, you mean to tell me that Jason hasn't once brought Jake over to your apartment in the middle of the night?" Alexis asked staring her oldest daughter in the eyes daring her to lie to her.

Sam shook her head. She had no clue how her mother found out some of the things that she found out and then it dawned on her how she knew. "Is he here?" she asked. When she got her hands on him he wouldn't run off at the mouth again.

"Who sweetie?" Alexis asked feigning innocence.

"You know damn well who." Sam said putting her hands on her hips.

"He's upstairs in Krissy's room they are studying together." Alexis answered with an amused look on her face.

"Michael Corinthos, if you know what's good for you, you will get your ass down here now." Sam called out. She was not at all happy with him.

"Language Samantha," Alexis scolded her.

"Really Sammy, I thought that you would know better than to use words like that. I can't imagine what your Uncle Stefan would think." Kristina bantered playfully with her niece.

"Mom, if you enjoy having a sister I suggest you get her away from me today." Sam told her mother ignoring her aunt.

Michael came into the kitchen at that moment with a sheepish look on his face. "You wanted to see me Aunt Sammy?" he asked her sweetly. He sounded like a little boy instead of a twenty-three year old man. Since Sam and Jason had dated for most of his childhood he called her Aunt Sam.

"Yeah, so I can kill you. I can't believe you ratted me and Jason out." Sam said glaring at the young man.

"Well, Aunt Alexis asked me how Uncle Jason was doing with Jake and it might have slipped. I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Michael said innocently. He was very close to his younger sister Kristina and therefore he was close to Alexis so he called her aunt as well.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Carly is your mother. I'm sure that's how you found out about this. That is neither here nor there at the moment though because you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Sam lectured him. She could never really be mad at him though. Carly was one of her best friends if anyone else had said something like that she would have kicked their ass.

"I'm sorry Aunt Sammy." Michael apologized. He knew that she couldn't stay mad at him long when he looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it kid it was bound to come out sooner or later." Sam said putting her arm around him. He reminded her so much of Jason sometimes that it wasn't funny.

"You didn't answer our question though." Kristina reminded her niece.

"What question?" Sam asked hoping that they had forgot about it.

"Was Jason over at your apartment last night?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Yes, Jake was screaming his head off and he couldn't get him back to sleep so he brought him over." Sam answered knowing how her mom felt about Jason after the way he had treated her when they broke up.

"Aunt Sam, I think that Uncle Jason still loves you." Michael told her.

"Michael, enjoy breathing while you still can because I'm going to kill you when you least expect it. Now get out of here and go back to that brat little sister of ours." Sam ordered shoving him playfully.

"Samantha, you don't still have feelings for Jason do you?" Alexis asked her daughter. She really hoped that she wasn't going to go down that path again. But she would love and support her no matter what she did.

"Would it be so wrong if I did?" Sam asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I just want you to be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I remember how bad it was when he broke your heart the last time." Alexis told her gently.

"Mom, I promise you that I will never let myself fall that hard for him again. When I think about the things that I did to keep him and the things that we did to each other it makes me sick. I won't go down that path again and Jason knows it." Sam swore to her mother.

"So you do still love him don't you Soapy?" Kristina asked.

"He was my first love and I will always love him. And somewhere deep down maybe I am hoping that we can give us another chance." Sam admitted.

Alexis laid her hand on top of her daughter's "I just don't want to see you get hurt again Sam."

"I know that mom and I already told Jason that things can't go back to the way they were before." Sam assured her.

"It sounds to me like you might be giving this some serious thought." Kristina observed. At that moment Sam wanted nothing more than to strangle the redhead. But she figured it wouldn't be a good idea to do something like that with her mother in the room.

Sam just rolled her eyes. There was really no use in trying to hide it her family would find out anyway. "Mom, you have to promise me that you won't get mad when I tell you this." She started and Alexis nodded. "Jason and I kissed last night and I'm thinking seriously about starting things up with him again."

"Whatever you do just be careful." Alexis said. She knew that she couldn't choose her daughter's boyfriends. If that were the case then she would have already been married to Lucky.

"I promise you that I will proceed with extreme caution." Sam said crossing her heart.

"Soapy, really you shouldn't listen to her this is coming from the woman who had a baby with the town mob boss." Kristina pointed out.

"Tina, if you don't watch yourself this morning I will hire Jason to make you disappear. I don't care that I will have to explain to Stefan what happened to you." Alexis warned her.

"Jason wouldn't kill her because Uncle Stefan scares the shit out of him. I however do not have the same reservations." Sam smirked.

"You my dear are a smart ass and I don't know why I bother trying to get you to clean up your mouth." Alexis said shaking her head.

"Thank you mother, I try very hard." Sam was never going to let Alexis make anything on her. As a matter of fact they were so close that she was the only one of her mother's daughters who could get away with talking to her like that.

"You have rubbed off on the little one, Molly used to be sweet and innocent but then she started spending time with you. No I'm not being fair, actually you and Carly have rubbed off on Morgan, Molly, and Spencer." Alexis said pointedly.

"There are worse people in the world that those three could be like. The hippie sitting next to us comes to mind first." Sam teased her aunt.

"Watch yourself Soapy, I have dirt on you that you wouldn't believe." Kristina warned her playfully.

Sam felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out to check her message. A small grin spread across her face. "As enlightening as this has been I have to go."

"Jason?" Alexis asked after seeing the look on her daughter's face.

"Jake is refusing to eat for him. I would be a horrible friend if I didn't go help him out." Sam said her brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Fine, go if you must. Just remember that family dinner is tonight and you will be here if I have to drag you kicking and screaming the whole way." Alexis reminded her before she allowed her to leave the house.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the middle of Kelly's with Jake. He was trying to with all his might to get the little boy to eat something but Jake was having no part of that. Jason was seriously at the end of his rope he didn't know what else to do to try and please his son.

"Come on Jake, just take one bite for daddy. I'm not asking you to eat the whole thing I'm just asking you to take one bite." Jason practically begged his son to eat for him.

Jake shook his head stubbornly. "I not hungry." he pouted.

"You've barely eaten anything all week buddy you need to eat something." Jason tried again.

"Jason, what do you do to this poor boy to make him behave this way?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face as she sat down at the table with them.

"I haven't done anything to him Sam, trust me if I had I would understand why he is acting this way." Jason huffed.

"Jake, why won't you eat anything pal?" Sam asked him sweetly.

"I not hungry." Jake repeated.

"But you have to eat something." Sam reasoned with him.

Jake shook his head. "I don't want to."

"See what I mean? The kid is being impossible." Jason said pointing to his son.

Sam got up and went over to talk to Mike. "Hey Grandpa Mike." She said by way of greeting. He was only Kristina's grandpa but he treated all of the Davis girls like they were his granddaughters.

"Hi sweetheart." Mike replied reaching over the counter to hug her.

"So, I was thinking that I could really use some of your famous cookies in a little while." Sam stated bluntly.

Mike threw back his head and chuckled. "You always go right for what you want."

"Of course I do, just give me a little while and then bring them to Jason's table." Sam requested giving him a smile.

"You're up to something and I know that I shouldn't be a part of it but I can't tell you no when you make that face so I'll do what you want." Mike agreed.

Sam kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks grandpa," she said before returning to Jason and Jake.

"What are you up to Sam?" Jason asked eyeing her up and down. He knew her well enough to know not to believe the innocent smile that she now wore on her face.

"I'm not up to anything Jason." Sam lied before turning to Jake. "Jake, do you like surprises?" she asked the little boy.

Jake had been determined that he wasn't going to crack a smile but when he heard the word surprise he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Yeah," he answered shyly.

"Ok, if you eat for me I have a surprise for you." Sam told him tickling his stomach.

"I hungry now daddy." Jake said turning to Jason.

Jason just shook his head but he fed his son a fork full of pancake. "Sam is going to get you into trouble if you insist on listening to her." He advised him.

"No she not, I love Sam." Jake said.

Sam didn't feel worthy of the child's love but she couldn't help but smile. "Aw, I love you too buddy." She replied kissing him on the head.

Just at that moment Carly decided to come strolling into the diner. She grinned widely when she saw Jason and Sam with Jake. She sat down without an invitation. "Good morning kiddies." She greeted them cheerfully.

"No Carly, I don't know what you want but the answer is no." Jason said firmly he didn't know if his friend was up to anything but he wasn't taking any chances.

Carly fixed a pout on her face. "That is no way to talk to your best friend Jason. I will have you know that I don't want anything I just wanted to come over and say hi to my two best friends in the whole world."

"Then I think I should tell you that this friend isn't talking to you because of your loud mouthed offspring." Sam informed her.

"Morgan adores the ground you walk on that is no way to talk about him." Carly retorted knowing damn well that Sam wasn't talking about Morgan.

"I wasn't talking about Morgan and you know it Carly. I was talking about Michael, he just can't resist running his mouth to my mother." Sam corrected her.

"I'm sure that he wasn't telling anything too exciting. God knows that I can't get you to do anything worth talking about." Carly said rolling her eyes in a dramatic fashion.

"That's real nice Carly, Jason remind me to remind you that Jake isn't spending any time alone with her since we don't want her corrupting the poor boy." Sam chuckled. She didn't even know why she was friends with the blonde sometimes.

"Gladly," Jason said shaking his head.

"This isn't gang up on Carly day you two. I hate it when you put your heads together on something." Carly said but then a look of recognition crossed her face. "You two are together again aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

"No, we're not together Carly. Sam has just been helping me with Jake. I'm guessing that's what Michael told Alexis." Jason said sighing. The last thing he needed was Carly knowing his business.

"That is exactly what Michael told my mom, and now she is making a big deal out of nothing. And by the way the boy was getting in touch with his inner Carly because he told me that he thinks you're still in love with me." Sam made the comment in jest but she was hoping that Jason still had those feelings for her.

"That's my boy I taught him everything I know." Carly beamed with pride.

"By the way mom blames us for the way Molly, Morgan, and Spencer behave." Sam informed her.

"We have done nothing to those children I don't know how Alexis could accuse us of such a thing." Carly said in mock indignation.

"I wonder why someone would say anything about that like you Carly." Jason said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. He wiped Jake's mouth since he had finished eating.

"I done eating now Sam, where's my surprise?" Jake asked the dark headed woman.

"Here it is now." Sam replied with a smile when Mike walked over to the table.

"I think someone over here ordered my famous cookies." Mike said sitting down a plate of cookies.

"That would be me grandpa." Sam said smiling sweetly at him. "Jake, since you ate all your breakfast like a good boy this is your surprise." She told the little boy.

Jake smiled wide so that his big blue eyes lit up. "Thank you Sam," he gushed.

Carly saw how Jason just sat back and let Sam take the lead with his son. The wheels started turning in her head and that was not going to be a good thing for Sam and Jason.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. In this story Claudia is still alive but she was never married to Sonny. Instead Sonny took Claudia and Johnny in when their father was sent to prison.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Samantha, it's very nice of you to join us." Stefan greeted his niece from the head of the dinner table. The dapper older gentleman was in fact the head of the family.

"I'm sorry Uncle Stefan, I got hung up at work. The case that I'm working on now is pretty boring and it involves a lot of fact checking." Sam said hoping that they bought the small little fib that she told. She had been working earlier in the day but she had spent her afternoon in the park with Jason and Jake. She didn't think that her family needed to know that just yet though.

"Samantha, I do believe that I will be buying you a watch so that you can keep better track of time." Stefan told her in jest.

"Uncle Stefan, I thought you knew that I don't think of time as a constraint I use it as more of a guideline." Sam quipped as she sat down at the table.

"Steffy, I think that the girl might have you there." Kristina joked with her overly formal brother.

"Kristina, you know that I wish you wouldn't call me by that name." Stefan said in disgust.

"Good luck with that one I can't get her to stop calling me Soapy." Sam snorted. She knew that her aunt loved pushing her older brother's buttons.

"Sam, you kinda have to admit that the name does suit you. I mean I've never met another person who can talk their way out of some of the things that you have been able to talk your way out of." Nikolas chuckled at the face his cousin made upon hearing that statement.

"Dad, it is not polite for you to pick on Sam when she isn't allowed to do anything about it." Spencer pointed out to his father.

"Thank you Spencer, that was very sweet of you." Sam smiled at her younger cousin.

"It wouldn't look right if Aunt Alexis had to prosecute her own daughter for killing her nephew." Spencer reasoned.

"Spencer, don't encourage dragon breath over there it will only cause her to act the way she does more often." Kristina chimed in sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"I'm glad you just did that butt munch, now I can kill two birds with one stone. I'll just take care of you when I take care of Michael." Sam replied rolling her eyes at her oldest sister.

"Mom, Sam just threatened to kill Michael and me." Kristina reported to their mother.

"Samantha, you will not kill either one of those two. Now you're welcome to do what you want to Molly, Morgan, and Spencer but something tells me that wouldn't be as much fun for you." Alexis chuckled. She loved that her girls were that close and she had the kind of relationship that she had with them and their half brothers. She also liked that she was able to get along well with Carly considering that in one point in time that had both been vying for Sonny's affections.

"Hey, I object to that. I haven't done anything to warrant the wrath of Sam." Molly protested.

"She is only mad at Michael because he told mom about her late night visits from Jason." Kristina teased.

"That is so romantic, they are just like Romeo and Juliet two star crossed lovers who are destined to be together." Molly gushed. She was always going on about one book or another.

"Relax Mol, it's not even like that. Jason has just needed a little bit of help with Jake. And if it makes any difference to you people and I use that term loosely, I have also been helping Lucky with Cam. Krissy, now you and Michael have something else to gossip about." Sam really didn't like her love life being the topic of conversation at the dinner table.

"Aunt Carly is already aware of that and she told Michael and me that it was nothing to worry about since you guys are just friends." Kristina replied saying more than she had intended on saying.

Kristina shot her namesake a look for running off at the mouth like that. Against her better judgment she was helping the rascally blonde get her oldest niece and a certain stone cold mob enforcer together. It wasn't that she was against Jason and Sam being together she just normally tried to stay out of Carly's schemes they tended to get everyone involved in trouble. "I really think that you should stay out of Soapy's love life she has enough to contend with without you prying." She told her in mock sternness.

"Thank you Aunt Tina, that almost makes up for the fact that you insist on calling me by that ridiculous name." Sam said not finding it odd at all that her aunt had jumped to her defense so quickly.

"Good, then you guys won't mind if we finally eat because I for one happen to be starving." Nikolas piped up.

"I agree Nik, let's eat." Sam agreed quickly to get the topic of conversation off of her.

* * *

"Carly, I want you to give me one good reason as to why I should get involved in this stupid plan of yours." Lucky said crossing his arms over his chest. He really had more important things to deal with than another one of his cousin's schemes that was sure to end badly just like they always did.

"You're Sam's best friend and I'm Jason's best friend I find it only logical that the two of us should work together to help them find happiness. I think you and I both know how miserable they are without each other." Carly was working her charm to get her cousin to agree to what she was asking.

"I don't know Carly, I think we should leave this up to Jason and Sam. Besides that I have Cam to worry about." Lucky said trying to think of any excuse that would get him out of the blonde's clutches.

"I would love to leave this up to Sam and Jason but they are just too stubborn for that. And I happen to think that you could use a night out, don't worry about Cam I will take care of him." Carly really wasn't having any part of the argument that he was trying to put up.

Lucky sighed and ran his hand across his forehead. He knew that arguing with her was pointless. "What do I have to do?" he asked with a hint of resignation in his voice.

"I knew that you would see things my way." Carly replied grinning widely at him.

* * *

"Hey Lucky, come on in. Sam is in the kitchen doing dishes so you're welcome to sit out in the living room with the rest of us or you can go in and see her." Alexis greeted the young detective when he knocked on her front door.

"Alexis, please tell me that you or Sam didn't try to cook." Lucky begged as he walked into the lake house.

"You're really funny Lucky, you know as well as I do that my brother wouldn't allow either one of us to cook. We might make something that would offend his sophisticated taste buds." Alexis said rolling her eyes at the young man. Despite her older brother's utter disdain for all things Spencer she had a soft spot for both Luke and Lucky.

"Silly me, I don't know how I could forget that Stefan has enough sense to save everyone from your cooking." Lucky joked it felt good to laugh again. He hated to admit that Carly had been right but he already felt better getting out of the house.

"How are you holding up?" Alexis asked her daughter's former boyfriend.

"I'm holding it together Elizabeth would want me to be strong for Cam. That's why I had to get out of the house tonight I'm starting to go a little crazy. I hope you don't mind that I just stopped by like this." Lucky replied.

"Of course I don't mind that you stopped by. Like I told you your partner in crime is doing dishes with Spencer and Molly, it would be best if you didn't ask why." Alexis chuckled.

"I think that I have to go pry, knowing Sam the way that I do this should be interesting." Lucky laughed as he headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe I got stuck on cleanup duty with you two." Sam bitched at her sister and cousin.

"Sam, I could have told you that it wasn't a good idea to antagonize mom and Uncle Stefan all night the way you were but I have to admit it was funny." Molly explained to her older sister.

"I wasn't antagonizing them I was just joking." Sam said but there was a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

"It was still a bad idea Sam, you know that those two really don't know how to joke." Spencer reasoned with his cousin.

"Ah, I knew that there had to be a good reason for Sam to get stuck on cleanup detail with you two." Lucky said and he was unable to suppress a laugh.

"Lucky, you're my friend you're supposed to be on my side not my mother's." Sam reminded him.

"I can't help it Sam, Alexis is a scary woman I wouldn't want to piss her off." Lucky replied throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Well, you're pissing me off right now. What are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked softening towards the end of her little rant. She was concerned that maybe something was wrong with Cam.

Lucky could read his friend's face like a book and he could see the concern there. "Cam's fine if that's what you're worried about. I'm the one who isn't close to being fine I could really use a night out and I was hoping that you would go with me." he used the line that Carly had instructed him to use.

"Lucky, if you can get me out of this kitchen I will follow you into hell if that's where you want to go." Sam replied. She was convinced if she washed one more dish her hands were going to look like prunes forever.

"Uncle Lucky, Aunt Alexis will not be pleased if you sneak Sam out of here." Spencer warned his uncle.

"Mom won't ever find out if you don't tell her Spencer." Sam pointed out to her little cousin.

"I don't know it has to be worth it for me to keep your secret." Spencer replied with a cheesy grin.

"I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by my own cousin. That's the Cassadine in him coming out." Sam muttered to herself while shaking her head. "Fine you two little hellions name your price and I will pay up at a later date." She relented. She would do just about anything to get out of there at the moment.

* * *

Jason sat at the bar of the Haunted Star. He had no clue what he was doing there only that Carly had suggested it after she had come to get Jake from him insisting that he needed a break. He had to admit that he was starting to get a little frazzled and he was grateful to his friend for noticing that. But still in the back of his mind he had the nagging feeling that she was up to something. This was Carly though the blonde was always up to something.

"How you doin' Bubba?" Luke asked the young mob enforcer.

"I'm doin', right now I'm trying to figure out why the hell Carly wanted me here." Jason replied. Luke was closed for the night but there was no way he was going to deny Jason a drink.

"Ah, Caroline is one hell of a little minx there is no telling what she's up to." Luke mused about his niece. He knew damn well what she was up to and for once he hadn't objected to it.

"I know and that's what scares me shitless. I almost afraid to think about the reason she wants me here. With this being her I'm not sure I want to know what she's up to. But she did take Jake off of my hands for the night so I can't think too badly about her." Jason went on.

"She's a Spencer, she is without a doubt up to something and you are lucky enough to be involved in that something." Luke said he felt bad for setting the younger man up but he could see why his niece was doing this.

"I don't know whose up to what and I don't care as long as it doesn't get in the way of me getting a stiff drink." Ethan Lovett said entering the floating gambling palace.

"Dodge, this is a pleasant surprise." Luke said putting a look of surprise on his face. He knew that Carly had twisted his arm to get him to be there too.

"You won't be happy to see me when you see who came with me." Ethan replied rolling his eyes. Sure enough Maxie, Lulu, Spinelli, Dante, Claudia and Johnny had followed him in. He was rolling his eyes because of Maxie the young blonde's mouth had not stopped at all.

"Gracious greetings Stone Cold." Spinelli greeted his mentor.

"Hey Spinelli," Jason said waving in his direction. He was pretty sure that he knew that this was Carly's doings. He didn't care though he just took a long pull off of his beer. He wished that if she was going to go through all that trouble that she would have at least called Sam.

"I'm not even going to ask what Jason's doing here because I'm not sure that I want to know." Maxie said. She had never seen the older man look so worn out.

"I'm sure I'm doing the same thing here that all of you are. I'm pretty sure that this is Carly's idea of helping me unwind." Jason answered.

"A Spencer never tells on another Spencer." Lulu teased him.

"I'm not saying anything I was blackmailed into being here." Dante said defensively.

"I agree with Dante on that one we are innocent in all of this we were forced here against our will." Johnny agreed wholeheartedly. They really didn't want Jason going off on them.

"That's a first I didn't think that I was ever going to hear Dante and Johnny agree." Sam said as she walked in with Lucky.

"They are only agreeing so you and Jason don't kill them." Lucky informed his friend.

"I know they are dear but it is still nice to hear." Sam replied playfully.

"It sure is honey." Lucky agreed with her. They had had those pet names for each other for years. They had been really good friends growing up and then they had given dating a try and decided they were better off as friends.

"Let me guess Carly talked all of you into this?" Sam asked just to be sure.

"Fair Samantha, the Valkyrie is only looking out for the wellbeing of The Goddess, Stone Cold, and The Clueless One." Spinelli jumped to Carly's defense.

"I'm confused now, who's the Goddess?" Claudia asked.

Sam raised her hand. "That would be me, he confuses himself sometimes when he does that." She laughed.

"How did Carly get all of you to come here?" Jason asked he was really going to have to have a talk with his friend.

"My step-mother is scary and it doesn't help matters that she is friends with my mom. I had the both of them on my ass about coming here tonight." Dante answered. He had a truce with his dad. As long as Sonny didn't do anything remotely illegal around him then he wouldn't try to arrest him.

"Carly threatened me with cutting me off if I didn't come." Johnny admitted. Sonny had been taking care of Jonny and Claudia since he had helped put their father in prison. They were both still minors when that had happened so he had taken them in. He also had made damn sure that neither of them had been touched by the insanity that was their father's organization.

"Never mind all that, Caroline had her reasons now the drinks are free and I want you all to have a good time." Luke ordered them all. Carly had paid him a substantial amount of money to get him to close for the night and let them have their run of the place.

"Now who's up for some poker?" Ethan asked with a grin.

"I don't make it a habit to play cards with Spencers you people happen to cheat." Sam said smirking at Lucky.

Lucky clutched his chest like he had been wounded. "I will have you know that that one hurt. I have never tried to cheat you at cards in all the years that I have known you. I'll even make sure that Lulu and Ethan keep themselves in check with you."

"Alright then, I'm in." Sam agreed.

Jason cast a quick glance in Sam's direction. He was happier to see her than he wanted to let on. "If Sam's in then I'm in for sure. This should be interesting to say the least." The only good thing about having to put up with Maxie was that Sam was there to make her shut up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was three in the morning by the time everyone finally decided to call it a night. The younger people in the group all headed off in one direction while Sam, Jason, and Lucky stumbled off in another.

"Jason, you're penthouse is the closet to here we'll drop you off first and then I'll make sure Sam gets home." Lucky said. All three were walked with their arms draped over each other in the hopes of not falling down.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Jason agreed.

"I'm not going to argue because I can't multitask right now. I'm just going to focus on not falling down." Sam chimed in. She was in the middle of the guys.

It didn't take long for them to reach the penthouse and after Jason struggled to fit the key in the lock they were in. Jason sank down on the couch just so he could get off of his feet. They had pretty much dragged Sam halfway there so Lucky sat her on the couch beside Jason.

"If it's ok with you I'm just going to go and leave Sam here with you for the night. I don't think I can drag her to her apartment by myself." Lucky said.

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer, Spinelli isn't here tonight you can take the pink room and I'll put Sam in my bed." Jason replied.

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked him just to be sure.

"Of course I'm sure. There is no sense in having you walk all the way home and besides your cousin did this for me I would hate to see you get hurt walking home by yourself because of that." Jason reasoned with him.

"Ok, then I guess I'll just hit the sack unless you need help getting Sam upstairs." Lucky offered.

"No, I'll get her she weighs next to nothing." Jason said getting to his feet.

"Good night then, Jason." Lucky replied to that.

"Good night Lucky." Jason replied. He couldn't help but feel that maybe things wouldn't be so awkward between them anymore. He smiled when he looked at Sam's sleeping form. "Alright now, let's get you to bed." He picked her up in his arms like she was a feather and carried her up to his room.

Sam was half asleep and she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "Jason, put me down I can walk." She protested.

"I know that you can walk but trust me this is easier on the both of us." Jason chuckled even in her sleep the girl was a pistol.

Sam didn't reply to that verbally she just laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Jason opened his bedroom door using his foot. He very gently laid her down in bed. He went to his dresser and took out a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt for her to sleep in. He took her shoes off and stripped her jeans off of her before he changed her into his sleep pants. "Sam, I need you to help me a little bit I have to change your shirt." He told her. She sat up and allowed him to change her shirt. He then pulled back the covers and helped her under them. "Good night Sam," he said after placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

He was half way to the door when he heard her call out to him. "Jason,"

"Hmm," Was his response.

"Stay," Sam called out to him again. It was a simple one-word request but it held so much more.

"Ok," Jason agreed as he lay down beside her. Sam moved over so that she could lay her head on his chest. In that moment everything in the world felt right, being in each other's arms again just seemed so natural.

A small smile made it's way to Jason's face when he woke up the next morning and saw Sam's head still resting on his chest. He couldn't help studying her as she slept. The first thought that popped into his mind was Spinelli had gotten one thing right she was a goddess. He didn't know how he would have made it through the last week without her. Despite everything that had gone on between them because of Jake she was amazing with him.

"Jason, you know that I find it creepy as fuck when you watch me sleep." Sam said as she opened her eyes. The sunlight that was filtering in through the window was like hell for her eyes.

"I can't help it I like watching you sleep." Jason replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"I'm a little scared to ask but how did I get in your pajamas?" Sam asked him some of the details from last night were a little fuzzy.

"I changed you, I hope that you don't think that's creepy or anything." Jason said and he actually started blushing.

"I can't believe that I just got Stone Cold Jason Morgan to blush." Sam teased him.

"I'm not blushing it's just really hot in here." Jason covered lamely.

"No you my friend are blushing." Sam taunted him.

Before Jason could think up an even more lame excuse they heard someone call out. "JASON!"

Jason and Sam shared a look and shook their heads. "Carly," they both said at the exact same time.

Carly had Jake on her hip and a tray of coffee from Kelly's in her free hand when Sam and Jason came down the stairs. "Good morning you two I hope that Jake and I didn't interrupt anything." She said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Actually you're right on time Sam and I just woke up. And before you ask nothing happened. But I do thank you for the wonderful night out." Jason said as he attempted to take his son from her but Jake wanted Sam instead.

"Hi there big boy, I hope that you were good for Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny." Sam said as she felt the little boy bury his face into her neck.

"Sam, that is one thing that you don't have to worry about that boy was an angel last night. He had so much fun with Morgan and Molly." Carly informed her. She couldn't help feeling giddy inside about the way Jason just stepped back and let Sam take care of Jake. There was hope for those two yet. She knew from talking to Luke that those two had been flirting with each other like crazy the night before.

"The last thing any of us need if for Jake to be spending time with Morgan and Molly. Those two will corrupt this boy if we don't watch out." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of him last night Carly." Jason thanked his friend.

"It was no problem at all Sonny and I enjoyed having him." Carly replied giving him a smile.

"The next time you decide that you're going to help me relax do me a favor and leave Maxie out of it." Jason said staring her down.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jason. I had nothing to do with that." Carly tried playing the innocent card.

"Nice try Carly, but they all ratted you out. But it was a nice gesture." Sam informed her.

"I'm going to remember this the next time one of them asks me for a favor." Carly said shaking her head. She couldn't believe that they had all turned on her like that. No matter though things were looking good for the second phase of her plan.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions about anything feel free to message me. Until next time please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers you guys seriously keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sitting at her desk Sam was starting to seriously regret the ungodly amount that she had drank the night before. It was one in the afternoon and she still felt like a fucking zombie. Thankfully she and Spinelli didn't have any active cases at the moment and they could sit in the office with the lights off so as not to aggravate their hangovers. The constant peck, peck, peck of Spinelli's typing fingers were about to drive her up the wall and it was taking everything in her not to yell at him. This was the absolute last time that she just went along with something that Carly had set up. She said that all the time but this time she meant it.

Both Sam and Spinelli cringed when there was a loud knock at their door. "The Jackal already feels as if despicable minions of hell have invaded my head and that knocking is not aiding." Spinelli groaned.

"Come in," Sam called out in a soft voice but she still felt her head pounding after she had done it.

Kristina chuckled as she entered her niece's darkened office. She had brought Sam some food to help with her hangover. "Soapy, it appears as though you and Spinelli are both paying for the wages of your sins today."

"Gracious greetings Aunt of the Goddess. You will have to forgive both Fair Samantha and the Jackal if we're not our usual selves today. We cast our lot with the demon wine last night and the wages are indeed high." Spinelli greeted Kristina.

"Aunt Tina don't start I'm not in the mood for it today." Sam warned her aunt before addressing her partner. "Spin, you should take your lunch now. Maxie is probably going to need you to bring her something for her hangover."

"As you wish Fair Samantha, the Jackal's only wish is to serve you." Spinelli replied. He packed up his laptop in his shoulder bag and he was gone quickly.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that that kid was in love with you." Kristina shook her head and sat the bag of food on Sam's desk.

"Spin's just a really sweet kid and he means well. Now please tell me that you brought me something edible and this isn't some of that vegan shit you eat that poses as food." Sam begged. She was in the need of some really greasy food to cure her hangover.

"Against my better judgment I brought you a hamburger from Kelly's." Kristina said with disdain. She didn't understand her family's need to eat poor defenseless animals but she knew she was going to be pissing Sam off enough with what she wanted to talk to her about.

Sam smiled as she dug into her burger. "Aunt Tina, I would profess my undying love for you right now, but I know you, you wouldn't have brought me meat unless you wanted something from me."

"I merely wanted to talk to you about what you did last night." Kristina assured her.

"As you can tell I got a little too friendly with a bottle last night and I am now paying for it." Sam explained like that should have been obvious to her.

"At this point in time I would have thought that both you and Lucky would be past this teenage behavior." Kristina joked.

"It wasn't just Lucky and me. Carly apparently set us all up. She had Luke close the Haunted Star for Maxie, Spinelli, Lulu, Johnny, Ethan, Claudia, Dante, Lucky, Jason, and me. I don't know what the fuck she was trying to pull this time but we were all messed up when we left the casino this morning." Sam went on.

Kristina pretended to be surprised by that information but she had known what Carly was up to. "Oh, Jason was there too?" she asked.

Sam rolled her eyes she knew where this was going. "Yes Jason was there and no nothing happened between us."

"Did you want something to happen?" Kristina asked.

"No… Yes… I don't know Aunt Tina. It's complicated, Jason was my first love but we both hurt each other so badly and I don't know that I'm ready to go down that path again." Sam replied she ran a hand through her hair. She was confused at the moment. On one hand she had loved waking up in Jason's arms but on the other hand she knew just how bad things could turn between them.

"Sam, you're still referring to him as your first love maybe you owe it to you both to give it one more try." Kristina advised her. While she wasn't that big a fan of what Jason did for a living she wanted to see her niece happy and he made her happy.

"I can't believe that you of all people are on Jason's side. I would have thought that you would be pushing for Lucky and I to get back together." Sam said sounding a little shocked.

"I want you to do what makes you happy. There is nothing wrong with Jason other than what he does for a living and the fact that he threatened you when you broke up. But maybe the past needs to be left in the past." Kristina responded to that.

"I never would have thought that you would be condoning a relationship between Jason and I after what happened when I was nineteen." Sam chuckled shaking her head.

"That was my fault, I guess I should have knocked." Kristina said laughing right along with Sam.

"That would have been nice." Sam agreed.

"Soapy, give him one more chance he loves you I can tell by the way he still looks at you." Kristina implored her.

"I'll think about it. I'll tell you this much I woke up in his arms this morning and it felt so right." Sam informed her.

"I thought you said nothing happened?" Kristina asked confused.

"It didn't, he just changed me out of my street clothes and we slept in the same bed together." Sam answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"Soapy, when you're comfortable enough with the man changing your clothes for you I'm thinking that you still love him." Kristina pointed out to her.

"I never stopped loving him Aunt Tina. I just need to know that he wants this as badly as I do." Sam admitted.

"Sam, you are a Cassadine make him fight for you." Kristina reasoned with her.

"You sounded just like Uncle Stefan. I love you for being worried about me but I think that I can work out my own love life just fine." Sam said hoping that this wouldn't get back to her mother.

* * *

"What do you want Carly? I'm working here." Lucky asked his cousin without looking up from the report that he was reading.

"Spencer, you should be well aware that she wants something she always wants something." Dante reminded his partner.

"Fine be that way, see if I ever come visit you two at work again." Carly pouted.

"I don't think we have to worry about you not coming here." Lucky said offhandedly.

"There is no way we could get that lucky, she always comes back." Dante agreed.

"Ok, you two caught me I just came by to get a Sam and Jason report. The only thing I know is they came down the stairs together this morning." Carly said she was dying to get more information.

"There is really nothing to tell Carly, we all played poker last night and had way too much to drink. When we left this morning Sam, Jason, and Lucky went one way and we went the other." Dante explained to her.

"Lucky, what happened with them last night?" Carly demanded of her cousin.

"The three of us stumbled back to Jason's penthouse, he insisted that I stay in the pink room and he put Sam to bed. I thought that he was going to sleep on the couch but he wasn't there this morning when I left." Lucky told her all that he knew.

Carly smiled with giddy excitement. "This is promising news, I have more planning to do."

"Just don't involve me in this plan I don't want Sam or Jason on my ass." Dante threw out.

"I'll think about it, but know that the next time you and Johnny rat me out to those two I will make your lives hell." Carly warned him.

"I have you for a stepmother I'm pretty sure I'm already in hell." Dante quipped.

"Dante Angelo, you are going to pay for that later just you wait until I tell your mother what you said to me." Carly said sounding highly offended. Deep down though she was proud of him she was starting to rub off on him.

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen welcome to operation get Sam and Jason together. Allow me to begin by saying I want no part of this but Carly promised me things if I went along with her so I couldn't say no." Claudia began. She had Michael, Kristina, Molly, Morgan, and Spencer gathered in the living room of her apartment.

Michael raised his hand. "Is there any way to get out of this outfit?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was Sam and Jason mad at him.

"No, there is absolutely no way to get out of this." Claudia answered him.

"Why does mom insist on dragging us all down with her?" Morgan whined.

"Because this is Aunt Carly we're talking about. She wants things done her way." Kristina pointed out to them.

"It doesn't mean that she should set us all up to get killed. You guys know as well as I do how pissed Sam and Jason are going to be. The only hope we have is that Uncle Sonny will protect us." Spencer chimed in.

Molly got a dreamy look on her face. "I don't care what you guys say I will do anything to get Sam and Jason back together. This is so romantic it's like something from a romance novel and here we get to play cupid." She gushed.

"I somehow knew that this plan would have Molly's stamp of approval. The rest of you are just going to have to suffer right along with me. You all know as well as I do that Carly can't be talked out of this." Claudia said shaking her head. The only reason she was on board with this plan was because Carly had promised her a new car. It was only fair since Johnny had wrecked her last car.

"What do we have to do?" Michael asked in resignation. He knew that his mom wouldn't be happy if he didn't go along with this.

"And I quote 'drop subtle hints, force them into situations together, I don't care how you do it just get it done.' As you guys can tell she is hell bent on this and there is no telling her that this is a horrible idea that will without a doubt end in bloodshed." Claudia informed them.

"Krissy, Spencer, you guys are with me I have an idea. Molly, Morgan you two stick with Claudia, knowing her the way that I do she already has the wheels in her head turning." Michael ordered. There was no way for this to end well at all.

* * *

Later that evening Alexis was in her home office and she let out a startled yelp when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind. "Hello beautiful wife," a husky voice with a thick accent whispered in her ear before the man the voice belonged to kissed her neck.

"Jasper, you scared the hell out of me." Alexis said jumping like she had been shot.

Jax put his hand over his heart as if he had been wounded. "That one hurt Lex, you never call me Jasper unless you're mad at me or in the heat of passion. I know that this time it has to be the former."

Alexis leaned into her husband's embrace. "I'm furious with you right now Jax, you don't get to just take off for weeks on business and then expect me to welcome you home with open arms."

"I'm sorry but it was important, I wouldn't have left it if wasn't." Jax assured her.

"In that case I think I can forgive you." Alexis grinned up at him.

"I'm glad I don't like it when you're mad at me." Jax replied before kissing her.

"I think that you stopped by to see my oldest daughter before you came home." Alexis accused him.

"Why would you think a thing like that?" Jax asked trying to sound innocent.

"You taste like beer husband of mine and you don't normally drink beer. The only time you will drink beer is if you're with Sam." Alexis told him in the same blunt manner that made her a good lawyer.

"I might have dropped by to see my oldest step-daughter when I got back in town." Jax smiled sheepishly.

"And naturally the two of you just had to have a beer together. I'm surprised that she can even look at a beer today from what I understand she was quite intoxicated last night. But I also know that Carly was involved." Alexis started rambling.

"If Carly is involved then I don't want to know." Jax said shaking his head. Nothing that his ex-wife did surprised him in the least.

"How was your trip?" Alexis asked.

"It was fine but I missed you." Jax knew just what to say to charm his wife.

"I missed you too, and I know that Molly and Morgan both missed you. Though I suspect that they just needed your help for one of their schemes." Alexis replied.

"How would you like for me to show you how much I've missed you?" Jax asked her seductively.

"We do have the house to ourselves at the present time and it has been a long couple of weeks so I guess I would like that a lot." Alexis replied she missed her husband when he went traipsing all over the world on his business trips.

"I'm still going to lock the door because our girls have no idea what a closed door means." Jax chuckled as he bolted the door behind them.

"In all fairness Jax, it was just four women living here for a long time. We didn't have to knock back then." Alexis reminded him. She was glad to have some alone time with him though.

Jax pressed his finger to her lips gently. "You are doing way too much talking for what I have in mind my dear."

"I can't help it that you're the first rational person that I have talked to in two weeks. My brother can't be considered rational, my sister is a hippie, and don't even get me started on our daughters. The only person I've had to talk to is Carly and we both know how she is." Alexis rambled on.

Jax pulled her close to him and kissed her again. "I'm about to make it up to you right now." he promised her.

* * *

"Whoa, easy there Sammy. If your head felt the way that mine did earlier today what you're doing right now is not going to help matters any." Johnny cautioned the woman he thought of as another big sister.

Sam had been sitting on a barstool at Jake's peacefully enjoying her beer when Johnny walked in. "John, this is only my second beer in the last three hours I think I'll be fine. But thank you just the same for worrying about me." She replied.

"Drinking really isn't going to help you solve your Jason problem." Johnny advised her.

Sam turned to glare at him. "First of all I don't know what you're talking about. And second of all did your mom put you up to this?" she asked. She put nothing past Carly when it came to her having her little schemes.

"No my mom didn't put me up to this thank you very much." Johnny said sarcastically. _She just had my sister put all of us up to this. _He added mentally. "I was just coming in here to get my well earned beer and I figured that I would say hi." In the absence of anyone else over the years he had come to think of Sonny and Carly as his parents. Lord knows they were better to him than that nut job that had fathered him.

"In that case I apologize for the abrupt manner in which I spoke to you." Sam replied being cordially sarcastic.

Johnny quirked his eyebrow at her and fought the urge to chuckle. Everyone knew that when Sam started using the manners that her Uncle Stefan had fought hard to instill in her that she was being sarcastic. "Don't be guarded like that with me Sam, if there is something you want to talk about you know that you can talk to me. You don't have to put up the cold Cassadine front, and you should really try it with someone who doesn't know you so well."

"It's nothing for you to worry about it's my job to look out for you not the other way around." Sam told him.

"Sam, we might as well be family and I appreciate the fact that you look out for me, but it's alright to let me have your back sometimes too." Johnny reasoned.

Sam sighed this was Johnny he wasn't going to judge her for anything that she had to say. "Johnny, I know that this sounds crazy after everything that happened between us but I think that I want to give a relationship with Jason another go."

"What's so wrong with that? I know that you both did some horrible things to each other when you broke up but you need to leave that in the past." Johnny advised her.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the advice John, but you might want to be careful who you let hear you sound like that. Your bad boy reputation would suffer if everyone knew that you are really a big teddy bear."

Johnny smiled back at her. "I have to have my moments sometimes. Now stop wasting time with me and go to your boy."

* * *

Jason cursed when he heard the knock at his door. He didn't know who was at the door this time of night he was just thankful that it wasn't Carly he didn't think that he could deal with her at the moment. He knew that it wasn't her because she didn't knock she just barged in.

"Daddy, someone's at the door." Jake piped up.

Jason smiled at his son. "Thanks Jake, I've got it." His grin grew wider when he opened the door and found Sam standing there. "Hi,"

"Hey Jase, is it ok if I come in?" Sam asked him.

"Of course," Jason said opening the door wider to allow her entry.

Jake's face lit up like it was Christmas morning and his little blue eyes were just twinkling. "SAM!" he exclaimed running into her arms.

"Hi there little buddy, I missed you too." Sam said scooping him up in her arms.

"It's nice to know that the only reason you came over was so you could see your little boyfriend." Jason joked.

"That's not true I came over to see you too Jase." Sam assured him. "How about you go have Uncle Spin get you ready for bed and then I'll read you a story?" she asked Jake.

Jake nodded his little head vigorously. "Ok Sammy," as soon as his little feet hit the floor he was racing up the stairs.

Jason just shook his head and chuckled. "You just made his night." He told Sam.

"I'm just glad that I can put a smile on his face." Sam replied.

"What's the real reason you stopped by?" Jason asked getting right to the point.

"I wanted to talk to you about us." Sam told him bluntly there was no use beating around the bush they had already wasted too much time.

"What about us?" Jason asked. He felt like his heart was in his throat.

"I want to give us one more chance. But we're going to do it on my terms. I want to take this slow that means we actually start out dating this time and not me just moving in here. That means that we are both free to see other people as well." Sam laid out for him.

" I can live with that but I don't want to see other people. I'm going to fight for you if that's what it takes." Jason promised her.

Sam smirked at him she had him right where she wanted him. "I'm glad that you said that. There is this dance at Molly, Morgan, and Spencer's school on Friday night. Mom and Jax were supposed to chaperone but since he just got back he is taking mom out that night. He asked me to cover for them. And what I want from you is a real date experience. You're going to come by the lake house and pick me up; you're going to dress up without bitching about it and you're going to talk to my parents. If you can't live with that then you must not want to be with me."

"I can do all those things, I just have to get someone to watch Jake." Jason replied.

"Already taken care of, Michael and Kristina said that they would be more than happy to watch him they have a big test to study for anyway." Sam informed him.

"It looks like you have taken care of everything." Jason commented.

"I have, now if you'll excuse me I have a little boy waiting for me to read him a story." Sam said before pecking him on the lips and heading up the stairs.

Jason just stood there with a bewildered look on his face he had no clue what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Friday Night

"Samantha, stop fidgeting you look beautiful." Stefan scolded his niece. And she did look gorgeous in her form fitting black dress with a creamed colored sash tied around the middle. Her long brown hair was layered in curls that fell down her back.

"Sam, your uncle is right you look amazing and if I know Jason the way that I think I do he is going to be floored." Sonny agreed with Stefan. That was a rare occurrence in and of itself.

"There is nothing to worry about Sam you are going to stop his heart." Jax assured his oldest stepdaughter.

"I'm not nervous." Sam stated and then she saw the look that she got from her mom and Carly. "Ok, so maybe I'm a little nervous but this is Jason."

"You're right Sam, this is Jason and that is why there is nothing to worry about. I know that I haven't always approved of your relationship with him but he does love you I know that much." Alexis tried to calm her.

"You look like a princess Sammy." Jake said from his spot on Kristina's lap.

"Thank you Jake." Sam smiled at him. "Kristina, Michael, I'm thinking now would be the time for you two to take him to my room. Jason will be here any minute and there is no sense in embarrassing him in front of his son." She told them pointedly as she began herding them back to her bedroom.

"Jason has no clue what he's about to walk into." Carly laughed at the thought of how uncomfortable her best friend was about to be.

"You just had to have a front row seat for the show didn't you Carly?" Jax asked his ex.

"Of course I did this was partly my doings I have to see how it plays out." Carly said dismissively.

"Jason isn't going to think anything of Carly and I being here. We had to see Morgan, Molly, and Spencer off." Sonny chimed in. He didn't normally make Jason's personal life his business but when he saw how miserable he and Sam were without each other he knew that something had to be done about them. He thought of Sam as his oldest daughter and from time to time she did call him dad.

"Sonny, I'm shocked that you have allowed yourself to be drug down to this level." Stefan commented rolling his eyes.

Sonny grinned so that his dimples showed. "They make each other happy Stefan, I can't stand in the way of that." He reasoned.

Kristina looked around to make sure that her oldest niece wasn't within hearing distance. "Trust me when I say that Jason has pulled out all the stops on this one. You will be pleasantly surprised."

"What do you know that I don't?" Stefan asked his youngest sister.

Kristina couldn't fight the smirk that she felt forming. "I know a lot that you don't know big brother. Let's just say that it would be very entertaining if Sonny and Jax were to answer the door together."

"Sonny and Jax would love to answer the door together." Carly answered for both men. Years ago it would have been strange to see them under the same roof behaving civilly to one another. However Alexis had made it clear when she married Jax that he was going to have to accept Sonny's presence because he was the only father that any of her girls had and that included Molly. Sonny had promised to be her dad when Ric walked off shortly after she was born. She knew that she had a father out there somewhere but Sonny was her dad.

"I agree Carly, I do believe that they would both enjoy answering the door." Alexis said leaving no room for argument from the two men in question. They knew that they could argue with one of them but not both of them.

"I liked it better before they joined forces." Jax groaned.

"You and me both." Sonny agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. "Sonny, Jax that would be your cue." Carly informed the duo pointing to the door.

Jason looked slightly aghast when both the father figures in Sam's life opened the door of the lake house. Sonny took Jason by the shoulders and led him into the living room. Carly had to fight the urge to laugh at the uncomfortable look on her best friend's face.

"Hi Jason," Alexis greeted him politely.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Jacks I'm here to pick Sam up." Jason began just the way he had been coached.

Alexis bit her bottom lip to hide the smile that she could feel forming. Jason had really pulled out all the stops he even had a bouquet of white roses in his hand. "Sam should be out any minute she is just about finished getting ready." She said. Part of her was proud of her daughter for putting him through his paces this way but the other part of her wanted to smack Sam for putting Jason through this kind of torture.

"Tell me Jason what are your intentions with Sam?" Jax asked the younger man.

Jason looked at Kristina since he was unsure of how to proceed. He had gone to her for help when Sam had come up with this stupid idea. He figured that no one knew her better than her aunt. She just gave him a reassuring smile now. "My intentions are to do whatever I can to make Sam happy. I'm more than happy to let her work this out at her own pace no matter how long it takes. I can promise you that I will never pressure her or make her uncomfortable." He said thinking quick.

"Jason, I don't think that I have to tell you that the girl is like a daughter to me so you better treat her with respect." Sonny warned him. He hoped he sounded serious enough.

"Jax, Sonny, I will have you both know that I find you sweet but I know how to handle Jason there is nothing for you to worry about." Sam said coming back into the room. She was thankful that she had gotten Jake out of there when she had.

Jason went weak in the knees when he saw her she looked absolutely amazing. "Hi Sam, you look beautiful." He said letting his eyes drink her in. Then he handed her the flowers. "These are for you." he then took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Jason, you look very handsome." Sam replied. And actually it was all that she could do to keep herself from ripping his clothes off of him. He was dressed in a designer suit with black silk lapels and his tie was the same cream color as the sash on Sam's dress. His hair was spiked and gelled in place. Her heart had fluttered when he kissed her hand. "Mom, could you put these in water for me?" she asked.

Alexis took the flowers from her daughter. "Now you two behave yourselves and have fun." She had to get them out of there so she didn't laugh.

Jason offered his arm to Sam. "Shall we?" he asked politely.

Sam looped her arm through his. "I would be delighted." She couldn't believe that he had gone all out like this. Well she could believe it since she had asked him to but she had expected him to be way more awkward and uncomfortable than this.

"Jason, be sure to have her home by midnight." Jax joked knowing how well that would go over with Sam.

"Don't push it Jax, I'll make it home when I make it home." Sam told him with a smile. She was dying to do something unladylike at the moment but she couldn't since she had this whole charade going on with Jason.

Carly was barely able to hold it in long enough for Sam and Jason to make out the door. "I think I might be rubbing off on Sam that is something that I would have done to him." She was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes.

"I thought he was going to faint when Jax asked him what his intentions were." Alexis joined in the cackling.

"I don't understand why you two are laughing I found his manners impeccable and nothing to laugh about." Stefan said he had found nothing wrong with the way that Jason had conducted himself.

"Steffy, the point was he was out of his comfort zone but he did it for Sam because she asked him to." Kristina said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I don't care why he did it the only thing I know is it was funny as hell." Johnny said he was doubled over laughing as he walked into the room with Ethan and Dante.

"When did you three get here and why didn't we know that you were here?" Carly asked them bluntly.

"We climbed in Sam's bedroom window a while ago before she started getting ready and then we hid in Krissy's room. We had Spin wire the room so we could hear what was going on." Johnny admitted.

"Don't look at us like that cousin. We figured we might as well see the big guy squirm since you insist on making us help you with this plan of yours." Ethan said when he saw the look that Carly was giving them.

"I don't think that I like the idea of you being in either of my daughters' bedrooms Ethan." Sonny said glowering at the young man.

"Relax Pop, Johnny and I were in there the whole time not to mention Michael and Jake were right there too. It's not like that they had a chance to do anything." Dante reasoned with his father.

"Yeah Pop, we wouldn't let anything happen between those two." Johnny agreed.

"Sonny, you can't kill the boys I need them. Dante, you just signed yourself up to help Johnny and Ethan at the Metro Court later tonight. Consider it the price of admission to this little show. And remember I want reports." Carly ordered them. She was highly vested in seeing this thing work out between Sam and Jason. Not only because she wanted them both to be happy but also it would be easier for Jason to keep custody of Jake when Elizabeth woke up if he and Sam were together.

Dante just groaned in resignation and he tried flashing his dimples at her to get her to change her mind. "Carly, I'm sure that I have important things to do later and I just won't be able to help out."

Carly rolled her eyes it was going to take a lot more than dimples to get her to change her mind. "Nice try but those dimples don't always work for your father and they're not working for you right now. Help me out and I won't tell your mother what you said about me." she was not above blackmail.

"Fine, I'll help but I don't have to like it." Dante agreed. He would say anything just so she didn't sick his mother on him.

* * *

Jason looked out across the gym and he quickly made his way over to Molly. "Heya Molly Girl, are you having fun?" he asked. He had a soft spot for the littlest Davis girl and he had helped baby sit her on more than one occasion.

"Yes, and I must say that I'm surprised to see you dressed up. I know how much you hate to wear a suit." Molly was totally pulling for Jason and her sister she had always loved Jason like a big brother.

"Sam asked me to and I would do anything for your sister." Jason replied giving her a smile. "Now let's discuss this young man you were just talking to." He didn't like the thought of her growing up.

Molly blushed. "Jason, he is just a friend there is nothing for you to worry about and there is no reason that you should tell my dad you know how he is."

"Is he aware that you have three big brothers who could make him disappear?" Jason asked playfully.

"I only have two big brothers Dante and Michael, I'm older than Morgan." Molly reminded him.

Jason shook his head at her. "You have two more brothers in addition to that. The three big brothers I'm talking about are Dante, Johnny, and me. I think that kid would run for the hills if he knew Jason Morgan, Dante Falconeri, and Johnny Zacchara are your brothers."

"Really Jason, he is just a friend I promise." Molly said she didn't need him scaring anyone off. Sam could do a good job of that all by herself she didn't need brothers when she had Sam for an older sister.

"He better be just a friend." Sam said joining them. She had caught the tail end of that conversation. She loved watching Jason with her little sisters because he was so good with them and he was very good to them.

"It's bad enough that I always have Morgan and Spencer around to chase boys away I don't need you and Jason doing it too." Molly whined.

"Don't worry Molly Girl, Jase and I wouldn't dream of chasing boys away from you unless they did something to you." Sam assured her little sister pulling her into a quick hug.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the dance Jason and Sam went to the Metro Court to have dinner that went off without a hitch despite the fact Ethan, Dante, and Johnny were hovering in the background. Jason drove Sam back to her apartment since Jake was staying all night with Michael at Sonny's house.

"Sam I just wanted you to know that I had a really nice time tonight." Jason told her as they stood outside her door.

"I had a really nice time too Jason. And I just wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me tonight. I know that you weren't comfortable with picking me up at my mom's house but it means a lot that you did it anyway." Sam replied.

"Sam, I'm willing to fight for you if I have to because I really want to be with you. I know that I hurt you very badly when Jake was born and I've regretted that every day for the past two years. I love you Sam and you shouldn't do the things I did to you to the person you love." Jason was baring his soul to her. She was the only one who could get him to open up that way.

"You were just protecting your son Jason and for the record I'm so sorry that I behaved that way. I was just at the end of my rope with Elizabeth. She had already ruined my relationship with Lucky and that wasn't enough for her so she had to ruin my relationship with you too. However that is no excuse for the things I did because I should have never put an innocent little boy in the middle." Sam explained to him.

"I drove you too it though Sam, I hadn't been honest with you at all. Besides that I know that you were still reeling from losing Lila. That little girl meant so much to the both of us and we had just found out that there was no way we could have kids together. I know that had to be salt in an open wound for you." Jason responded. He knew that they had both been in the wrong but he couldn't help but think that what he had done to her was so much worse.

Sam swallowed hard to blink back the tears that were starting to cloud her vision. "Jason, if we want this to have any chance of working then we're going to need to leave the past in the past." She told him.

"I can do that." Jason agreed. He reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I guess this is the part where I say goodnight Sam." He said brushing his lips gently against hers.

"Goodnight Jason," Sam replied in kind sounding more than a little breathless. It was hard for her to walk into her apartment and leave him standing out there but she knew she had to if there was any hope for them to work things out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions about anything feel free to hit me up. Until next time please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 4

One Month Later

A month had passed since Jason had got custody of Jake and things were going pretty well. He had got his son settled into a nice routine and he no longer had to call Sam over every little thing. She always made sure to show up at Jake's bedtime though so she could read him a story. Jason's relationship with Sam was more or less stalled at the we're friends but we would like to be more stage. He understood her need to take it slow but the snail's pace at which they were moving was killing him all he wanted to do was fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up like that. But he had promised her that they would take all the time she wanted so that's where they were stuck at the moment.

"Hey Sam, you about ready to go?" Jason asked her. They were in her office and he had agreed to help her work on a case since he didn't have anything to do for Sonny at the moment.

"Yeah, just let me call Carly so I can check on Jake." Sam replied. Jason smiled at her. He loved how concerned she was about his son. She took such good care of him and he never worried about Jake when he was with Sam. He knew that she would protect that little boy with her life if that was what it took.

Jason shook his head. "Sam, he's fine I just got off the phone with Carly. She has him at the hotel and he is being very good." He assured her.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that he isn't mine." Sam apologized sheepishly.

"There is no reason for you to apologize I assure you that I wouldn't have been able to make it through the last month if not for your help." Jason reasoned with her. "Now, tell me about this case."

"I don't know that it's anything big I just get a bad vibe from it that's all." Sam said it sounded lame even to her. She couldn't believe she was sounding the alarm when there might not even be anything going on.

"Sam, I trust your instincts just as much as I trust my own. If you have a feeling that something isn't right then I'm in this with you the whole way. I just need to know what you think is going on so I can help." Jason offered.

"Ok, I have this client who wants to use this certain shipping business and they hired me to see if they were any good. The problem I have is this company is coming back almost too clean and I want to check it out just to be sure." Sam explained she had to sound crazy to him she just knew it.

"I think that sounds a little off too. So let's go check it out and if it turns out to be nothing the only thing we've done is a waste a little time." Jason replied.

"Alright, if anything goes wrong though I think I'll give Dante and Lucky a call." Sam agreed. Out of all the cops in the PCPD she trusted Dante and Lucky with her life. Dante because he was basically family and Lucky because he was her friend they were about the only two honest cops in the town three if you counted Mac.

"Ok, I can live with that. Let's go down to the piers." Jason agreed quickly. He didn't like that Sam had a bad feeling about this. Like he said he trusted her instincts as much as his own and when she thought something wasn't right it usually wasn't.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The shipping office was a fabricated metal building where wares were stored until they could be distributed. That didn't raise any red flags for either Sam or Jason nor did the fact that she was able to pick the lock without encountering any resistance. It was when they stepped through the door without setting off any alarms did their antennas go up.

"Uhm, that was too easy let's spilt up I'll check the office and you check storage. Maybe between the two of us we'll be able to get a feel for what's going on here." Sam suggested after taking a cursory look around.

"Sam, I really wish that you would agree to check this out together." Jason objected lightly. He knew if he pushed too hard she would get pissed to put it mildly.

"Jase, I would love to but I don't know how long we have or if we're going to have company soon. Just this once let's do things my way." Sam begged.

"Ok, we'll do this your way Sam. Just be careful, Jake will not be happy with me if I come home without his Sammy." Jason pleaded with her.

"I will be careful you just do the same." Sam replied.

Jason went off to check the warehouse area of the office he didn't know what was off about the place but maybe checking where the cargo was stored would give him a little insight into what was really going on. However he never made it that far because as he passed a utility room he heard a sound that he just had to go check out.

Being in the business he was in as long as he had prepared him for the sight of the woman who sat chained to the floor, but nothing prepared him for the sight that he faced when the woman brushed the hair out of her face.

Jason stood there with a look that was a cross between surprise and bewilderment on his face. "Emily?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Emily Quartermaine looked up at her older brother with tears shining in her eyes. "Yeah Jase, it's really me." she replied. She had thought that she was never going to see her brother again.

"Em, we all thought that you were dead." Jason said not knowing what else to say.

"I figured something like that probably happened it was the only thing that would keep you or Nikolas from looking for me." Emily commented.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't know Emily. If I had known I would have come looking for you right away." Jason apologized. He couldn't believe that he had failed his sister. She was the only one of the Quartermaines that was able to accept him after his accident.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jase, like you said you didn't know or you would have come for me." Emily soothed him. That was so like her thinking of her brother when she was the one who had been held hostage for almost three years.

"We need to get you out of here Em." Jason said as he went to work on getting her out of the shackles.

"Wait a minute Jason, I don't think that I'm the only one here." Emily said she would rather her brother help someone else first.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked there wasn't much room to hide anyone else.

"There is a little girl here and Jase I have to warn you now that she's Sam's." Emily informed him.

"Lila?" Jason asked. It just couldn't be he had held Lila in his arms and he just knew that she was gone.

"Yes, I know how hard this is for you to hear just don't go beating yourself up over it." Emily urged him.

"Who does she look like?" Jason wondered. He had known all along that there could be a possibility that Lucky was Lila's father.

"Jason, I can't say if she looks like you or Lucky because she is all Sam. And truthfully the not knowing is what has kept her safe." Emily admitted.

Jason had finally managed to pick the lock on her chains. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"I can walk just fine Jason, don't worry so much about me I'll be fine. Really aside from kidnapping me being chained to the wall is the worst that has happened." Emily assured him.

Just as Jason was going to ask another question the both heard a gunshot ring out. "Sam," Jason uttered with a look of concern on his face.

"Sam's here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, this was part of a case she was working on." Jason answered absentmindedly.

"Jason, come on if Sam is hurt we need to get to her." Emily urged her brother into action.

"I have to get you out of here first." Jason argued.

"No, you don't Jason. I can get out of here just fine on my own. Sam needs you." Emily argued right back as they made their way back to where Sam was.

As they got closer to Sam thick smoke filled the air and the roaring of flames could be heard. Jason wore a look of alarm on his face when he saw that the flames were headed for some propane tanks. "Emily, we have to get out of here now the place is going to blow." He yelled as he ushered her to the door.

No sooner had they gotten out the door than those propane tanks blew. Jason whipped out his cell. "Emily, I need you to listen to me carefully. I want you to call Lucky and tell him that he and Dante need to get down here now. I have to go back in there and look for Sam." He instructed her handing her the phone.

"I would ask you not to go back in there but I know there is no chance of that happening so just be careful." Emily begged him.

"I promise you Em, I'll be careful." Jason swore to her and then with one last glance at her over his shoulder he went charging into the burning building. Upon entering the building he pulled his jacket tight against his nose and mouth as he made his way to the office where Sam was supposed to be. The dead body that lay outside the door disheartened him, but he knew that Sam had only done what she had to. "Please be ok Sam, I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you." he prayed before he kicked the door in.

Much to his joy he didn't see Sam anywhere in the room. He instead saw a broken window that she had likely used for her escape. Without a second's hesitation he climbed out the window in hopes of finding Sam. He knew that his heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw her lying on the ground unmoving but he took as a good sign that the little girl in her arms was awake and her eyes were open. He felt for a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a strong one.

"I'm going to need you to wrap your arms really tight around Sam's neck so I can get you both out of here." Jason told the little girl that was hopefully the little girl that he and Sam thought they had lost. The girl didn't reply she just did what he had asked her too. Soon Jason had them both in his arms and he was rushing them back to where he had left Emily. Much to his relief Lucky and Dante were already there as were the fire department and paramedics.

"Morgan, what the fuck did you do to my sister?" Dante demanded he thought of Sam as the older sister he never had.

"I didn't do anything to her Dante. Now you can either argue with me or you can let me get her into an ambulance because I'm not leaving her side either way." Jason replied hotly.

Emily held her arms out to the little girl so she wouldn't be in the way of the paramedics while they tried to work on Sam. "Lila, come to Aunt Emily." She said and the little girl went to her without objections.

Jason had handed Sam over to the paramedics so they could work on her. "Jason, we have questions that we are going to need answered." Lucky told him but he was concerned for Sam too.

"I know Lucky, but I have to be with Sam right now. If you need your questions answered so badly you'll be able to find me at the hospital. Just get my car out of here." Jason replied as he climbed in the back of the ambulance. He handed Lucky his keys.

Lucky just nodded his head before he turned to Emily. "Em, I'm going to get you and this little one to the hospital now. Dante, I want you to take Jason's car and go find Alexis. She is going to want to know about this right away. I know that she is going to take it hard but it will sound better coming from you."

Dante took Jason's keys from Lucky. "I promise I'll break it to her as gently as possible." He swore.

* * *

Jason was right behind the paramedics as the burst through the doors of General Hospital. He wasn't leaving Sam for a second if he could help it. As he went to follow them into the cubicle that they were taking Sam in Robin put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Jason, you need to stay out here and let Patrick and Matt work. I promise you that they will do everything that they can for her. But you have to stay out of the way." Robin told him gently.

"Ok, Robin I need a favor." Jason said his mind had gone back to the girl who might be Lila now that Sam was getting taken care of.

"I'll do anything for you Jason, you know that." Robin assured him.

"Lucky, is coming right behind me with a little girl. I need a rush DNA test done on her I think that she might be Sam's." Jason informed her.

"Lila?" Robin questioned him.

"I think so, I mean she looks just like Sam." Jason replied.

"Jason, consider it done." Robin said and then she saw Lucky rush in with Emily. "Oh my God, Emily?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know it's pretty hard to believe Robin but it's her. And the girl in Lucky's arms I need you to make sure that she is alright." Jason begged.

"She'll get the best possible care Jason, you have my word." Robin swore.

* * *

Alexis was in her law office talking to Diane Miller when Dante walked in unannounced.

"Dante, I'm aware that I'm on your father's payroll but honestly you could have the decency to call before barging in here." Diane scolded him.

"I apologize for my obvious rudeness Diane but I really need to talk to Aunt Alexis." Dante replied he didn't have time to waste using his manners.

"What's going on Dante?" Alexis asked she didn't like the look that was on his face.

"I'm here to take you to the hospital. Sam's been in an accident." Dante broke the news to her as gently as he knew how.

"Dante, what happened?" Alexis asked clutching her hand to her chest.

"We're not really sure we didn't get a chance to ask Jason anything and Sam was unconscious. I'm sure that she's going to be fine though you know Sam she is a force to be reckoned with." Dante said trying to make her feel better.

"Never mind that I have to get to the hospital I need to be with my daughter." Alexis said on the verge of tears.

"Of course, just let me drive you." Dante replied putting his arm around her shoulders so she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Jason was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He felt like a total failure, as a father, as a brother, and as a boyfriend, the list went on and on. He had failed Emily by not looking for her, he had failed both Jake by not fighting for him harder and Lila by not knowing that she was still alive when he held her, most of all though he had failed Sam by betraying her the way that he had.

"Jason, is there any word on Sam yet?" Alexis asked as she bustled over to him.

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Alexis. They haven't told me anything at all yet."

"What the fuck happened back there Morgan?" Dante asked harshly.

"Dante, I get that you think this is my fault I really do and I think it's my fault too. But if you could just please hold off until the others get here so I only have to explain this once that would be great." Jason flared.

"Dante, that's enough for right now. Let's wait for a little while before we start accusing people of things." Alexis told him and then she turned to Jason. "And Jason, I don't know what happened but whatever happened I know it wasn't your fault. You wouldn't hurt Sam for anything in the world." She truly believed that and that was why she couldn't believe that he had threatened to kill Sam once upon a time.

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered in the waiting room and they were waiting on Jason to start his explanation.

"Jase, can you tell us what happened?" Claudia asked him gently.

"Sam called me in to help her with a case. Apparently her client wanted to use this shipping company for something and they wanted to make sure that they were above board so to speak. So we went out there and we agreed that we would split up to search the warehouse. Sam took the office and I was on my way back to the cargo area when I found Emily." Jason began only to be cut off by Nikolas.

"Emily as in my Emily?" Nik asked him.

"Yeah, she's alive and we dropped the ball on that one big time. Anyway by the time I got out of the chains she was in we heard a gun shot. We went to go see about Sam but someone had started a fire. There were propane tanks close to the fire so I got Emily out of there and then I went back in to find Sam. Thankfully she had made it out of the office via a window that was in there but when I got to her she was unconscious." Jason went on. He hadn't yet explained to them that they thought Lila was still alive.

"Jason, if you ask me it sounds like you and Sam were set up." Sonny offered.

"There's more there was this little girl in the office and Sam managed to save her. Now I don't want you to get your hopes up but Emily says that she's Lila. She does look an awful lot like Sam but I had them run a DNA test just to be sure." Jason said.

"Lila, as in the baby Sam lost?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I think so and for Sam's sake I hope so." Jason replied and he stood up as he saw Robin approaching.

"Any news on Sam?" Carly asked.

"No, not yet she is still in surgery but I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out." Robin answered her. "Jason, I got those test results that you asked for back."

"And?" Jason asked with baited breath.

"She is without a doubt Sam's daughter." Robin informed him.

"What about her father?" Lucky asked. He knew that there was a possibility that this girl was his daughter.

"We used some reference samples that we had on file from you and Jason." Robin began and she gave that a minute to sink in. "Jason, that beautiful little girl in there is yours."

Jason's eyes went wide with shock and then they rolled up in the back of his head. Johnny and Dante both jumped up and helped him back into his chair. "Whoa, easy there Jase." Johnny said as they sat him down with some effort.

"Morgan, you seriously need to go on a diet if you're going to make this a habit." Dante grunted.

"Robin how is she?" Jax asked he knew the hell they had all gone through when they thought they had lost her.

Robin smiled, "She seems to be in very good health we're running all kind of tests on her to make sure that she is fine. We're going to keep her over night for observation but that is just a precaution."

"What about Emily?" Nikolas inquired.

"Em's great, she has almost given half the staff here a heart attack showing up out of the blue like this but she's fine." Robin assured him.

"May I please see her?" Nik asked he wanted nothing more than to see the love of his life.

"Of course you can see her. I know that she would love to see you. She's in room two twenty." Robin smiled at him as he tripped over himself to get to Emily. "Alexis, I need to have a word with you really quick if you don't mind." She said.

"Certainly," Alexis agreed.

"Robin, you will see that my little niece gets the best possible care won't you?" Stefan asked he was getting choked up.

"I promise you Stefan, she will be treated like a princess." Robin assured him as she walked away with Alexis. She led the older woman down the corridor where they could have some privacy.

"What is it that you needed to see me about Robin?" Alexis asked she was anxious for news on Sam and she wanted to be there when Patrick came out to talk to them.

"Alexis, when we were running the DNA test on Lila a strong familial match came up for her and Sonny." Robin explained.

"I don't understand how that is even possible." Alexis said sounding bewildered.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, according to the results Sonny is Lila's grandfather." Robin informed her.

"That would make him Sam's father." Alexis said mostly to herself.

"That's right because the match comes from the maternal side." Robin agreed.

"You're sure that the test was right?" Alexis asked but it was all starting to come back on her.

"I'm positive, I know how the DNA results in Port Charles can get messed up so I watched them do it myself." Robin assured her.

Alexis rubbed her temples she could feel a headache coming on as well as a lot of memories. "Thank you for doing this away from the others Robin."

"So Sonny really is Sam's father?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and all these years I thought that her father was someone else that is why I avoided telling Sam about him. Had I known that her father was Sonny I would have told her years ago." Alexis stressed.

"If it helps any she already thinks of Sonny as her dad." Robin offered.

"It doesn't but thank you for trying." Alexis said giving her a weak smile. She could still remember that first time with Sonny. If only she had known that he was Sam's father the may have changed a lot.

* * *

Emily broke out into a wide grin when she saw Nikolas standing in the doorway of her room. "Hi Nik," she said looking into his brown eyes. She had missed him and Spencer so much.

Nikolas took a couple of tentative steps toward her careful not to get to close for fear of her disappearing on him. Emily held her arms out to him and that spurred him to her side. He bent down so that she could take him into her arms. He then proceeded to break down bawling like a baby. "Emily, I'm so sorry that I didn't know you were still alive. If I had known I swear to you that I would have come looking for you. I know it's too much to hope that you'll ever be able to forgive me."

"Nikolas, this wasn't your fault at all, I don't want you to ever think that. I know that you would have come for me if you had thought that I was still alive." Emily reassured him as she ran her hands through his dark black hair.

"Em, you're the love of my life and I should have known that you weren't really gone. At lest let me be sorry for the time I didn't get to spend holding you in my arms like I wanted to." Nickolas continued to cry.

"It doesn't matter now Nikolas, I'm back where I belong and we have the rest of our lives to make up for this." Emily held him tighter loving the way that he felt in her arms.

"I love you so much Emily." Nikolas professed.

"And I love you Nikolas." Emily said as she pulled his head up so she could kiss him.

* * *

Alexis made her way back over to her family at the same time as Patrick. "How is my daughter Patrick?" she asked him bluntly.

"Sam is in recovery right now and one of you can go see her at a time just as soon as I explain what happened." Patrick replied.

"What happened to Sam?" Sonny asked concerned for the girl he thought of as his first-born. He wasn't yet aware that she really was his first-born.

"Sam was shot in the shoulder, thankfully it was nothing too serious and we were able to remove the bullet. We had brain scans done and they all came back clean. She has a few cuts and bruises that are superficial. If I can wing it I would like to keep her here overnight but I know how Sam is and I know that it might not be possible." Patrick explained.

"Patrick, I assure you that she will stay here if I have to tie her down to the bed myself." Stefan promised him.

"Alexis, if you just let me check on a couple of things first I will take you back to Sam in just a minute." Patrick said. He knew that Stefan would make good on his word if he had to.

Just then Jason started coming to. He grabbed his head and groaned. "What happened?" he asked.

"Robin told you that Lila is your daughter and you fainted." Carly informed him.

Alexis kneeled down in front of Jason and put her hands on his knees. "Jason, I'm going to go be with my baby now and I need you to go be with yours. I promise you that I will come get you the minute that she wakes up. It just wouldn't be fair for Lila to be away from her family any longer." She told him gently.

"Ok, I can do that." Jason said nodding his head.

"You give that little girl all of my love." Alexis ordered him smiling him.

"I will and bet that she can't wait to meet her grandma." Jason replied smiling back at her.

"Jax, Sonny, Carly, I need you three to come with me we have something that we have to talk about." Alexis said as they followed Patrick off.

* * *

For the second time in a month Jason found himself standing in a hospital room that belonged to his child. He stood in the doorway for a moment and just let himself drink in the sight of his daughter. She was a miniature version of Sam that was for sure. She had dark brown hair and eyes and she was petite just like her mother was. He didn't want to hold her for fear of breaking her because she was so small.

"Hi," Lila said waving shyly at her dad. She didn't do well with new people but her Aunt Emily had promised her that he wouldn't hurt her.

Jason moved from the doorway and sat down on the bed next to her. "Hi Lila, I'm your daddy." He told her scooping her up in his arms.

"You're my dad?" Lila asked happily.

"I sure am," Jason told her with a smile.

"What happened to the pretty lady who saved me?" Lila asked.

Jason shook his head about how blunt she was. She was without a doubt Sam's daughter but she reminded him of Molly. "She got a booboo so the doctors had to help her." He explained he didn't want her knowing that her mother had been shot.

"Where's Auntie Emily?" Lila asked satisfied with the answer that he had given her.

"The doctors had to check out your Aunt Emily to make sure that she was ok. But I'm sure that we can find her a little bit later if you want to." Jason offered. He really didn't know how to interact with kids and he needed Sam with him to make sure that he said the right things.

"If you're my daddy where is my mommy?" Lila asked she was just as full of questions as Sam was.

"I promise you that your mommy will be in to see you later. You could take a nap until she gets here though." Jason suggested.

"Will you stay with me daddy?" Lila asked him throwing her arms around her neck.

" I would love to stay with you. Your brother likes it when I stay with him while he lays down for his nap too." Jason told her kissing her on top of her head.

"I have a brother?" Lila asked her little brown eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, you have a little brother his name is Jake. Here I have a picture of him." Jason took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a picture of him, Sam, and Jake.

"Jake looks like you daddy." Lila giggled.

"I know and you look like your mommy." Jason told her touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Who is my mommy?" Lila asked him looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Jason wanted Sam to be the one to tell her that she was her mother. But he figured after everything that Sam had been through today that it would be nice if Lila knew her when she saw her. He pointed to Sam in the picture. "That is your mommy, Lila."

"That's the woman who helped me today daddy." Lila said excitedly.

"That's because your mommy loves you very much and she doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Jason explained to her the best way he knew how.

"Daddy, is mommy ok?" Lila asked him.

"Your mommy is going to be just fine she is a fighter just like you are." Jason promised her.

"I see someone has opened up to you Jason." Emily said she was dressed in hospital scrubs.

"Aunt Emily, I found my daddy." Lila told her excitedly.

"I can see that." Emily replied smiling at the little girl.

"How's Sam?" Nikolas asked. He wasn't leaving Emily's side now that he had gotten her back.

"She just got out of surgery and she is going to be fine you should really ask Alexis this. I don't want to say too much with the little ears in the room." Jason said pointing at Lila.

"Jason, grandma would be so proud to have that little girl named after her." Emily told her brother.

Jason smacked himself in the center of the forehead. "Emily, I forgot to call Monica and grandfather to let them know that you're back."

"It's ok I was actually going to go looking for mom. But I had to come make sure that my little girlfriend was doing ok first." Emily replied.

"She was just getting ready to go down for a nap. I think she feels better now that she got to see you though." Jason stated.

"Lila, you take a nap for your daddy without giving him any problems. I'll be back to see you later." Emily told her niece before kissing her on the head.

"Ok, Auntie Emily." Lila agreed snuggling into Jason. Emily winked at her brother before she went off in search of their mother.

* * *

"Sam, it's mom. I don't know if you can hear me right now but I just want you to know that you're not alone and you're going to be ok. Everyone that loves you is here right now. Jax, Carly, Jason, your brothers, your sisters, your aunt and uncle, and your dad. That's right sweet girl you need to wake up because I have some things to tell you. Starting with Sonny really is your dad." Alexis told her placing a kiss on her head. she couldn't stay long she had to get back to the three people that she had waiting on her in the hallway.

"Lex, what's wrong besides the obvious? You look really tense." Jax asked his wife rubbing her shoulders.

"In the interest of full disclosure I have something that I need to tell you three. Just so you know I haven't been keeping secrets from you or anything like that I just found this out myself." Alexis explained before she even got into the good stuff.

"Alexis, we all trust each other we put the days of not getting along behind us a long time ago. Whatever it is you can tell us." Carly spoke to the other woman gently.

"Sonny is Sam's father. They found out when they did the DNA test on Lila." Alexis just came out with there was no sense in beating around the bush.

"Did you two even know each other back then?" Jax asked.

"Yes we did, it was a short lived fling and we didn't see each other again until years later." Sonny answered him.

"I thought you both said that there was no way he could be Sam's father?" Carly asked. She wasn't mad she loved Sam anyway.

"I didn't think it was possible but apparently it was and it did happen. I'm only sorry I didn't know about this sooner. It would have been so much better in the long run if she had known that he was her father." Alexis said.

"Stop Lex, you didn't know neither one of us ever expected me to be her father. It's not a big deal I have always thought of her as mine anyway." Sonny said trying to calm her.

"Jax, Carly I'm so sorry that this is just coming out now." Alexis apologized.

"Alexis, this is not a problem you didn't deliberately keep this from us. I love Sam and God knows the closest things I have to daughters are your girls. It's fine, now I'm not saying that Sam isn't going to throw a fit but we all know what she's like." Carly assured her that she didn't hold it against her.

"I think of them as my girls too and honestly I'm glad that Sonny is her father." Jax told his wife.

"Lex, would it be ok if I went in to see my girl now?" Sonny asked. He had always thought of Sam as his and this just made his day.

"Of course you can go see her Sonny don't be ridiculous." Alexis told him. He never needed her permission to see his girls not even after Michael had gotten shot.

Sonny walked into Sam's room and stood beside the head of her bed just looking at her. He shook his head to himself and laughed when he thought about her looks and her attitude. In the looks department she was her mother made over but when it came to attitude he couldn't deny her if he wanted to. She was street smart just like he was and she didn't take shit from anybody either.

"Sam, I need you to know that daddy's here now and he's not going anywhere ever. I know that I've always thought of you as mine little one but guess what you really are mine. I'm sorry that I didn't get to be there with you from the beginning but I promise I'm going to make up for that. You just need to wake up because you have a beautiful little girl waiting on her mommy." Sonny told her before he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Sam's eyes fluttered as she started to wake up. "Dad?" she asked groggily she had always called Sonny dad from time to time so it wasn't a shock to him that she called him that now.

"I'm right here, let me just get your mom to get Patrick for you." Sonny said holding her hand tightly in his.

* * *

"I feel like a complete and total ass right now. I can't believe I blamed Jason for what happened to Sam when this had nothing to do with his business." Dante was beating himself up now. Deep down he knew that Jason would never do anything to hurt Sam.

"You are an ass Dante, it should come as no surprise to you that you're acting like one." Johnny cracked.

"That's not helping John." Claudia scolded her brother.

"Look Dante, we got that call and we didn't know what was going on. You saw the warehouse and the first thought that popped into your head was that Jason must have had something to do with it." Lucky said trying to make him feel better.

"Listen mate, this is Sam we're talking about she probably gave whoever did this hell. You were just looking out for your sister don't feel bad about it." Ethan encouraged him.

"Dante, listen to my brother for once in his life he's right." Lucky told him.

"Ok, I got it I wasn't being unreasonable I just didn't think before I opened my mouth." Dante said shaking his head he couldn't fight all of them.

"I should probably call and check up on Cam." Lucky mused checking his watch.

"I assure you that young Cameron is fine, he is with my somewhat responsible baby sister." Stefan assured him.

"I'm sure Aunt Tina loves it when you talk about her like that." Kristina said rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it that it happens to be true." Stefan said dismissively.

Just as Lucky was about to step away to make a call Epiphany Johnson walked over to him. "Det. Spencer, I just thought you might want to know that your wife is waking up." She informed him.

Lucky looked lost for a moment. "Lucky go, Dante will take care of your investigation and Cam is in the safest place he could be right now. It's not like any of us have to worry about Aunt T giving him any junk food." Claudia said spurring him into action.

"Epiphany, could you please take me to my wife?" Lucky asked her nicely. She just nodded and started leading him to Elizabeth.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go I hope you really liked this chapter I had to throw those twists in there and there is one more big one coming before we can really get into the story. Until next time please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Samantha, if you ever scare me like that again I will kill you." Alexis scolded her daughter. They had finally gotten her in a room and Patrick had given her a clean bill of health. Clean aside from the bullet hole that was now in her shoulder anyway.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't do it on purpose believe it or not being in the hospital isn't fun for me." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Really go easy on her Lex, it's not like she intended to get shot." Sonny said taking up for his daughter. By the time he made up for all the years that he had missed with her she was going to be spoiled rotten if he had anything to say about it.

"Michael, don't encourage her it will only make her worse." Alexis chastised him. It was all done in good nature though.

"Oh, you better be scared she just called you Michael." Sam joked with him. She was alone with her two parents. Carly and Jax were giving Sonny and Alexis time to tell Sam that she was Sonny's daughter.

"I'm not scared of her all I have to do is flash my dimples and she won't be able to stay mad at me." Sonny said giving her a impish grin.

"How are you feeling baby?" Alexis asked smoothing her hair down. She was choosing to ignore Sonny at the moment.

"I feel like I got shot in the shoulder." Sam replied dryly.

"Samantha, don't be a smart ass it is unbecoming." Alexis told her.

"I'm stuck in this hell hole for at least a day don't take all my fun away from me." Sam whined.

"Sam, your mom and I have something to tell you and we want you to listen carefully." Sonny began he knew it would be better if Alexis broke the news to her gently.

"I'm all ears." Sam said not knowing what they could have to talk to her about.

"Sam, Sonny is your father. I didn't know that until today or I swear I would have told you. I always thought that it wasn't possible because we were careful but I was wrong." Alexis admitted.

Sam wore a look of shock on her face. "It's ok mom, I'm just glad that I finally know who my father is." She said getting choked up. She had wanted to know who her father was for a long time but every time she brought it up her mom changed the subject.

"Sam, you have to know that if I had known you were my daughter I wouldn't have stayed away for anything in the world." Sonny told her seriously.

"I know that and I have always thought of you as my dad anyway. It's just official now." Sam replied.

"Would it be ok if I hugged you?" Sonny asked her. He wanted nothing more than to hold his little girl in his arms.

"I would really like that." Sam said nodding her head.

Sonny went to her and wrapped his arms around her, he was careful not to put too much pressure on her bad shoulder. He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much little one."

"I love you too daddy." Sam replied a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Would you like for me to go get Jason?" Alexis asked after she had allowed father and daughter to have their moment.

"I would really like to see him so I can figure out what the hell happened." Sam replied.

Alexis kissed her on the head. "Your dad will stay with you until I get back."

Sonny gripped one of Sam's smaller hands in his larger one. "I'm not leaving my girl for anything in the world." He assured them both.

* * *

The sight that greeted Alexis when she walked into Lila's room warmed her heart. She hadn't always liked Jason but she couldn't help thinking how perfect he looked with his little girl laying on his chest.

"She looks just like her mother doesn't she?" Jason asked without looking away from his daughter. He had heard Alexis come in and he knew it was her because she had promised to bring him news about Sam.

"She is so perfect. Don't let this go to your head but you did good." Alexis told him smiling.

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot." Jason replied.

Alexis was silent for a minute as she searched for the right words to say. "Jason, I know that I haven't always been your biggest fan. That being said you make my daughter happy and you are my granddaughter's father. I would really like it if we could put the past behind us and work on being friends."

"I'm willing to try if you are because nothing is going to keep me away from Sam or our daughter ever again." Jason said bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"I would never try to keep you away from either of them. However if you ever do anything to hurt Sam again like you did before I will unleash the Cassadine rage on you and trust me not even Sonny would be able to save you." Alexis told him in all seriousness.

Jason would have chuckled but he found that he was actually kind of scared of her. "Alexis, you have my word that I won't ever hurt Sam like that again." He promised her.

Alexis just nodded her head. "Good," she said simply. "I thought you might like to know that Sam is awake and the doctors expect her to make a full recovery. I didn't tell her about Lila I was leaving that up to you."

Jason looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest. "I would love nothing more than to go to Sam right now but I can't leave Lila alone."

"And I wouldn't expect you to leave her alone. I am more than willing to stay with her while you go check on her mother." Alexis replied. She wanted to spend some time with her grandchild.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure that Lila would like to get to know her grandma." Jason replied smiling. He shifted Lila so that he could lay her down on the bed. She stirred and opened her big brown eyes to look up at him.

"Daddy?" Lila asked him.

Jason kissed her on her forehead. "Daddy needs to go see mommy but I'm not leaving you alone. Your grandma is going to stay with you." he told her.

"My grandma?" Lila asked sounding confused.

Alexis stepped into her view. "Hi Sweet Pea, I'm your mommy's mommy. Your mommy will be very upset if she doesn't see your daddy soon so I'm going to stay with you until he gets back. Is that ok with you?" she asked. She couldn't get over how much the little girl looked like her daughter.

"Ok," Lila relented. "Daddy, do you promise that you're coming back?" she asked him.

"I promise that I will come back to you as soon as I can." Jason promised her.

"Can you tell my mommy that I love her?" Lila asked innocently. She didn't notice that her father had to swallow around the lump in his throat and wipe his misty eyes.

"I sure will baby girl. Now you be good for grandma and I will be back as soon as I can." Jason told her before walking out of her room.

* * *

Lucky was sitting by Elizabeth's bedside when she finally opened her eyes. She looked around with a blank expression on her face until her eyes fell on Lucky. "Lucky, what happened?" she asked her voice came out as a whisper since she hadn't used her vocal chords in so long.

Lucky stroked her hair in a comforting gesture. "You had a car accident and you've been in a coma for a month." He informed her.

Liz dredged up what little she could remember from the recesses of her memory. "Lucky, are the boys ok?" she remembered that they had been in the car with her that night.

"The boys are both fine Liz, don't worry about them right now just worry about getting better." Lucky told her. He was really not looking forward to telling her that he had given Jake to Jason.

"Lucky, about what happened that night. I know that what I did is hard to forgive but I was hoping that maybe we could try to work this out." Elizabeth ventured.

"Liz, I honestly don't know that I'm going to be able to forgive what you did. Put that all out of your mind for now. I just want you to focus on getting your strength back so you can get back to the boys." Lucy sighed. Loving another person shouldn't be as hard as it was for him to love Elizabeth. She was always coming up with new and exciting ways to rip his heart out.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I hurt you like that." Elizabeth apologized to him.

"I can't do this right now because I don't know how I feel about you romantically. I do however know that I still care about you as my friend and as the mother of my son." Lucky told her. He hadn't noticed his slip of the tongue he had said 'son' and not 'sons'.

Elizabeth wasn't yet cognizant enough to have caught his slip. "How soon before I can see our boys?" she asked not having the strength to fight with him at the moment.

"I don't know yet but I promise that I will bring the boys to see you as soon as the doctors say that it's alright." Lucky swore to her. He couldn't help thinking that he was going to play hell prying Jason and Jake away from each other.

"I see that our patient is finally awake." Matt Hunter said as he stood in the doorway. He was a trim man with dark hair and dark eyes he looked much like his older brother Patrick only shorter. "Welcome back Elizabeth we were all starting to get worried about you."

"It's good to be back." Liz said smiling at her coworker.

Lucky was glad that Matt had entered the room because that meant he could leave now he needed to talk to Sam and Jason about what had happened. If he was being honest with himself he was just a little bit crushed that Lila wasn't his daughter. "Liz, I need to step out for a little bit because I'm in the middle of a case but I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her.

"Take as much time as you need Lucky, I'm sure that my brother will be in here soon anyway." Elizabeth responded she knew that it would be best to give him space at the moment if she had any hopes of salvaging their relationship.

* * *

Jason breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw Sam sitting up in her bed talking to Sonny. He couldn't help smiling when he saw the smile that lit up her face when she noticed him standing there. He just stared at her with his hypnotic blue eyes he could not get over how much his daughter looked like her mother.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and see me?" Sam asked him with one of her impish grins on her face that made her look like her father.

Jason walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed gently so he didn't jostle her. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone I'm sure that you have things to talk about." Sonny said taking his leave. When he looked at the younger man Jason could have sworn that he was being scrutinized.

"I have something to tell you." Both Sam and Jason said at the same time. That was how perfect they were for each other they did things in unison without meaning to.

"You go first." Jason said being a gentleman.

"Jason, I don't know how this is going to make you feel but I found out who my father is today." Sam began unsure of how Jason was going to feel about her after he heard her news.

If Jason was shocked by that revelation he didn't let it show instead his face was a blank slate that some might mistake as indifference. "Sam, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it." There was a tenderness in his words that so few people had heard since his accident.

"No, I don't want to tell you I just don't know how you'll react or if you'll even to want to be with me after I tell you." Sam began to ramble.

"Sam, I promise you that no matter what you say it's not going to change the way I feel about you." Jason swore to her.

"Jase, Sonny is my father." Sam just came out and said it. She knew if she didn't she would be stumbling around for the right words all day.

Jason didn't seem particularly shocked to hear that news. "Great and here I am putting the moves on the boss's daughter." He joked he wanted to keep things light.

"I tell you that your boss is my dad and that is all you have to say?" Sam asked him sarcastically.

"I'll say one thing for you, you do have your dad's temper." Jason ribbed her.

"Ha, ha, ha, you are so funny Jason." Sam said rolling her eyes. "I thought you had something to tell me too?" she asked.

"Do you remember the girl that you found?" Jason asked.

"I remember her and I hope that she's ok." Sam said concern clouding her face.

"She's doing great." Jason smiled just thinking about his, no their daughter.

"Well, what about her?" Sam was an impatient one when she wanted to be.

"Sam, she's your daughter." Jason dropped the bombshell on her.

Sam threw her head back and laughed at him. "Get real Jason, you know that I can't have kids and that little girl is too old to be mine. She is about…" she began but she trailed off. "Lila?" she asked as recognition and acceptance dawned on her face.

"She is yours Sam, I knew from the moment I looked at her that she was yours." Jason confirmed.

Sam looked down at her nails and began picking them nervously. "I hate to ask this but do you know who her father is?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I misspoke before what I should have said was she's ours Sam. And she just looks so much like you." Jason gushed and he wasn't one to gush.

Sam put her hand over her mouth and let out a strangled sob. "I can't believe that we got our little girl back Jason. I thought that we had lost her."

Jason put his arms around her careful not to hurt her. "I know and I am so sorry that I failed her Sam. I held her in my arms I should have known that she was alive. I'm her father I should have known that she has more fight to her than that."

"This isn't your fault Jason. This is on the sick fucker who made us think our daughter was dead." Sam said forcefully.

"I know that but I just wish I could have done something more." Jason admitted.

"Jase, do you think I could see her, I mean is she here?" Sam asked. She wasn't unsympathetic to the fact that Jason was blaming himself but she wanted to see her little girl.

"Of course you can see her but you're going to behave yourself and get in a wheelchair so I can take you to her." Jason told her sternly.

"I can walk Jase." Sam protested.

"I know that you can walk I would just like for you to humor me by riding in a wheelchair." Jason reasoned with her.

"Fine, you just get me to our daughter." Sam agreed. Jason wasn't going to keep her waiting when she was in a mood like this.

* * *

Alexis looked at Jason highly impressed by the fact that he had gotten her stubborn daughter to ride in a wheelchair. "I would have bet money that she came staggering in here with a poor attempt at already walking." She observed.

"She didn't have a choice in the matter." Jason replied shaking his head.

"Don't you two talk about me like I'm not in the room." Sam huffed.

Lila hid her face in her grandma's neck. "Lila, can you say hi?" Jason asked his daughter.

Lila turned to look at Sam with a bashful look on her face. "Hi mommy," she said shyly.

Sam's heart swelled at hearing those words from her daughter. "Hi, Lila" she said trying hard not to let her little girl see her cry. She gestured for Jason to help her up on the bed with their daughter. He did so thankful that she was letting him help her.

"Can you be a big girl and go to mommy for nana?" Alexis asked the child in her arms. Lila nodded her head slowly and went into Sam's waiting arms.

Ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder Sam held her daughter close to her and ran a soothing hand through her hair. "Oh baby, mommy is so sorry for everything. I love you so much." She told her.

"It's ok mommy, you saved me from the bad men." Lila replied.

"Baby girl, mommy will always save you no matter what." Sam swore to her. Jason looked at both of his girls with nothing but love in his eyes.

Alexis wanted to give them some alone time so she gestured toward the door in a sign that she was going to go. A look of understanding passed between her and Jason. It was understood between the two of that she trusted him to take good care of her babies and he had better not screw up.

"Auntie Emily said that you would find me one day." Lila said innocently.

"Auntie Emily?" Sam questioned Jason.

"Em's alive, I don't have the full story yet but we will get it soon." Jason replied.

"All of this is so unbelievable but if I'm dreaming I don't ever want to wake up." Sam had been a mess after they thought Lila had died. The truth was she still wasn't fully over it. At the moment she was just glad to have her baby girl in her arms.

"I know I feel the same way. I even fainted when Robin told me that she's mine." Jason opened up to her.

"Maybe later we can get Jake up here so he can meet his sister." Sam suggested.

"I think that Jake would like that a lot and I know that I would." Jason replied. He slipped his shoes off and rested his back against the head of the bed then he wrapped his arms around Sam and their daughter. He was happier in that moment than he could ever remember being. This just felt so right, he loved Jake but this was his home.

* * *

"Is there anymore news on Sam?" Lucky asked those gathered around the waiting room.

"Sam's fine she's a fighter, just like her old man." Sonny beamed with pride.

"Sonny, I should have known that I couldn't get you to keep your mouth shut." Alexis said she was just coming back from being with Lila.

"What? It's a father's right to be proud of his daughter. Don't look at me like that Lex." Sonny said innocently flashing his dimples.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Sam is my sister?" Michael asked sounding highly confused.

"When they did the DNA test on Lila it showed a strong familial match between her and Sonny on the maternal side. That means he's Sam's father, neither one of us thought that it was possible but apparently we were wrong." Alexis explained.

"Man if I thought it was bad when she was my unofficial big sister it is going to be so much worse now that she knows she really is my older sister." Dante groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't use the term big sister when referring to Sam, I mean when compared to her you and I are giants." Michael joked.

"Michael, I need to warn you not to anger Sam. I think she has a hit out on you and I as we speak." Kristina warned her older brother.

"Sam wouldn't waste her time or money on a hit man she would just kill us herself." Michael reasoned.

"Sam would never actually kill either of you. She just wants you to think that she would so you will do what she tells you to." Molly pointed out. She had long ago figured out how her sister's mind worked and she was just calling things the way she saw them.

"Dante, it doesn't have to be done right now but we really need to talk to those two and Emily so we can find out what happened." Lucky spoke up again.

Dante nodded his head and then he thought of something. "How's Liz?" he asked.

"She's awake and I guess that's better than she has been." Lucky said. He was glad that she was awake for the sake of her kids but he didn't know how he felt about her at the moment not after what she had confessed to him right before her accident.

"I think that we should maybe not mention that to Jason and Sam today they are going through enough right now they don't need that added to their load." Dante replied. He knew how much Jason loved his son and how hard he would have to fight Elizabeth to be able to see him.

"You're right about that." Lucky agreed. He knew that Dante was thinking about the Jake situation and he couldn't agree more because he still didn't know how he was going to tell Elizabeth that he had let Jason take care of Jake.

"Stefan, do you think that you would be able to get us one of the conference rooms to use?" Dante asked the dapper gentleman.

"Of course, the Cassadines do own the hospital after all it will not be a problem." Stefan replied graciously. Despite the disdain that he felt for Sonny he did not take it out on any of his children. He treated Michael, Morgan, and Dante as if they were his own nephews.

"Dante, maybe you should give your sister a little time alone with her daughter." Sonny suggested to his son.

"More than anything I would love to do that Pop, but I have an investigation to run. I want to take down the sick bastard that made us all think that my niece was dead." Dante said and there was obvious rage simmering below the surface on that one.

"Dante, you're assuming that you're going to have someone to arrest after Jason and I get through with them." Sonny replied with a cold fury in his words.

"Include me in that statement Sonny. I would very much enjoying helping you make that scum pay." Stefan interjected.

"Dad, Uncle Stefan, I don't want to fight with you two right now. I however can't allow you to take the law in your own hands." Dante explained patiently.

Jax could see that Dante was about to set the two hot tempered men off so he decided to step in. "Dante, I think it would be best if you went to get Sam and Jason right now. We can discuss this matter later in a less public setting." While he didn't agree with the way Sonny conducted his business he didn't want to see him go to jail either because it would hurt his kids too much. He also couldn't help thinking that Sonny was right on this one whoever had taken Lila from them needed to pay.

"Krissy, your sister isn't going to want to leave Lila alone. Maybe you should go with your brother and offer to sit with her." Alexis told her middle daughter.

"Sure mom," Kristina answered before following after Dante.

* * *

"Emily, I can't believe that it's really you." Monica gushed throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Well believe it, it really is me mom. And I'm not going anywhere ever again if I have anything to say about it." Emily assured her. She felt safe and loved in her mother's embrace.

They were in Monica's office and Nikolas was standing right outside the door so that they could have some time to themselves. He was not going to let Emily get very far from his sight though. He had just gotten her back and he was going to make sure that he did his best not to lose her ever again.

"I just missed you so much sweetie. Wait until your grandfather sees you he will be thrilled." Monica said taking a step back from her daughter so she could just take in the sight of her.

"I missed you too mom, but I always knew that we would find our way back to each other one day. I never had any doubts about that." Emily said.

"I love you Emily." Monica told her hugging her again.

"I love you too mom." Emily replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Lucky poked his head inside. "I really, really hate to interrupt this, but Emily I'm going to need you to make a statement. I need to figure out just what the fuck is going on around here." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Lucky, mom and I have plenty of time to catch up later. I'll help you in any way that I can." Emily said smiling at him. She wanted the person responsible for keeping her away from the people she loved to pay dearly.

"Stefan is grabbing a conference room for us so that you, Jason, and Sam can explain what happened today. Dante and I are going to try to get you through this as quickly and painlessly as possible." Lucky informed her. He really didn't want to do anything to cause her anymore anguish than she had already been through.

"Let's go then, the sooner I tell you what I know the sooner you can work on getting who did this to me." Emily announced.

* * *

Dante and Kristina found Sam lying on Jason with their daughter in her arms while he had his arms around both of them. If Kristina were more like Molly she would have started gushing about how cute they all looked together. As it was she settled on smiling to herself.

Dante cleared his throat to get his sister's attention. "Sam, I don't want to intrude or anything but I really need to get a statement from you guys about what happened today."

"You're not intruding little brother, you are family after all." Sam replied smiling at him.

"Yeah, dad couldn't wait to let it be known that you're his. You have no idea how happy he is right now." Dante retorted.

"Dante, we'll answer any questions that you may have but we're not doing this in front of Lila. She has been through more than enough already." Jason said firmly. He wasn't subjecting his daughter to anything else that could potentially do long term damage to her.

"I totally understand and Uncle Stefan is getting us a conference room so we can do this thing." Dante informed him.

"Dante, I'm not leaving Lila alone ever again if I can help it." Sam said looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Mommy, who is that?" Lila asked meaning Dante.

"That's your Uncle Dante, he is mommy's little brother." Sam explained to her. "Can you say hi, Lila?" she asked.

Lila gave Dante a shy little wave. "Hi Uncle Dante," she said meekly.

Dante smiled at his niece so that his dimples showed. "Hi Lila,"

"Sam, mom sent me to stay with Lila while you and Jason go talk to Dante and Lucky." Kristina told her sister.

Jason took his daughter from Sam and walked over to Kristina. "Lila, this is your Aunt Krissy. She is going to stay with you while mommy and daddy go talk to Uncle Dante. I promise you that we will be back."

Lila held her arms out and allowed Kristina to take her from her father. "Me and you are going to have fun together. I promise you won't even know that they're gone." Kristina told her smiling at her to put her at ease.

"Come on Sam, get in the chair so we can go give our statement." Jason told Sam firmly. He knew she would try to argue that she was capable of walking.

"Jason, I can walk there is no need for you to push me around in that thing." Sam balked she wasn't an invalid she was perfectly capable of walking a short distance.

"Sam, it isn't a good idea for you to be up walking around after what you just went through." Dante told his sister not wanting to use the word shot in front of his niece.

"Fine, if it will make you both happy I will get in the damn chair." Sam huffed as she sat down in the wheel chair.

"There I know how hard that was for you." Dante tried hard to fight a smirk.

"Shut up Dante, as soon as we are out of my daughter's sight I'm going to kick your ass." Sam threatened him.

Dante just shook his head. "Yeah, I hear you talking but I'm not scared." He chuckled.

* * *

"Lucky, I have something that I need to tell you before the others get in here." Emily told her old friend.

"Em, you can tell me anything." Lucky responded. They were in the conference room alone at the moment. Nikolas after much objection had agreed to wait out in the waiting room with the rest of his family.

"I'm not so sure that you're going to want to hear this because it is about Elizabeth." Emily told him.

"Trust me there is nothing that you can tell me about Elizabeth that will surprise me." Lucky said and he had no idea how wrong he was.

"I'm not so sure about that but here it goes." Emily replied she knew that she had been surprised as hell when she found out what she was about to tell Lucky.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I just had to leave you guys with a little bit of a cliff hanger on this one. I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder what Emily has to tell Lucky about Elizabeth with her it can't be good at all. And I wonder what Elizabeth did that Lucky doesn't want to be with her anymore. Don't worry all will be revealed soon. Until next time please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Emily are you sure about this?" Lucky asked after Emily had told him her tale about Elizabeth.

"I'm positive Lucky, I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't absolutely sure. And in a way it does make sense." Emily replied.

"Alright, well let's not bother Jason and Sam with those details right now. The important matter is figuring out who took you and Lila and why they did it." Lucky replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Lucky not that I mind that you believe me, but why are you just taking my word for this?" Emily asked. She knew that Liz and Lucky hadn't been on great terms when she had gone missing but still she hadn't expected him to take her word for it so easily.

Lucky sighed and rubbed his eyebrows with his index finger and thumb. "Not long after you disappeared Liz and I decided to give it another go. We got married again and I was able to forgive her for Jake not being my son. I made it crystal clear that I didn't know how many more times I was going to be able to forgive her for cheating on me. Anyway we got a good year together before everything started to fall apart again. The night that she got into her accident she told me that she had been cheating on me again. We got into a fight so she took the boys and left. The thing of it is she was on her way to see Nikolas because that is who she had been cheating on me with." He explained.

"Lucky, I'm so sorry. If I had any idea I wouldn't have asked you that question." Emily apologized to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Em. I've forgiven Nikolas to a degree since he has really been there for Cam and me since Liz has been in the coma. Our relationship isn't what it once was but we're working on it." Lucky told her nodding his head to himself.

"Lucky, know that no matter what you decide I'll be backing you all the way." Emily assured him.

"Thanks Em, I'm glad that you're back with us." Lucky told her with a genuine smile.

Just then Dante came into the room followed by Jason who was wheeling Sam.

"Lucky, as a doctor I feel the need to tell you that Sam has no business being out of bed right now." Emily told him the doctor in her coming out.

"I am fine Emily, I've been through worse than this before it's not a big deal. I would be good to go home after this if I really wanted to. The only reason I'm staying is because they are keeping Lila over night." Sam assured her.

"They're keeping me overnight too but I think I'm just going to work through it. There is nothing wrong with me." Emily replied.

"Alright, how about we get this started so that we can get you guys out of here?" Dante asked taking a seat.

"That sounds good to me. Am I going to need a lawyer for this?" Jason asked. He wasn't used to talking to the police without his lawyer.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. We just want to ask you a few questions about what happened so that we can get to the bottom of this." Lucky explained patiently.

"That's a first normally this is something that you would accuse me of doing." Jason commented dryly. He knew that the life he chose to live was the reason why the police were always accusing him of doing something but still just because he was in the mob that did not mean that he was responsible for everything illegal that happened in the city.

"Sam, do you want to tell us what the hell possessed you to put yourself in a dangerous situation like that?" Dante asked his older sister.

"I didn't think that it was going to be a dangerous situation. I was merely checking out the shipping company for a client of mine. Little did I know that I was going to walk into an ambush." Sam answered his question with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sam, there is no need for the sarcasm I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things." Dante said patiently.

"When we first got there Sam and I split up she went to check out the office and I went to check out the cargo area. On my way back I found Emily chained up. By the time I got her out of her chains we heard a gunshot and we went to check on Sam. When we got to the front we saw that someone had started a fire and it was getting close to some propane tanks. I got Emily out of there and then I went back in to get Sam. I went into the office but I saw that she had jumped out of the window and I went out to get her. I found her with Lila in her arms passed out. You guys know the rest after that." Jason explained to keep the two siblings from getting into an argument. He just wanted to get back to his daughter. He had spent more than enough time without her in his arms.

"Sam what happened with you after you and Jason split up?" Lucky asked his best friend.

"I went into the office to snoop around and I got more than I bargained for when I found Lila sitting underneath the desk. It took me a minute to get her to trust me but I finally got her to agree to leave with me. When I opened the door to the office again there were two men with guns out there. We exchanged some fire and I think I hit one of them right before I got hit. I closed the door behind me and I went to get Lila again. I had told her to get back under the desk. I shot out the window and just as we were about to climb through it there was an explosion. That is the last thing I remember before waking up here." Sam recounted her tale as best as she could remember.

"It's up to the DA, but I'm pretty sure that you're not going to get in any trouble for shooting that guy it is a clear cut case of self defense." Lucky told her.

"Just let me know if I'm going to need a lawyer." Sam replied. There wasn't much that she could say to that.

"You didn't do anything wrong so I don't see where you're going to need a lawyer." Lucky replied.

"Now Emily that brings us to you. Can you tell us anything about where you were being held before this?" Dante asked.

"I don't remember much from when I first got taken. The only thing I can tell you is that I've been on some sort of tropical island for the last few years. Other the fact that I was kidnapped to begin with and then being chained up today that is the worst that has ever happened to me. Whoever it was that took me made sure that I was very well cared for." Emily explained in the simplest terms possible.

"How did you find out about Lila?" Lucky asked it was a valid question.

"She was there when I got there. The first time I laid eyes on her I knew that she was Sam's and if that wasn't proof enough one of the men who regularly watched over us told me that much." Emily answered.

Dante shared a look with Lucky. "I think that we have more than enough to start our investigation. If we have anymore questions we know where to find all of you." he said. He didn't want to keep his sister from her daughter any longer than he had to.

"Before you go I have something to tell you guys and it has to do with Jake." Emily spoke up.

Jason looked at his sister with concern in his eyes. "What about Jake?" he asked.

"Let's just say that you're not going to be happy when you find out." Emily replied.

* * *

When Jason wheeled Sam back into Lila's room he wasn't in the least bit surprised to find that Maxie had found her way to Lila's side.

"Lila, the only thing you need to know is you do not take fashion advice from your mom or dad. Seriously they both only wear the color black. You just stick with Aunt Maxie and she will teach you everything that you need to know about fashion." Maxie told the little girl.

"Maxie, I would really love it if you didn't turn my daughter into a diva right away. I would like to get a chance to bond with her first." Jason said shaking his head. The young blonde got on his nerves like no one else was able to.

"Mommy, you're back." Lila squealed as she rushed into Sam's open arms.

"I promised you that I would be back." Sam said kissing her daughter on the head. "Were you good for your Aunt Krissy?" she asked her. Lila nodded her head vigorously.

"She was good as gold really that surprised me since she is yours and Jason's after all." Kristina smirked at her older sister.

Sam rolled her eyes at her sister. "Ha, ha that was really funny Kristina." She replied dryly.

"The Jackal hopes that Stone Cold and the Goddess don't mind that Maximista and I are here." Spinelli spoke up. He didn't want his mentor or his business partner to be mad at him.

"Actually Spinelli, I'm glad that you're here. I have a job for you." Jason said. He didn't trust the PCPD to find out who had taken his daughter and his sister. He was going to be following up on this on his own.

"The Jackal is at your command Stone Cold." Spinelli replied he would do whatever he could to help Jason.

"Good, I want you to go back to your office and find all the information that you can about the people that hired Sam and about that shipping company. And I want you to get back to me as soon as you find anything out." Jason ordered to him.

"The Jackal would be most happy to assist Stone Cold in any way that he can." Spinelli said gathering up the bag the held his laptop.

"Spinelli, make this quick I want to find out who took my daughter." Jason said with steel in his voice.

"Right away Stone Cold." Spinelli agreed taking his leave.

"Jason, you didn't have to chase him off like that." Maxie protested.

"Maxie, the sooner I get to the bottom of what the hell is going on the sooner we will all be able to rest a little sounder." Jason reasoned with her.

"Jason, we've talked about this we both need to learn to watch our mouths around small people they have big ears." Sam told him pointing to Lila.

"You're right of course." Jason acknowledged. "I'm going to see if I can't get you two put in a room together. I know that you're not going to leave her side but you really need to be resting. Besides that it will be easier for me to get men to protect you if you're both in one place." He explained.

"Jason, you don't have to do that I am perfectly capable of protecting our daughter." Sam pointed out to him.

"I know you are but like I said before you need to be resting and taking it easy. I'm putting a protective detail on Emily too. I don't know who took her and Lila but I'm not going to let it happen again." Jason swore.

"If you guys don't need us anymore Maxie and I are just going to go now." Kristina said grabbing Maxie by the arm.

"Krissy, see if you can't get Uncle Stefan to wrangle us one of those private waiting rooms. Lila might as well meet the family, there is no use in easing her into this." Sam asked her sister hopefully.

"Ok, is there anything else that you need right now?" Kristina asked she only wanted to help her sister.

Surprisingly Jason was the one who opened his mouth to ask her for something. "Krissy, I would really appreciate it if you could see about getting Jake up here for me."

"Consider it done Jase." Kristina said pulling Maxie out of the room with her.

"I see you met your crazy Aunt Maxie and your Uncle Spinelli." Jason chuckled lightly kissing his daughter on top of her head.

"Daddy, Aunt Maxie talks too much." Lila told him looking up at him innocently.

"I know that she talks too much but we put up with her because Uncle Spin likes to keep her around." Jason joked cracking a smile.

"Don't listen to daddy Peanut, he is going to get you in trouble." Sam advised Lila kissing her on top of her head. Neither parent could get enough contact with their little girl they were both terrified that this was some dream that they were going to wake up from at any moment.

* * *

"I have two little boys here who are looking for their daddies." Kristina announced as she walked into the waiting room where the rest of her family was gathered.

"Kristina, you were supposed to keep them at your apartment until we told you otherwise." Stefan reminded his sister.

"Well, I was getting restless Steffy and so were the boys. Besides that Lucky called and said that Sam was fine. I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I brought these two up here." Kristina replied.

"Daddy!" Cameron yelled rushing into Lucky's arms.

"Hey buddy, I hope that you were on your best behavior for Tina." Lucky said hugging his little boy close to him.

"Lucky, he was very well behaved. He and Jake both were." Kristina assured him.

"I'm glad that Aunt Tina brought Jake up here. Jason was asking for him." Kristina told her aunt. "Uncle Stefan, Sam wanted you to either get a private hospital room or one of the private waiting rooms. It doesn't matter to her which one and Jason wanted to see if he could get Lila and Sam put in the same room." She reported to her uncle.

"I can do all of those things. It will just take a moment." Stefan confirmed. He wasn't going to deny his niece anything that she had asked for. And he was happy that Jason had thought to put them in the same room.

Kristina having not been there didn't know what was going on. "What is Krissy talk about?" she asked. She was really confused and that showed on the red head's face.

"It's a long story but apparently Lila never died. Jason and Sam found her along with Emily when they went into that warehouse today." Alexis told her sister in the briefest terms possible.

"As is Nikolas's wife Emily?" Kristina asked just to be sure.

"That'd be the one." Carly confirmed for her.

"Wow," was all that Kristina knew to say. It was rare that she was at a loss for words but stranger things had happened, hell stranger things had happened that day.

"There's more, Sonny is Sam's father." Alexis rushed out of her mouth.

"All I can say is that explains a lot." Kristina replied.

"So I'm going to take Jake back to Jason and Sam. I'll be right back." Kristina said she wanted to get that little boy to his dad as quickly as possible.

As Kristina walked away Dr. Steven Webber walked up to the group. "Lucky, Elizabeth is asking for you and it would really do her some good to see the boys." He said without any preliminaries.

"Alright, I'll get right on that Steve." Lucky said placing Cameron on the ground and taking his hand. He was ambivalent to let Liz see Cameron after what he had heard from Emily, but he damn sure wasn't letting her around Jake just yet. He didn't care how pissed off she got at him.

* * *

"Hey guys I've got someone here who wants to see his daddy." Kristina said knocking on the doorframe of Lila's room.

Jason went and scooped his son up off the floor. "Hey Buddy," he said ruffling his hair. "Thanks for getting him here so fast Krissy." He said turning to Kristina.

"No problem, I'm just going to leave you guys alone for a little while." Kristina said walking away to give them some alone time.

"How would you feel about meeting someone new?" Jason asked his son.

Jake just shrugged. "Ok," he said.

Jason carried his son over to the bed where his daughter was sitting and he sat him down next to her. "Lila, can you say hi?" he asked.

"Hi," Lila said waving shyly at her little brother.

"Hi," Jake said waving back.

"Jake this is your big sister Lila." Jason explained to his son.

"My sister?" Jake asked.

"Yep, she's your big sister she is about a year older than you." Sam answered him. She looked at the little boy with nothing but love in her eyes. She didn't know if there was any truth to what Emily had told them about Elizabeth but if it was true she felt even worse about what she had done to him than she already did.

"Sam, how about I go find Emily so she can do that thing that we talked about earlier?" Jason asked. He wanted to give her time to bond with the kids without him around.

"Sure, me and Jakie and Lila will be right here waiting for you to get back." Sam replied smiling at him.

Jason kissed both his kids on top of their heads. "Daddy will be right back you guys be good for mommy." He didn't catch his slip of the tongue but it didn't matter to him. Everything in the world that he held dear was sitting right here in this room. He couldn't help staring for a moment before he walked out the door.

* * *

"Alright Cam, just remember that you need to be really gentle with your mom because she is a little sore." Steve told his nephew before he would allow him to enter his mother's room.

"Ok Uncle Steve." Cameron agreed.

"Come on Cam let's go see mommy." Lucky said hoping that he sounded more cheerful than he felt. He led his son into the room.

"Hi Cam," Elizabeth called to her son. She was really happy to see him.

Cam waved back at his mother shyly. "Hi mommy," he replied timidly.

"Cam, why don't you go over and give your mom a big hug? I'm sure that she would really like that." Steve asked his nephew.

Lucky took a deep breath he didn't want Elizabeth to know that he knew the extent of what she had done so he was playing along for the moment. "Come on Cam, let's go give mommy a hug." He said taking him by the hand. He placed him on the bed beside Elizabeth.

Cam threw his arms around his mom's neck. "I missed you mommy." He said kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too Cam." Liz replied. Only then did it occur to her that one of her sons was missing. "Lucky, where's Jakie?" she asked.

Lucky rubbed the back of his neck. "Steve, can you take Cam for a walk or something while Liz and I talk?" he asked his brother-in-law.

"Sure," Steve replied he didn't know what was going on between his sister and her husband but he knew that he didn't want his nephew in the middle of it. "Come on Cam, let's go see what kind of trouble you and I can get into." He said taking his nephew by the hand and leading him out of the room.

"Lucky, I'm going to ask you again, where is Jake?" Elizabeth asked with an edge to her voice.

"Jake is safe he's with his father." Lucky replied coolly.

"You're his father Lucky." Elizabeth reasoned with him.

"Liz, I couldn't take care of all three of you at the same time. I didn't want Jake to fall by the wayside so I let Jason take him. I do love him just as much as I love Cam but you saying I'm his father doesn't make it so. I thought that Jason deserved a chance to get to know his son. And for what it's worth he has been doing a great job. He and Sam both have, and before you say anything she has been a big help with both the boys." Lucky defended his actions. Not that he had to defend anything to her after what he had found out.

"You know how dangerous Jason's lifestyle is to Jake. I can not believe that you willingly subjected him to that." Elizabeth fumed. She knew what kind of fight she would have on her hands trying to get Jason out of Jake's life again.

"He's kept him safe and that is all that matters to me." Lucky replied.

"Lucky, he is your son in every way that matters." Liz argued.

"Liz, I just wanted what was best for him and at the time that happened to be Jason." Lucky shot back at her.

"Lucky, I don't care what you have to do you just get me my baby now." Liz demanded.

"If that's how you feel then I'll see what I can do." Lucky said. He was glad to have an excuse to get away from her.

* * *

Sam cocked an eyebrow in curiosity when Jason walked back into the room followed by Emily. "Well?" she asked.

"It's true, but I don't think that you should worry about that now." Emily reported.

"How can I not worry about that now? I mean this is huge." Sam argued.

"Sam, I know that this is a major shocker and we've all been through more than enough today. But we'll figure this out I promise." Jason swore to her.

"I know Jason, but this is a little much to handle." Sam replied.

Emily decided that those two needed to change the subject before they got into a heated argument. "How are those two getting along?" she asked pointing to Lila and Jake.

"Like they have known each other their whole lives. They are like two peas in a pod." Sam reported chuckling to herself.

"That's good Ms. Lila tends to be a little shy sometimes. I don't know who she got that from because it wasn't you or Jase." Emily laughed.

"Hey, I happen to take offence to that statement." Jason mock pouted he got a laugh out of Emily and Sam.

Lucky chose just that moment to walk into the room. "I don't mean to interrupt and I really didn't want to put this on you guys today after everything that has gone on, but Liz is awake and she is asking for Jake." He told them.

"Over my dead body." Sam spit out with venom dripping from her words.

"So I take it what Emily told us was true?" Lucky asked cryptically.

"It was true and I agree with Sam on this one. I don't think that it would be a very good idea for Liz to see him." Jason agreed.

"I totally understand where you two are coming from, but it wouldn't be a good idea for us to tip our hand to her too soon." Lucky reasoned with them.

"Sam, Lucky's right." Jason pointed out to her.

"Fine, but stay in there with him the whole time." Sam relented.

"You have my word that I will not take my eyes off of him." Lucky swore to them.

Jason kneeled down in front of his son. "Jake, Uncle Lucky is going to take you to see your mom now. But I promise you that he will bring you right back as soon as you're done." It pained him to say that knowing what he now knew.

"I don't want to go daddy, I want to stay here with you and Sam." Jake protested.

"I know buddy but she really wants to see you and Uncle Lucky will be there with you the whole time." Jason tried to sooth him. Not that he could blame the kid for not wanting to have anything to do with Liz.

"I don't wanna go." Jake maintained shaking his head stubbornly. It was amazing that he had taken on part of Sam's personality in the month that he had been around her.

Jason sighed in resignation. Sam held out her hand in a gesture for him to let her try. "Jake, I know that you don't want to go but it would be really nice if you did. And I'm sure that if you were to do this for me that I could get Grandpa Mike to send some cookies up here." she tried bribing the little boy.

"Do you promise?" Jake asked his little blue eyes lighting up.

"I promise, and the sooner you go the sooner you can come back and play with your sister." Sam swore to him.

"Ok, I'll go with Uncle Lucky." Jake agreed. He knew that Sam would never lie to him.

"Lucky, just bring him back here when you're done with him. If we're not in here just have Emily paged and she will know where to find us." Jason said.

"Alright," Lucky agreed. He lifted Jake off the bed and took his hand. "Let's go see your mom buddy." He said. It pained him almost as much as it had pained Jason to say those words.

"So how are you two going to proceed now?" Emily asked them.

"Honestly Em, I don't know how we are going to handle this. I only know that it needs to be handled with care." Jason replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"The first step in that is probably figuring out who took you and Lila. Because the way I see it that would totally help explain the other thing." Sam said after giving it a moment's thought.

"Sam, I'm just going to ask you and Jase to be careful. Whoever is behind this obviously knows what they're doing. I don't want to see anything happen to either one of you. You guys have two kids depending on you." Emily replied.

"Em, we appreciate the worry. Sam and I will be careful we know what we're doing." Jason assured his little sister.

Emily could see that Jason and Sam were both clearly a little frazzled. "How would you two like it if I took Lila for a little walk for a minute to give you some alone time?" she asked.

Jason did give Sam a chance to answer. "How 'bout it Lila? Would you like to go for a walk with Aunt Emily and then she will bring you right back when you're done?" he asked his little girl. He really needed a moment alone with Sam.

"Ok," Lila agreed enthusiastically. She was used to Emily so she didn't think another thing about going off with her.

"Come on sweetie, I'll show you around the hospital." Emily said and Lila took her hand right away.

"Mommy, will you and daddy be here when I get back?" Lila asked just to be sure.

"Daddy and I will be right here waiting for you when you get back." Sam promised her with a smile. She kept up that façade until Emily and Lila were well out of earshot. "My God, Jase, what are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't know Sam. I promise that whatever it takes we are going to get through this together." Jason said not knowing what else to say.

"I know that Liz has been hell bent on destroying every lasting relationship that I have ever had but I didn't think that even she would stoop this low." Sam replied.

"Let's not think about it right now, we will get it all sorted out. Now we should be focused on our little girl. We won't be able to do anything until Spinelli finds out something anyway." Jason reasoned with her.

"I guess you're right." Sam admitted. She didn't like admitting that she was wrong so that was big for her.

"You know we never did finish naming Lila." Jason said happy that she had agreed to change the subject.

"I know we got as far as Lila and then we didn't have time to pick her middle name." Sam agreed. It pained her to think of that time period.

"I was thinking that we could fix that right now." Jason tempted her.

"I don't know Jase." Sam said sounding unsure.

"Come on if you don't help me I'm only going to pick out something that you don't like." Jason pointed out. "How about Lila Alice?" he asked knowing that there was no way Sam would ever go for that.

"No way Jason." Sam said shaking her head and laughing at him.

"See I told you that I need help." Jason reminded her.

"Lila Emily, it's only fair because Em has kept her safe for us all these years." Sam suggested.

Jason smiled at her. "I like the sound of that. I know that in your family you all have two middle names so I would like her name to be Lila Emily Natasha."

"Jase, are you sure?" Sam asked him she knew how he felt about her mother.

Jason nodded his head. "I'm positive," he promised. This was his attempt at a peace offering with Alexis.

"Lila Emily Natasha Morgan, I really like the way that that sounds Jason." Sam said smiling at him.

Jason shook his head. "No, her name is Lila Emily Natasha Davis-Morgan." He corrected her. Sam started to say something to him but he held up his hand to stop her before she could. "Before you say anything I'm sure about this and I don't want to hear any arguments about it."

"Thank you Jason, you have no idea how much that means to me." Sam said looking at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"I have to do what I can to keep you happy, you are my boss's daughter after all." Jason joked putting his arm around her. He got a tingly feeling all over his body when she rested her head on his chest.

"Jason that line is going to get old fast. I would think of something new if I were you." Sam joked.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it." Jason said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'll let it slide this time. I need to call grandpa and see about getting that boy some cookies up here. I don't want him to think that I lied to him." Sam said she was always so worried about looking good in Jake's eyes. Knowing what she now knew she was worse than before.

"Sam, he already loves you, you don't have to spoil him rotten to make him love you anymore." Jason said he knew damn well why she behaved the way she did with Jake.

"I know that but I feel like I have a lot to make up for with him." Sam admitted.

"As far as Jake is concerned the two of you are golden. But you have plenty of time to make things up to him if you feel like you need to." Jason replied.

"Jase, I love you for what you're trying to do right now but I'm going to feel guilty about this for just a little while longer." Sam said with a small half smile.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. Let me call Mike for you and then I need to make a call to get some security in here for Emily and Lila." Jason offered.

"Thanks Jase, you're the best." Sam said giving him a genuine smile this time.

* * *

Lucky was actually sick to his stomach watching Elizabeth interact with Jake. He couldn't believe that she would stoop so low to do what she had done. He knew that she had had problems with Sam for a long time. But what she did to her was absolutely inexcusable no matter what angle you looked at it from. He was keeping his eyes glued to Jake just like he had promised Jason and Sam he would. He didn't think that Elizabeth was capable of hurting the little boy but then again he didn't think her capable of the kind of vindictiveness that she had so clearly exhibited.

"Mommy missed you so much Jakie. I'm sorry that I had to leave you for a little while." Elizabeth told the boy. Lucky felt bile rise to the back of his throat. He didn't know how it was possible that he could love a woman who was capable of the deceit that she had undertaken.

"It's ok I was with daddy and Sam." Jake said like that made everything ok in his book.

"I'm glad that they have been taking good care of you. As soon as I can get out of here I'm going to get you and Cam and take you guys home with me." Elizabeth told him.

Jake looked unhappy about this. "But I want to stay with daddy and Sam." He protested. He didn't like the idea of being separated from his father or from Sam he loved her.

"But wouldn't you miss me? I know that I would miss you." Elizabeth asked him sweetly.

"I have fun with daddy and Sam." Jake replied innocently. He didn't know what a loaded subject that was at the moment.

Lucky could see that this had the potential to be a disaster so he decided to intervene. "Jake, we should let your mom rest." He said it killed him forcing those words out of his mouth.

"Can I go back and see daddy now Uncle Lucky?" Jake asked. Really he wanted to go play with his sister some more.

"Sure I'll take you to him just like I promised." Lucky replied.

"Bye Jakie," Elizabeth said hugging her son.

"Bye mom," Jake said as he jumped off the bed and grabbed Lucky by the hand.

"Elizabeth, I will be around here for a little while longer. If you need anything just have me paged. I need to get Cam home and get him fed." Lucky said before walking out. It was killing him to be a little civil towards her. But for the moment that was how he had to play things.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about the long wait to get it out I had a little bit of writer's block. So what do you think Elizabeth did concerning Jake? Don't worry you will find out in the next couple of chapters. Until next time please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so much. It makes my day to hear from you guys.

* * *

Chapter 7

Dante walked into the hospital room where his niece was supposed to be instead he found her parents both lying on her bed without her. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just came to tell you that when you're ready Uncle Stefan got one of the conference rooms."

"You're not interrupting anything Dante, we're in the hospital it's not like we were having sex." Sam pointed out to her little brother.

"That's gross Sam, you're my sister I don't want to hear about your sex life." Dante said covering his eyes with his hand.

"Good, because I don't want her talking about our sex life." Jason replied. She was the only one who could make him blush.

"Jason, we don't have a sex life." Sam reminded him. She was still dead set on taking things slow. They had so much more at stake now if things didn't work out between them.

"Look, even if you did I don't want to hear about it. I don't know why Carly couldn't have come back here. It would have saved me the bill for the therapy I'm going to need after taking part in this conversation." Dante rambled shaking his head.

"As you can see we don't have either of the kids here at the moment so we're not going anywhere yet." Jason said hoping to get on a different topic.

"Is what Emily said true?" Dante asked he was dying to know.

"Yes, it's true. Jake is my son not Elizabeth's." Sam answered her little brother. It still seemed so unreal to her. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth hated her enough to do something like that to her. It killed her a little inside knowing that she had watched her own son get kidnapped without doing anything about it.

"I can have her brought up on charges if that is what you want." Dante offered.

Jason shook his head. "No, not right now anyway. As it stands only five people know about Jake being Sam's. I would like to keep it that way at least for a little while anyway. Just until we decide how to handle Elizabeth." He said locking eyes with Dante. An unspoken understanding passed between the two men at that moment.

"Where is Jake right now?" Dante asked just out of curiosity.

"Lucky took him to see Elizabeth. I'm not happy about it but like we said it's too soon to tip our hand to her. She really thinks that she's getting away with something I can't wait to nail her to the wall." Sam seethed. She saw red every time that she thought about what Elizabeth had done to her.

"Sam, don't make me have to monitor your every move so you don't kill her." Dante warned his sister.

"I'm not going to kill her and neither is Jason. You have nothing to worry about." Sam assured him.

"I do have something to worry about. I have to worry about Pop killing her when he finds out that Jake is his grandson." Dante pointed out.

"Dante, just don't tell dad about this yet. I want to keep this between the five of us. The less people who know about this right now the better." Sam urged him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything." Dante assured her.

"Dante, you don't have to hang around here. We'll be there as soon as we get the kids." Jason told him.

"Sure, I'll just tell the others that." Dante said taking his leave.

Jason looked at Sam and he could tell something was wrong by the look in her eyes. "Sam, is there something bothering you?" he asked.

"It's nothing really." Sam replied not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing.

"You wouldn't be bothered if it were nothing. You know that you can talk to me." Jason tried coaxing her into telling him what he wanted to know.

"Alright, just remember that you asked for it." Sam said looking up at him. "I just feel so guilty about everything that I did to Jake. I had no clue that he was my son and that makes it worse." She admitted.

"Sam, really and truly there was no way that you could have known that he was yours. But you have more than made up for those things. Every time since then that he has been in danger you're the one who has helped me save him." Jason was trying to get her to stop beating herself up.

"I still shouldn't have done those things to him." Sam argued.

"Then the way I see it is like this, you feel that you have a lot to make up for with Jake and I feel that I have a lot to make up for with Lila. Because let's face it I held our little girl in my arms and I didn't know she was alive." Jason said coming to a compromise that they could both live with for the moment.

"Hey guys, we're back." Emily said walking into the room with Lila.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Emily?" Sam asked her little girl giving her a smile that she really didn't feel at the moment.

"Yes, she showed me all around the hospital." Lila answered excitedly.

"You and Jason just might have a little doctor in training on your hands." Emily informed them.

"In your dreams Emily. Don't try to corrupt her just yet." Jason joked with his sister.

"We have a little daredevil on our hands with Jake it would probably be good if she became a doctor." Sam chuckled.

"Jake is pretty fearless but then again he does get that from his mother." Jason said shooting Sam a meaningful look.

"God help us then, all we need is another Sam running around." Emily chuckled shaking her head.

"Em, could you wait here for Lucky to bring Jake back? We need to get this little one into meet her crazy relatives." Jason asked his little sister hopefully.

"Sure Jase, I can do that. Just know that Lila is a little shy around new people so go easy on her." Emily advised him.

Sam cupped her little girl's face in her hands. "Lila, would you like to meet some new people?" she asked gently. Lila made an apprehensive face. "I promise that daddy and I will be right there with you the whole time."

Lila gave her mother a small smile. "Ok," she agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"I promise you that they're not all as bad as your Aunt Maxie." Jason joked with her before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Where's Jake?" Lila asked. She was really eager to see her brother again.

"He'll be back in just a little while. Now you can sit on mommy's lap in the wheelchair and I'll take you to see your grandma again." Jason said helping both of his girls into the chair.

* * *

"Lucky, step out into the hallway with me for a minute. The boys will be fine in here for just a little while." Steve said gesturing to Cam and Jake who were sitting on the floor playing.

"I really need to be getting Jake back to Jason." Lucky replied. He was biting his tongue to keep from telling Steve that Jake wasn't Liz's son.

"I know and this will only take a second. Just humor me I'm a concerned big brother, you would do the same thing for Lulu." Steve reasoned with him.

"Boys, Uncle Steve and I are going to step out in the hall for just a second we'll be right outside the door if you need anything." Lucky told the two little boys before following Steve out the door.

"Lucky, normally I would stay out of anything that is going on between you and my sister. It's none of my business, but she is in recovery right now and all the anger that you two seem to be harboring against one another isn't going to help her." Steve was just concerned with his sister making a full recovery at the moment. He didn't care what kind of games she and Lucky decided to play with each other after that.

"Steve, I know that the last thing she needs right now is all this animosity. I'm ok with putting our problems on the back burner for now. Elizabeth is the one who wants to discuss this now. I'm trying my very best to keep her calm." Lucky replied. Truthfully he didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. Even knowing what she had done to Sam and Jason he couldn't help still loving her.

"I know that my sister is far from perfect and I know that you both have made some mistakes, but I don't want to see any of that compromise her recovery." Steve bared his feelings to the younger man.

"Steve, I promise you that I will do my best not to upset her. She is the one who insists on rehashing things that can be put aside until later." Lucky assured him.

"I know that Jake is Jason's son but maybe it would be better if you took custody back from him at least until Elizabeth is in a better place with her recovery." Steve broached what he knew was a dangerous subject.

"I can't just do that to Jason, Steve. We signed a binding agreement regarding Jake's care when Liz went into the coma, I can't go back on that now. As much as I love Jake he is Jason's little boy and I can't just take him away from him again. I know that he is being taken good care of and he's happy. I just can't rip him out of his father's arms." Lucky reasoned with him.

Steve looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I can understand that, but maybe it would be for the best if we made Liz think that you have custody of Jake again. That child shouldn't have to suffer because of something that his mother did."

"I get what you're saying Steve, but I really don't know if Jason will go for it. I'll have to talk to him and see." Lucky replied. He knew that Jason wouldn't want Jake anywhere near Liz unsupervised.

"Well, don't let me keep you any longer. You should really get the boys taken care of." Steve said knowing that this wasn't the time to be having this conversation.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Lucky agreed as he went to collect the two boys under his care.

* * *

The whole Davis, Corinthos, Cassadine clan was sitting in the conference room when Jason walked in alone. "Sam and Lila are out in the hall right now. I'm just warning you that Lila is a little shy. Don't take it personally if she doesn't warm up to you right away." He informed them.

"We've got it Jason." Carly assured him. Knowing that he had said that mainly for her benefit. Jason left the room and he wheeled Sam and Lila in a moment later.

"Ok Lila, that's your grandpa and Grandma Carly, There's Aunt Tina, Uncle Stefan, Uncle Nikolas, Aunt Molly, Uncle Johnny, Aunt Claudia, Cousin Spencer, Uncle Morgan, and Uncle Michael. And then there is your Grandpa Jax." Sam told her daughter pointing to each person as she spoke.

"Lila, can you say hi?" Jason asked her.

"Hi," Lila said shyly while giving a small wave.

"Sam, did they just clone you to get Lila?" Michael asked his newly found sister as a joke.

"She doesn't look that much like me, I think she looks a little bit like mom." Sam replied shaking her head at him.

"Either way that little girl is going to be one beautiful woman." Sonny said flashing his dimples at his oldest grandchild.

"Sonny, there are some women who are immune to your dimples and that little girl is going to be one of them." Alexis said putting her foot down.

"Don't you poison our granddaughter against me Alexis." Sonny said half joking.

"Lila, the first thing that you need to know is that your grandma and grandpa are silly when they want to be." Sam told her little girl gently.

"Sam, she is so gorgeous. However I can already tell that Maxie and I are going to have to take her under our wing when it comes to fashion. There is no way that we can allow you and Jason to dress this child she will always be wearing all black." Claudia spoke up.

"Claudia, I don't need you and Maxie turning my daughter into a fashionista just yet." Jason replied. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened.

"Jason, I don't know if you know this but she is never dating as long as I have anything to say about it." Johnny said winking at the older man.

"I knew that you'd have my back on that one John." Jason chuckled.

"Any man that even looks at my niece is going to find themselves in lockup at the PCPD." Dante just had to get in on that.

"I think that you guys can hold off on that she is like three. You won't have to worry about her dating for a while yet." Kristina just shook her head. She knew what they were like though she had to go through the same thing with them when she started dating.

"You know them Krissy, it is never too soon for them to get started. Jason picked me up at school the other day and I thought he was going to kill the guy I with just for talking to me." Molly said in her usual dramatic fashion.

"There are ways to get Jason not to do that. Later on I will show you." Carly told the girl who might as well be her stepdaughter.

Michael bent down so that he was eye level with his niece. "The first thing you need to learn is we ignore the old people because they can be crazy at times. You just stick with me kid and I won't steer you wrong." He said giving her a smile.

Lila started squirming around on Sam's lap like she was uncomfortable. "Sweetie, you don't have to be scared. Michael isn't going to hurt you." she assured her.

That wasn't what was wrong with her at all though; she had taken an instant liking to Michael. She put her arms up to him so that he would pick her up. Michael looked at Sam to make sure that it was ok first. "Sam, is it ok if I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course you can hold her." Sam assured him passing the little girl off to him.

"I like you Mike." Lila told him kissing him on his nose.

Michael actually blushed hearing this. "I like you too kid." He replied settling her in his arms. "Let me give you the run down here. Your grandpa is really a big softy you'll be able to get whatever you want out of him. Stay far, far away from your grandma Carly she will find a way to get you into trouble. Don't ever get into any trouble because you don't want to hear from your grandma Alexis if you do. But if you do manage to get in trouble Dante and Johnny will do whatever they can to get you out of a bind. Krissy is good when you need someone to listen to your problems. Molly will tell you all about love and what it's supposed to be like. Morgan can teach you to play video games like no other. Uncle Stefan gives pretty good advice and so does Jax so listen to them when they talk. Aunt Tina is always good for a shoulder to cry on when you need it. And then that brings us to Claudia she's good at getting you into trouble but she's even better at getting you out of it. And I almost forgot to mention Spencer he can teach you how to ride horses. Your Uncle Nikolas is an ok guy too I can tell you from experience that you can talk him into giving you anything. And I think that about covers it." He gave her the rundown on everyone.

"Michael Corinthos, I can't believe that you just told that sweet baby girl that I would get her into trouble." Carly told her son in disbelief. Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy.

"Carly, I know first hand the better behaved you act the bigger the mess I'm going to have to clean up." Jason said bluntly. He loved his best friend she just didn't know when to give it a rest.

Michael looked down so he could address Lila again. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you about your mom and dad. Your mom and dad will protect you at all costs no matter what it takes. Trust me I know that first hand too."

"Ok Mike," Lila chirped happily. She was only three and Michael was hard to get out so she settled for calling him Mike.

"And here Emily was afraid that she was going to go into her shell." Sam was lit up like a Christmas tree watching her little girl interact with her brother.

"Sam, you're a people person whether you know it or not. She gets it from you." Jason told her.

"I don't know about that I think she might get it from her daddy." Sam teased him.

"No, she definitely gets it from you." Jason argued back playfully. He was so glad that she had turned out to be his. He had known when Sam was pregnant with her that there was a possibility Lucky was her father but he wasn't prepared to accept that.

* * *

Later on that night Sam and Jason were lying in the hospital bed with Lila and Jake snuggled up to them.

"Jase, you really need to think about getting someone home. He's barely keeping his eyes open." Sam said pointing down at Jake.

"I can get Sonny or Alexis to take him for the night I don't want to be away from you girls for that long. I know that I have guards outside the door but I would feel better knowing that I'm here to protect you." Jason argued gently.

"Jason, we'll be fine. Besides that Jake needs to be at home in his own bed. Things are going to get confusing enough for the poor guy really soon." Sam just wanted what was best for her son.

"I'll tell you what, I'll drop him off at home and get him to sleep. It's not like Michael won't be there to watch him. Then I'll come back here and stay the night with you guys." Jason bargained with her.

"Jase, you really don't have to do that. Lila and I will be fine." Sam assured him.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Jason replied.

Any further argument that Sam could come up with was cut short by a harried looking Spinelli rushing in the room.

"Gracious greetings to Stone Cold and the Goddess. The Jackal hates to intrude on this family moment as it were but the news I bring is most dire and can not wait." Spinelli said in his usual quirky manner.

"Spit it out Spinelli." Jason ordered him. It came out more harshly than he intended for it to.

"It would appear that the dastardly evil doers who attacked Fair Samantha and the ones who employed Jackal PI are indeed one in the same." Spinelli reported.

"What did you mean Spinelli?" Sam asked. Usually she was able to decipher what he was talking about but this time not even she was able to keep up with him.

"The denizens of darkness that held the Little Goddess captive and the ones that employed Fair Samantha to look into the shipping company are the same entity." Spinelli explained in what he thought was a clear manner.

"Spinelli, I don't have time to play games just come out and say what you mean." Jason said gruffly. Normally he had more patience with the young hacker but this was his family's safety that they were talking about he was not going to leave that up to chance.

"Those who employed the very apt detective skills of the Goddess knew very well what the shipping company was up to. It took the Jackal some digging but I was able to ascertain that both companies are owned by the same Greek corporation." Spinelli said hoping that his mentor would finally get what he was saying.

"In other words Jason and I were set up." Sam said just to clarify.

"It would appear that way Fair Samantha but never fear the Jackal shall not rest until he finds out the true identity of the culprits." Spinelli assured her.

"Spinelli you find out who owns those companies and you tell me right away. I am not going to stand for this." Jason seethed. This was a problem that he could correct with little thought about how to do it. It was nothing at all like the Elizabeth situation that needed to be handled with care.

"Jason, I think it should be obvious who owns those companies all he had to do was say the word Greek and I knew." Sam pointed out to him.

"Sam, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Jason admitted.

"This is Helena's doings it has to be. She is the only one who has it out for me bad enough to do something like this. The five families know better than to try something like this with you and my dad. Helena on the other hand is soulless she doesn't care who she has to hurt to get her revenge." Sam reasoned with him.

"Spinelli, I want you to go back to the penthouse and work your magic on that computer. I don't care if you have to stay up all night. You need to find out what you can about Helena." Jason ordered.

"As you wish Stone Cold. The Jackal will not rest until he knows that whereabouts of the evil enchantress." Spinelli swore to him.

"Just do it." Jason ordered pointed towards the door. Spinelli took the hint and he was gone as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Jason, you didn't have to be so mean to him." Sam complained.

"I didn't mean to be Sam but Helena is not the person to play around with. We need to be prepared. If this is her she already made us miss out on almost four years of our daughter's life. Not only that but she kidnapped my sister because she loves Nikolas." Jason reasoned with her.

"I know that Jason, but we need to be calm about this." Sam replied trying to calm him.

Jason ignored her for the moment and he pulled out his cell phone. "This is Morgan, I want you to listen to me good. I want guards on my pent house, Sam's apartment, the Davis lake house, and Kristina Cassadine's apartment." He ordered before terminating the call.

"Jason, you didn't have to do all of that. Jax and my mom will both flip out when they find out you have guards on the house." Sam pointed out to him.

"I don't give a fuck Sam. I rather that they be around to be mad at me than have Helena kill them." Jason retorted. He didn't mean to be so short with her but he was worried.

"Jason, I know that you're upset and if you want to talk to me that way when we're alone that is fine. I however would appreciate it if you didn't speak that way in front of our children." Sam told him coolly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. I'm just worried about your safety." Jason kissed the top of her head.

Sam looked down at both her kids and they were fast asleep. "Jase, take Jake and go home."

"I don't want to leave you here alone especially not now. But I don't feel comfortable leaving Jake alone with Michael either." Jason sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Then don't leave any of us. Jake can stay here for the night too. That way you will know where we all are." Sam came to a pretty good compromise.

Jason kissed her on the head on again. "Sam, I really love you and our babies."

Sam turned her head so that she could kiss Jason on the mouth. "I love you too Jase. You, Lila, and Jake are the three most important people in my life."

"Does that mean you'll move in with me?" Jason asked her hopefully.

"No, we have a lot more at stake now if this doesn't work. I don't want to rush right into something but I promise you we will get there." Sam swore to him.

"I hope you know that we have to rename Jake." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Would it offend you if I asked if we could change his middle name from Martin to Michael?" Sam asked.

"No, I would like that a lot. And I know that it would mean a lot to Sonny." Jason replied.

"Is there anyone you would want to name him after for his second middle name?" Sam asked.

"No, I named Lila you get to name Jake." Jason said shrugging off her offer.

"Jacob Michael Lucas Davis-Morgan, I think that has a nice ring to it." Sam said smiling. Lucky was her best friend and she wanted to show that she was grateful to him for watching over Jake when she couldn't.

Jason shook his head, he knew what Sam was trying to do but it didn't sound right. "Jacob Michael Lucky Davis-Morgan, we all know that Spencer doesn't go by Lucas. And the way I see it we owe him for taking such good care of our little boy." He didn't mind making that concession for Lucky. He had been a good friend to the both of them.

"You're right that does sound better, now we just need to get things taken care of with Elizabeth so we can claim our son." Sam replied laying her head on his chest.

* * *

"Steffy, I really wish you would sit down and stop pacing." Kristina told her older brother. They were in the living room of her apartment. The current pacing that Stefan was doing was his reaction to finding out that Jason had sent his men to watch over his baby sister.

"I will not stop. I can't believe that that thug thought it would be ok to put guards on you without asking first." Stefan raged.

"That thug as you call him happens to be the love of Sam's life and the father of our great niece. He is only trying to help." Kristina tried making him see reason.

"No amount of guards is going to help if that sick twisted thing I call my mother wants to get her hands on us." Stefan argued.

"Steffy, this might not even be Helena." Kristina offered but she knew that that wasn't likely.

Stefan stopped mid stride and he turned to glare at his sister. "For the last time stop with that name. I have no doubt in my mind that this is my wretched mother's doings. She is the only person evil enough to take Samantha's daughter and hold Nikolas's fiancé captive."

"That name happens to be a term of endearment." Kristina corrected him but then she softened when she saw how worried he looked. "We'll get through this we always do. This isn't the first time that that woman has tried to get to us and it won't be the last. We have to stand together though. If that means letting Jason's men follow me around then so be it."

"We are more than capable of taking care of each other without any involvement from the local mob." Stefan spat out the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Stefan, the mob is going to be involved in this no matter what. Jason is trying to look out for the woman he loves and his daughter. Not only that once Sonny gets wind of it he will pull out all the stops to protect his daughter. We're all family and we all look out for each other. As much as you don't like it that family includes Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos." Kristina told him gently.

"I'm more than willing to accept the help if it means keeping my sisters and my nieces safe but the least he could have done was tell us about this before he set his men loose on us." Stefan said his rage was clearly softening.

"You'll have to take that up with Jason, brother. Just know that he did it with the best of intentions." Kristina said knowing that the topic was now closed for discussion.

* * *

"Alexis, I don't need the help of the mob to protect you and our girls." Jax screamed at his wife. He was clearly as enraged as Stefan at the thought of the mob protecting him.

"Jax, you have to realize that they are Sonny's girls too and he is going to do what he thinks is right to protect them." Alexis argued with him. She didn't want to be having this argument with him. This was one of the main stipulations that she had had when she agreed to marry him.

"I know that they are Sonny's daughters believe me I know that. But Sonny would have checked with me first before he did something like this. This is clearly Jason's handy work." Jax seethed.

Alexis couldn't believe that she was about to take up for Jason Morgan but stranger things had happened. "Jason is only trying to protect Sam and Lila. That means protecting us too. He knows what it would do to Sam if something happened to one of us. You need to think about that. If Helena is running around we are going to need all the help that we can get. I hate to say it but Sonny and Jason have never killed anyone who didn't do something to them first." The words sounded foreign coming out of her mouth. Normally she was trying to put Jason behind bars not defend him that was what Diane was for.

"Look at what happened to Michael all the guards in the world didn't keep him from being shot." Jax was now dredging up ancient history.

"That was a mistake on Sonny's part he knows better than to do that now. Jax, that happened like fifteen years ago when you were still married to Carly." Alexis argued the lawyer in her coming out.

"I just don't want to see you or the girls get caught in the crossfire if one of the rival families decides to start a gang war." Jax reasoned with her gently.

"That's not going to happen. I know for a fact that things have been calm in the business lately. Jax, you know what my stepmother is capable of. I don't want her getting to any of girls again not after what happened to Sam when she was little." Alexis replied sadly.

Jax sighed and sat down on the couch. He motioned for Alexis to sit down with him. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I know that Helena is capable of anything."

"It's just that when she found out about Sam she managed to get her taken away from me. It took me almost two years to get her back. I don't want to go through that again Jax. Every day I ached to hold my little girl in my arms and she was so damaged by the time I got her back." Alexis said a few tears making their way down her face.

"Lex, I'm not going to let that happen. Helena will not take our children away from us. If that means I have to let Sonny's goons follow our every move then that is a compromise I am willing to make." Jax swore to her.

"She has already taken Lila from us once Jax. I don't want to see that happen again. Sam barely survived it the first time." Alexis cried into his shoulder.

"Sonny, won't let anyone cause any harm to his granddaughter. For right now I'm going to concede that he can keep her safe better than we can. We'll make it through this as a family like we have everything else." Jax promised kissing her on the forehead to reassure her.

* * *

Sonny answered the door to his home looking a little sleep deprived it was after all three in the morning when normal people should be in bed. But his business being what it was he was used to late night house calls. So he wasn't surprised in the least bit to see that Jason was the one who had disturbed his slumber. It almost seemed fitting because Carly was always barging into his pent house.

"Jason, come on in." Sonny said by way of greeting. He led him to the den. "What brings you by this time of night?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to come by here so late but Sam and the kids just went to sleep. I didn't want to leave them while they were awake." Jason apologized.

Sonny perked up at the mention of his daughter. "Think nothing of it. Max is watching over them they will be fine until you get back." He reassured him.

"Sonny, I just wanted you to know that I put guards on my apartment, Sam's apartment, Kristina's apartment, and the lake house. Sam seems to think that Helena is the one who kidnapped Lila and Emily. I don't want to take any chances so I'm playing it safe." Jason explained. He wanted Sonny to hear from him before some of the men went to him complaining.

"If you need more men than what you have now just let me know and I will order them to do whatever you need them to do. You could make things simpler by having Sam move in with you." Sonny suggested.

Jason felt the corners of his lips curl up in a smile at that suggestion. "I would love that but Sam is being stubborn and she refuses to move in with me. She said she wants to do things right this time."

"Of course she does and if I know my daughter she doesn't want to put Jake in any danger because she is around." Sonny smiled knowingly at his friend.

Jason took a deep breath if no one else did Sonny deserved to know the full truth. "Sonny, I'm not going to lie to you. Jake is Sam's son. We don't know how Elizabeth managed it but she did. The DNA test we had run proves it." He explained.

"Jake is my grandson?" Sonny asked. He could feel the fury seeping into his veins.

"Yes, but you have to keep it a secret just for now. I feel like I have to tell you that if I had known the he was mine and Sam's I would have never agreed to walk out of his life." Jason implored him. He knew how hotheaded Sonny could be.

"Jason, you have nothing to worry about. We will play this however you decide to. And I know that you wouldn't have walked away from Jake had you known he was Sam's. Not after the doctor had just told you that there was no way you would be able to have kids together. I have to admit that my first instinct is to put a bullet in Elizabeth and Lucky but I won't." Sonny went on one of his rambles that he was known for when he got angry.

Jason shook his head. "No, Lucky is to be left alone he didn't know, he is innocent in all of this. He was just as shocked as Sam and I were when we found out. Let me worry about what to do to Elizabeth. Trust me she will pay for this." He corrected him.

Sonny nodded and then he smiled so that his dimples showed. "I guess we really are family now. Jason I love you like a brother but I have to tell you if you ever hurt my daughter like you did before I will kill you." he turned serious there towards the end.

Jason smirked. "I have no intentions of hurting Sam or our kids. If it makes you feel any better Alexis has already threatened to unleash the Cassadine rage on me if I fuck up."

"I have faith in you Jason. You won't mess this up. You love Sam too much. I couldn't have picked a better guy than you for my daughter." Sonny said he was all smiles again.

"Thanks Sonny that means a lot. I know that I'm not exactly the first choice when it comes to picking dating material." Jason admitted. He knew what his shortcomings were and he readily accepted them.

"Jason, you're a good man and you're loyal. My daughter could do a lot worse than you. I don't want you to worry about how you're going to protect Sam and the kids I already have an idea I just want you to trust me on this one." Sonny said. He could scheme just as well as his wife could.

* * *

Sam was surprised when she woke up and found Jason gone but she knew that he had business to attend to so she didn't think anything of it. Instead she looked down to study the forms of her sleeping son and daughter. She couldn't get over how perfect they both were. Each of them were the best of her and Jason. She ran her hand through Lila's brown curls. The girl looked so much like her but she had Jason's mannerisms and his protective streak. The evidence of that was she was sleeping with her arm around her little brother.

Next she threaded her fingers through Jake's sandy blonde hair. He was a carbon copy of his father with his blue eyes and bright smile. The fearless streak the boy had in him however he had gotten from his mother. Jason knew when to put himself in danger and when not to. Sam didn't share those reservations and it had rubbed off on her son along with her stubbornness. She loved them both so much that she felt her heart was going to burst at any second.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "I hope I didn't wake you but I just wanted to make sure you guys were all doing ok. Of course it was like trying to get into to Fort Knox to see you." Emily joked.

"Talk to your brother about that. He seems to think that I can't protect our children without him right here by my side." Sam retorted.

"I'll say one thing for you. You and Jason sure do make some pretty babies." Emily told her.

"Thanks Em, I know that you and I weren't in a good place the last time that we talked so it means a lot to have you in my corner now." Sam told her finally looking up from her children.

"That is water under the bridge, if I had known what Elizabeth had done I would have never taken her side over yours. I could clearly see that Jason still loved you and that was why it hurt him so much." Emily replied.

"I don't know how I could have done those things to my own son. It was bad enough when I thought he was Elizabeth's but to hurt my own child like that I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Sam admitted to her.

"Sam, you had no way of knowing he was yours. And Jason was partially responsible for the things that you did. He drove you to it, he should have never lied to you." Emily tried getting her to see reason.

"I know that deep down but I still can't help but feeling like I failed as a mother." Sam relied.

"Well, you have a chance to make up for it now and I know that you will. Not only that but you have your little girl back. Now you and Jase can really be a family. I have to tell you that Lila is one hell of a kid. Don't let the looks fool you though she acts just like her daddy when she wants to. Now I know it wasn't just me seeing things that I wanted to be there. I hoped so hard that she was Jason's not that I have anything against Lucky. It's just that if I have ever seen two people who deserve to be happy it's you and my brother." Emily spoke from her heart.

"Jason and I are even then because our son is just like me. He has yet to meet a stunt that he didn't like. I caught him riding his big wheel down the stairs in the pent house one day. I can honestly say that that s something I would have done." Sam chuckled at the memory. She had almost hated to put the boy in time out for that one but she knew she had to.

"Sam, I hope you don't mind that I after I found out she was yours I named her Lila." Emily said hoping that her friend wouldn't be mad at her.

"I'm not mad Em, that was the perfect name for her." Sam assured her.

"What are you guys going to do about Liz?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

Sam just shrugged. "Emily, I wish I knew." She replied shaking her head sadly.

* * *

A/N: I really hope that you guys liked the twist I threw in there I thought it would make things more interesting if Jake was Sam's son. I love the great feedback I have been getting from you guys keep it coming. I might have one more major shock in store for you but it won't happen until later. Until next time please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hi dad," Sam greeted Sonny cheerfully the next morning when he stuck his head in the door of the hospital room she was staying in.

"I hope you don't mind I just wanted to come by and see you before you and Lila got released." Sonny told her with a charming smile.

"That's fine Jason should be getting the release forms right now if he knows what's good for him." Sam sighed she really just wanted to get out of the damn hospital she hated this place.

"Where are Jake and Lila?" Sonny asked because he didn't see either of his grandchildren in the room.

"They are with their daddy right now. Jason wanted me to rest for a little while." Sam informed him rolling her eyes. Jason was seriously too protective of her but thankfully he hadn't pushed the issue about her moving in with him.

"I know about Helena and I just want you to know that I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you safe." Sonny promised her.

"Jason is going to get me a guard to follow me around everywhere I'll be fine." Sam assured him she was more than capable of taking care of herself and her kids.

"I want you to be safe so I bought Jason's apartment building. The floor that his penthouse is on is entirely yours. I had my old penthouse stocked for you for as long as you need it." Sonny knew it was best to just come out and tell her what he had done.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." Sam replied gratefully.

"I would feel better knowing that Jason is right across the hall from you. Besides it will be easier on you with the kids." Sonny reasoned with her.

"You know about Jake?" Sam asked him.

"I know Jason told me. What are you going to do about it?" Sonny asked. He knew what he would like to do about it.

"I don't know yet dad. I really want to talk to mom about it. She'll know what to do. I mean legally Elizabeth has no rights to him he is Jason's and mine. The woman hates me I get that but this was low even for her. I wouldn't be surprised if Helena had something to do with that too." Sam sighed.

"We're going to get through this Sam, and I promise you that Helena will pay. Do you have any idea how Elizabeth managed this?" Sonny swore.

"Somehow she got one of my eggs fertilized with Jason's sperm and she passed Jake off as hers. That is the best that I can figure. The DNA test says that he is both Jason and my child. Jason and I have both been in and out of the hospital for years it wouldn't have been the hard to get that stuff from us." Sam explained what she thought had happened.

"The sooner you take care of this the better. She doesn't have a leg to stand on in court. You've got the test that proves he's yours. The sooner you tell Jake that you're his mother the better." Sonny pointed out to her.

"I know dad." Sam said and then a bright smile lit her face when her children and the man that she loved came walking through the door.

"Sam, you are all set to go." Jason told her.

"Jason, get me out of here I can't take it anymore." Sam said.

"I know Patrick wanted me to remind you to take it easy." Jason repeated for the sixth time that day.

Sam ignored him. "Lila, Jake can you guys say hi to grandpa?" she asked her children. Jason looked at her and she just nodded her head. They were in agreement Jake was going to know he was theirs.

Sonny kneeled down in front of his grandchildren he pulled a teddy bear out of the bag he had brought with him. "Lila, this is for you," he said handing it to the little girl. Then he smiled at Jake. "Let's see what I got for you big guy." He handed him a motorcycle.

"You guys tell grandpa thank you and give him a hug I think he'd like that." Jason told his kids.

The two children did as they were told. Sonny held them close to him and kissed them both on the top of the head. "Grandpa loves you guys so much. I promise you that I'll always protect you," he whispered to them.

Sam was touched by the scene between her father and her children. "Dad, how much am I going to have to move over to your old pent house?" she asked resigned to her fate. She knew that she would always do what was best for her kids even if that meant giving up a little independence.

"The only thing you have to move is your clothes it's already furnished and I bought the kids both beds." Sonny admitted sheepishly.

"You two weren't giving me a choice were you?" Sam asked looking between the two men in the room.

"No, not really, and you're going to the lake house while I take care of some things." Jason said not leaving room for an argument.

"I'm going to agree to that because I have to talk to mom anyway. But I am walking out of here under my own power." Sam stipulated.

"I made sure that your mom and sisters have the best guards on them so you will be as safe at the lake house as you would be at my house." Sonny assured her and he hugged her gently before he turned to leave. He leveled Jason was a serious look before he left. "Jason, take care of them." Jason nodded in response. He didn't need to be told to protect his family.

Jake toddled over to Sam and put his arms up to be picked up. "Sam," Jason warned her when she bent down to pick him up.

"Jason, it's my left arm that's hurt he's not that heavy." Sam told him. "Come here big boy." She said to Jake as she picked him up.

Jake nuzzled his face into her neck. "I love you mommy." He said sweetly.

Sam was stunned that he had called her mommy without even being told. "I love you too baby."

Jason picked Lila up so she wouldn't feel left out. "Let's get you guys out of here," he said putting his hand in the small of Sam's back.

* * *

Alexis shot her daughter a disapproving look when she saw that she was carrying Jake in her good arm. "Samantha you're supposed to be taking it easy." She reminded her not that she needed to.

"Mom, between you and Jason I don't need to hear it again today. Jake doesn't weigh that much." Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"Alexis, I've already tried with her today but she insists on it." Jason said with a sigh.

"Mom, do you know what dad and Jason did to me?" Sam asked wanting to know if her mother was in on this.

"I heard, and you're not getting any sympathy from me. If I have to have these guards all around then so do you." Alexis told her putting her foot down.

"I promise it's only temporary until I can get a handle on the situation." Jason swore to her.

"You might try talking to Luke and Stefan if anyone knows about my crazy step-mother it's them." Alexis suggested.

"Sam, will you be ok if I leave you and the kids alone for a couple of hours? I have a thing that I need to take care of." Jason asked concerned that something bad would happen without him being right there.

"Yeah we'll be fine, I need to talk to mom." Sam assured him.

"Ok, then I'm just going to do a security sweep before I leave. I will be back as soon as I can." Jason said kissing her.

"Tell daddy bye guys." Sam instructed her kids.

"Bye daddy." Jake and Lila said in unison.

"Oh joy, they let dragon breath out of the hospital. I was hoping they would realize she was crazy and keep her in there." Kristina teased her sister coming into the room.

Sam glared at her little sister playfully. "Watch it butt munch, you and Michael are still on my list." She warned her and then she grew serious. "Could you and Molly watch Lila and Jake for a little while? I need to talk to mom and it would be better if they weren't in the room."

Kristina took Jake from her sister and settled him on her hip then she took Lila's hand. "We'll be in Molly's room, don't worry about us we will be fine. It's not like there aren't like five of daddy's guards right outside." She called over her shoulder.

"Are Uncle Stefan and Aunt Tina around?" Sam asked her mother.

"They are actually in the kitchen. Come on it looks like you have something on your mind Peanut." Alexis said wrapping her arm around her daughter's waist.

"Mom, I really wish you wouldn't call me Peanut I'm getting too old for that." Sam protested.

"Really Lex, you know that you should call her Soapy that suits her better than Peanut." Kristina chimed in.

"Tina, really enough with that name I can't take it right now." Sam said as she sunk into a kitchen chair.

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"I feel fine, it's not like I haven't been shot before." Sam replied dismissively.

"Sam, you seem really stressed. Are you sure that you're ok?" Kristina asked she could honestly say that she knew her nieces moods very well.

" I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Jake is my son." Sam admitted throwing her hands up in the air.

"How is that possible?" Alexis asked her jaw slack with shock.

"I think it was Helena's doings again. I'm not really sure how she did it but I'm fairly sure that she had to be the one to do it." Sam replied she could think of no other way for it to have happened.

"That would make sense my mother is twisted and she has always so enjoyed tormenting Alexis. As you well know she derives a sick sense of pleasure from making your life hell. My child I swear to you that I will not allow her to do anything like this to you ever again." Stefan was close to losing his temper but he kept it in check.

"Are you sure that Jake is yours?" Kristina asked her niece.

"I'm positive Robin and Emily ran the DNA test personally. There is no way that it was wrong. He's mine and I can't very well figure out what Helena got out of doing that." Sam was trying hard to keep her emotions from getting the better of her. She didn't want to break down in front of her family.

"You lost your son and you lost Jason, that is what she got out of it. I'm so sorry Peanut, I'm the one who Helena has the grudge against, it looks like that she has resort to causing me pain by doing things to you." Alexis apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for mom. You're not the crazy bitch running around doing these things. Right now I'm the one who's sorry, I don't deserve to be his mother not after I stood there and watched him be taken. I hired men to scare Elizabeth and he could have been hurt." Sam reasoned. In her book she wasn't worthy of having that little boy love her the way that he did. "The part that kills me is that he adores me. Jason and I didn't say anything to him about it but earlier he buried his face in my neck and said I love you mommy."

"Sam, I know that you're sorry for doing those things but Jake wasn't hurt and he came home safe. From time that Jason took custody of him Jake has been drawn to you. He has loved you and that is because deep down he knew that you are his mother." Alexis tried making her daughter feel better.

"He sure does act like me. Jake has the taste for living on the edge. He took his big wheel down the stairs of the pent house one day. If that's not something I would do then I don't know what is." Sam chuckled.

"You were always a little daredevil too." Alexis agreed.

"From what I have seen Jake gives Jason hell just like you do." Kristina laughed.

"Jakie really doesn't listen to his dad very well he's a stubborn little boy. If I ask him to do something he does it right away." Sam couldn't deny that Jake gave Jason hell just like she did.

"Samantha, you have the rest of his life to make things right with him. He is too young to know about the hell that his father put you through the drove you to that point. However the rest of us will always be able to remember how you have saved him every time he has needed you to since then. I think that you might consider going a little easier on yourself." Stefan words came from a place of wisdom and love. He could see right through his niece. He knew that the things she had done were tearing her up on the inside.

"The things I did were horrible enough but now that I know he's mine it seems so much worse." Sam replied. She couldn't rationalize away her guilt that easily.

"He loves you and that is all that should matter. That is what you need to focus on. In time you will find forgiveness." Stefan spoke solemnly.

"Either that or I'm about to get paid back for all the times I scared the shit out of mom growing up." Sam chuckled.

"I don't think anyone could be as bad as you were about ending up in the hospital. Not even your son." Kristina smirked at her niece.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Jake just thought that it would be a good idea to jump off of Molly's bed." Kristina chuckled as she walked in the room with her nephew on her hip.

"Jake, we've talked about this you can't do things that are going to get you hurt." Sam told him shaking her head at how much the boy acted like her.

"Sorry mommy," Jake said looking at her with his big blue eyes sparkling.

"Jake, come here and see Nana." Alexis said holding out her arms to her grandson. "What's that you got in your hand?" she asked about his motorcycle.

"Jake, can you tell Nana what you've got?" Sam asked her son.

"I got a motorcycle." Jake reported proudly.

"Where did you get that?" Alexis asked him.

"Tell her that grandpa gave it to you." Sam instructed him.

"Grandpa gave it to me." Jake parroted his mother.

"I can see that Sonny is wasting no time in making sure that those two are spoiled." Kristina observed about her niece's father.

"He is pretty good about that to this day all I have to say is daddy I want and he gets me what I ask for." Kristina informed her aunt.

"Krissy, there is no doubt in anyone's mind that you're a spoiled brat." Sam told her sister sticking her tongue out at her.

"I don't want to hear from you donkey face." Kristina retaliated.

"Girls, that is more than enough. I don't want this little boy getting in trouble for saying something that he heard from you." Alexis told her daughters.

"Krissy, where's Lila?" Sam asked it's not that she was worried about her daughter she just wanted to know where she was.

"Relax Sam, she's with Molly they are bonding over some book or something. Jake and I decided to get out of there while the getting was good." Kristina assured her.

"Ok, I was just making sure. I just like knowing where she is." Sam replied.

"Sam, it's ok for you to be a little crazy when it comes to knowing where your daughter is. Just don't make it a habit for too long." Alexis soothed her oldest.

* * *

"How are you feeling today Elizabeth?" Lucky asked leaning on the doorframe of his wife's hospital room.

"I feel a lot stronger than I did yesterday. I already had physical therapy this morning to get my limbs working again." Liz told him.

"I guess that's good." Lucky replied really not knowing what else to say to her.

"Lucky, you don't have to pretend for me. I know that it has to be hard for you to even look at me right now. I realize how badly I hurt you and for that I am sorry." Elizabeth apologized.

"I know that you're sorry Liz, but that doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me with my brother." Lucky reasoned with her. He couldn't believe that she thought sorry could make up for all the things that she had done.

"Lucky, I would really like for us to be able to work this out." Elizabeth didn't want to lose the only man she had ever loved.

"I don't know we'll have to see how things go." Lucky said just before Matt walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Matt asked his coworker.

"I feel a lot stronger thanks for asking Matt." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"I have some good news for you and I have some great news. It's up to you which one you hear first." Matt continued.

"Start with the good news first." Elizabeth said after giving it a moment's thought.

"The good news is you're doing really well with your recovery and you should be able to get out of here in a day or two provided that you don't try to over do it." Matt told her.

"What's this great news?" Lucky asked.

"Elizabeth is pregnant. The coma didn't have any adverse affects on the baby." Matt reported.

"How far along am I?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're six weeks pregnant." Matt answered her.

Lucky wanted to be happy he really did but he just felt numb. He couldn't be happy when there was a possibility that his brother could have fathered this baby.

* * *

"Emily, how would you like to stay with me at Wyndemere until you get used to things again?" Nikolas asked. They were having a cup of coffee at Kelly's.

"I don't know Nik, I'm just getting used to being back home." Emily replied.

"I know that Spencer would love to have you there. You are the only mother that he knows and I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I just want you to know that you are more than welcome on Spoon Island anytime." Nikolas informed her.

"Nikolas, I understand your reasoning really I do. But I think that maybe we should take things slow before we jump back into anything. I'm sure that this time apart has changed both of us. We need to get to know each other again before we commit to anything." Emily reasoned with him. Besides she was waiting for him to come out and admit to her what he had done with Elizabeth.

"I can also understand why you would have your reservations about us. I acknowledge that I wasn't always the most attentive husband when we were married before and I realize that I have made mistakes in the past when it came to you." Nikolas acknowledged.

Any reply that Emily had to that was stopped by Spencer walking through the door of Kelly's followed very closely by Milo.

"Mom?" Spencer asked a huge smile spreading across his face. Emily was the only mother that he had ever known. She had taught him how to be a normal child and she had been very attentive to him while his father was too busy with his business to raise him.

Emily stood and hugged the boy that she thought of as her son. "Spencer, look at how big you are. I'm really happy to see you." she gushed.

"I'm glad to see you too mom." Spencer replied blushing.

"Spencer, what are you doing out today?" Nikolas asked his son just to make conversation.

"Uncle Stefan said that it would be alright for me to go to the library as long as Milo was with me. I was there for a couple of hours and then I decided to come here since I haven't ate yet today." Spencer reported.

"Mr. Cassadine, I assure you that I haven't let him out of my sight." Milo spoke up.

"That's fine Milo. Just take him to the lake house when he is finished here. I have business to attend to." Nikolas replied.

"Whatever you want Mr. Cassadine." Milo acknowledged.

"Spencer, why don't you go see Mike?" Nikolas suggested to his son.

"Ok dad," Spencer agreed.

"Spencer, when things settle down I want to spend some time with you." Emily told him.

"I would love to spend some time with you too mom." Spencer smiled before walking away. Milo was a close step behind him.

"He has really grown up." Emily observed.

"Emily, I don't know how it happened but he got your caring heart. He adores you and he always has." Nikolas told her.

"I think he's pretty great too. I have missed him so much. Nikolas, even though I didn't give birth to him I think of him as mine." Emily informed him.

"As he just demonstrated he thinks of you as his mother." Nikolas replied.

"Nik, let's give this thing a fighting chance to work out. If we want that to happen there is no way that I can move in with you yet." Emily tried making him see reason.

"I will respect your wishes and tell you that you're more than welcome anytime that you want to come see Spencer." Nikolas said letting her have her way.

"Spencer is more than welcome to come to the Quartermaine mansion and see me anytime that he wants to. I'm not saying that we can never be together Nik, I'm just saying that we need to ease back into this." Emily responded.

"Emily, for you I am willing to wait forever." Nikolas assured her.

"I won't keep you waiting forever. This is just until I get used to being home again. Besides that I don't think grandfather will let me out of his sight for a little while." Emily chuckled when she thought about how happy Edward would be to see her.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. It looks like Elizabeth is causing more drama. The question is, is the baby Lucky's or Nikolas's only time will tell. Until next time please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 9

Jason's first stop was to see Carly, he knew that she needed to hear from him about Jake's parentage before she heard from someone else and got pissed off at him for not telling her. He found her at the front desk of the Metrocourt and shockingly enough she was actually doing work for a change.

"Hey Jase, what are you doing here? I thought for sure that you would be with your girls right now." Carly greeted her best friend cheerfully. She was so happy that Jason and Sam had found Lila not only because all that they had gone through when they lost her but also because she hoped the little girl would bring them closer together.

"Sam and the kids are with Alexis right now. I came here because I really need to talk to you Carly." Jason explained to his best friend.

"Well, let's go on back to my office then. It's not often that you want to talk so I know that this has to be good." Carly led him to her office she could barely contain her excitement over the fact that Jason had something to tell her. They both sat on the couch that was in her office and turned to face each other. "Alright Jase, what's going on?" she asked him.

Jason shook his head. He should have known that the blonde would pepper him with questions before he even got to the point of what he was doing there. "You know how Elizabeth getting pregnant pulled Sam and I apart?" he asked her.

"I'm well aware and what you ever saw in that floor whore I will never know. And then I love her innocent I didn't mean for it to happen act. The bitch knows she meant for it to happen she had to climb fifteen fucking flights of stairs in the middle of a blackout she could have turned around at any time." Carly raved her blue eyes blazing with hatred for the nurse.

"Carly," Jason called her name to get her to focus on him again. "The thing of it is Jake isn't Elizabeth's son, he's Sam's." he said when he saw that he had her attention.

Carly was shocked but that didn't stop her eyes from twinkling with the plan she had forming in her head. It was just in the beginning stages so it was nothing for anyone to be worried about yet. "How is that possible Jason?" she asked him.

"The best I can guess is that Elizabeth got her hands on one of Sam's eggs and some of my sperm. Sam and I are both in and out of the hospital enough for that to be possible. Or it might have Helena's doings for all I know." Jason explained to her the best that he could with the limited facts that he had at the present.

"Helena has always had it out for Sam for some reason." Carly agreed with him.

"I know that, and I'm not letting that old witch get anywhere near Sam or our children ever again." Jason vowed the muscles in his neck tensed as he spoke.

"Jason, I know that you probably don't want my input on the matter but you should talk to Elizabeth. Ask her outright if she knew that Jake was Sam's." Carly advised him.

Jason looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually that might not be a bad idea Carly."

"See I'm capable of having a good idea every now and then." Carly teased him. Jason had had to clean up one too many of the messes her ideas and plans caused to believe that anything good could come of them.

"Don't push it Carly." Jason warned her.

"Who else knows?" Carly asked him changing the subject quickly.

"Sonny, Emily, and Robin since those two ran the DNA test. Sam was going to tell Alexis and so I guess that she, Stefan, and Kristina know too." Jason answered her question.

"I'm surprised that Elizabeth is still drawing breath if Sonny knows." Carly observed.

"I told him that I would take care of it or she wouldn't be." Jason replied. They both knew that Sonny had a tendency to act in the heat of the moment and then regret it later.

"You better go take care of it then. The way Sonny sees it he has a lot to make up for with Sam. If that means killing for her then he is willing to do it." Carly advised him.

"I probably should and then I need to see what I can find out about Helena." Jason said standing to go.

"That would probably be a good idea. I would like it if my husband didn't go to jail for killing that cheap whore of a nurse." Carly said pointing to the door.

Jason sighed and shook his head. "I know that there isn't a chance of this happening but try to behave yourself." He warned her before he left.

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway of her room at her mother's house studying her two children as they slept in her bed. Lila may have looked like her but her father's instincts to protect were deeply engrained in her that was evidenced by the way she slept with her arm around her little brother.

"Don't let this go to your head Soapy, but you make some beautiful babies." Kristina told her niece walking up behind her.

"You scared the shit out of me Aunt Tina, I wasn't aware that you were a ninja." Sam commented sarcastically and then she softened. "They are damn near perfect aren't they?" she asked in reply.

"I think that they are a perfect combination of you and Jason." Kristina agreed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't say that Aunt Tina, being like Jason and me will only get them into trouble later in life."

"It's true Soapy, they got the best of both you. So I'm sure that they will be able to handle any trouble that they get into." Kristina replied affectionately.

"I can't get over how much Jake looks like Jason and Lila looks like me." Sam said with a soft smile.

"The way most people would see it is that Lila is your daughter and Jake is Jason's son. However I think that a case can be made for Jake being your son and Lila being Jason's daughter." Kristina said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Tina?" Sam asked her a little confused.

"Lila obviously got that protective streak from her father look at how she is sleeping with her arm around Jake. And Jake got his fearless streak from you, I'm not talking about their looks here I'm talking about their personalities." Kristina explained herself.

"I guess you might be right." Sam agreed.

"I think that Jake has a little of your looks in him too he looks a little like Steffy." Kristina observed. Her great nephew had light hair and light eyes like her brother but he did resemble him that closely still it was obvious that they were related.

"That poor boy has both the Cassadine and Quartermaine legacies resting on his shoulders. I don't ever want him to feel pressured though. I don't want either of them to feel pressured by the family businesses." Sam admitted. She didn't want her children feeling that they had no choice about what to do with their futures.

"With you and Jason as parents they won't have to worry about that. You two won't make them become anyone that they don't want to be." Kristina assured her.

"I don't want to think about the future yet I just want to concentrate on showing them how much I love them. I've already missed out on so much with them." Sam wished that she hadn't missed so much of her children's lives.

"Soapy, if you want to show them that you love them the best way to do that is by taking care of yourself. I'm sure that you probably haven't had anything to eat since last night and you look like you're in need of a nap yourself." Kristina advised her.

"What I could really use right now is a shower, but that isn't going to happen because I can't get my wound wet." Sam really wanted a shower more than anything. She was dying to get the stink of the hospital off of her.

"You've come to the right place then, it just so happens that your mother and I are very good at helping you take showers after you have been shot." Kristina said putting her arm around the younger woman.

"I wish you wouldn't act so casual about this. It is embarrassing that I need my mother and aunt to help me take a bath." Sam protested.

"Think nothing of it Sam. That's what we're here for. Besides I can't imagine that you would be anymore comfortable with Jason helping you shower." Kristina teased her and she laughed when she saw her blush.

"Fine, I give up. Let's just hurry because I want to be out of the shower before the kids wake up." Sam relented finally.

* * *

Elizabeth was more than a little shocked when she saw Jason waltz into her hospital room. He was the last person that she had expected to see and the fact that he was there at all made her more than a little nervous. "What are you doing here Jason?" she demanded of him coldly.

"I came here to talk to you Elizabeth." Jason answered in a soft voice he didn't come here to pick a fight with her.

"Jason, I really don't want to talk to you right now. I would feel better if you were with Jake. You know how dangerous your life style is to him I can't believe you left him alone." Elizabeth raged at him.

"I didn't leave him alone he is with Sam. Besides I came to talk to you about Jake." Jason told her.

Elizabeth wore a look of utter disbelief on her face. "I can't believe you left my son alone with that woman after everything that she has done to him. She has no business being anywhere near him. When I feel up to it mark my words Jason, you will never see your son again." She warned him.

"It's really not wise for you to threaten me right now. I came here to talk to you rationally." Jason said trying to keep his temper reigned in.

" I would be all for talking to you rationally if you hadn't left my son with an unstable woman." Elizabeth yelled back at him referring to Sam.

"Sam has more of a right to him than you do she is his mother not you." Jason finally snapped and the words came pouring out of his mouth.

"Jason that is…" Elizabeth started but he cut her off.

"Don't even try to deny it, why'd you do it huh?" Jason asked her.

"I didn't know that Jake was Sam's not at first anyway." Elizabeth admitted.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jason demanded he was tired of playing games with her.

"You have to understand that around this time Lucky and I were over in everything but name. You and Sam were drifting apart too and she was spending a lot of time with Lucky. I wanted to make her pay because she could comfort my husband when I couldn't. The reason I went to see you that night was to make her jealous enough to back away from Lucky. Not long after we slept together Helena came to me and said she had a way I could have you and Lucky while leaving Sam out in the cold so I took her up on her offer. Somehow she got her hands on some of your sperm and I was injected with it or so I thought what I didn't know at the time was that she had implanted one of Sam's eggs in me. I didn't know that Jake wasn't mine not right away anyway it wasn't until he started getting older and I noticed that he is left handed, no one in my family is left handed. That being said Alexis is so I had a DNA test run and it proved that he wasn't mine." Elizabeth told her tale.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle this but you are never seeing my son again." Jason stated bluntly.

"Jason, I'm the only mother that he has ever known." Elizabeth rationalized.

"That doesn't change the fact that Sam is his mother. Elizabeth, you knew that Helena has something against Sam and still you thought it would be a good idea to work with her." Jason flared back at her.

"I didn't think that Helena would do something like this." Elizabeth offered lamely.

"That's right you didn't think. If you had stopped to think then you would have known how stupid it was to trust Helena about anything." Jason's temper continued to warm.

"I only wanted to make Sam jealous." Elizabeth replied quietly.

"What you did is beyond words, because not only did you hurt Sam but you ended up hurting Jake in the process. Jake is the innocent in all of this he didn't ask for any of this shit but now he is the one who has to deal with it." Jason said setting his jaw in a hard line. His blue eyes were as cold as steel.

"So now what are you going to live up to your reputation and kill me?" Elizabeth asked him.

Jason glared at her. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about you yet. I just know that it would be wrong to kill you. Consider that me being merciful." He told her before stalking out of the room.

* * *

"Jesus Spinelli, can't you work any faster?" Dante asked the young hacker.

"The Jackal is going as fast as he can." Spinelli defended himself.

"I would really like it if we could get a bead on this loony old bat before she causes anymore trouble than she already has." Dante replied.

"The deranged one is indeed good at covering her tracks. It is going to take the Jackal some time before he is able to untangle this treacherous web of mayhem." Spinelli went on in his usual cryptic speaking pattern.

"My sister's life is in danger here. That is why I trust you over the PCPD on this one. You better not make me regret it." Dante spit out at him.

"Dante, chill out man. He's working as fast as he can. Take it from someone who knows Helena is a very elusive person. It's going to take him a little bit of time to uncover her trail." Lucky said trying to calm his partner.

"It's just that Sam shouldn't have to worry about this right now. I've heard the stories and if you ask me Helena has put her through more than enough in her life. I would like to stop the old bitch before she gets anywhere near my sister again." Dante replied through gritted teeth.

"I've had some dealings with Helena too, I know first hand what this woman is capable of. That is all the more reason that you and I need to keep a cool head about this. Dante, I need you on this one man. If you're not going to be able to handle it let me know now." Lucky said sort of shaking his head at the younger man.

"I'm in this with you all the way, I'm even tempted to look the other way while Jason works his magic on the old broad." Dante said locking eyes with Lucky to let him know that they were on the same page.

"Aha, the Jackal has recorded a minor success. It would appear that the deceptive one has been in contact with someone in the Port Charles area according to the phone records. The number is that of the shipping facility that Stone Cold and The Goddess investigated." Spinelli reported.

"We already figured that much Spinelli." Lucky told him.

"Alas, at the present that is all that the Jackal is able to find on the activities of the elusive one." Spinelli replied.

"It's ok Spin, thanks for the help. We'll leave you to your work for right now. Just call us if something comes up." Dante said. He needed to get out of that penthouse before his temper exploded.

"Dante, what is up with your temper today?" Lucky asked him as they walked out.

"I just don't like the idea that this woman is after my sister and there is next to nothing that I can do to keep her safe." Dante informed him.

"We'll keep her from doing anything to Sam and the kids. If that means that we have to take turns watching them then so be it." Lucky said putting his foot down on the matter.

"Lucky, you have a son at home to take care of. Let me take the lead on this investigation." Dante argued.

"Right now I really need to lose myself in my work." Lucky replied with a sigh.

"Elizabeth?" Dante asked. He and Lucky had been partners long enough for him to know when something was bothering him.

"She's pregnant. And of course she doesn't know if the baby is mine or Nikolas's. It just feels like the whole Jake situation all over again. And then come to find out Jake isn't even really Elizabeth's he's Sam's." Lucky said rubbing his eyebrows with the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"At least this time you know that there is a possibility that the baby isn't yours it's not like with Jake." Dante offered helpfully there really wasn't much else that he could say.

"The bitch part of it all is that I still love her. What hurts the most is knowing that she doesn't love me enough not to do shit like this. The whole Jake situation is much worse because now I know that she purposely got pregnant with him just so she could hurt Sam." Lucky sighed.

"Come on, we have an investigation to run. Running around this town chasing a fucking ghost will help get your mind off things." Dante said if this was Lucky's way of coping then who was he to judge that?

* * *

Jason found Luke aboard the Haunted Star with his usual drink in his hand and as usual the place didn't look like it was going to be open for business anytime soon.

"Hey Bubba, what can I do for you?" Luke asked cheerfully as he drained the rest of the scotch out of his glass.

"I need to know everything that you know about Helena and I need to know it yesterday." Jason informed him bluntly. He was in no mood to beat around the bush he needed to make sure that his family was going to be safe.

"Why on earth do you want to know anything about that old bat?" Luke asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because I think she's after Sam and the kids. Not only that but I'm fairly sure that she is the one who took Emily." Jason reported.

"With what I know about her it is going to take awhile to give you all the information that I have." Luke told him seriously.

"I've got time Luke. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not giving her the chance to hurt Sam or our kids again." Jason said firmly.

"Kids?" Luke asked giving Jason a questioning look.

Jason sighed at his slip of the tongue. It didn't matter it was going to come out soon anyway. "Jake is Sam's son too not Elizabeth's. She somehow got hooked up with Helena and that is how Jake came to be." He explained.

Luke's normally stoic face showed the shock that he felt upon hearing that. "I never took Liz for the type to cast her lot in with the likes of Helena." He mused.

"What do you know about the places she likes to go?" Jason asked. He needed a lead on where she might be.

Luke gave him a charming smile. "I know just the place and if the price is right I might be able to do a little work for you," he suggested.

"What kind of work?" Jason asked confused.

"I could be persuaded to take a little trip to see just what the old bag has been up to." Luke explained to him.

"You can do that?" Jason asked just to be sure. But he knew if there was anyone who could find Helena it would be Luke.

"Of course I can do it. If anyone has any hopes of finding that old viper without her catching on it's me." Luke said like it was no big deal. In fact for him it wasn't he lived to do this kind of thing.

"How soon can you leave?" Jason asked he needed someone out there tracking her movements on the ground in case there was something that Spinelli missed.

"Is now soon enough for you?" Luke asked him with a big grin.

Jason looked really thoughtful for a moment. "How much is this going to cost me?" not that money was an object he would gladly drain his bank accounts if it meant that he was keeping Sam and their kids safe.

"Considering that Natasha and Sonny are both my best friends I will do it for free. Besides that I'm sure that I will find a way to recoup my losses along the way." Luke Spencer always landed on his feet and came up smelling like a rose no matter what the situation.

"Luke, just be sure to keep in touch. I know how fond you are of disappearing off the face of the earth for weeks at a time." Jason told him. He was no good to him if he didn't have a way to get Intel from him.

"I'll try to check in a couple of times a week if it takes me that long to find her. But I promise you that I'm not just going to drop off the grid without a trace. I am quite fond of Sam and if you ask me Helena has caused her more than enough pain for one lifetime." Luke assured him.

"I'll be looking forward to hearing from you Luke." Jason said shaking hands with the man. It was a scary thought but he was putting his children's safety into his hands.

* * *

"I would like for someone to tell me how the fuck I got stuck moving Sam's stuff into the penthouse." Johnny bitched.

"The same way I did. Mom called and said that we better get Sam's clothes and stuff moved over to the penthouse before the end of the day. That's how we got stuck doing this." Michael answered the man he thought of as another big brother.

"I love it how Princess Claudia is just sitting there on the couch doing nothing. We had no reason at all to bring her with us." Johnny said glaring daggers in his sister's direction.

"I heard that Johnny, I'm not deaf you fucking moron. Besides I had to come over here and make sure that you two didn't go pawing through Sam's private stuff." Claudia pointed out to her younger brother.

"I'm telling you there is no living with mob princesses. Thank God none of my other sisters act like this." Michael said rolling his eyes.

"Your other sisters are all Cassadines they are actually princesses." Johnny reminded him.

"I really don't understand why mom just have someone from the Metro Court come and move this stuff." Claudia said she was filing her fingernails while the other two did all the real work.

"I will be so glad when Ethan gets back with the rest of those boxes that we needed. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stand her without killing her." Johnny seethed. His sister knew how to set off his temper like no other person on the face of the planet.

"You can't kill her dad wouldn't be happy if you did. We all know that you can't afford to piss dad off anymore right now. Not only did you break the don't breathe on Claudia's car rule you also aren't doing that great in school." Michael cautioned him.

"I'm sure that he would admire me for my restraint in not killing her sooner. Claudia gets on his nerves too sometimes and he knows it." Johnny huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to have Jason dump your body." Claudia retorted.

"That is so not happening Uncle Jason likes Johnny better than he likes you." Michael said with a smirk.

"Hey now, I leave you people alone for five minutes and there are hits being planned when I come back." Ethan said coming in with the extra boxes that he had left to get.

"Johnny started it." Claudia said stubbornly.

"Ethan, it would be better if you just didn't ask. Those two are both in rare form today." Michael said shaking his head.

"I don't want to know mate, then I don't have to get in the middle of it." Ethan said throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

"DADDY!" Jake and Lila called out and ran to their father when he walked in the front door of the lake house.

Jason scooped each child up in one of his massive arms before kissing each of them on the head. "Were you guys good for mommy while I was gone?" he asked them setting them back down on their feet.

"Jason, they're yours and Sam's good is a relative term when referring to those two." Kristina pointed out to her sister's boyfriend.

"I'm serious keep it up with me today liver lips and I will put you out of my misery." Sam dared her oldest sister.

"Bring it on wart face." Kristina retorted.

"Your mommy and your Aunt Krissy are silly." Jason told his kids.

"Jason, they have been warned more times than I care to count about the name calling today." Jax said coming into the room.

"Jax, you haven't even been home that long." Sam said smiling sweetly at her stepfather.

"That's true but I know you girls and I'm sure that your mother has told you numerous times not to call each other names." Jax retorted.

"I have but that doesn't mean that they listen to me." Alexis agreed with her husband as she came in the room on his heels.

"Krissy, do you think that you could take Jake and Lila to your room or something? I need to talk to Sam and your mom." Jason asked her hopefully.

"Sure thing," Kristina agreed and then she offered a hand to her niece and her nephew. "Come on kids, let's go bug Molly and Spencer." She said leading them off.

"Did you do anything productive today?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact and you are going to find this shocking but Carly actually has a good idea every once in a while." Jason replied.

"There is no way that that crazy blonde ever has a good idea that is going to pan out." Kristina disagreed as she and her brother came into the living room.

"I know that that's hard to believe but Carly did actually have a good idea today." Jason informed them.

"How did she react when you told her about Jake?" Sam asked. She knew that her friend was very likely to go through the roof when she found out that she hadn't been the first to know.

"Honestly for Carly, she wasn't that bad. She just asked who else knew and that was it." Jason said with a shrug. It was hard to believe but Carly could act like an adult when she wanted to.

Sam just nodded her head. "So what did you do today?" she asked him again hoping to get an answer this time.

" I went to see Elizabeth today." Jason said carefully he didn't know how Sam was going to react to that.

"And what did Saint Liz have to say?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"She tried to deny it at first but then she broke down and confessed to everything she said that Helena came to her about a way to piss you off. She honestly thought that Jake was her son though. She thought that she had just been inseminated with my sperm but as you know Helena took it a step farther." Jason explained to her.

"I thought we were going to wait about talking to Elizabeth?" Sam asked him. She was kind of pissed that he had talked to her without first telling her about it.

"I wasn't going to but then I talked to Carly and she said that the sooner we got that out in the open with her the better. Like I said Carly does have a good idea every once in a while. If it makes you feel any better I'll leave how we proceed with Elizabeth up to you." Jason replied it was the best that he could do for her at the moment.

"If you ask my opinion we should just allow Sonny to dispose of her. She has already been compromised by my mother there is nothing stopping her from getting to her again." Stefan suggested. Very rarely did he agree with Sonny's way of handling things.

Sam shook her head. "No Uncle Stefan, I don't want my dad to take the risk of going to jail over her. I'll have to think about where we go from here. The only thing I'm sure of right now is that my little boy needs to know the truth so he isn't confused."

"Sam, if it's any consolation, Jake is only two so this shouldn't affect him too badly." Jax offered.

"I know and that is what I have been telling myself." Sam said biting her lip.

"Soapy, we talked about this earlier that little boy is just like you he will bounce back." Kristina put a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder.

"And we have also talked about you calling me Soapy. You know that I don't like it Tina." Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"And I'm sure when they get older Lila and Jake won't like the nicknames that I'm about to give them either." Kristina replied with a grin.

"Do I want to know how you plan on torturing my children?" Sam asked shaking her head.

"With Lila I haven't decided yet, but with Jake it's between Bam Bam and Crash." Kristina reported.

"Either one of those is good for Jake. That kid is an accident waiting to happen." Jason chuckled.

"He sure likes to do things that could get him hurt." Sam agreed.

"I can already see that I'm going to have to get Jax to put childproof locks on the backdoor. I can see Jake getting in that lake like it's not big deal." Alexis said. The thought of having another kid like Sam around scared the hell out of her.

"Samantha is his mother I don't know what more you expect." Stefan threw out there.

"Sam, are you about ready to go? We still have to get your stuff all moved into the penthouse?" Jason asked. He wasn't going to admit it but he was a little uncomfortable at the lake house.

"If you could go move my clothes and other stuff for me that would be great. The kids and I have to stay because tonight is family dinner night." Sam told him rolling her eyes.

"Jason, I would really like it if you would stay too. You are family after all." Alexis said she couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth.

"If Sam wants me to stay I'll stay." Jason said. He knew that the truce that he and Alexis had called was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I figured that I had to throw a little Johnny and Claudia in this time since it's been awhile since we've heard from them. Luke is on the case now and that is a somewhat scary thought but if anyone can track Helena it will be him. If there is anything that you guys want to see in here or any characters that you want to come into play feel free to drop me a line. Until next time please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 10

Jason and Sam were both dog-tired when they finally herded their kids into his penthouse. They found Spinelli sitting at the desk working diligently on his computer. They both knew that they had to have a talk with their son before they did anything else.

"Spin, do you think that you could take Lila up to your room and show her your computer game?" Sam asked her business partner hopefully. She didn't want her daughter in the room while they had this talk with their son.

"Whatever you wish Fair Samantha." Spinelli said and he held out his hand to Lila.

"It's ok Lila, go with Uncle Spin he won't hurt you." Jason encouraged her.

"Come Fair Lila, I shall teach you how to become an assassin of cyber space." Spinelli said grinning at the little girl.

"Ok Uncle Spin," Lila agreed taking her hand.

Jason scooped up his son and sat him down on the couch. "Buddy, mommy and daddy need to talk to you for a second." He told him gently.

"Ok," Jake said he wasn't really sure what was going on.

Sam took a deep breath this was really hard for her. "Do you remember how you used to live with Uncle Lucky, Cam, and Elizabeth?" she asked him.

"My other mommy?" Jake asked. Just the words leaving his mouth cut Sam like a knife.

"Yeah," Jason answered his son because he knew that Sam couldn't.

"Elizabeth isn't really your mommy she was just keeping you for me and daddy. I'm your real mommy Jakie." Sam explained to him.

"Mommy no want Jake?" Jake asked innocently and his big blue eyes were filled with tears. Sam's eyes welled up with tears as well and she had to turn her head so he didn't see her cry.

Jason kneeled down in front of his son. "Jake, your mommy loves very much she just didn't know that she was your mommy. Daddy didn't know either."

"Then why Jake no live with mommy and daddy?" Jake asked he didn't understand what was going on.

Jason was never one to get emotional but he could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes. "Because Elizabeth kept you from mommy and daddy. We always wanted you buddy." He tried explaining to him but he didn't feel like he was doing a very good job.

"Jakie, mommy loves you so very much baby. I just didn't know that you were mine because Elizabeth made daddy and me think that you were hers and daddy's instead of mine and daddy's." Sam did a much better job of explaining than Jason had.

"Jake stay with mommy now?" Jake asked sounding confused.

Sam picked her son up and sat him on her lap. "Yes, Jake is staying with mommy and daddy now." she said kissing him on his head.

"Mommy and daddy love Jake?" Jake asked just to be sure.

"Mommy and daddy both love Jake very, very much." Jason promised him.

"Jake loves mommy and daddy too." Jake replied.

"Jake, you are safe, wanted, and loved." Sam said kissing him on the head again.

"Jake no have to go away again?" Jake asked one last time.

"Nope, you're stuck with me, daddy, and Lila." Sam told him with a big grin.

"Ok," Jake said finally with a shrug.

"Jake do you know what your name is?" Jason asked his son.

"My name Jacob." Jake answered him not sure why his father was asking him such questions.

"Your name is Jacob Michael Lucky Davis-Morgan." Sam told him.

"Like Uncle Lucky and Mike?" Jake asked. Both Morgan children called their Uncle Michael, Mike.

"That's right your middle name is Michael just like Grandpa Sonny and Uncle Mike. And your other middle name is Lucky just like your Uncle Lucky." Jason explained.

"Tell daddy that you need a bath Jacob Michael." Sam teased him.

"Daddy, Jake needs a bath." Jake told Jason.

"Jase, Jake and Lila both need a bath. Dad and Carly bought them some clothes but they are in my penthouse." Sam told her boyfriend.

"I'll go get them." Jason volunteered.

"After daddy gives you a bath I'll read you and Lila a story." Sam told her son so he would cooperate with his father.

"Green Eggs and Ham?" Jake asked that was one of his favorites.

"We'll have to check with Lila but I think that we can arrange that." Sam said tickling him.

"Stop mommy," Jake squealed.

"I don't know if I can stop." Sam replied playfully and she started smothering his face with kisses.

"Daddy help," Jake cried out to his father who had just come back from across the hall.

Jason swooped in and scooped Jake up in his arms. "Come on it's bath time for you big boy. Mommy needs a break." He told him spinning him around. "Sam, are you going to be ok while I go give the kids a bath?" he asked her sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just going to borrow some of your pajamas. If you don't mind I think that the kids and I are going to stay here tonight." Sam said she really didn't feel like dragging them across the hall.

"Of course you and the kids can stay." Jason said like she was crazy to think that he wouldn't let them stay.

An hour later they had both kids bathed and in bed sleeping soundly. They were sitting on the couch together just unwinding from the stress of the last couple of days.

"Do you want a beer or anything?" Jason asked Sam.

"A beer would be great Jase." Sam replied. Jason went to the kitchen and came back a second later with two beers.

"Lila and Jake both went down pretty easily." Jason said just making conversation.

"I think they were both wore out. They had a big day today." Sam responded as she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I know that now isn't probably the best time to bring this up, but where do you and I stand?" Jason asked her.

"I think that you and I are right where we should be for now. I don't want to rush into anything Jason. We have those two kids to think about and we need to make this work. I love you and that isn't going to change anytime soon. I just can't live with you right now not until I'm sure that this is going to work out this time around." Sam replied thoughtfully.

"I understand I really do. How are we going to deal with the kids?" Jason asked the important question.

"Jason, you are my boyfriend and their father. You can see them everyday I'm not going to keep them from you. If you want though we can work some kind of custody arrangement out." Sam informed him seriously.

"There is no need for us to do that I trust you and I know that you wouldn't keep them from me. I can take them during the day while you're at work, and if I have to help Sonny with something then Max and Milo can keep an eye on them. You can have them when you get off of work and all night and I can take them some nights if you need a break." Jason suggested.

"I think that will work out fine. Max and Milo have been really great with all of the kids." Sam agreed and then she let out a yawn.

"I think that it might be time to get you to bed." Jason said smiling down at her.

"For reasons that I can't imagine I am kinda tired." Sam agreed.

"Come on I'll carry you to bed." Jason offered.

"I can walk Jase." Sam protested as he scooped her up in his massive arms.

"I know that you can walk, but I want to take care of you." Jason replied kissing her to shut her up.

* * *

Ric Lansing lay out across the bed in his suite at the Metro Court. It had been almost fifteen years since he set foot in Port Charles and he wouldn't be here now if it weren't for a good reason. He was back for revenge and for his daughter. Everyone was sorely mistaken if they thought they could keep him away forever. Besides that he had good Intel on the woman who had been his reason for leaving in the first place. Samantha Davis was going to pay for driving him away and he was going to make damn sure of that.

* * *

One Week Later

Elizabeth had been out of the hospital for a week now in that time she hadn't seen much of Cam or Lucky. But her brother Steve had been taking good care of her he had moved in with her to help her get back on her feet. She hadn't talked to Nikolas yet about the possibility that the child she was carrying was his. At the moment she was sitting the couch feeling sorry for herself. She didn't have Lucky, she didn't have Nikolas, she hadn't seen Cam in over a week, and she had lost Jake to Jason and Sam. Her life was basically in the toilet at the moment and she had no one to blame but herself. So suffice it to say she was not a happy camper when she heard a knock on her front door.

Opening the door she got the shock of her life when she saw her ex-boyfriend Ric at the door. "Ric, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked him. She hadn't seen Ric in almost fifteen years since he left Port Charles shrouded in mystery.

"Hi Elizabeth, can I come in?" Ric asked her politely. This was his in to getting back at Sam. He had planned long and carefully he wasn't going to screw this up.

"Sure come on in." Elizabeth said opening the door wider to allow his entry. "What brings you back to Port Charles?" she asked once they had both taken a seat on her couch.

"I heard that you were having some problems and I figured that I would come back and help you out." Ric replied.

Elizabeth buried her head in her hands and began sobbing. "That's really sweet Ric, but I don't think even you will be able to help me out." she didn't question his motives even knowing what she knew about him and the things that he had done.

"That's where you're wrong I can help you. I heard about the Jake situation and I'm sure that there is something that I can do." Ric spoke to her gently. The first step in all of this was getting her to trust him.

"That is a hopeless situation Jason and Sam took my little boy and I'm not sure that I'll be able to get him back." Elizabeth cried harder.

Ric moved in and smoothly slipped his arm around Elizabeth. "I'm not making any promises but I'm sure that there has to be something that I can do. That thug Jason Morgan has no business being around a child. His lifestyle is too dangerous." He smiled inwardly at the fact she hadn't tried to move away from him when he put his arm around her.

"I know that but no court in the world is going to let me have custody of Jake. Helena somehow managed to have one of Sam's eggs implanted in me and Jake isn't really my son." Elizabeth explained like she had been innocent in the whole mess.

"But you raised him as yours for two years you had no way of knowing that he wasn't yours. More than that you're the only mother that he has ever known. The courts would take that into consideration." Ric soothed her.

"Ric, I don't know why you're being so nice to me." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Because, it looks like you could use a friend right now." Ric pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. This plan was going to work out better than he thought.

* * *

"Daddy, someone is at the door." Lila called out to Jason. Her and Jake were playing in the middle of the living room and Jason had gone in the kitchen for just a moment to get them a snack.

"Thank you Lila, I heard that." Jason knew that whoever was at the door was someone that he and Sam knew or the guards wouldn't have let them up there. "Lila, you and Jake can answer the door if you ask who it is first." He told his daughter as he came back into the room.

Lila and Jake both ran to the door. "Who is it?" they called in unison.

"It's Aunt Molly." Molly answered from the other side of the door. Lila opened the door for her aunt.

"Heya Molly Girl, Sam isn't here right now." Jason told his girlfriend's youngest sister.

"I know I'm not here to see Sam." Molly replied as she hugged her niece and nephew.

"Molly, did you have a guard with you?" Jason asked her concerned. None of the Davis girls were allowed to go anywhere without one of Sonny's men with them.

"Milo is with me but he is outside talking to Cody right now." Molly informed him.

"Not that I mind but what are you doing here?" Jason asked her. It wasn't really safe for her to be wondering around alone.

Before she could answer Spinelli came dashing down the stairs. "Unsinkable Molly, you are early, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. The Jackal is now ready to go." He said smiling at the young woman.

"Spinelli, what are you talking about?" Jason asked him sternly.

"Young Prince Cassadine and The Young Mob Prince are having a male bonding session today. In as much the Unsinkable Molly and I have a date for the movies as it were." Spinelli explained in his usual incomprehensible lingo. He was talking about Morgan and Spencer.

"Listen to me, you two make sure that Milo stays with you at all times. Don't do anything dangerous and make sure that you are back here before it gets dark out." Jason ordered them.

"The Jackal and Unsinkable Molly shall keep Milo with us at all times and we shall return to Casa de Stone Cold before the twilight harkens." Spinelli replied.

"Where are you two going?" Jason asked with a sigh.

"The theater is showing a bunch of old movies and Spinelli agreed to go with me when I found out that Spencer and Morgan were having what they like to call guy time today." Molly explained to him.

Jason couldn't help smiling. Spinelli and Molly were really two peas in a pod sometimes. "Like I said be careful and stay with Milo. Sam would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you two." He ordered again.

"I promise Jason we will be careful." Molly swore to him.

"Spinelli, do you have any money?" Jason asked he didn't want Molly to have to pay for everything.

"Yes, the Jackal does indeed have currency." Spinelli assured him.

"Are you ready to go Spinelli?" Molly asked him.

Spinelli went to Molly and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Molly took his offered arm. "I believe that we shall." She agreed as they walked out the door to meet Milo.

Jason shook his head and looked at his kids. "Your Uncle Spin and your Aunt Molly together is a recipe for disaster." He chuckled when they looked at him blankly.

* * *

Sam was sitting at a table in Kelly's with her mother and her Aunt Tina. She was spending the day with them since she had been to busy to spend time with them all week. She hadn't gone back to work yet since she was taking the time to get her kids adjusted.

"Samantha, how are my grandbabies?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"They're good both of them are a handful, but they're good. The way they get along with each other you would think that they had been together their whole lives." Sam replied she smiled every time she thought of her kids.

"This is payback for everything you put your mom through when you were growing up. You always were a handful too." Kristina chuckled when her niece glared at her.

"I don't find you funny at all Tina. I honestly don't know why you're one of my best friends." Sam said shaking her head.

"We were pretty much raised together so that might have something to do with it Soapy." Kristina said winking at her.

"I'm never going to get you to stop calling me Soapy am I?" Sam asked and she couldn't help smiling.

"Not a chance," Kristina informed her.

"I didn't think so but I had to give it a try." Sam replied with a shrug.

"How are you and Jason getting along?" Alexis asked.

"Jason and I are fine, he's a great dad. If I have to go out for anything he watches the kids. He is my boyfriend so we both see the kids everyday, but we don't live together so every two nights they stay over with their dad." Sam explained.

"Sam, I think that you two are going to work out this time. I have a really good feeling about it." Kristina told her.

"Thanks Tina, I hope we work out this time. I really don't want my kids being pulled between two homes." Sam replied with a smile.

"Lila and Jake will be ok no matter what happens between you and Jason because you both love them so much." Alexis assured her.

"I hope so. But then again I did have you and dad as role models. You two have been just about perfect when it comes to Molly and Krissy and doing what's best for them." Sam told her mother.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to have a dad growing up Sam. I know that that had to be hard for you." Alexis apologized.

"Mom, you have nothing to apologize for. I did have a dad and as it turns out he happens to be my father. Sonny never treated me any differently than he did Krissy and Molly. Despite what he does for a living dad is a good man. Not many men I know would take care of their brother's daughter like she was his own. Not that I think of Molly as being Ric's because he wasn't around long enough." Sam replied rambling just a little bit.

"I'm sorry for Ric too. I never should have married him, you never did like him." Alexis apologized again.

"Ric is an ass that's not your fault mom. Thankfully you weren't married to him for that long. Jax is the only normal guy that you have ever been with." Sam chuckled.

"Your stepfather is a pain in the ass when he wants to be." Alexis said shaking her head.

"What did he do now?" Sam asked laughing.

"He and Sonny are actually in agreement about something. They both about had a fit because Molly is going to the movies with Spinelli today." Alexis informed her.

"Mom, there is no need for either of them to worry. Spin is a really sweet kid. He was afraid that I was going to be mad at him because he was going out with Molly. They are just friends and trust me she probably saved Jason a lot of aggravation. He won't say it but Spin gets on his nerves sometimes." Sam couldn't help laughing.

"I can see where that would happen." Kristina observed.

"He is sweet, but he can be a pill at times." Sam agreed chuckling a little bit.

Before any of the women could say anything else Dante came strolling over to the table. "And how are three of my favorite ladies doing today?" he asked with a smile that showed the dimples he had inherited from his father.

"We're fine, Dante, thank you for asking." Alexis replied politely.

"How are my niece and nephew doing?" Dante asked his older sister.

"They are doing good, but they are bad. I guess that is to be expected since they are mine and Jason's." Sam answered him.

"I don't know how you could say something like that about those sweet children." Dante joked with her.

"It's very easy, because it happens to be true. They have two sets of hands so there isn't anything that they can't get into." Sam replied with a smile that faltered when she saw her mother's face darken. She turned to see what had her so upset and she saw Ric Lansing walking over to their table.

"What do you want Ric?" Alexis asked her ex-husband before he could get a word in.

"I just came over here to say hi." Ric smiled at her and then he turned to Dante. "You must be my brother's son. I'm your Uncle Ric." He said introducing himself.

"I know who you are and I really wish you wouldn't go around announcing that you're my uncle." Dante replied flatly ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Ric, why don't you just go away?" Kristina asked her sister's ex.

"It's nice to see you too Tina." Ric replied sarcastically.

"Did you need something Ric?" Sam asked him with ice in her voice. There was no love lost between the two of them at all.

"Actually I just came to give these to you and Alexis." Ric said handing a legal looking document to each of them. "You can both consider yourselves served." He said smugly before walking away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alexis exclaimed after looking at the document that Ric had handed her.

"What?" Kristina asked her.

"Ric intends to file for joint custody of Molly. There is no judge in the world that is going to give him custody not only did he walk away but he signed his rights away." Alexis replied.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dante asked his older sister when he saw the stricken look on her face.

"Elizabeth is filing to regain custody of Jake. That is no doubt something that Ric put in her head. She is crazy if she thinks that I'm going to let that happen." Sam seethed.

"Sam, you need to talk to Jason." Dante told her he knew that the body count in Port Charles would go up by one if Ric got anywhere near Jason before Sam had the chance to talk to him.

"Dante, do me a favor, if you see dad before I do don't tell him about any of this. I'm going to have to talk him down from doing anything drastic so I need to be there when he finds out." Sam replied.

"He won't hear a word of it from me. I really don't want to have to arrest my own father." Dante agreed.

"Good, can you swing by the penthouse and keep an eye on Jason? I need you to be there in case Ric shows up and tries to start something. I have some things that I'm going to have to take care of before I go home." Sam asked him hopefully.

"Of course," Dante agreed quickly.

"Thank you, you can just make yourself at home in my place if someone comes up there you'll know." Sam told him and Dante walked off to do what she had asked him to. "Mom, what am I going to do?" she asked sounding panicked.

"You need to be calm, Elizabeth has no chance of getting custody of back. We'll find you a good lawyer just in case." Alexis tried calming her.

"Mom, I don't want to put more on you, you already have Molly to worry about." Sam said stressing out.

"I'm not worried about Molly, Ric has no chance of getting custody of her either. Sonny legally adopted her and he isn't going to let Ric anywhere near her. And I'm telling you right now that your dad and I aren't going to let anyone take your son from you." Alexis assured her that she was going to stick be her side no matter what.

"It'll be a miracle if dad and Jason don't end up in jail because of this." Sam replied pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's what they keep Diane around for, she'll keep them out on the streets." Kristina joked to break the tension.

"Yeah, I'm worried about your little Soapy there, I'm not so sure that she can be trusted around Ric." Alexis said.

"I promise that I won't kill him the stupid scumbag isn't worth it." Sam swore. The only thing on her mind at the moment was keeping Jason from doing something drastic to her father's brother.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It looks like Ric is back to cause some trouble. Until next time please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 11

One Week Later

Molly Davis was sitting at a table in Kelly's she was with her brother and her cousin. Milo sat two tables away from them, he was close enough to be there if they needed anything, yet far away enough to give them their privacy.

"What are we going to do today, Mol?" Morgan asked his sister. He knew that Molly wasn't really his sister, but he still loved her as much as he loved Kristina and Sam.

"It's not like we have many choices, right now our only options are the gray stone, Wyndemere, and the lake house. Unless of course we manage to give Milo the slip." Spencer said with a sigh. He got that they were in a lot of danger at the moment but that still didn't mean he liked being followed around like he was a prisoner.

"I don't think that it would be a wise idea to give Milo the slip. I'm fairly sure that Jason would come track us all down and give us the lecture of a lifetime. I don't know about you boys, but I rather not sit through one of Jason's lectures." Molly replied.

"We could always go out to Spoon Island and go horseback riding." Morgan suggested. That sounded fun to him, although anything was better than being followed around by his dad's guards.

"We do get a little more privacy out there than we do anywhere else." Spencer agreed with his cousin.

"Privacy could be a good thing." Molly said thoughtfully.

"I still say that slipping Milo would be a good idea." Spencer pouted. At thirteen he was the most impetuous of the group. Somehow he had turned out a little bit like Sam.

Before either Molly or Morgan could reply to that Ric came sliding over to the table.

"Can I help you?" Molly asked him politely.

"Wow, Molly, I can't believe how big you have gotten." Ric said looking over his only daughter.

"Ric?" Molly asked she knew her father only through pictures but she was sure that this was him.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Ric asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"You're not my father." Molly spit back through gritted teeth.

" I shudder to think what your sister has said to poison you against me." Ric was of course referring to Sam.

"Don't talk about my sister." Morgan said hotly he knew that he was talking about Sam.

"Ric, you need to step away now." Milo said coming over to the group.

"You can't tell me to walk away from my own daughter." Ric replied with a sinister sneer on his face.

"Ric, you have no rights to her you signed them all away. Now I suggest you walk away before things get ugly." Jason came out of nowhere. This was the confrontation that Sam had been trying to avoid all week. So of course he ran into Ric while he was alone.

"I'm walking away for now, but just know that I will be back for my daughter. She has no business being around a thug like you, Morgan." Ric let the threat hang in the air as he walked back out the door.

"Milo, I want you to take Spencer to Alexis' house, I'm going to take Molly and Morgan to Sonny's place." Jason ordered the man.

"Will do boss." Milo agreed quickly.

Molly looked close to tears and Jason wrapped one of his massive arms around her shoulders. "Everything is going to be ok, Molly Girl, I won't let anyone take you away from us." He assured her pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

"I don't like this one little bit, dad. Ric isn't one to just let things go this long. I wish he would just make a move so that I have something to react to." Sam stressed going to the cart where her father kept his booze. She poured herself an inch of scotch in the bottom of a glass and drained it.

"Sam, calm down. I know that this isn't the most ideal situation, but we are going to get through this. I promise you that no one will take your son away from you." Sonny swore to his daughter.

"Sis, Pop is right none of us are going to let Jake be taken away from you." Dante tried to calm his sister's fears.

"Dante, you don't understand you came into the picture after Ric left. You have no idea what he is capable of." Sam ranted at her oldest brother. At least he was the oldest brother that they knew of. With Sonny there was no telling how many more kids he had running around out there.

"Sam is right I don't really remember the time that mom was married to Ric, but I do remember that he could be downright cold sometimes." Kristina informed her brother.

"He has another thing coming to him if he thinks that he is going to take Molly or Jake. He signed his rights to Molly away and Elizabeth has no rights to Jake at all." Sam went on a tirade. She couldn't take playing the waiting game any longer. It was about to drive her nuts and she needed to keep her sanity for the sake of her children.

"Sam, no one is going to take either one of them. Lila and Jake are safe right now; they are out in the yard playing with Carly and Michael. You have nothing to worry about at all." Sonny reassured her.

"Sonny, you've got a problem." Jason said as he ushered Molly and Morgan into the room.

"What did Claudia do this time?" Sonny asked. He knew that his adopted daughter had a tendency to get into trouble when left to her own devices.

"Claudia hasn't done anything that I know of lately. This isn't about Claudia anyway." Jason replied.

"Then what is this about, Jase?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"I went to Kelly's to grab some food and I found Ric there harassing Molly." Jason explained.

"Come here little one." Sonny said opening his arms to his youngest daughter.

"Daddy, please don't let him take me away from you and mommy." Molly begged the only father that she had ever known clinging tightly to him.

Sonny pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You aren't going anywhere, no one is going to take you away from me and your mother. Jax wouldn't let that happen, Carly wouldn't let it happen, Your Uncle Stefan would walk through fire to make sure that it didn't happen, your Aunt Kristina would die before she allowed anyone to take you from us. And most importantly your mother and I would never let it happen." He swore to her. He brushed some of the tears that had fallen from her eyes away with the pads of his thumbs.

"He said that I had no business being around a thug like Jason." Molly cried into his chest.

"Molly Girl, you're not going anywhere. You and I are old pals, I won't let anyone do anything to hurt you." Jason promised her and he was rewarded with a smile from Sam. "Where are the kids?" he asked he didn't see his children anywhere and it wasn't like Sam to let them out of her sight.

"They are outside playing with Carly and Michael. I was a little keyed up when I first got here and dad didn't think it would be a good idea if they were around when I exploded." Sam explained to him.

"I'm going to go outside and see them, I haven't seen them since we put them to bed last night." Jason said. Even through they spilt their time with their kids fifty-fifty they were both always around at bedtime.

"Jason, I would appreciate it if you would send Michael in when you go out there." Sonny told him.

"I'll do that, Sonny." Jason said before stepping out on the patio.

Sonny sat down on the couch and he sat Molly on his knee. He then gestured for Sam to come over to him and he sat her on his other knee. "Molly Sophia Natasha Davis-Corinthos, I promise you that no one is going to take you away from your mother and me." he swore to her before turning to Sam. "Samantha Alexandra Kristin Davis, I will not allow anyone to take your son from you ever again." He promised his oldest child.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do and I always know what to do. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared of losing my little boy." Sam admitted the tears she had been holding back finally making their way down her face.

"It'll be ok, Sammy, even if I have to do some things that I'm not proud of no one is going to take Jake again." Michael swore to his sister. No one had even heard him come in the patio door.

"Michael Joseph Corinthos the third, you will not think of doing anything remotely illegal. If you want me to keep my sanity you will stay safe and out of the reach of the law." Sam lectured her little brother.

"Whatever you say, Sammy." Michael agreed not wanting to fight his sister on this one.

"I'm calling Johnny, if he isn't going to take school seriously then he is going to do something to make himself useful." Sonny said moving his daughters so he could stand up.

"Why are you calling Johnny?" Kristina asked her father.

"I want him with Molly at all times that way Max and Milo are free to focus on you, your niece, and your nephew." Sonny answered punching so numbers into his phone.

* * *

"Are you going to get that, John?" a female voice asked Johnny when his phone rang.

"No, I'm not going to answer that, I'm pretty sure that it's my dad and I don't think I want to have a conversation with him right now." Johnny replied. He was lying in bed with the woman and they were both in the buff.

"John, if you don't answer that damn phone then I am going to." The woman said when his phone started going off again.

Johnny reached for his phone blindly and he snagged it off of the nightstand. "This is Johnny." He answered. "What's up, Pop?" he asked after he had listened to Sonny for a moment. "Ok, I'll be right there."

"What did he want?" the woman asked him.

"I have to go watch over my sister." Johnny said getting out of bed. He started a mad search for his pants.

"Which sister?" She asked him.

"Molly, apparently her biological father is back in town and he is threatening to take her away. Pop wants me to stay with her at all times so he doesn't have the chance to try anything." Johnny explained having finally found his pants.

"You are a great older brother, John." She told him with a smile.

"I'm not so great at being a younger brother though." Johnny scoffed pulling his shirt over his head.

"You're a pretty great younger brother too." She replied.

"I'm pretty sure a good younger brother wouldn't be doing what I'm doing right now." Johnny mumbled.

"We're not doing anything wrong, John." She protested. She was quite a bit older than Johnny old enough to be his mother in fact.

"Something tells me that I know a guy who wouldn't see things that way." Johnny replied with a chuckle. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began putting his shoes on.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of it if it ever becomes a problem." She assured him. She didn't know what she was doing with a man who was young enough to be her son and was in fact younger than her son. She didn't really care about his age though, they had fun together and that was all that mattered to her.

"If it becomes a problem I'm fairly sure that Jason will be deposing of my body out in the Pine Barrens." Johnny joked. It would have been funny if he had been sure that it was a joke.

"You're overreacting as usual. It's not going to get to that point. We're being careful about this and no one but us ever has to know that we enjoy each other's company." She swore to him running her fingers through his curly black hair.

Johnny took her writs and pinned them down on the bed. "When you put it like that I can't help seeing things your way." He had an impish grin on his face as he leaned down and captured her lips between his. He took a moment to admire the woman underneath him. Her long brown hair framed her head like a halo and her olive skin was still taut despite her age.

"Good, because I do have a tendency to be right, you just have a tendency to not listen to what I tell you." She replied in a seductive voice.

"Don't start something that we can't finish. As much as I like where this is going, I have to go. I don't want Pop to blow a major gasket if I don't make it to the house in the time frame that he finds acceptable. As a matter of fact he is going to pissed that I wasn't at the house five minutes ago." Johnny replied stealing one last kiss before he had to go.

* * *

"Hey Jase, I didn't expect to see you here this early." Carly greeted her best friend brightly.

"Some things came up with Molly that I had to take care of and I figured that I better bring her over here." Jason replied with a shrug.

"Ric?" Carly asked him even though she knew that that man was the problem. She could read Jason just like an open book.

"Yeah, he was giving Molly a hard time. I swear to God, Carly, it took everything that I have in me not to punch his lights out right there in Kelly's." Jason said with a long sigh.

"It's a good thing that you didn't, that would have been giving him what he wants. He would like nothing better than to be able to put you in jail." Carly advised him, not that she had any business giving anyone advice.

"I know," Jason acknowledged and he really did know that he had to be careful where Ric was concerned. "Have the kids been good?" he asked inclining his head in the direction his children were in.

"As you can see they are enjoying themselves on the swing set. They are really well behaved." Carly answered his question.

"Car, I can't let them take Jake away, it would kill Sam." Jason stated the obvious.

"Jake isn't going anywhere, just let Nurse Floor Whore try to take him away. She has never had to deal with his Momma Carly before and trust me when I say that she doesn't want to either." Carly reassured him. She wanted to be Jason's rock for a change he was always there for her and now it was time for her to return the favor. He had been there for her since the moment that she came to town. Hell he had even taken care of Michael when she hadn't been able to. Part of her still felt bad for taking Michael away from him and letting Sonny raise him. For all intensive purposes Michael was Jason's oldest son. That was part of the reason why she was always meddling into his love life she felt like she owed him.

"So that's what you're calling yourself now?" Jason asked chuckling. Leave it to his friend to refer to herself as Momma Carly.

"Yes, Sam and I agreed that it was a totally fitting title for me." Carly replied with her usual devilish smirk.

"Carly, I honestly don't know what to do with you sometimes." Jason could only shake his head at her.

"If you didn't have me to deal with then your life would be boring and you know it." Carly smiled up at him.

"If I didn't have you to deal with that would be one less mess I had to clean up. Honestly, you're not even in the business and I still have to clean up after you." Jason joked with her.

"Hey, I take offence to that." Carly said sounding highly indignant.

"DADDY!" Lila and Jake squealed as they went running into their father's arms effectively saving him from having to reply to Carly's last statement.

Jason scooped both children up off of the ground. "Hi guys," he said kissing them each on the head.

"Daddy, I see your motorcycle today?" Jake asked him brightly. He had been pestering Jason to see his bike every since he found out that he had one.

"We'll have to see, but I think that I can arrange that." Jason replied after pretending to think it over.

"The apple didn't fall far from the tree." Carly commented.

"It's Sonny's fault he is the one who gave him that toy motorcycle. He even sleeps with it." Jason replied.

"I missed you, daddy." Lila told him kissing him on the nose.

"I missed you too princess." Jason replied. It warmed his heart every time that he got to interact with his kids.

"Jason, let me take Lila to go get washed up and then you can show Jake that thing that you keep here in the garage." Carly suggested to him.

"Are you sure you don't mind? Sonny is in there with all of his kids and I don't want you to have to watch her because Sam is busy." Jason asked but he was really looking forward to getting to bond with his son.

"I'm sure that I don't mind, Lila and I have fun together." Carly held out her arms and Lila allowed her to take her from Jason.

"I love you, Momma Carly." Lila told her sweetly.

"I love you too Sweet Pea." Carly said carrying her off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later Jason was in the garage with Jake. "Well, Jake, what do you think?" he asked his son pointing at his shinny black motorcycle. He didn't get a chance to go riding as much as he liked to so he kept his bike at Sonny's house until he felt the urge to use it.

"Way cool, dad." Jake said excitedly.

"Did you want to sit on it?" Jason asked him.

"Can I really?" Jake asked his big blue eyes going wide.

"Of course you can." Jason sat down on his bike and then he lifted his son up so that he was sitting in front of him.

Jake put his hands on the handlebars and then Jason rested his larger hands on top of his. "This is the accelerator, you pull it back to make the bike go." He explained and he demonstrated how it worked by pulling back on it slightly.

"Jake go for a ride?" Jake asked his dad hopefully.

"One day when you're bigger I promise that I'll take you for a ride." Jason swore to him. That was one promise he intended on keeping no matter what.

"When I get big can I get a yellow motorcycle like the one grandpa gave me?" Jake was so full of questions. He really was just like Sam when it came to things like that.

"I think that we'll have to talk to mommy about that. Between you and me though, I would be more than happy to get you a bike." Jason replied ruffling his son's hair.

"I think that that will have to wait until he is much bigger." Sam said from the doorway that led from the house to the garage. She quickly snapped a picture of the two with the camera she kept in her purse for work. Carly had told her what was going on and she just couldn't resist seeing her two boys bond. Lila was standing right behind her mother clinging to her leg.

"Mommy, can I have a yellow bike?" Jake asked his mother.

"I think that you're a little too small right now, but we'll talk about it when you get older." Sam replied with a soft smile.

"You ok?" Jason asked the mother of his children.

"I'm fine Jase, I just don't want to lose this." Sam replied. She wouldn't tear up again; she did not want her kids to see her that way.

"We're not going to. We are going to figure something out we always do." Jason promised her and that was another promise he was going to keep damn the cost.

* * *

"Grandfather, I wish you would give me a little bit of breathing room, I'm not going anywhere." Emily sighed. She loved that her grandfather was happy to see her but he had been hovering over her since she had been back home.

"Forgive me my dear, I just thought that we had lost you and I'm a little reluctant to let you out of my sight right now." Edward Quartermaine replied honestly.

"We'll I promise you that I am not going anywhere again anytime soon." Emily swore to him. She loved that old man, not a lot of people knew but he was a really big softy deep down underneath it all.

"Can I take that to mean that you're over your infatuation with that retched Cassadine?" Edward asked her hopefully. The way he saw it Nikolas was not good enough for her. He didn't share the same reservations when it came to Jason and Sam though. Sam at least acted human and not like she was better than everyone else.

"Grandfather, please, I love Nikolas and you're going to have to accept that. You might not see it, but he is a good man." Emily replied rolling her eyes. Edward was so damn protective of her that it wasn't funny.

"Master Edward, I hate to interrupt but there is someone here to see Ms. Emily." Alice the maid reported as she walked into the room with Spencer on her heels.

"Hi, mom." Spencer said waving shyly at Emily. Instead of going back to the lake house he had convinced Milo to let him go see his mom.

Emily stood up and pulled her son into a hug. "Hi, Spencer, it is so good to see you." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, Mr. Quartermaine." Spencer politely greeted the old man.

"Hello, Spencer, it is very nice to see you my boy. And for the last time call me grandfather." Edward replied with a hint of a smile. He did not share the same dislike for the young Cassadine that he had for his father. In Spencer he saw someone he could easily groom to take over ELQ.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Emily asked the young man as she offered him a seat on the couch next to her.

"Dad said that you said it was ok if I wanted to come over here." Spencer replied. He hoped that he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

"That is perfectly alright, you are more than welcome here anytime." Emily assured him. She had really missed the young man more than she had realized and she had knew that she missed him a lot.

"You can stay for dinner if you like, I can have the cook make anything that you want." Edward offered eagerly.

"I really shouldn't stay long, Uncle Jason will be upset that I talked Milo into bringing me here as it is. I was supposed to go to the lake house, but I couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up." Spencer replied. He referred to Jason as his uncle because he was Emily's brother and moreover Sam was just like the sister his father never had so he was sometimes in the habit of calling her aunt.

"You let me worry about your Uncle Jason, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner if that is what you want. I know that your dad won't mind because you are safe here." Emily told him.

"If it is alright with you then I would very much like to stay, mom." Spencer said smiling at her. He hadn't had the chance to spend much time with his mom since she came back and he was really looking forward to it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys with the direction that the show is going in I lost my muse for a little while but it's back now. Does anyone have any guesses about who Johnny is sleeping with? I will give you a hint this story does stay pretty true to the show. Until next time please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers your kind words really keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Exactly whose custody am I releasing my young charge into?" Johnny asked in an annoyed tone when he stepped up to the desk in the lobby of the Metro Court with Molly by his side. Both Carly and Jax were standing behind the desk.

"Lose the attitude, John." Carly ordered her adopted son.

"Molly, we've been waiting on you. Your dad and your siblings are already up in the restaurant. You guys are having lunch with the two of us and your Uncle Stefan today." Jax announced happily coming around the desk and looping her arm through his.

"That sounds like so much fun." Molly smiled at her stepfather.

"I must have really pissed Pop off, he gave me some bitch boy errands to do after I dropped Molly off." Johnny mused more to himself than anyone else.

"Jax, go on and take Molly upstairs you two will be fine on your own. I need to have a word with my son." Carly said glaring at Johnny with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She waited until they had departed to speak again. "John," she said by way of warning.

"What did I do, mom?" Johnny asked looking confused. He honestly had no clue as to what he did.

"Follow me," Carly said ignoring his question. She drug him into her office by his arm.

"Ow, I don't think I did anything bad enough to warrant being manhandled." Johnny whined like he was three instead of twenty-three. He and Michael were just a few months apart as a result that had given their parents hell together.

"Your dad and I are beyond pissed at you right now John, we just found out that you dropped out of college." Carly told him with her hands on her hips.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor he was hoping that he would have a little more time before that came to light. "Sorry, I guess." He offered lamely.

"What the fuck were you thinking, John Michael Zacchara-Corinthos?" Carly demanded of him in a tone that said if he knew what was good for him he would answer her question.

"You had to bust out my full name, ma?" Johnny asked with a smirk. He could still remember having his name changed.

_A ten year old Johnny lay curled up in a ball on his bed he was really unhappy with the world at the moment and he didn't want to talk to anyone so it would figure that both his parents would choose to come in at that moment. _

"_Johnny, what's wrong buddy? Max said that you were pretty upset when he picked you up from school." Carly asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." Johnny said burying his face in his pillow. _

_Sonny took a seat on the bed beside his wife and lifted his son onto his lap. "I think you do want to talk about it." He told him gently. He didn't fail to notice the dried tear tracks on his face. Whoever made his boy cry had better hope that he didn't get his hands on them. _

"_The kids at school said that you aren't my real daddy and that you don't love me. They said that my real daddy is crazy and the only reason you have me is because you want to take over his business." Johnny reported sadly. _

"_Johnny, that's not true baby, your daddy and I both love you very much. You and your sister are ours in every way that counts." Carly said rubbing gentle circles on his back. _

"_That's what I said but they told me it wasn't true because my last name isn't Corinthos." Johnny replied. _

"_If your name is the problem we can change it if you want to. And as far me wanting to take over Anthony's business that is not true." Sonny told him with an award-winning smile that showed his dimples. _

"_Really?" Johnny asked perking up. _

"_Really, we can even drop the Anthony from you name if you want." Sonny promised him. _

"_Johnny, we just want you to be happy, you have been with us for two years and we don't want anyone to ever take you from us." Carly assured him. _

"_What will my middle name be?" Johnny asked. _

"_Michael just like my first name that way no one will be able to tell you that you're not my son ever again." Sonny told him. _

"_Would you like that?" Carly asked him she didn't like seeing him sad. _

"_I would like that a lot." Johnny gushed throwing an arm around each other his parent's necks. _

"Johnny, are you going to answer my question?" Carly asked brining him back to the present.

"I wasn't thinking I guess, I just don't know. I'm not smart like Michael and Kristina or even Claudia, Dante, and Sam for that matter. I always just figured that I would be the one to take over the business." Johnny replied.

Carly's features softened visibly. "You know that your dad doesn't want any of you kids involved in the business. It already cost your brother a year of his life and he doesn't want something worse to happen to any of you. Johnny, you are a hell of a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"If Pop doesn't want me involved in the business then why is he having me guard Molly and making me run errands?" Johnny asked in reply.

"He trusts you with your little sister and he knows that you will protect her no matter what. The errands you're running have to do with the coffee shop and the restaurant. If you get your act together your dad is grooming you to take over those businesses." Carly explained to him.

"I guess I'd better not let him down then." Johnny smiled a half smile.

"John, your dad is upset with you right now and we both know that he has a hot headed temper. That does not mean that he loves you any less. The reason he is so mad is because he loves you so much. Your errands can wait until after lunch though, he wants you there." Carly said.

"Thanks mom you always know when I'm feeling down without me telling you." Johnny pulled the crazy blonde into a hug.

Carly smiled at him. "I'm your mom, it's my job to know what you're thinking. Now go to lunch your brothers and sisters will be upset if you're not there."

"I don't say this enough, but thanks for everything. Claudia and I would have gotten lost in the system if you and dad hadn't stepped in." Johnny said sounding grateful instead of like a spoiled playboy for a change.

"We had to take you two in, I couldn't stand the thought of you two being separated. Besides that Claudia reminds me a lot of myself." Carly replied grinning at him.

"I guess I better get going I don't want to keep Pop waiting." Johnny said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Johnny," Carly called to him before he left and he turned around. "If you were about five years younger you would be in so much trouble." She warned him.

"I know my backside is still recovering from the things that I did in high school." Johnny chuckled before walking out.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with that boy sometimes, Stefan." Sonny told his daughters' uncle they were standing at the bar.

"Which one are we talking about?" Stefan asked it wasn't like Sonny had just one son he had four.

"Johnny," Sonny answered through gritted teeth.

"What did he do now?" Stefan asked he was used to Johnny's antics by now and he would never admit it but he found the young man highly amusing.

"He dropped out of college." Sonny said sucking back on the scotch in his glass.

"Does he not realize how important his education is?" Stefan asked his voice raising louder then he had intended for it to.

Sonny just sort of shrugged. "I have no clue what is going through that boy's head right now. I think that he thinks this is all a game of some sort."

"If you will allow me to I would like to talk to him. I have always had a soft spot for Johnny. I think that he is an exceptionally bright boy, but because of that father of his he is incapable of seeing what he is worth." Stefan replied.

"I would be very grateful if you would talk to him. It seems every time I try to talk to him it ends with us having a fight." Sonny said smiling at his thanks.

Dante ended the conversation by walking over to the two men with Jake on his hip and Lila's hand gripped in his. "Sorry we're late, Pop, it took me a while to get both their cars seats buckled in right." He apologized for being tardy.

"Where is Samantha?" Stefan inquired about his niece.

"Sam had a case or something that Jason was helping her with. He refuses to let her out of his sight after what happened the last time." Dante answered the man he thought of as his uncle.

"Your sister refuses to take a guard with her while she works so I thought it would be best if Jason went out into the field with her." Sonny explained to his son.

"That is actually pretty sound thinking. We all know how damn stubborn Sam is, she would never admit to needing help until she was in trouble." Dante acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Hello, Lila, how are you my dear?" Stefan asked stooping to his great niece's level.

"Good, thank you for asking." Lila replied with a shy smile. She was using the manners that her mother and grandmother had been pounding into her.

"Come see grandpa big man." Sonny said taking Jake out of Dante's arms.

"Hi, grandpa." Jake greeted his grandfather excitedly.

"Were you two good for Uncle Dante?" Sonny asked them.

"They both behaved like little angels. I don't know why Jason and Sam act like they are so bad." Dante replied.

"Jacob is Samantha's son in every way that would be why she talks the way she does about him. I don't know why she says such horrible things about Lila however." Stefan informed him.

"Dad, the natives are getting restless I suggest that it would be a good idea to feed them soon." Michael said walking up to the group.

"Your sisters won't starve if the don't eat in the next five minutes." Sonny chuckled at him.

"I'm not talking about my sisters, I'm talking about Johnny and Morgan, they are whining like Claudia normally does." Michael stressed.

"I think that that is a gross exaggeration, Mikey. I don't whine that much and I resent you saying that I do. However, I do wish that you would feed them so they will stop." Claudia took the glass of scotch out of her dad's hand and took a drink.

"Claudia, I don't know what to do with you sometimes. You have been around your mother entirely too long." Sonny could only shake his head and smile.

"Sonny, I suppose we should feed them before they all starve to death." Jax suggested walking over. He picked up Lila in his arms. "Hi, sweetie." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Grandpa Jax." Lila said hugging his neck.

"Alright, I guess we'll get them something to eat now so Morgan and Johnny don't have a stoke." Sonny said carrying Jake back over to the table.

* * *

"Jason, you really didn't have to come to work with me you could have stayed home with the kids." Sam told her boyfriend who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'm not taking any chances with you, Sam. Besides that the kids were going to be with your dad anyway." Jason replied looking over at her with a smirk. He knew how much Sam hated to feel like someone was hovering over her but he owed it to his kids to make sure that she stayed safe and came home to them.

"Jase, I'm just doing a stakeout. This is routine nine times out of ten nothing happens anyway." Sam reasoned with him.

"Like I said, I'm not taking any chances. Helena wants to catch us with our guard down and I'm not going to let that happen. I can't raise our kids without you, and I am going to make damn sure that I don't have to try." Jason spoke with a lot of Passion for someone who had messed up emotional processing abilities.

"I love you Jase, and I promise I will do my best to always come home to you and our kids." Sam swore to him.

"I love you too, and I promise that nothing will ever keep me from coming home to you three. You are the most important things in my life and I just wanted to make sure that you know that." Jason replied sweetly. He was a mob enforcer and he didn't do sweet well, but Sam brought out the softer side of Jason.

"Jase, what do you say that we forget this stakeout and go get a motel room of our own?" Sam asked him seriously. Hearing him be so open and honest with her made her want him more than she had ever wanted anyone in her entire life.

"I can do so much better than that for you." Jason said throwing the car into gear and heading in the direction of his penthouse.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting with me, Ric, I had no one else to turn to." Elizabeth said she was sitting on her living room couch with the crooked lawyer.

"I like to think that despite everything that happened between us that we can still be friends. This really isn't a big deal." Ric replied with a charming smile. They were waiting for the results of the DNA test that had been preformed on Elizabeth's unborn child.

"It still means a lot to me that you came over here just to wait with me." Elizabeth said gratefully.

"I will be here for you no matter who turns out to be the father and I will help you get Jake back." Ric swore to her. He was up to something that much was certain; Elizabeth just couldn't see through that she never had been able to.

Elizabeth was going to reply to that when the phone that she had gripped tightly in her hand rang. "Hello, yes, yes I see, thank you for calling back so quickly." She said before hanging up.

"So?" Ric asked her.

"My marriage is over for sure, the baby is Nikolas'." Elizabeth said putting her head in her hands.

"Everything is going to be ok, it might not seem like it now, but everything will work out for the best." Ric said putting his arms around her to soothe her.

"I don't know what I would do without you right now." Elizabeth cried and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. You're going to need me, I know what kind of father Nikolas is to Spencer." Ric placed a tender kiss on top of her head. If he had a soul then he would feel bad for the way that he was playing the young nurse. Ric Lansing however was not afflicted with something that human. He had no room to talk about anyone else's parenting when he just up and walked away from his daughter.

* * *

"Alexis, I have to tell you that this is a clear cut case. I don't know what Ric is trying to pull, but there is no way that he can even hope to get custody of Molly. Not only did he sign his rights away, but there is also the fact that his has been absent for the last fifteen years." Diane Miller told her colleague and close friend.

"I know that and you know that, but you know Ric he thinks that he should have whatever he wants just because he says so." Alexis replied with a sigh.

"If you ask me this isn't about him getting Molly back, this is about him causing as much stress as he can. I for one am not going to let him get away with it." The fiery red head swore to her friend.

"I don't plan on letting him get away with it either. In the mean time I just have to make sure to keep him, Jason, and Sonny as far apart as I can." Alexis rubbed her hands over her face to ward off the fatigue that she was feeling.

"What does Jax have to say about all of this?" Diane asked her.

"Jax says that Ric isn't getting his hands on Molly even if that means he has to take her out of the country to keep him from getting to her." Alexis reported. She loved her husband the most for how well he treated her girls. He acted like they were his own children.

"How is Sam holding up?" Diane asked. As much as she cared for her friend she had to be more concerned about her best client's oldest child.

"Sam is a wreck she is so afraid that she and Jason are going to lose Jake." Alexis informed her. She felt sick every time she thought about losing her grandson.

"Any case that Ric can make I can decimate." Diane assured her.

"I know the answer to this already, but is there a chance that Elizabeth can get custody of Jake?" Alexis knew that there was a small possibility that Elizabeth could win, but with the Cassadine name backing her Sam had the better shot.

"There is a small chance that Elizabeth can make the case that she is the only mother that Jake has ever known and he should be with her, but then there is the fact that she purposely got pregnant with him without Jason's knowledge using illegal methods and that works against her. She admitted that she was doing Helena's bidding and everyone in this town knows how crazy that woman is.' Diane said giving it to her straight.

"It doesn't help matter any that Jason signed over his rights to his son either. Technically Sam doesn't have any rights to Jake yet and that worries me. The only reason they have him now is because Lucky is supposed to be taking care of him." Alexis groaned this was turning into one big nightmare.

"Honestly, Sam has a better shot of getting custody if she files alone. Things would also look better if she and Jason were married." Diane explained bluntly.

"I suppose I need to have a talk with my daughter." Alexis said pulling her phone out. She knew that the sooner she got this out of the way the better. "Sam, it's mom, I need you and Jason to come down to Diane's office. This is about Jake." She said without any preliminaries. "Ok, I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She replied after she had listened to what her daughter had to say. She couldn't help thinking that she sounded out of breath.

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Jason walked into the office holding hands. "What is this about, mom?" Sam asked trying hard not to sound pissed off. She and Jason had been just about ready to make love and her phone call had interrupted them.

"Sam, I'm going to be blunt with you. Jason has no chance of getting custody of Jake since he signed his rights away. I can however get you custody of your son without a problem. The only thing is it would look a lot better to the court if you were married." Diane laid out for her.

"That is ridiculous, Jason signed his rights away under false pretenses. We didn't know that Jake was ours of he would never had done that." Sam said incredulously.

"Sam, Diane can get you custody and we could work on getting Jason's parental rights back after we know that he is safe." Alexis told her daughter gently.

Jason wore a pained expression on his face as he looked at the woman he loved. "Sam, I think we should do what your mom and Diane are telling us to do. That way we won't have to worry about anyone taking our little boy away from us." He was almost pleading with her with his deep blue eyes. He didn't want to lose his son. He had already lost so much time with him.

"You say things will look better if Jason and I are married?" Sam asked.

"They would, but that doesn't mean that you two have to run out and get married right away." Alexis answered her. She didn't want her daughter to rush into marriage with Jason. Just because she was trying to be civil to him that did not mean that she was ready for her daughter to be married to him.

"Do we have a court date?" Jason asked.

"This is bullshit, there shouldn't even have to be a court date. Jason, Jake is your son just as much as he is mine." Sam seethed.

"I go to court tomorrow. If I can get the judge to see reason you two might not even have to be involved in this. I'm just warning you right now that there is a chance that Elizabeth could be awarded custody." Diane told them.

"Diane, just take care of it. I have a plan." Jason said.

"Jase, get me out of here I need to clear my head or something." Sam said with a sigh.

"Peanut, everything is going to turn out alright." Alexis promised her putting her arms around her.

"You can't promise me that, mom." Sam said sadly.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Jason could tell that she was upset and she couldn't deal with anymore at the moment.

"Ok," Sam agreed taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the office.

"Diane, I'm not letting Ric do this to her. He has done more than enough to her already." Alexis seethed.

"Lex, I know that it is personal, but what did Ric do to Sam that she hates him so much?" Diane asked. She had never gotten the full story on that one.

"When Sam was fifteen Ric tried to rape her. I thank God everyday that Jason had come to the house looking for her. If he hadn't I don't like to think about what would have happened. I showed up while Jason was beating him to a bloody pulp. I kicked him out right then and there. Sonny is the one who made him sign over his rights to Molly. He always thought of Sam as his daughter anyway and he said that if Ric would attempt to do that to Sam then no little girl was safe with him. Now that Sonny knows that Sam is his I'm afraid that he will kill Ric for what he tried to do back then." Alexis recounted the tale for her friend. This was the reason that she tolerated Jason and let him get so close to her girls. She knew that he would do whatever it took to protect them.

"I'm taking him down and I'm going to take him down hard. He will never want to show his face in another court room as long as he lives after I get done with him." Diane promised her.

"Thanks, Di, it means a lot to hear you say that." Alexis said giving her a weak smile.

"Nonsense, we might have our differences, but I do love that little Smurf you call your oldest daughter. No one gets to mess with her but me." Diane said winking at her.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam looked around the restaurant of the Metro Court and then back to her boyfriend. Jason was up to something and she knew it, the trick was acting like she didn't know what he had up his sleeve. "Jase, are you ok? You seem nervous." She asked the stoic enforcer sitting across from her.

Jason gave her a dazzling smile. "I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all." he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam asked. If this wasn't part of the plan getting Jason to open up about what he was thinking was normally like pulling teeth.

"I was thinking about us." Jason informed her.

"What about us?" Sam asked she knew that the next few moments would be crucial.

" I was thinking that I don't ever want us to lose what we have ever again." Jason said getting out of his chair and down on one knee. "Samantha Alexandra Kristin Davis, you are the love of my life and the mother of my children, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked sincerely. He looked up at her with what could have been tears in his eyes. He slipped a diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Sam gasped and her brown eyes teared up. "Jason Edward Morgan, I love you, of course I will marry you." she gushed looking down at the ring on her finger. It couldn't be said that she didn't know how to run a con because she was very good at it.

Jason got up off of his knee and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you too," he replied staring deeply into her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, you two, how did it go?" Alexis asked. She was standing on the front porch of her house waiting for her daughter and her boyfriend when they pulled up.

"We shouldn't talk about that out here just in case." Sam said walking into the house with Jason and her mother both hot on her heels.

"How were the kids?" Jason asked Alexis.

"They were perfect little angels. They played games with Jax all night. Now stop stalling and answer my question." Alexis replied. She was anxious to hear had things had gone.

"It went off without a hitch, we both played our parts just right. Now we have a room full of witnesses who can attest to the fact that we are engaged and totally in love." Sam informed her mother.

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't so sure that that had been the best idea in the world and she had voiced her concerns rather loudly for as long as she had been able to get them to listen. "That's good, the fact that you are in a solid relationship is going to play well to the court. As soon as Diane gets Sam custody of Jake I'm going to turn around and file a request on Jason's behalf, that way you two won't have to worry about ever losing him again."

"Alexis, I don't know how to thank you for going along with this. I know that I'm not the man you would have picked for Sam. It means a lot that you are backing us in all of this." Jason said gratefully.

"Jason, Jake is my grandson and I would give my life for him if I needed to. Whether I like it or not you are his father and that means that I have to support you if we want to keep him. For the record though, you are not a bad guy and I'm glad that Sam has a man like you to love her and look out for her. We both know that my daughter doesn't always do what is good for her." Alexis replied. She was finding that the idea of Jason and Sam being together was growing on her.

"Looking out for her is a pretty big job sometimes, especially when she gives her guard the slip." Jason agreed.

"I would really like it if you two didn't talk about me like I'm not in the room." Sam protested indignantly.

"Do you think this little stunt of ours will work?" Jason asked Alexis. He was really afraid of losing his son. He knew that it would tear Sam to shreds. While she loved Lila she was more his girl and Jake was Sam's boy.

"It should work, Elizabeth really doesn't have a leg to stand on. You and Sam have the DNA test to back you up. The only problem is that you signed over your rights to Jake, but Diane will be able to work around that. You did so under false pretenses and you had no clue about his real parentage." Alexis was being straight with them. She didn't want to give them false hope.

"Mom, just tell me now if we have a chance of losing him because if we do then I am taking him and getting on a plane right now." Sam would not lose her son. If that meant she had to take him and leave the country then that was something she was willing to do.

"Sam, Elizabeth has a very small chance of getting custody of him especially when the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy come to light." Alexis said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. She knew the hell of having a child ripped from you and that was not something that she wanted her daughter to go through.

"Do you think Helena will ever be done torturing us?" Sam asked.

"I just don't know, Peanut. I wish that I could answer that question. I know that I am the one she has it out for. I'm just sorry that you have been paying for it for most of your life." Alexis said putting her arms around her daughter.

"I don't get what she got out of doing what she did with Jake." Jason mused. That was something that he had been trying to figure out for weeks.

"She is looking for the perfect Cassadine heir, Nikolas has let her down and we have never allowed her the chance to get close enough to try anything with Spencer or the girls. Jason, you are a Quartermaine mix that with the Cassadine blood and she had the almost perfect heir. I don't think that she counted on Jake looking exactly like you and she damn sure didn't plan on you ever getting custody of him." Alexis explained to him. She unfortunately knew how her stepmother's mind worked. She had been on the receiving end of her calculating nature more times than she cared to count.

* * *

"You seem kinda quiet tonight John." A female voice said bringing Johnny out of his thoughts. It was the same brunette woman that he had been with before.

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind." Johnny said leaning his head down to place a kiss on her lips. They were lying in her bed once again.

"Anything that you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"I'm just not going to be my dad's perfect son anytime soon. That title is going to go to either Michael or Dante. Michael is studying his ass off to become a lawyer and even though Pop rather pull his own teeth than admit it he is damn proud of Dante for becoming a cop. Me on the other hand, I'm the fuck up." Johnny bared his soul to her.

"John, I know my son and Dante is anything but perfect." Olivia replied looking up at him. Johnny and Olivia had been secretly carrying on together for several months now.

"Dante didn't drop out of college, I did. Mom and Pop are both a little pissed about that." Johnny replied.

"John, I can not believe that you dropped out of school. I'm sincerely surprised that your dad hasn't killed you yet." Olivia was shocked that he would have done something like that.

"Pop is being pretty cool with me at the moment. I'm thinking it's only a matter of time before I get a little visit from Uncle Jason." Johnny chuckled dryly.

"John Michael, this is serious. I know that your dad's lifestyle might lead you to believe that it is ok to be nothing more than a low level thug, but it's not. You are so much better than that you just refuse to see it." Olivia lectured him.

"Ok, ok, I get it I messed up. I didn't mean to make you go all Ma Grizzly on me." Johnny said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Sometimes I think that you are more like Carly than is healthy for you." Olivia observed.

"First I was a street thug like Pop and now I'm like mom. I wish you would make up your mind woman." Johnny gave a genuine laugh this time.

"I think that you might just be a smart ass like your big brother." Olivia said arching her eyebrow at him.

"Don't go comparing me to Dante, especially with what we just did. That is ten types of weird for me." Johnny did a full body shake. There was just something wrong about sleeping with your older brother's mom.

"Johnny, I'm really beginning to think that you are beyond help." Olivia told him.

"I have been told that a time or two mostly by my sisters." Johnny grinned.

"I pity Sam and Claudia for having to put up with you." Olivia shook her head.

"They love me and they know they do. I'm actually a very lovable guy." Johnny joked.

"You won't be joking like that when you dad gets his hands on you." Olivia pointed out to him.

"That's when I'm going to get down on my knees and play the daddy card. He can't stay mad at me if I call him daddy." Johnny had a way out of almost everything.

"I'm beginning to question my sanity for letting you back into my bed all the time." Olivia said but she was grinning.

"Speaking of time, I should probably get going. I have to be on Molly watch early. God knows that I don't want to piss my dad off anymore than I already have." Johnny said getting out of bed.

"That poor little girl. I'm sure that she feels like she is being punished having to put up with you." Olivia joked. She didn't know what could come out of her and Johnny being together she was just content to live in the moment.

* * *

"I'm glad that you both agreed to meet me here." Elizabeth said looking from Lucky to Nikolas. They were seated in Kelly's. She had figured that that would be better than having them all meet at her house.

"I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. It was either meet you or forever wonder about what you wanted." Lucky commented dryly. He knew for sure that he wanted nothing else to do with her no matter how much that pained him.

"Elizabeth, just get on with what it is you brought us here for." Nikolas said. He felt like he was being disloyal to his family just by talking to her. Sam was just like an older sister to him and he would never be able to forgive Elizabeth for what she had done to her.

"I found out the paternity of the baby today." Elizabeth began she hadn't been prepared for both men treating her so coolly.

"Here we go again. Do try not to lie about it this time. I think you put us all through more than enough pain the last time." Lucky scoffed. Finding out that Jake wasn't his was one of the most painful things that he had ever gone through. Sure he had brought it on himself with his addiction, but still it had hurt.

"I don't know how to say this to make it hurt any less so I'm just going to say it. Nikolas you're the father." Elizabeth told them.

Lucky felt the air leave his lungs. As mad as he was at her at the moment he had still been hoping that this was his child. "I guess there is no reason for me to be here then. I have things that I should be doing." He said getting up to go. He didn't want her to know how badly she had hurt him.

"Lucky, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt anyone least of all you." Elizabeth was pleading with him with her eyes.

"You never mean to hurt anyone but that still doesn't stop you from doing it." Lucky said feeling the grip he had on his temper slipping.

"Just so you know I will be filing for full custody. I don't think that any child is safe around you not knowing what I know about what you did to Sam." Nikolas informed her.

"You can't do this to me. I've already lost Jake and I have little hope of getting him back. Besides that you can barely be a father to Spencer much less another child." Elizabeth told him with tears in her eyes.

"I know that I have made my mistakes where Spencer is concerned and I would do anything to take those things back, but I can't. What you did to my cousin is unforgivable. We Cassadines might be a crazy bunch, but we are also extremely loyal." Nikolas replied deathly serious. He turned to his brother. "Lucky, I'm sorry that I lost sight of that. I know that I have hurt you and I will never be able to make up for the things that I did, but I would like to try."

"Forget it man, it takes two to tango. Liz didn't have to go along with you. You have been such a big help with Cam and I have already forgiven you. Just know that if you need anything I'm here, but I can't be here right now. I have to go, I should check in with Dante and see how things are going with finding your grandmother." Lucky replied. What he really wanted was for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"I understand, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask for it. I think we will all breathe a little easier once we know that Sam and the kids are safe from her." Nikolas said shaking his brother's hand.

"That is all the more reason that Jake should be with me. He was safe from Helena until he was back with Sam and Jason." Elizabeth argued.

"Jake belongs with his mother and that isn't you that is Sam. You should have known better than to trust my grandmother." Nikolas regarded her. "Anything that you need while you are pregnant I will provide for you. Just don't expect me to fall head over heels in love with you." he said before following his brother out the door.

* * *

"Spinelli, tell me that you have found something on that old witch." Dante begged the younger man. He would feel a whole lot better once he knew where she was at least. He didn't like this whole being on edge thing.

Spinelli glanced up from his computer long enough to look at the detective. "The Jackal regrets to inform you that despite the best efforts of the assassin of cyber space no whereabouts for the Mistress of Darkness." He reported sadly. All he wanted to do was help and he wasn't even able to do that.

Dante patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her she is bound to mess up sometimes."

"I fear that we will not be able to stop her before she gets her hands on Fair Samantha and the progeny of Stone Cold." Spinelli replied. He shared the same worries as everyone else he just voiced it differently.

"Over my dead body does that old hag get her hands on my sister, niece, or nephew." Dante swore. He meant it too; he would lay down his life if it meant keeping them safe from her.

"Dante, it might just come to that. You don't know this woman the way I do she is very dangerous." Sam said walking in the door of the penthouse with Jason and their two kids. She had Jake in her arms and Jason had Lila in his.

Jason went to her and took Jake from her. "Lila, Jake, you need to go upstairs with Uncle Spin while mommy and daddy talk to Uncle Dante." He told them setting them down on the floor.

Spinelli got up from what he was doing and offered a hand to each child. "Come Young Goddess and Little Rock we shall retire to the regrettably pink room and I shall teach you more about cyber space." He said.

"Uncle Spin, you talk funny." Lila giggled at him.

"I'm happy that my manner of speech amuses you Fair One." Spinelli smiled down at her.

"I swear that he and Molly could be the same person sometimes." Dante said shaking his head as he watched the computer hacker ascend the stairs with his niece and nephew.

"Don't wish that on dad, you know that Spin gets on his nerves." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Have you found anything?" Jason asked. It had been a while since he had heard from Luke and he was chomping at the bit for any information that he could get.

"Nothing, we have checked with Interpol and all the other agencies. No one has so much as spotted her lately. I don't know where she could be." Dante replied seeming down.

"That is what we have Luke for, he can go places that they can't. Of course that is assuming that he hasn't found some con to work on." Sam rambled on.

"He wouldn't dare, Alexis warned him about that before he left." Jason said. He hated to admit it but Alexis could be one scary woman when she wanted to be.

"What's with you and my mom being such big buddies all of a sudden?" Sam asked. It wasn't that it made her unhappy, but she wasn't sure that she liked the two of them ganging up on her.

"We are trying to be civil to each other for the sake of the kids and really I don't think either of us wants to admit it, but we do like each other." Jason replied.

"I know that between you and Aunt Alexis I'm going to have a hell of a time taking Helena into custody." Dante commented.

"Don't count on arresting her and I'm not saying that as a father, I'm just speaking the truth. That woman is pretty slippery and she can work her way out of anything." Jason advised him. He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't thinking about putting a bullet between her eyes because he was. He had rather vivid fantasies about what he would do if he ever got his hands on that witch.

"Don't start boys, I have a two year old and a three year old upstairs who don't need to hear daddy and Uncle Dante going at it just yet." Sam warned them. She knew that her brother and Jason could get into some pretty heated arguments.

"My God, Sam, I'm not used to hearing you sound like a mom." Dante teased her.

"I'm not used to sounding like a mom, I hope that that statement did Alexis Davis proud." Sam joked right back with him. She was probably the closest to Dante out of all her brothers. Michael was more like her nephew since she had helped raise him along with Jason, and Morgan was so much younger than her. She and Johnny got along pretty well too though.

"I scared myself with how much I sounded like a parent earlier today." Jason admitted.

"What did Jake do this time?" Sam asked. She knew that their little boy was always into something.

"He rode his tricycle down the stairs." Jason said nodding his head.

"He's done that before and I put him in time out for it apparently that didn't do any good." Sam observed.

"I put him in time out too, you would have thought that I was killing the kid." Jason could laugh about it now, but his son had scared the shit out of him.

"He's a little boy, you two, he is going to do stupid things and trust me he is going to cause more than one trip to the hospital." Dante spoke with a voice of experience.

"I know that, he is my son after all. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try to deter him from pulling stupid stunts." Sam replied and she groaned when she heard how much she sounded like her mother.

"That was classic Aunt Alexis right there, I hope you're happy with yourself." Dante laughed when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"That statement makes me want to go to Jake's and make bad choices." Sam replied she didn't think it was funny. The last thing she wanted was to turn into her mother.

"You don't want to do that, because in no world should I be classified the sane parent." Jason pointed out to her.

"Trust me no one thinks of you as the sane parent." Sam joked with a little smirk on her face.

"I think that Carly has seen to it that Jason doesn't have an ounce of sanity left." Dante chuckled.

"Shh, don't speak her name. I swear she has this place bugged and she will come barging through that door any minute." Jason cautioned them. And he wasn't joking either. Proving his point for him Carly came barging in the door a moment later. He shot both Sam and Dante a look. "What can I do for you, Carly?" he asked.

"Why do I have to hear from my staff that my best friend and my stepdaughter are engaged? There is something wrong with that picture if you ask me." Carly asked him with her hands on her hips.

"The reaction you just had is the reason why I didn't tell you." Jason replied.

"If only she could have done that in public." Sam lamented.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" Dante demanded. No man was going to marry any of his sisters without first going through him.

"Watch your mouth there are little ears in the house." Sam scolded him. She was really on a roll with the mom like comments.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"We were told that our chances of getting custody of Jake would be better if we were married or in a committed relationship. What people saw tonight was what we wanted them to see. This was just a ploy to make our chances better." Jason explained to his crazy blonde friend.

"Well, you should have just told me that to begin with. You are so lucky that I came here first without going to Sonny. He would have had a fit." Carly said like this was their fault.

"Gee, Carly, we would have told you but we needed it to look real. It wouldn't have looked real if you were lurking around." Sam rolled her brown eyes at her stepmother.

"And what is this I hear about Jax pulling ahead in the favorite grandparent poll?" Carly asked. Only she would keep track of such a thing.

"What is she talking about?" Dante asked a little scared to know.

"She thinks that there is some big competition for who is the kids' favorite. I'm sure that Tina was just playing with you when she told you that. There is no doubt in my mind that she is the one you heard that from." Sam said hoping to calm her down. Her aunt and the crazy blonde were rather good friends and it wouldn't surprise her one bit if she told her that to mess with her.

"That's good, but you two have seriously disappointed me. Here I thought we were going to get the fearsome foursome back together." Carly pouted.

"What is the fearsome foursome?" Jason asked he really didn't want to know.

"That is what people used to call you, me, Sam, and Sonny." Carly explained to him like he should have thought of that.

"What people called you this? I never heard anyone refer to you four in those terms." Dante asked her. He was afraid that his stepmother had finally lost what little sanity she had left. That is if she had any to begin with she had been in Shadybrook numerous times.

"The people in her head. I think that it is time for you to know that Carly lives in her own little world. Not to worry though the people there all know and adore her." Sam commented dryly.

"Ha, ha, you're really funny, Sam. I swear you and your father share a sense of humor." Carly replied with an eye roll.

"Now that you mention it I am pretty sure that I have heard her talking to the people who live inside her head. At first I thought she was just talking to herself but I'm positive that she has names for them." Jason could be funny when he wanted to be.

"That is not something that I expect to hear from my oldest and best friend. I want you to know how much that hurts me, Jason Morgan." Carly shot him a death glare.

"Carly, the kids are up with Spinelli if you wanted to see them and maybe earn some points in your non existent race for favorite." Sam suggested. At this point she would do anything to get the blonde out of her hair even if that meant sacrificing the sanity of her children.

"Of course I want to see them. Don't think that I came over here without bringing them something. I got Jake one of those motorcycles that he loves so much and I brought Lila a bear." Carly said making her way to the steps.

"See there you're well on your way to winning your made up competition." Dante teased her.

"Dante Angelo, don't you dare start picking on me too, I will tell your mother." Carly scolded him.

"Olivia knows you I'm sure that she wouldn't be surprised that Dante said something like that." Jason offered her.

"I am done with you three I'm going upstairs to see my grandbabies." Carly said stomping her foot and heading up the stairs. One thing was for sure things were never dull when she was around.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Your honor, this is a gross miscarriage of justice. I have clearly presented you with proof that Elizabeth Webber has no ties to my client's child and yet you still insist on taking this matter to court. I must object to this action." Diane Miller protested. She and Ric were in chambers with Judge Clinton Monroe going through the pre trial motions regarding Sam's custody hearing.

"Your objection has been heard and duly noted councilor." Judge Monroe replied.

"Your honor, I can show that Jake Spencer's life will be at risk if he is allowed to stay in the custody of Samantha Davis and Jason Morgan." Ric began his spiel.

"Your honor, Jason Morgan's name has no place being brought up in these proceedings he is not filing for custody, Samantha Davis is." Diane spoke heatedly.

"Mr. Lansing, you've got your way you should be happy right now. Ms. Miller, he is the boy's father and it would be stupid to think that he won't be part of his life." Judge Monroe said putting the matter to rest for the moment anyway.

"But your honor, I wish to file for emergency temporary sole custody of Jacob Spencer." Ric began again.

"Your honor, correctly the boy's name is Jacob Morgan and secondly you can't prove that the boy is in any danger being in my client's custody." Diane protested loudly.

"Mr. Lansing, I'm denying your request." Judge Monroe shot Ric down flat.

"Your honor, the boy is in danger every second that he stays with those two." Ric objected.

"Mr. Lansing, save it for the court room, we're done here." The judge dismissed both lawyers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sam and Jason were sitting on two highly uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hallway of the courthouse. They had the fingers of their hands interlaced and they both wore nervous looks on their faces.

"My God, Jason, this is worse than waiting around at a hospital. I hate feeling this helpless, I can't stand knowing that they are probably in there right now deciding if we're fit to be parents." Sam stressed sighing.

"It's going to be ok, you know that one way or another we're not going to lose him." Jason promised her pressing a kiss to her temple. He would make damn sure that didn't happen, Sam had said that she was willing to leave the country with him but she didn't know was that he had her Aunt Tina on standby to leave with Jake at a moment's notice.

"I know that, but it doesn't make this all any easier. We shouldn't have to put up with this at all Jake is our son and it is not fair that we have to fight for the right to keep him with us." Sam grumbled.

"We have nothing to worry about, he is ours and we haven't done anything that we will be deemed unfit parents. We are just going to have to trust that the justice system is going to work for us this time." Jason tried to soothe her.

"I can't believe that we're having to fight for him. Jase, we should never have been in this position to begin with." Sam reasoned with him.

Diane came walking over to the couple at that minute. "I'm not going to lie to you we have a fight on our hands but we are perfectly capable of winning this fight." She leveled with them.

"We're not going to lose him are we?" Sam asked her.

"You're not going to lose him, Ric has no case he only thinks he does and he is half the lawyer that I am. There is no way that he is going to be able to convince a judge that Elizabeth is more fit to raise your son than you are." Diane assured them.

"Part of the problem is that we haven't had the opportunity to raise our son that has been all Elizabeth. I'm afraid that that is going to make us look bad to a judge." Jason voiced his concerns.

"That is why Sam is going for custody and not you. She is the most innocent out of the three of you in all of this and the judge is a lot more likely to give her custody than he is either of you two." Diane explained.

"That is actually strangely reassuring." Sam commented.

"Sam, I'm not going to let you lose your little boy. Not only could I not stand to see what that would do to your mother and to you, but I consider this a personal need to beat Ric." Diane said giving them a reassuring smile.

"When this is all over with we really need to think about getting a new lawyer." Jason said shaking his head.

"Don't say such things, Jase, dad won't pay the retainer for any other lawyer." Sam was feeling a lot better about the Jake situation at the moment.

* * *

Ric let himself into Elizabeth's house with a satisfied smirk on his face. His plans were working out perfectly. One of the main things that supported this observation was the fact that Elizabeth had given him a key to her house. A person with even a shred of a conscience would feel bad for playing someone the way that he was playing her, but Ric didn't have a conscience or a soul for that matter. This was the man who had attempted to rape his fifteen-year-old stepdaughter after all.

"Ric, I didn't expect to see you here so soon." Elizabeth greeted him brightly from her spot on the couch.

"I have some good news, Diane Miller tried to file a motion to dismiss our case but the judge shot her down. The judge wants to hold a hearing to better get all of the facts. What that means is you have a pretty good shot of getting Jake back." Ric reported.

"Ric, I don't know how to thank you for everything that you have been doing for me." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Someone has to be there for you and it is clear that that person isn't going to be your husband. I know that your brother has been really great, but sometimes it helps if you have someone in your corner that isn't related to you." Ric replied. It was no wonder that he made such a good lawyer; he was as smooth as silk.

"Ric, you have to have better things to do with your time. I know that you're trying to get your little girl back. I'm taking up way more of your time than I should. If you ever have anything to do just do it, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Elizabeth reasoned with him.

Ric wrapped his arms around her. "I'm right where I want to be right now. I have this thing with Molly in the bag. I don't want you to worry about me right now I just want you to worry about taking care of you."

"You're being really great right now, I just want you to know that I wouldn't be able to get through any of this without you." Elizabeth said leaning her head on his chest.

"Everyone needs someone and right now I want to be your someone." Ric replied holding her closer to him. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips met and they got lost in a passionate kiss.

"Ric, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Elizabeth said when she pulled away from him breathlessly.

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong and I liked it." Ric replied before kissing her again. He couldn't have planned this thing better if he had tried. Elizabeth kept playing right where he wanted her to.

* * *

"What was so important that you had to call us here urgently, Spinelli?" Lucky asked as he sat himself down on Jason's couch. Considering everything that had gone on with Jason and Elizabeth it was strange that he and Jason were on such good terms.

"Greetings, Clueless One and the Reluctant Mob Prince. I harkened you here because I have news pertaining to the Mistress of Darkness." Spinelli greeted Lucky and Dante. After weeks of searching he had finally come up with some news regarding Helena.

"What did you find, Spin?" Dante asked him. He now understood why the young hacker's speech pattern drove his father crazy.

"I found large monetary transfers from one of the Dark One's accounts into an account that is here in Port Charles. The transfer occurred yesterday and the Jackal is not sure what to make of it." Spinelli reported.

"Do you know who the account belongs to?" Lucky asked him.

"After some digging the Jackal was able to ascertain that the account belongs to a technician at the General Hospital." Spinelli replied.

"Spin, what's this tech's name?" Dante asked pulling a notebook out of his shirt pocket.

"Max Eagan, sadly the Jackal has as of yet been unable to figure out what the Mistress of Darkness needs with a lab technician, but I will not rest until I crack the case." Spinelli informed them.

"You don't have to do that Spinelli, that is our job we can figure that much out." Lucky assured him. It was taking him everything that he had in him not to crawl into a bottle of pills at the moment.

"It wouldn't be a stretch to think that she is trying to mess with the DNA results that say Jake is Sam and Jason's son. That sounds like something that would be right up her alley." Dante suggested to his partner.

"With Helena that is entirely possible, but I think that we need to look at other angles before we jump to that conclusion." Lucky replied thoughtfully.

"You did a good job, Spin, if you find anything else let us know." Dante said clapping the younger man on the back.

"Do you think that Interpol has a trace on her bank accounts?" Lucky asked they had to find a legal way to obtain this evidence.

"If she is as bad as everyone says she is then I'm willing to bet they do. I know that we have to get this evidence so we can get a warrant. Mac would have a fit if he found out that we've been working with Spinelli on this." Dante said after thinking it over for a moment. He didn't want to do anything that was going to jeopardize them throwing that old bat in jail for a long time.

"I think that it would be best if Mac never found out about this. As fond as he is of Sam I don't think he would understand this." Lucky agreed.

"We should be getting to the station." Dante said consulting his watch.

"If there is anything else the Jackal can do for you feel free to ask." Spinelli chimed in.

"We will, Spin, you just keep doing what you're been doing." Lucky said before he and Dante headed to the door.

* * *

"I can't believe that the judge is taking this thing to a hearing. I thought for sure once he saw the DNA test that he would just drop the matter." Sam groaned laying her head down on her mother's kitchen table.

"Soapy, for all you know he just wants to hear the full story of how this all happened before he awards you custody of your son." Kristina said trying to make her niece feel better.

"Sam, Diane didn't tell you this earlier because she didn't know if it would upset you, but Ric tried to file a motion for emergency temporary sole custody earlier and the judge denied it. That bodes very well for you, he doesn't think that you're a danger to your son or he would have removed him from your home." Alexis informed her daughter.

"I don't know what he is trying to pull with all of this, but I don't like it. It really bothers me that he just showed up out of the blue after fifteen years." Sam sighed.

"Samantha, you need to trust that there is nothing in this world that we won't do to keep Jacob with you. We are willing to take him back to our home country if we have to. Do try to relax though this stress is not good for you." Stefan counseled his niece.

"Uncle Stefan I can't help but worry." Sam hadn't noticed it but in her stressed frame of mind she had slipped back into her native Greek.

"Sam, Jason and I have made arrangements that if there is even a hint that the judge is going to decide in Elizabeth's favor then I am going to take Jake to Greece. You have to remember that whatever else he might be your son is also a Cassadine that opens a lot of doors for him. We are Greek citizens and on top of that we are Russian nobility. No one is going to throw us out of the country. " Kristina explained to her in Greek. Sam looked at her slightly confused. "You're the one that reverted to Greek not me." she gave a light chuckle.

"Tina, I can't ask you to do that for me." Sam argued in English this time.

"You didn't ask me, Jason did and I said yes because I wanted to. Soapy, I live for my nieces and nephews; you guys are all that I have in this world. So if me leaving and taking my great-nephew with me helps, than that is what I'm willing to do." Kristina told her firmly.

"Tina, you're more of an older sister to me and Nikolas and I don't know what I'd do without you here." Sam replied.

"You'd still have Carly, and you would know that it was worth it since your son would be raised in a loving caring environment." Kristina pointed out to her.

"There is no use in the two of you discussing this because it isn't going to happen. Sam you are going to walk into the courtroom next week and you will walk out with custody of your little boy. You have to have a little faith in Diane she detests Ric almost as much as you do." Alexis assured her.

"Mom, you can't promise me that." Sam reasoned with her.

"Yes I can, think about it Sam, what Elizabeth did constitutes kidnapping. There is no way that a judge is going to let her anywhere near Jake ever again." Alexis tried reasoning with her stubborn ass daughter.

"Right, because it is the most natural thing in the world to be charged with kidnapping an embryo." Sam replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Samantha, don't roll your eyes it makes you look petulant." Stefan scolded her. He had been telling her the same thing for most of her life.

"I have earned the right to roll my eyes, I'm going to get paid back in spades by Jake." Sam retorted.

"Soapy, you might not want to anger Alexis and Stefan." Kristina advised her.

"I know, I'm just having a rough time right now. That however doesn't give me the right to behave like a massive bitch and I apologize." Sam said sounding genuinely contrite.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm used to it. You have met your sister Kristina and you know very well what she can be like." Alexis said giving her a small smile.

"Mom, I'm really scared." Sam admitted.

"I know you are, but I promise you have nothing to be scared of." Alexis was going to do her very best to keep her promise.

* * *

"Claudia, I don't understand what you're being so secretive about. It's not like I'm going to run and tell dad on you." Kristina pleaded with her sister.

"You and I are not discussing my sex life, Krissy. If only for the mere fact that I don't want to know about yours." Claudia replied. They were in her room at Sonny's house.

"I'm just saying if this guy is so great you would tell the rest of us about him." Kristina countered.

"I didn't say that he was all that great. What I said was I met him at Jake's and one thing led to another." Claudia corrected her.

"You would tell Sam." Kristina argued. She hated it when her older sisters saw fit to leave her out of the loop.

"You're right, I would tell Sam, but that is because we are the same age." Claudia said tweaking her on the nose.

"This is highly unfair, you two have each other, I only have Michael to talk to and let's face it there are just some things that you can't say to your older brother." Kristina replied her voice coming out as a whine.

"Nice try kid, but you're still not getting any information out of me." Claudia teased her pinching her cheek.

"Fine, then I just won't tell you what I have to tell you." Kristina pouted.

"That's not how this works, I'm the older sister I get to know whatever I want." Claudia smirked at her.

"I'll tell you, but only because it's too good to keep to myself." Kristina agreed. "For the last few weeks I have been sorta seeing Ethan. You can't tell daddy though, he will go through the roof."

"Johnny is going to kill him. It has always been understood between the two of them that you are off limits." Claudia said sighing. She knew that her little brother was going to go off the deep end about this.

"I'm not some piece of property, I can see who I want to see. Ethan isn't a bad guy, he is a lot like Luke, but I like him a lot." Kristina replied.

"Krissy, I know that you're a grown woman and so does Sam. Our brothers don't see things that way; Dante chased plenty of my boyfriends off over the years. I'm talking from experience here." Claudia leveled with her.

"I just know that daddy is going to go through the fucking roof when he finds out about this." Kristina sighed.

"That's why you don't tell him until you're sure that this thing is going somewhere." Claudia pointed out to her. She knew all the tricks for getting around Sonny.

"I don't know if I can have future with Ethan, but he is really fun to be around. So I guess I can just see where this thing is headed before I say anything to anyone else." Kristina replied.

"That's my girl, when you have as many brothers as we do you have to learn the tricks of the trade." Claudia said throwing her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Nikolas stared into Emily's eyes across the candle lit table in the dining room of Windermere. He had asked her to lunch because he wanted her to hear from him that he was the father of Elizabeth's baby.

"Nik, this is all very nice but unnecessary, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me." Emily told him with a smile.

Nikolas scoffed at that. "I'm a Cassadine, I don't know how to do things on a small scale." He replied.

"This is very true, now let's talk about what's bothering you." Emily knew that something was off about the prince. She had been with him a long time so she knew when something was wrong with him.

"Why would you think that there is something bothering me?" Nikolas asked giving a nervous chuckle. Emily was just about the only person outside of his family that he showed his human side to.

"You're acting like there is something bothering you and you have been acting like that all day." Emily called him on his bullshit, but she was sweet about it.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it." Nikolas replied.

"Just tell me what it is and I'm sure that we can work through it." Emily said laying a gentle hand on top of his.

"Em, I was such a mess after you went missing and I did some things that I wasn't proud of. The most recent of those things is I had an affair with Elizabeth and the baby she's carrying is mine." Nikolas admitted and he shut his eyes so he didn't have to see the look on her face as she registered the news.

"Nik, I knew about the affair I have just been waiting for you to tell me about it." Emily replied.

Nikolas looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "I know that you must hate me right now and I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm not very pleased with myself at the moment."

"I don't know how you could do something like that to your own brother, but the damage is done and now all we can do is deal with the fallout." Emily spoke with years of wisdom behind her words.

"What do you mean we?" Nikolas asked sounding hopeful.

"I mean we, as in you and I together. Nikolas, I love you and I refuse to let something like this come between us. You are a good man and I still want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emily said staring into his eyes.

"I love you too, Em, and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you. I don't know how I allowed things to get so messed up." Nikolas said taking her hand in his.

"We all make mistakes, we just have to learn from them." Emily advised him.

"This is not a mistake that I will repeat ever again." Nikolas swore to her.

"You get a pass from me for this time since I wasn't around, but if you ever do anything like this again I will leave you so fast that it will make your head swim." Emily warned him.

"Em, I promise you that it won't ever happen again. I know that Liz is your best friend." Nikolas promised.

"Not anymore she's not, not after what she did to my brother and Sam. I feel horrible for the way that I treated Sam when Liz was the one that I should have been mad at." Emily replied. It wouldn't bother her is she never had to talk to Elizabeth again, but that was too much to hope for they worked in the same hospital after all.

"We have all made mistakes with the whole Jake situation there is nothing for you to feel bad about you didn't know." Nikolas assured her.

"Sam is just like a sister to you though if I loved you I wouldn't have jumped on her case the way that I did." Emily had felt guilty ever since she found out that there was the possibility that Jake was Sam's son. That was part of the reason why she had taken such good care of Lila all those years. She felt that she owed it to Sam after the way that she had treated her.

"Like you said we have to learn from our past mistakes." Nikolas said using her words against her.

"You know that I don't like it when you use my own words against me." Emily teased him with a smile.

"I can't help it that you're smarter than I am and I have to use your words from time to time." Nikolas replied with a dazzling smile.

"I don't even know what to say to you when you sound that cheesy." Emily laughed at him.

"I am highly offended that you think I'm cheesy. I was speaking from my heart and you laugh at me." Nikolas said pretending to be wounded.

"Spencer is going to be thrilled that we are back together." Emily said. She loved that boy just like he was her own son.

"You have no idea, he missed you so much." Nikolas replied.

Emily pulled him up from the table by the arm. "Come on let's go find our boy." She told him.

"Allow me to lead the way, fair lady." Nikolas said looping her arm through his. At least they were getting to be happy for the moment somebody deserved to be.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next installment I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 15

Waiting in the courtroom for the judge to decide the fate of her son was worse than any of the times that she had sat in the waiting room of General Hospital for Sam. The hearing hadn't even started yet and already she was filled with a sense of dread. Part of what she liked least about this was the fact that Ric had insisted on calling Jake to the stand, her son was only two years old and she really didn't want him subjected to this. Diane had argued with everything that she had in her but she had been unable to get the judge to back down on that one. The only thing that worked in their favor on that one was the judge had agreed to allow Alexis to question her grandson so he didn't get scared.

"Sam, everything is going to be ok, I promise." Jason said squeezing Sam's hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Jason, I'm nervous, I'm afraid that the judge is going to decide against us." Sam said with a sigh.

"I don't want to hear either of you talking like that." Diane said walking over to them.

"Jake is going to be fine, the judge has agreed to let me ask him all the questions for both sides. He said that he wants this to be the least traumatic as possible on him." Alexis said she was dressed in one of her power suits and ready to go.

"I don't like the fact that he has been dragged into this, but I'm glad that you'll be the one questioning him." Sam said. She was thankful that her mother had gone to bat for them on this one.

"I wasn't going to let my grandson be scarred for life because Ric is an ass." Alexis said pressing a quick kiss to the top of her daughter's head. "Now, you better go sit up by Diane."

Sam shot Jason a look. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I will be right here if you need me." he swore to her.

"Sam, I'll make sure that he stays put." Sonny chimed in helpfully.

"Jase, just promise me." Sam finally replied. She left the rest of her statement unspoken.

"I promise you, now go make sure that our little boy stay with us." Jason more or less ordered her. He had promised that he would get Jake out of the country if it even looked like the judge was going to rule against them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ric was sitting at the table with Elizabeth who wore a worried expression on her face. "Ric, what if the judge doesn't rule in our favor?" she asked him nervously.

"That's not going to happen, I promise you that I'm going to do everything that I can to get your son back for you." Ric promised her. He really had no business making her that type of promise though.

"Thank you, Ric, I really don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Elizabeth replied.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm helping you because I don't want to see that little boy's life messed up by Jason and Sam." Ric stated. He really couldn't stand Sam and it didn't help matters that she was dating his mortal enemy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later a bailiff called the courtroom to order. Everyone stood as the judge took a seat. He flipped through some papers that were on the bench in front of him. "Today we are here to determine who should get custody of Jacob Martin Spencer. I ask that the plaintiff would call their first witness at this time." Judge Monroe spoke after a moment.

Ric stood up and fiddled with the buttons on his suit jacket before speaking. "Your honor, for our first witness we call Jacob Martin Spencer to the bench." He announced.

"Before your witness in brought in, I want to make it clear that this is to be as painless for him as possible and Mrs. Davis will be asking all the questions." Judge Monroe said.

"I understand, your honor." Ric replied.

"Bring in the witness," Judge Monroe ordered.

Jax came walking through the courtroom holding Jake's hand. Jake was dressed in a suit and tie. Jax helped him up on the stand and Jake looked out nervously he didn't like that there were so many people.

Alexis walked up to where her grandson was seated with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Jake." She said cheerfully. She wanted the little boy to feel comfortable.

"Good morning, Nana." Jake replied with a bright smile on his face. He loved his grandmother.

"Jake, Nana has a few questions that she needs to ask you and I need you to be my big helper by answering them the best that you can. Do you think that you can do that for me?" Alexis asked hoping to put him at ease.

Jake nodded his head vigorously. "Jake will help." He promised her.

Alexis took a moment to collect her thoughts so that she could phrase her questions delicately. "Jake, when you woke up this morning what did you do?" she asked finally.

"I ate breakfast with mommy, daddy, and Lila." Jake answered her question with a grin.

"What else did you do?" Alexis pressed on.

"Daddy helped me brush my teeth and get dressed and mommy played motorcycles with me and Lila." Jake reported.

"Who is Lila?" Alexis asked him.

"Lila is my big sister you know that, Nana." Jake laughed at the thought his grandma could forget his sister.

Alexis hid her grin there was no doubt that Jake was his mother's son. "Have you always lived with your mommy and daddy?"

"No, I used to live somewhere else." Jake answered making a sad face.

"Can you point out your mommy and daddy for me?" Alexis asked. Jake pointed to Sam and Jason.

"Your honor, I would like the record to show that the witness identified Samantha Davis and Jason Morgan." Diane interjected.

"So noted, counselor." Judge Monroe replied.

"Jake, who did you live with before your mommy and daddy?" Alexis asked him.

"I lived with Uncle Lucky, Cam, and my other mommy." Jake answered. Sam had to fight the urge to cringe when she heard him say that but she knew he didn't know any better. He was so sweet and innocent; it wasn't his fault that he had been drug into this mess.

"Can you show me where Uncle Lucky is?" Alexis asked him.

"Uncle Lucky is in the front row next to daddy and he has his badge on." Jake said pointing to Lucky. "Hi, Uncle Lucky," he yelled out and he jumped up and waved to him.

Lucky waved back at him with a smile on his face. "He is just like his mother." He whispered to Jason.

"You're telling me." Jason agreed rolling his eyes.

"Jake, what about your other mommy?" Alexis pressed on. Jake pointed to Elizabeth with a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Jake?" she asked him.

"My other mommy kept me from mommy and daddy and I like it with mommy, daddy, and Lila." Jake said with a pout on his face.

"You didn't like living with Uncle Lucky?" Alexis asked him.

"Objection, your honor," Ric objected.

"I'll allow it, sit down counselor." Judge Monroe ordered Ric.

"I liked it, but I had to go to daycare there. Daddy stays with Jake and Lila when mommy goes to work. If daddy has to work we stay with grandpa or Grandpa Jax." Jake replied.

"Jake, what all do you do with mommy and daddy?" Alexis asked gently.

"Mommy and daddy read to Jake and Lila every night and we play games." Jake responded.

"No further questions, your honor." Alexis announced.

"The witness may step down." Judge Monroe decreed.

"Thank you, Jakie, you were a really big help, you can go back outside and wait with Uncle Spinelli now, Grandpa Jax will take you." Alexis told him.

"You're welcome, Nana." Jake replied brightly. Jax helped him down off the stand and he stopped to hug Alexis around her legs on the way out.

"Your honor for our next witness the plaintiff calls, Detective Lucky Spencer to the stand." Ric said standing up again.

Lucky took the stand he really didn't like being used as a tool for Elizabeth's defense but he would make do.

"Detective Spencer, what is your relationship to Nurse Spencer?" Ric asked Lucky to open his questioning.

"Elizabeth is my estranged wife." Lucky answered him truthfully.

"Why are you separated?" Ric went on.

"Because Elizabeth had an affair with my brother and I found out that she is carrying his baby." Lucky informed him.

"Why would that be a deal breaker? You were aware that Jacob isn't your biological son were you not?" Ric pursued his line of questioning.

"Yes, I was aware that Jake isn't my biological son. What pushed me away was that I learned that Jake isn't Elizabeth's biological son either." Lucky said hoping his answer took the slimly lawyer down a peg or two.

"Does that change the way you feel about him?" Ric asked going on like that response hadn't damaged his case.

"No, I still love Jake with all of my heart, but he belongs with his real parents. Up until about a month ago we didn't know that he wasn't Elizabeth's son." Lucky replied.

"You just admitted that you're not the boy's real father, but that didn't stop you from stepping into the role. So why now do you think he should be with his parents?" Ric asked.

"I was operating under false pretenses. Had I known that Jake was Sam and Jason's son, I would have stepped aside when he was born." Lucky informed him.

Ric could see that this wasn't going the way that he wanted it to go so he decided to quit while he was still ahead. "No further questions, your honor." He said.

Judge Monroe looked at Diane. "We have no questions, your honor." She replied. Lucky had already done her job for her.

"Your honor next we would like to call Dr. Steven Webber to the stand." Ric said. Steve stepped up on the stand and locked eyes with Ric, he didn't like that the man was getting his hopes up about getting Jake back. "Dr. Webber what is your relationship to my client?" he asked going through the same routine as he had with Lucky.

"Elizabeth is my little sister." Steve answered.

"In your opinion is my client a good mother?" Ric asked.

"Objection, your honor." Diane objected. This was the one witness that she was worried about.

"Sustained, counselor rephrase the question." Judge Monroe ordered.

"How is my client with her children?" Ric asked.

"Elizabeth lives for those boys, she takes very good care of them. She and Lucky have always put those boys first." Steve answered truthfully.

Ric allowed a small smirk to grace his face. "No further questions, your honor."

"We have no questions." Diane said in response. She really didn't have anything to add.

"We would now like to call Elizabeth Spencer to the stand." Ric announced. Elizabeth took the stand looking watery eyed. "Elizabeth, did you have any idea that Jake wasn't your son?" he asked.

"No, I had no clue that Jake wasn't mine." Elizabeth said firmly.

"That's all I needed to know, I have no further questions." Ric said.

Diane stepped up this time. "Nurse Spencer, can you tell us the circumstances regarding your pregnancy with Jake?" she asked the important question.

"I was artificially inseminated with Jason's sperm and what I believed to be my egg." Elizabeth answered.

"Why be artificially inseminated at all? At the time you became pregnant to Jake you were still married to Det. Spencer the first time." Diane asked in reply.

"Lucky and I were on the rocks and it was just something that I thought seemed like a good idea at the time." Elizabeth explained lamely.

"You knew for a fact that Det. Spencer wasn't Jake's father and yet you still tried to pass him off as his son." Diane stated.

"Objection, that is not a question." Ric interjected.

"Sustained, Ms. Miller either ask a question or get on with it." Judge Monroe ordered her sternly.

"Mrs. Spencer, why did you insist that Det. Spencer act as Jake's father when you knew that Jason Morgan was in fact his father?" Diane asked.

"I believed that Jake would be safer if Lucky was his father rather than Jason." Elizabeth answered her.

Diane had a questioning look on her face. "Then why bother getting pregnant with Mr. Morgan's baby at all?"

"At the time I wasn't thinking clearly, had I been I would never have done that." Elizabeth replied.

"Did there ever come a time when you suspected that Jake might not be your son?" Diane asked.

"Jake has always looked just like his father, so the only thing to give me any cause for doubt was the fact that he is left handed. No one in my family is left handed." Elizabeth said her voice coming out as a whine.

"I have no further questions, your honor." Diane said.

"The witness may step down." Judge Monroe ordered.

"We have no further witnesses." Ric said clearing his throat.

"Ms. Miller, the ball is in your court." Judge Monroe told her.

"At this time we would like to call Jason Morgan to the stand." Diane stated. Jason took a seat in the witness box his crystal blue eyes locking with Sam's honey brown eyes. "Mr. Morgan, what is your relationship to the respondent?" she asked.

"Sam Davis is my fiancé and the mother of my children." Jason answered.

"What is your relationship to Jacob Spencer?" Diane asked.

"I am his biological father." Jason said glaring hard at Elizabeth.

"Mr. Morgan, to the best of your knowledge what were the circumstances regarding Jake's conception?" Diane asked him.

"I always thought that Jake was the product of an affair that Elizabeth and I had." Jason answered honestly.

"How is Ms. Davis with Jake?" Diane asked.

"Sam is great with Jake, he listens to her so much better than he listens to me." Jason said fighting off a chuckle at the thought.

"I have no further questions." Diane announced.

Ric stood up. "Mr. Morgan, up until two months ago your son lived with my client and her husband, why is that?"

"Elizabeth believed that Jake would be safer if everyone thought Lucky was his father and I just went along with it." Jason answered truthfully.

"Why is that?" Ric asked.

"Objection your honor, Mr. Morgan has nothing to do with this case he isn't going for custody Ms. Davis is." Diane objected.

"Sustained," Judge Monroe agreed.

"I have no further questions your honor." Ric said sitting back down.

"Call your next witness." Judge Monroe ordered Diane.

"We would like to call Police Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio to the stand at this time your honor." Diane said. Mac walked up to the witness box. "Commissioner Scorpio, the PCPD worked the accident of Mrs. Spencer and her sons, what were the findings?"

"We found that Jake wasn't in a car seat because there were no bruises from the straps on him after the accident as there should have been." Mac informed the court.

"Thank you, I have no further questions." Diane was smiling to herself she had just played her ace.

"I have no questions, your honor." Ric said quickly there was no way for him to spin that one.

"At this time we would like to call Samantha Davis to the stand." Diane said and Sam took the witness box. "Ms. Davis, what is your relationship to Jacob Spencer?"

"Jake is my biological son." Sam answered she wondered where Diane was going with this.

"Up until two months ago you didn't know that, why is that?" Diane asked.

"Until that point I believed that Jake was Elizabeth and Jason's son." Sam replied.

"Why would you think that after carrying Jake for nine months?" Diane asked her seemingly curious.

"I didn't carry Jake, my egg was implanted in Elizabeth." Sam answered her getting where she was going.

"Do you feel any differently about your son than you do your daughter?" Diane asked her.

"No, I love both Lila and Jake with all of my heart. It doesn't matter to me that I didn't carry Jake for nine months the way I did Lila." Sam spoke firmly. She wasn't wishy washy the way Elizabeth had been.

" I have no further questions for this witness." Diane said having made her point.

Ric stepped up with a grin on his face. "Ms. Davis, what is to say that Jake is any safer with you than he is with my client? Your father is Sonny Corinthos is he not?"

"Sonny Corinthos is my biological father, a fact that I was unaware of until two months ago." Sam answered glaring at him hatefully.

"Are you aware of how your father makes his living?" Ric asked.

"Objection, Mr. Corinthos isn't on trial here." Diane stood up.

"Sustained, Mr. Lansing, you are on thin ice." Judge Monroe warned him.

"I have no further questions, your honor." Ric said blushing a little bit.

"We rest our case, your honor." Diane said.

"We rest as well." Ric chimed in.

"Very well, I will have my decision for you within the hour, court is in recess." Judge Monroe announced.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Sam, that went even better than we expected it to." Alexis told her daughter as they sat outside the courtroom.

"For the first time since Ric brought this nonsense up I'm starting to think that maybe Jake will be able to stay where he belongs." Sam agreed with her mother.

"Sam, you killed it on the stand, I couldn't have asked for you to do better." Diane assured her.

"It sounded to me like Lucky's testimony helped a lot." Jason offered he really didn't know much about the law despite the fact that he got arrested at least once a month.

"Lucky helped, but I think Mac put the nail in the coffin." Alexis agreed.

"I had no idea that she didn't have him in a car seat the night of the accident." Sam sighed it really was a miracle that something worse hadn't happened to her little boy.

"She was probably too busy trying to get to Spoon Island to see me. Sam, if something would have happened to him because of what Elizabeth and I did I would never be able to forgive myself." Nikolas told his cousin.

"Nik, nothing happened to him. That wasn't your fault Elizabeth should have known to put him in a car seat." Sam replied taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Alexis, the judge has his verdict." A bailiff said interrupting their conversation.

"Come on Peanut, let's go bring your little boy home." Alexis said guiding her daughter by the shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Judge Monroe sat perched up on the bench and he looked out across the courtroom. "I find myself faced with a very difficult situation, I can either leave a little boy in the only home he has ever known or give him to the mother who never knew about him, but obviously loves him very much. I confess at the beginning of this hearing I knew what I was going to do, but after hearing some of the testimony I had my mind changed for me. Mrs. Spencer, Ms. Davis if would both please stand." He said politely. Both Sam and Elizabeth stood up. "Mrs. Spencer, you have provided Jake with everything that he has needed since the moment he was born and you love him as your own, it wasn't until recently that you found out that he isn't yours." He said leaving Sam's stomach in knots. "Ms. Davis, it is obvious to anyone who looks at you how much you love your little boy, you might not be aware of it, but you were beaming with pride the whole time he was up on the stand. That is what made this decision that much more difficult." Sam was really nervous now. "Mrs. Spencer, you failed to put Jacob in a car seat and you had a terrible accident in which you yourself were harmed, that is inexcusable. I hereby order that the minor child Jacob Martin Spencer be kept in the custody of his mother Samantha Alexandra Kristin Davis, from this day forward. Court is adjourned." He decreed.

Sam's face lit up with a smile that went from ear to ear. "Thank you, your honor." She said gratefully. She cast a glance in Elizabeth's direction and she looked crestfallen.

"Your honor, I would like to submit a motion changing Jacob Martin Spencer's name to Jacob Michael Lucky Davis-Morgan." Diane interjected.

"Motion granted," Judge Monroe said banging his gavel.

Alexis stepped up. "Your honor, I hereby file a motion on the behalf of Jason Morgan to regain his rights to his son."

"That motion is also granted." Judge Monroe granted. It was Jason's turn to smile from ear to ear.

Sam went running into the arms of her boyfriend. "Jase, our little boy is staying with us." She gushed.

"I know, and I got my rights back, no one can ever try to take him from us again." Jason agreed pulling her into a passionate kiss. For the moment things were as they should be. They still had Helena to deal with but that was a matter best left for another day.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought that Jason and Sam should have at least one good thing happen with everything that has been going on with them lately and they are going to have more stuff to deal with down the road. Until next time please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Sam, you're sure that you want to do this?" Jason asked as he hovered over her his weight supported by his arms.

"Jase, I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I want you to make love to me." Sam replied passionately. Her chocolate locks were fanned out on the pillow behind her.

"Should I lock the door?" Jason asked her.

"No, the kids are with my mom for the night, the only one who we have to worry about busting in here is Carly." Sam assured him. He was doing entirely too much talking for what she had in mind.

"Spinelli is home." Jason reminded her. The computer geek was just like another kid to them.

"Spinelli won't come in here, he never comes in here." Sam reasoned with him.

"He would if he found something out about Helena and her little plot." Jason reminded her.

"Just lock the door, Jase." Sam said she was clearly getting flustered with her boyfriend.

Jason jumped up and locked the door before returning to the bed. "I love you so much, Sam, and I wouldn't trade our family for anything in the world."

"I love you too, Jase, you and our two kids mean everything to me." Sam replied before kissing him. Jason pulled away from her and he went to say something else but she just kissed him harder her message was clear; the time for talking was over.

* * *

One Month Later

Things had been going very well for Sam and Jason for the past month it was to the point where she spent more time at his pent house than she did at her own. Jason was super protective of her and the kids, that was the reason why she now sat in the exam room of General Hospital by herself she didn't want him to worry about her if he didn't have to. For the last week or so she hadn't been feeling very good, she was tried all of the time and she had been throwing up. She figured she just had the flu or something like that.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Sam asked Patrick when he stepped back into the room. They had been friends since they met in college almost twelve years before.

"I don't know why I let you get away with calling me Doc." Patrick chuckled shaking his head.

"Come on, Pat, tell me what's wrong with me so I can get on with my day." Sam begged him her voice coming out as a whine.

"Sam, you know that I wouldn't lie to you right?" Patrick asked her in response.

"I know that, Pat, you're actually starting to scare me." Sam replied.

Patrick smiled at her. "Sam, it's good news, you're pregnant."

"Are you sure? Dr. Lee told me that I can't get pregnant." Sam asked him in shock.

"I'm positive I had them run the test twice just to be sure." Patrick assured her.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for this, I mean we have so much going on right now." Sam started rambling. It was a nervous habit that she had inherited from her mother.

"Sam, you are ready for this, it isn't like you aren't already a mother. You of all people can do this, you're the only person I know who can do this with everything else that you have going on at the moment." Patrick gave her a pep talk.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, Pat." Sam said giving him a smile.

"You're one of my best friends, Sammy. Plus I feel partly responsible for that whole mess with Jake." Patrick replied.

"Patrick, I came on to you that night we had both been drinking and we didn't know that Jason was going to choose that night to tell me that he couldn't live without me after he had spent months ignoring me." Sam reasoned with him.

"Ok, I surrender, you know that I can't fight you." Patrick said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. "So, when are you going to tell Jason?" he asked.

"I think I'll tell him tonight, he wants to go out anyway, he says he has a surprise for me." Sam responded with a shrug.

* * *

"Jake, get down from there you know better than that." Jason scolded his son pulling him down off the kitchen counter. "Lila, you're supposed to help me watch your brother and not let him do stupid things like that." He reminded his little girl.

"Jake is hungry, daddy." Jake told his father like that should explain to him what he was doing on the counter.

Jason turned his intense gaze to his daughter. "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked.

"I'm hungry too, daddy." Lila replied to his line of questioning.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. While Jake was the most like Sam out of him and his sister, Lila could still be just like her mother when she wanted to be. "Ok, I get it, I'll make you guys something to eat. In the future though, just tell me when you're hungry, I don't want you guys doing anything that is going to get you hurt."

"Jake is sorry, daddy." Jake said looking up at his father with his big blue eyes.

"That's ok, buddy," Jason said tussling his already messy hair. "What do you guys say I order you a pizza?" he asked.

"Yay," Lila and Jake both cheered in unison.

"Just let me make the call." Jason said pulling out his phone.

A half hour later Jason was sitting on the couch watching his two children play on the floor when Carly came bursting through the door with two pizza boxes in her hand. "I heard that you guys were hungry." She announced cheerfully.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "I should have known that I was just asking for trouble when I ordered from the Metro Court."

"Don't be like that, Jase, you know that I love you." Carly said pinching his cheek. She sat the pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

"Lila, remind daddy to start locking that door." Jason said turning to his daughter.

"Why? It's just Mama Carly." Lila asked she had no clue what kind of trouble the crazy blonde woman could cause.

"That's the problem, it's Carly." Jason replied dryly.

"Jason Morgan, I happen to take offense to that." Carly huffed.

"Hi, Mama Carly," Jake said waving to her.

"Hi, Jakie," Carly said picking him up. "Jason, I swear this boy is growing like a weed, he looks more and more like you everyday." She said turning to her friend again.

"The bigger he gets the more he acts like his mother." Jason said with a scoff.

"That's not a bad thing Sam knows that a little adventure is good for the soul." Carly replied like he was talking crazy.

"Right, well, that doesn't help when he is doing things like climbing on the kitchen counter or riding his big wheel down the stairs." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Is that true, Jake?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, I like doing it because it's fun, but mommy says that I'm going to give her a heart attack." Jake replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Mommy says that Jakie is going to get himself hurt." Lila chimed in.

"How are you today little lady?" Carly asked her putting Jake down.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Lila replied using her manners. Stefan had been teaching both children how to use their manners.

"That was very good, Lila, your Uncle Stefan would be proud of you." Jason complemented his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy." Lila replied with the cutest little grin.

"Carly, what are you really doing here?" Jason asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I just came to tell you that I have everything set up like you asked and I booked you a suite for the night." Carly informed him.

"Thanks, Carly, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Jason told her.

"You would be totally lost without me and I'm sure of it. You have nothing to worry about though, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Carly said like that was a reassuring thought.

"I know and that is why I have to keep reminding myself that you can be useful sometimes." Jason replied with a smirk. Carly's face turned an angry shade of red at that comment.

* * *

Claudia was lying in a bed in one of the rooms over Jake's, but she wasn't alone there was a man with her. "Wow, that was amazing, every time I think that this can't get any better it does." She gushed.

"I feel the same way." The man replied he was dark headed with brown eyes.

"When am I ever going to learn your name?" Claudia asked him.

"Why bother with something like that? I thought you liked things the way that they are?" He asked her in reply.

"I do, a girl can't help getting a little curious sometimes." Claudia replied with a smoldering look in her eyes.

"If we're talking about you, I'm pretty sure that you're more than a little curious. It doesn't matter though, in time you'll get the answers to all of the questions that you have." The man replied the edges of his mouth turning up in a grin.

"I can't wait." Claudia said running her hand up and down his bare chest.

"I'm sure that you can't, but it won't kill you." The man said before capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

"That is one Molly delivered safe and sound, I don't think dad is going to make you sign a receipt for her, but I can never be too careful." Johnny joked when he walked in the lake house with Molly.

"Hi, Johnny, I hope she didn't run you ragged today." Alexis greeted him.

"No, she's a real joy to be with, Aunt Lex." Johnny assured her.

"Johnny and I have fun together, mom, he doesn't complain about going to the library or anything." Molly chimed in.

"It is just so much fun for me." Johnny's reply was lightly sarcastic but his baby sister failed to notice that.

Molly went to him and hugged him. "Bye, Johnny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you bright and early, kid." Johnny replied and then he sighed once she was out of earshot.

"Is it that bad?" Alexis asked him as he flopped down on her couch.

"It is worse than bad, I don't mind Molly because she is a great kid, but she talks my ear off most days." Johnny said rubbing his hands over his face.

"You're a good big brother, John Michael, don't you ever doubt that." Alexis said kissing him on the top of his head.

"I wish Pop would let up on me some I don't know what more he wants from me." Johnny groused. This all went back to his father being pissed off with him.

"You dropped out of college that is why he is so mad, you better consider yourself lucky that I'm still talking to you." Alexis informed him seriously.

"I get that I messed up, but it's not like I can't go back. I will go back, I just needed a break." Johnny said opening up to her. When he couldn't talk to his parents growing up Alexis had been the one that he had turned to.

"We all need a little break sometimes, but seriously Johnny, you should have thought this one out a little better." Alexis lectured him.

"I know that I was stupid and selfish, I just need this time to find myself." Johnny admitted freely.

"Johnny, if this is the only thing that Sonny and Carly have to worry about with you, then you're doing a good job at behaving yourself. God knows that they have had more than they can say grace over with your sister and she is thirty years old." Alexis replied affectionately.

"Claudia is a little bit of a hell raiser when she wants to be, I'll give her that much." Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Once Claudia and Sam put their heads together bad things happen. You can't begin to imagine the nightmare that those two were in high school." Alexis sighed she really didn't want to relive the headache that those two had given her at the moment.

"Sam is getting paid back for it that little blonde headed bundle of energy that I call my nephew is hell on wheels when he wants to be." Johnny was of course referring to Jake.

"Yes, Jacob is quite the little handful when he wants to be." Alexis agreed.

"As much as I love our heart to hearts I think I better be going, I'm going to have an early day with Molly tomorrow." Johnny said getting up off the couch.

"Johnny, I think you should have a head's up, Stefan is looking for you because he wants to have a talk with you. If I were you I would avoid him at all costs right now." Alexis warned him.

"Thanks for the warning, the last thing I want is to be on the receiving end of a Stefan Cassadine lecture." Johnny shivered at the thought of having to endure a lecture from him.

"I can't believe I just warned you about that because I happen to think that you could benefit from one of those lectures." Alexis said quietly to herself after he had gone.

"Talking to yourself again, Lex?" Jax asked his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was actually talking to Johnny, but I just didn't have the heart to tell him what I just said." Alexis said rambling. She didn't even realize that she did it; it was just a habit of hers.

"How is Molly watch going for him?" Jax asked with an amused look on his handsome face.

"It's going just fine, he and Molly get along very well." Alexis replied.

Jax however was too distracted by trailing kisses up her neck to hear what she had said. "That is fascinating," he said like he had actually been paying attention to her. He went back to kissing her and this time he nipped her ear lobe with his teeth.

"Jasper, not here, Molly is home." Alexis scolded him.

"Which is closer your office or our bedroom?" Jax asked her seriously.

"My office and remember to lock the door I don't want to scar my daughter for life." Alexis said taking him by the hand.

* * *

"You're sure that you guys are going to be ok here for the night?" Jason asked Michael and Kristina. They were staying over night to watch Jake and Lila.

"They'll be fine, Jason, we aren't going to let anything happen to them." Kristina assured her sister's boyfriend.

"I know I just have to make sure that you have everything under control or I will never get Sam to leave them here." Jason replied. He straightened the tie that he had on. He was dressed to the nines in a killer suit and a blue tie that brought out the color of his eyes.

"Krissy and I have the kids under control." Michael agreed with his sister.

"Make sure that you keep your eyes…" Jason began but he was cut off.

"On Jake at all times or the kid will do something that could get him hurt," Kristina finished for him. He had only drilled that in their heads twenty or so times.

"Right, he has this thirst for adventure that he seems to get from his mother." Jason said with a sigh.

"Where are you and Sam going tonight?" Michael asked out of curiosity.

"It's a surprise and she is right upstairs with the kids. If I told you then she would more than likely hear me." Jason replied with a smirk. He knew that Michael was a little like Carly in the respect that he didn't like being out of the loop.

"I don't understand why you're being so secretive, Jason." Sam said coming down the stairs. She had Jake on her hip and she was holding Lila's hand. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress and a pair of heels. She had her hair down in curls.

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked her in reply.

"Yeah," Sam answered him handing Jake to Michael. "Ok, they have been read to, but if they want another story before they go to sleep that is fine. You both have our phone numbers so call us if anything happens. There are guards right outside the door so you guys should be fine, and that should about cover it." She rushed out in one breath.

"We've got it, Sam, we are going to have fun tonight. You guys just enjoy yourselves." Kristina replied rolling her eyes.

Sam kissed Lila on the cheek. "I love you, baby girl,"

"I love you too, mommy." Lila replied.

Sam smothered Jake's face in kisses because she knew it would make him laugh. "Listen to me, Jacob Michael, you be good for Aunt Krissy and Uncle Mike. None of that dare devil stuff that you like to pull with daddy and me." she ordered him. "I love you,"

"I love you too, mommy, Jake promises to be good." Jake replied with a big grin.

"Bye, daddy loves you guys." Jason said waving at his kids as he led Sam to the door. If he didn't get her out of there now he would never get her to leave.

* * *

The rooftop of the Metro Court was strung with paper lanterns and a romantic table for two sat in the middle with candles blazing. Tiny tea candles lined the rooftop and gave off a soft glow.

"Jase, what did you do?" Sam asked her boyfriend with a soft gasp.

"It was nothing, I might have called in a favor or two. I figured that we needed tonight since things have been pretty hectic lately and we have all been on high alert." Jason responded with a shrug.

"Meaning you called Carly so we better watch what we say she might have the place bugged." Sam said with a chuckle. She knew the way her stepmother operated.

"I wouldn't put it past her that's why I had some of the men do a sweep before I brought you up here." Jason agreed with a warm chuckle of his own. He loved Carly, but she could be a tough pill to swallow sometimes.

"Thank you, this means the world to me. I love our kids, but they are a handful." Sam said taking the chair that Jason had pulled out for her.

"I know what you mean, I caught Jake on the kitchen counter earlier today because he was hungry." Jason informed her shaking his head.

"Of course you did, that kid seems hell bent on trying to go to the hospital." Sam said with a sigh.

"We agreed that we weren't going to talk about the kids tonight." Jason reminded her.

Dinner was a quiet affair them both being too comfortable in each other's company to have to speak. Jason hadn't even said anything about her refusal of the wine that he had offered her. After dinner he pulled out a hidden remote and soft music began to play.

Jason stood up and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance, Ms. Davis?" he asked her.

"You don't dance, Jase." Sam pointed out to him.

"For you I'd do anything." Jason replied seriously.

"In that case I would love to dance." Sam took his hand and let him lead her away from the table.

While they danced neither of them felt the need to talk. They just marveled at the way their bodies fit together like too missing pieces of a bigger puzzle. Holding Sam in his arms felt right to Jason. Sam had never felt safer or more loved than she did when she was in Jason's embrace.

After the song ended Jason pulled away from her for a moment. "Jase, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Jason responded by getting down on one knee. "Sam, we both know that I'm not good with emotions, but with you I don't have to be you seem to know what I'm feeling without me having to try to express myself. You are everything in this world to me and I know that I have made mistakes in the past where you are concerned. I spent too much time without you in my arms and I almost cost us our son because of those mistakes. I don't ever want to feel that alone again. So I'm asking for real this time, Samantha Alexandra Kristin Davis, will you be my wife?" he asked slipping a ring on her finger. The ring had one big diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds wrapping around both sides of the face.

Sam felt hot tears prick the backs of her eyes when she looked at Jason. More than anything in the world she wanted to be with Jason forever. "Yes, I would love to be your wife." She finally replied.

"I love you and those two brats of ours more than I can put into words right now." Jason told her pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you too, Jase, I actually have something that I need to tell you." Sam replied carefully.

"You can tell me anything." Jason assured her.

"Jason, I'm pregnant." Sam told him.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked her a wide grin breaking out on his face.

"I'm positive, I went to the hospital today because I have been feeling off for the last week or so and they told me I was pregnant. Patrick didn't believe it at first either so he had them run the test twice." Sam explained to him.

"Sam, you have no idea how happy I am right now." Jason told her tears pooling in his eyes.

"I have an appointment tomorrow if you want to come with me." Sam informed him.

"Of course I want to come with you. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." Jason assured her.

"Jase, there is one thing that you can do for me tonight though." Sam told him with a serious expression on her face.

"You name it and it's yours." Jason promised without even the slightest hint to what she wanted.

"I need you to make love to me." Sam replied.

"I can do that," Jason agreed readily with a huge smile on his face. Things were really starting to fall into place for them.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. So Sam and Patrick had a fling that led Jason into Elizabeth's arms it's all starting to come together now. I wonder who Claudia's mystery man is. We didn't hear from Ric this chapter so he might be up to something else. I think Helena is going to make her appearance soon. Until next time please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 17

Sam and Jason sat in an exam room holding hands, she had already been checked out by Dr. Lee and now they were waiting to see what she had to say.

"What are we dealing with?" Jason asked. He hoped that nothing went wrong with the pregnancy he didn't think that Sam would be able to take it.

"It appears that there was a reduction in the scar tissue that is on Sam's uterus and the placenta was able to attach itself." Dr. Lee explained.

"Am I going to be able to carry this baby to term?" Sam asked that was her number one concern.

"You will have no problem carrying this baby to term, just to be on the safe side though we are going to deem this a high risk pregnancy. That means you should avoid stress if at all possible and get lots of rest. It will also help if you try to eat right." Dr. Lee answered her.

"I can do that." Sam agreed.

"I will make sure that she does all of those things." Jason chimed in.

"That should just about cover it for today. Just make sure to make another appointment on your way out." Dr. Lee told them with a smile.

* * *

"Come on, Lizzie, this moping around the house isn't good for you." Steve told his little sister. In the month since she had lost Jake she hadn't been out of the house but a handful of times and then it hadn't been for very long.

"I don't want to go out, Steven, I lost my little boy and that is never going to be ok." Elizabeth cried. She had been doing a lot of crying.

"If you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for the baby you're carrying. It's not good for the baby for you to be this stressed." Steve reasoned with her.

"I can't help being this stressed, maybe I wouldn't be this stressed if I hadn't already lost one son and was well on my way to losing another. Not to mention Nikolas has made it clear that he is going to fight me for custody of this baby." Elizabeth ranted at her older brother.

"Liz, Lucky wouldn't dream of trying to take Cam away from you and you know that. As for Nikolas just give him some time, you wounded his Cassadine pride by what happened with Sam. You know that all those Cassadines stick together no matter what." Steve reminded her.

"Steven, you didn't see the look in his eyes when he said. He was being dead serious. I'm not so bad a mother that I deserve to lose all of my kids." Elizabeth was back to crying now.

"Look, Ric didn't have much of a chance of getting you custody of Jake he should have never promised you that. That being said he should have no problem making sure that you get shared custody of Cam and this new baby." Steve said hoping to make her feel better.

"That wasn't Ric's fault, I'm not so sure that the judge wasn't paid off." Elizabeth hissed.

"I have an idea, maybe you should come back to work. It would get you out of the house and keep your mind off of things." Steve was really trying hard to cheer her up but she wasn't being the most receptive to it at the moment.

"I'll come back to work, but I'm telling you right now there is always going to be a huge hole in my heart where Jake is supposed to be." Elizabeth agreed almost against her will.

"I'm hoping that in time that hole will scab over and this won't hurt as much." Steve said pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Sam strode purposefully into the office of Crimson. After convincing Jason that she would be fine without him if he went home to be with the kids she decided to stop by and see Maxie.

"Well, if it isn't Sam Davis, I wasn't aware that she knew I existed anymore." Maxie commented when she saw her friend.

"Maxie, don't give Sam a hard time, it's not her fault that she has been so wrapped up in Jason's buff arms that she hasn't had time for anything else." Lulu teased Sam.

"Ha, ha, I think you two are very funny. I'm sorry that I haven't spent a lot of time with you guys lately, I have these two little demons that I like to call my children and they take up a lot of my time." Sam said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"What brings you here after your long absence from our lives?" Maxie asked her.

"I was actually hoping that I could get you to work with Carly on something." Sam told her being vague.

"It depends on how much trouble this is going to get me into." Maxie replied.

"With my cousin it is sure to get you into a world of trouble." Lulu supplied helpfully.

"I just thought that you might enjoy helping Carly plan Jason's and my wedding." Sam said like it was no big deal.

"Wedding? You should have just said that to begin with I'm awesome with weddings. Though I think I should advise you that your mother is going to kill you." Maxie replied excitedly.

"You let me worry about my mother, you just touch base with Carly. And I need you two to do this as quickly as possible." Sam urged her.

"Leave it to my friend to have babies with the local mob enforcer and then decide to marry him." Maxie sighed dramatically.

"Maxie, I don't know what you're talking about, my kids adore you." Sam told her.

"No, Jake adores me I don't think Lila likes me very much. She shuts down and goes all mob enforcer on me every time I get near her." Maxie corrected her.

"Lila is a lot more like her father than people seem to realize. Maxie, you talk too much for her liking. She is just like Jason that way, he likes you but you get on his nerves and you know it." Sam reasoned with her.

"Fine, I suppose that I can take time out of my very busy schedule and help you plan the wedding of the century." Maxie agreed.

"Maxie, it doesn't have to be the wedding of the century. Just a nice simple affair would be good." Sam told her she didn't want her going overboard, but she knew with her and Carly at the helm this thing would get out of control fast.

"Lulu, you're in charge here for the rest of the day. I must go confer with Carly so we can get Sam and Jason hitched before the next mob war starts." Maxie said turning to her other friend.

"I have things under control here, Maxie, there is nothing for you to worry about." Lulu assured her.

"Good, because I don't want to have to worry about you when I have to deal with the original psychotic blonde. She makes some of the things that I do look sane." Maxie replied in an almost grateful sounding tone.

"Maxie, be nice, Carly isn't as bad as you make her out to be." Sam begged her friend.

"Please, I really like Carly, I happen to think that I could learn a thing or two from her." Maxie said with her hands on her hips.

_God help us all then. The last thing this world needs is another person like Carly Corinthos. _Sam thought to herself but she didn't say anything out loud. She was glad that Maxie hadn't questioned her about why she and Jason wanted to get married so quickly. She really wanted to tell her parents that she was pregnant before she told anyone else. Lord knows that Carly would be pissed if she wasn't one of the first people to know about this pregnancy.

* * *

"Sam, Jason, I'm curious as to why you called us all here." Alexis told her daughter and her boyfriend later on that night. They were all gathered in the lake house. Alexis couldn't spend too much time at Sonny's house or there might be talk.

"Mom, I'm sure that this is going to come as a shock to you so it's a good thing that you're sitting down." Sam said gently. She was eyeing Carly who was about to jump out of her skin trying to hold in the information that she had.

"Sam, with you there isn't anything that you can do that would shock us." Kristina said rolling her eyes at her niece.

"Mom, dad, Jason and I are getting married." Sam knew it was better to just come out and say it because there was no breaking it to her mother gently.

"Oh, Sam, that is so great, you and Jason are just like Romeo and Juliet two star crossed lovers destined to be together no matter what your families think." Molly gushed everything was one big romance novel to that girl.

"You betcha, Molly Girl, Sam and I can't do this without you." Jason said winking at her. He didn't know why but he shared a bond with Molly and he thought of her as his baby sister.

"Jason, I know I don't have to say this, but you better treat my daughter with respect." Sonny knew that it went without saying but he had to say it anyway he was Sam's father after all.

"I wouldn't dream of treating her any other way." Jason swore to him.

"Mom there's more." Sam said knowing that Alexis had enough time to recover.

"Sam, whatever it is can't be more shocking than that." Alexis replied. It wasn't really a shock though she knew that Sam and Jason would end up married if for no other reason than their kids. She wasn't unhappy though she really liked Jason she just didn't like what he did for a living.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Sam stated bluntly.

"You're what?" Jax asked her. He knew that because of the bullet she took she couldn't have children.

"I know, I was just as shocked when Patrick told me. He ran the test twice so there is no way that it can be wrong. I'm about a month along. We had an appointment with Dr. Lee today and she said that we were going to treat this as a high risk pregnancy, but that things should run smoothly." Sam explained.

"I'm happy for you, Soapy." Kristina told her niece.

"Forget happy, I'm beyond ecstatic right now, that's what I need one more kid that I can spoil rotten." Carly exclaimed.

"We're going to try to get the wedding out of the way fairly quickly, so we have turned over the planning to Maxie and Carly." Jason said trying hard not to roll his eyes there was no way that those two would keep it simple.

"I'm paying and I don't want to hear either of you try to argue with me." Sonny said putting his foot down.

"Dad, you don't have to do that." Sam told him.

"Sam, I didn't get to pay for your education or anything else I'm doing this because I want to." Sonny was sticking firm on this point. He wanted to pamper his little girl.

"Thank you, daddy." Sam said smiling at him. It was better not to argue with him.

"Samantha, you are going to take care of yourself, do you understand me?" Stefan asked his niece. He would not let her go through the pain of losing a child. He saw what it had done to her when she thought she had lost Lila.

"I plan on it, Uncle Stefan." Sam promised him.

"Good, because we will all be behind you every step of the way." Stefan swore to her.

"Jason, this is what you're getting into if you marry me. My uncle has no boundaries when it comes to our health and safety. If you want out now is the chance for you to go." Sam warned her fiancé.

"Someone has to look out for you, since you seem so hell bent on not taking care of yourself. I'm not going anywhere, Sam, by your side is where I want to be." Jason said gripping her hand. "Stefan, you have my unwavering support. I will make sure that she takes care of herself." He swore to her uncle.

"That is why I like you, young man, you know that you have to make my niece take care of herself if she won't do it." Stefan smiled at him.

"Jason, that is a compliment of the highest regard coming from Uncle Stefan, you should keep that in your memory bank it won't happen often." Kristina told her sister's fiancé.

"Krissy," Sonny scolded his daughter. Whether they always agreed or not Stefan only had his girls' best interests at heart and he couldn't fault him for that.

"Well, she was speaking the truth, Sonny." Alexis said putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Did you find something amusing, Alexis?" Stefan asked staring his younger sister down.

"No, I can't say that I did." Alexis replied it was killing her trying to keep a straight face.

"Carly, do you and Maxie have a tentative date set yet?" Sam asked her stepmother.

"No, but I will be sure to let you know when I get things worked out." Carly assured her.

"I think I should be scared that we're letting Carly and Maxie plan this wedding. Those two get into enough trouble alone, I shudder to think what they can do together." Kristina pointed out. Being the same age as Carly the two of them had become fast friends when she came to Port Charles.

"Tina, if it makes you feel any better you can supervise." Carly told her.

"I think that might be wise, if I don't you and Maxie might get carried away." Kristina replied.

"Don't be silly, I only planned on teaching Maxie how to better perfect her scheming." Carly said sounding defensive.

"That is what scares us." Sonny said shaking his head at his wife.

"Are you two sure that it is safe to have a wedding with my mother lurking around?" Stefan asked them.

"Don't worry about security I will take care of that." Sonny spoke up right away.

"Do you have enough men with how you have them spread out among the girls, Spencer, Alexis, and Tina?" Jax asked him just to be sure.

"I have men that I can pull from other places." Sonny assured him.

"Sonny, allow me to take care of security. I can pull some the security guards from Cassadine Industries to cover this." Stefan said.

"That would actually probably be for the best." Sonny agreed.

"If I need to hire additional security I can." Jax offered.

"We'll hold off on that until we see how carried away Carly and Maxie get." Sonny said.

"Ok, I think that sounds like the beginnings of a plan." Alexis said pinching the bridge of her nose she could feel one hell of a headache coming on.

* * *

"Hey, mate, how's it goin'?" Ethan asked Johnny when he stepped into Jake's.

"It's going, this is the first free minute I have had to myself in weeks." Johnny replied with a sigh. He loved his baby sister, but he needed a break sometimes.

"You've got to love Molly, she is a very precocious little girl." Ethan said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea, some of things that come out of her mouth absolutely amaze me." Johnny couldn't help chuckling as well.

"I suspect that Molly is smarter than both of us combined." Ethan joked.

"That's not funny, Ethan, I think that might be true." Johnny told him.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know about sisters. Lulu is quite the pistol when she wants to be." Ethan replied.

Ethan and Johnny went to the bar and got a beer before going back to the pool tables.

"You up for a little friendly wager, mate?" Ethan asked him.

"You know that I won't gamble with you, Ethan, I have no desire to lose all my money and the shirt off of my back." Johnny replied seriously. He knew better than to bet with a Spencer he would get taken to the cleaners.

"I said friendly, I wasn't going to try to cheat you, you're not one of my marks." Ethan reasoned with him.

"Ethan, we've been best friends since you found your way to Port Charles in high school, I know the way that your mind works by now and I'm not betting with you." Johnny retorted.

"Exactly, we've been best mates for eight years now. I don't know how you could think that I would ever do anything to steer you wrong." Ethan gave him a charming smile.

"Ethan, I don't think you want me to bring up junior year. If that was your idea of not steering me wrong then I don't want to see what it looks like when you do lead me astray." Johnny told him with an arched eyebrow.

"You're bound to go astray again sometimes though." Ric said he walked over to them just to push their buttons. He normally hated coming into Jake's but he knew there was an off chance that he could catch Johnny there.

"Can we help you?" Ethan asked him.

"Do I know you?" Johnny asked looking confused.

"You're John Michael Corinthos?" Ric asked him.

"That's me," Johnny answered wary of him.

"You're my brother's adopted son." Ric said placing him.

Johnny's eyes went wide with recognition. "Ric, you shouldn't be talking to me right now." he told him.

"That is no way for you to speak to your uncle. I would have thought that my brother and his bitch of a wife would have at least been able to raise you better than that nutcase that fathered you." Ric replied hotly.

"You're no uncle of mine, I don't even want to admit that you're related to my dad. My Pop is a good man, and he would never do anything to hurt any of his kids. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave town again and forget about getting custody of Molly." Johnny seethed.

"My daughter belongs with me and not the thugs Alexis chooses to expose her to." Ric stated coldly.

"My little sister belongs here with her family where we can love her and take care of her." Johnny said getting in his face.

" I don't want Molly anywhere around you people, you'll only turn her into a treacherous whore just like Sam." Ric knew that that would really piss Johnny off.

'"Don't you dare talk about Sam that way." Johnny said his nostrils flaring. His face and neck turned an angry red in color.

"Sam is nothing more than a two bit con artist who wants people to feel sorry for her. That judge made the worst mistake of his life when he took Jake away from Elizabeth and gave him to Sam and Jason. They will screw him up the way that they manage to screw everything else up." Ric knew just which buttons to push to make Johnny go over the edge.

"Sam is his mother and he belongs with her." Johnny argued vehemently.

"Sam is just his biological mother, but Elizabeth is his mom. You will do well to remember that. It shouldn't be hard for you seeing as you're in much the same boat as Jake is when it comes to Sonny. Sonny can claim to be your dad all he wants to, but you will always be your father's son." Ric said.

Johnny had tried to be nice and control his temper but he couldn't do that anymore. Before he realized what he had done he reared back his arm and punched Ric square in the face. Of course he had a fiery temper so he couldn't stop at just one hit. Ric managed to get a couple of good licks in on him too. The next thing Johnny knew he was being hauled off the top of Ric by two police officers. He groaned when he saw that the two officers were Lucky and Dante.

Dante shot him an apologetic look before slapping a pair of cuffs on him. "John Michael Corinthos you are under arrest." He announced.

"Ethan, have Pop get Aunt Alexis to meet me down at the station." Johnny said in disgust. He was disgusted with himself and with the situation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Johnny was sitting with his head laying on the metal table in the interrogation room of the PCPD when Alexis walked in. "Johnny, are you hurt?" was the first thing that she asked him.

Johnny raised his head and there was a bloody gash above his right eye. "If you think I look bad then you should see the other guy." He made a lame attempt at a joke.

"John, this is no joking matter. If I can't think up a way to get you out of this then you are going to be in serious trouble." Alexis told him sternly.

"I'm sorry, I know better than to fly off the handle like that. Ric was just pushing my buttons he said all the wrong things and I snapped." Jonny admitted.

"Ethan told me what he said about your dad and that's not true. You are Krissy and Molly's older brother and Sam's little brother. Nothing anyone says can ever change that." Alexis said forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I know, Aunt Lex, I screwed up really bad this time." Johnny said hanging his head in shame. The reason Alexis was representing him was because Diane took care of the business side of things and Sonny didn't want Johnny to be associated with that part of his life.

"You haven't screwed up badly enough that I can't get you out of trouble. I just have to prove that Ric is the one who provoked you. With this being Ric that won't be that hard to prove." Alexis assured him.

"How mad is Pop?" Johnny asked wincing as he shifted in his chair. His ribs didn't feel too good at all.

"Sonny is pretty upset, I don't know how much of him is pissed off at you and how much is pissed off at Ric though." Alexis admitted there was no use in lying to him about it.

"Is it worse than junior year?" Johnny asked. Sonny had been pretty mad over the stunt he pulled then. If he were more pissed off than that then he wouldn't even bother going home.

"Like I said I don't know who he is madder at right now, but yes it is worse than your junior year. As soon as I arrange for your bail you are going straight to Jason and Sam's. They are the only two people who can keep your father from killing you at the moment." Alexis explained to him.

Johnny gulped back the wave of fear that he was feeling. "Sam is going to read me the riot act. She has been telling me for years that my temper was going to get me in trouble."

"On second thought you're going to the hospital and then you're going to Jason's. I can't believe that Dante didn't take you to the hospital first. I think you might need stitches for that eye." Alexis told him.

"Dante was trying to do things by the book so he wouldn't get accused of showing his little brother favoritism." Johnny stuck up for Dante.

"I know that Dante has a job to do but that does not mean that he has to be so callous." Alexis replied. She was going to give Dante a piece of her mind the minute that she got him alone.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next installment I hope you guys enjoyed it. Ric was back in a big way this chapter, leave it to him to get Johnny to lose his temper. Until next time please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 18

Johnny woke up with a slight groan and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he came saw two little sets of eyes staring back at him, one set brown and the other blue. Of course his niece and nephew would have to be the ones to wake him up.

"Hi, guys." Johnny said his voice coming out raspy.

"Good morning, Uncle Johnny," Lila greeted him.

"What you doing here, Uncle Johnny?" Jake asked him. He was glad to see him though, Johnny was one of his favorite people.

"Lila, Jake, what are you two doing?" Sam asked her children as she came into the living room.

"Uncle Johnny's here, mommy." Jake answered like that explained everything.

"How did you get a booboo, Uncle Johnny?" Lila asked pointing to the stitches over his eye.

"I hit my head." Johnny lied. He didn't think his sister would like him telling her kids that he had gotten in a bar fight.

"Mommy says the only thing that keeps me from getting hurt is that I have a thick skull." Jake supplied helpfully.

"I'm pretty sure that you got that thick skull from your mommy." Johnny joked.

Sam glared at her little brother. "Lila, be mommy's big helper and take your brother in the kitchen so you can help daddy with breakfast. I need to talk to Uncle Johnny alone." She told her daughter sweetly.

"Ok, mommy," Lila agreed. "Come on, Jakie, we have to go help daddy." She took her little brother's hand and led him into the kitchen.

Johnny shook his head as he watched them walk away. "Those two are so damn cute together." He commented.

"I know they are." Sam agreed before turning serious. "What were you thinking last night, John?" she asked him.

"I wasn't thinking I let my temper get the better of me. You should have heard the things that Ric said about you. As if that wasn't enough he proceeded to tell me that I would always be Anthony's son no matter what I did." Johnny explained to her.

"Ric is an ass, once you get that fact in your head you know to take what he says with a grain of salt. I've heard it all from him; you did not have to defend my honor. As for what he said about Anthony, you are nothing like him and you never will be." Sam reasoned with him.

"Deep down I know that, but part of me feels like that I will never stop living under his shadow." Johnny admitted.

"John, you have been a Corinthos far longer than you were a Zacchara if you're living under anyone's shadow it's dad's and he does his best to minimize that." Sam told him hoping to make him feel better.

"I don't know why I let him get to me like that, because I know it is exactly what he wanted. I probably just played right into his hands, I'm going to apologize right now if I in anyway made anything worse for you and Jason." Johnny replied. The subject of his biological father was still a sore one for him even after all the years that had passed.

"Because, you have a temper just like our dad and it gets the better of you sometimes. Everything is going to be ok, Johnny. There is nothing that Ric can do about the kids they are ours." Sam assured him.

"Thanks for being such a great older sister, Sam." Johnny said grinning at her.

"You make a pretty great little brother." Sam told him kissing him on the head.

"So what is on your agenda for the day?" Johnny asked wanting to take the heat off of himself.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "We have to go by the Quartermaines', Jason and I figured that we should introduce them to the kids since we are getting married and everything. Besides that Alan has been out of town for the last few months and it's only right that he get to see his son after he rescued Emily."

"I can't say that I envy you, I know that Tracy can be a lot to handle." Johnny replied shaking his head. He had gone to school with Dillon so he knew first hand what Tracy was like.

"I'm more worried about confusing the kids, they already have two sets of grandparents on my side alone." Sam told him.

"Those kids are both very strong just like their mother, you don't have to worry about them." Johnny assured her.

"You're getting really good at this saying the right thing deal. I think we should have let you hang out with Molly years ago." Sam joked with him.

"I doubt that Pop will want me anywhere near Molly with what happened last night." Johnny sighed. As much as she got on his nerves sometimes he still had come to enjoy the time that they spent together.

"Johnny, dad is not going to make you stay away from Molly. You are the only one that he trusts to be able to keep her safe. You proved that last night, I'm sure that Ric said some things regarding Molly that helped set you off. You were only being a good big brother, dad isn't going to fault you for that." Sam assured him.

* * *

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" Emily asked Edward who was placing things into a sack that Alice was holding.

"I'm getting Alice to lock up all the valuables, you can never be too careful with Jason coming over here." Edward replied like she should have known that.

"Grandfather, you don't have to lock the valuables up just because Jason is coming over. He would never dream of stealing from you." Emily retorted sounding shocked that her grandfather would suggest such a thing.

"Nonsense, one can never be too careful, dear." Edward looked at her like she was talking crazy.

"Father, try not to do anything to make Jason uncomfortable, it's hard enough to get him to come around as it is." Alan said rolling his eyes at his father.

"Oh, I won't do anything to make him feel unwelcome I'm just taking precautions." Edward replied trying to reassure his son.

"Edward, you don't need to take precautions, this is ridiculous, Jason is family." Monica said rolling her eyes at her father-in-law.

"I for one agree with daddy, just because you three insist on having that thug in the house doesn't mean the rest of us have to be stupid." Tracy spoke up.

"Tracy, don't start, I might be getting my son back I don't need you pushing him away already." Alan warned his sister. Just then the bell on the door chimed.

"Alice, go answer the door while I do something with this." Emily said taking the sack from Alice. She didn't want Jason seeing that because it would hurt his feelings.

A moment later Alice came back into the room. Sam and Jason followed her; he had both of his children in his arms because he refused to let Sam strain herself by carrying them.

"Hello, son," Alan greeted Jason before Alice had the chance to announce them.

"Hi, Alan," Jason said sitting both his kids down on the floor. "Lila, Jake, I want you to say hi to Grandma Monica, Grandpa Alan, and Grandfather." He told them.

"Hi," Lila and Jake said in unison both of them giving shy little waves.

"Jason, they are both so beautiful." Monica gushed.

"Thank you, Monica," Jason said he was more than a tad bit uncomfortable. It had been Sam's idea to get him to reconnect with the Quartermaines. He hadn't done this willingly at all, but it was only fair that his children get to know his family.

"Jason you're grandmother would be proud to have that little girl named after her." Edward told him looking at his great granddaughter with nothing but love in his eyes.

" Emily said the same thing." Jason replied and then he noticed that his sister wasn't in the room. "Where is Emily?" he asked.

"Emily just stepped out of the room she should be back in just a moment." Alan answered his son.

"Jason, Jake looks just like you did when you were a little boy." Tracy said for once not saying something bitter.

"If only he acted like Jason, Jake has my impulsive nature and it is going to get him in a world of trouble one day." Sam said shaking her head.

"It's not your fault, dear, you can't help it that you take after your father. Sonny Corinthos is one of the most impulsive men that I have ever met." Edward said with a loud sigh.

"Grandfather, try to behave yourself." Emily said coming back into the room. "I apologize for him, Sam, he has this habit of saying whatever pops into his head."

"Emily, it's ok, you have met my Uncle Stefan he is much the same way." Sam said dismissing her apology.

"Auntie Emily," Lila squealed launching herself into Emily's arms.

"Hi, Lila, it's good to see you too." Emily chuckled holding her tight to her body.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that she forgets that we exist when Emily is in the room." Jason chuckled.

"She does, I don't know what you're talking about. Jake is the same way when my mom is in the room and you know it." Sam replied.

"At least I can see why he is attached to Alexis, I have no clue why Lila has that attachment to Emily." Jason joked.

"Jason Edward, I will have you know that you would still be waiting for this child to warm up to you if it weren't for me putting a good word in for you." Emily mock glared at him.

"Hey, there is no need for you to break out my full name." Jason said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Jason, might I ask why you came here today?" Tracy asked her nephew.

"Em, can you?" Sam asked gesturing between her two children.

"Of course I can." Emily said smiling at her. "Lila, you and Jakie are going to come with Aunt Emily for a little while." She said. She held her hand out to Jake and he took it. "Come on, Jakie, I'm sure that I can find something remotely dangerous for you to do. I know how you love to stress your parents out." she winked at him.

"Emily, don't encourage him." Jason warned her.

"When they are with Aunt Emily they get to do what they want." Emily said waving dismissively at him over her shoulder they were already on their way out of the room.

"Jason, my boy, what is this about?" Edward asked his grandson. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jason was his favorite grandson despite the life he had chosen for himself. It was that he had meant so much to Lila that endeared him to Edward.

"I thought that you might like to know that Sam and I are getting married." Jason announced.

"That is great, son." Alan said smiling at him.

"I couldn't be happier for you both." Monica added.

"Monica, Alan, you both work at the hospital so this was bound to come out sooner or later and Jason and I felt that you needed to hear this from us first. I'm pregnant, I'm about a month along." Sam added gripping Jason's hand.

"Sam, I hope you know what you're getting into marrying that nephew of mine. He has proved that he has no problems turning his back on his family." Tracy said bitterly.

"Jason wouldn't do that to me or our kids, he knows by now that he can't protect me by lying to me even if it is for my own good." Sam said sounding self-assured. She wasn't going to back down from Tracy.

"Do you two know when the wedding will be?" Monica asked ignoring her sister-in-law.

"We're not sure yet, we left the planning up to Carly." Jason answered his mother.

Alan sighed and shook his head. "Of course you did there is no way that this thing is going to be low key I hope you know that." He couldn't help chuckling.

"We are both well aware of what my stepmother is capable of and that is why we trust her to plan this with as much tact as possible." Sam said.

"Carly, knows that I get one executive decision so she won't get too out of control." Jason threw out there.

"What is this you came to shake down daddy for money?" Tracy asked.

"No, we thought that you all deserved a chance to get to know the kids." Jason said clenching his jaw. Out of all the Quartermaines he liked Tracy the least.

"Jason, we would like that a lot." Edward already had the gears in his head turning. He could turn one of those two into the next CEO of ELQ for sure.

"Edward, don't you even think of grooming either one of those children to take over ELQ." Monica knew the way her father-in-law's mind worked.

"He'll have a hard time there, Stefan has already had the nameplates made for their offices at Cassadine Industries." Jason joked.

"Jason, I wish you were joking with that, you're probably not far off. You know for all intensive purposes I am the head of security for Cassadine." Sam reminded him.

"These two are your children I don't see either of them ever being content with being cooped up in an office." Alan pointed out.

"Jake is going to be my little rebel with a cause I can see that now. He likes living out on the edge. Lila has an air of authority that would let her command any board room, but I don't really have a good read on what she rather be doing yet." Sam informed him.

"Sam, I just can't thank you enough for naming her after her great grandmother." Edward said Sam was one of the only people who could bring out the softer side of Edward.

"I remember how much Lila meant to Jason and when I got pregnant I knew that if we had a girl we were going to name her Lila." Sam replied.

"Jason, I can't believe that you walked off and allowed a Spencer of all people to raise your son for you." Edward had been too nice and now he had to get back to being an old codger.

"Grandfather, I did what I thought was best at the time. Had I known what Elizabeth had done I would have never allowed her to talk me into staying away. Lucky was always very good to Jake and he is probably the reason that he came home safely to Sam and me." Jason said with a fire burning behind his steel blue eyes.

Thankfully Alice came in a moment later with Spencer following her. "Mr. Edward, Mr. Spencer is here to see Ms. Emily." She announced.

"Spencer, how did you get here?" Jason asked him. He didn't see his guard around anywhere.

"Milo dropped me off and he is waiting for my call to come pick me up." Spencer admitted looking at the ground.

"Spencer, you know that those guards are in place for your own good. You shouldn't try to give Milo the slip." Sam lectured him.

"I wasn't trying to give him the slip, Aunt Sam, mom has guards watching her as well. I thought that I would be ok as long as I didn't go anywhere until Milo came to get me." Spencer replied. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jason."

"You wanted to see your mom, you don't have to be sorry about that. I just need you to be careful. We don't know where Helena is and it would kill your mom and dad if she got her hands on you." Jason said cuffing him lightly on the side of the head.

"Speaking of those guards, do your men have to hover so much?" Tracy asked him.

"If they are doing their job right you shouldn't know that they are here. Trust me they have to hover to make sure nothing happens to Emily ever again." Jason practically growled.

"Jase takes my safety seriously, Tracy, you really shouldn't test him when it comes to that." Emily said coming back into the room she knew that it was safe for her to bring the kids back now. "Hi, Spence," she said hugging her son to her.

"Hi, mom, I hope it's ok that I just showed up." Spencer said.

"Of course it's ok, you know that you're welcome here anytime, Spencer." Edward spoke up.

"Spencer, would you terribly mind entertaining your cousins for a little while?" Sam asked him hopefully.

"I would love to, but I must confess that the little one scares the hell out of me." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people." Jason chuckled shaking his head at him.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Stefan?" Johnny asked knocking on the door of his study. He really hadn't been given much of a choice about going to Spoon Island two of his dad's no necks had manhandled him onto the launch.

"Come in and have a seat, Johnny." Stefan said giving him a disarming smile.

"Look, I know that my dad probably put you up to having a talk with me. Let me assure you that Aunt Lex already had this talk with me and I learned my lesson." Johnny said before Stefan could get started.

"Humor me and allow me to have this talk with you." Stefan said with a chuckle and Johnny gestured for him to continue. "Johnny, your education is very important and I would hate to see someone as brilliant as you throw your future away. You have so much promise and I don't know why you can't see that."

Johnny leaned back in his chair and sighed this was the lecture that he had been trying to avoid for days. "I know that it is important, I just needed some time to figure myself out." he replied. It sounded lame even to him.

"Johnny, you are stubborn, strong willed, and hard headed, to some those may be bad qualities, but not to me. To me that says you are capable of doing anything that you put your mind too. I know that Sonny and Carly have both tried drilling that into your head for years. However, I don't think that it is enough to get the things that Anthony pounded into you out of your head." Stefan was really found of Johnny.

"The man tried to kill me, Uncle Stefan, I'm obviously more trouble than I am worth." Johnny tried reasoning with him.

Fire flashed behind Stefan's eyes when he heard the way the young man thought of himself. "You are worth a lot of trouble, Johnny, you obviously care for your family or you wouldn't have beat that scum Lansing last night. I don't ever want to hear you speak that low of yourself ever again." He seethed.

"I'm sorry that is just how I feel." Johnny replied with a shrug.

"Johnny, what is it that you like to do?" Stefan asked him changing tactics.

"I like to play the piano and work on cars." Johnny answered him not sure where he was going with this.

"I'm a businessman so I'm willing to make you a deal, are you interested?" Stefan asked him.

"What kind of deal?" Johnny asked in reply.

"I will give you the capital to open your own garage if you promise me that you will go back to school next semester. You don't even have to know what you want to do you just have to go back." Stefan offered.

"All I have to do is go back to school?" Johnny asked skeptically. He knew that Stefan was ruthless when it came to business dealings.

"Yes, you just have to go back to school. But here is the deal breaker if you at any time decide to drop out again I will call in the loan and you will be forced to either forfeit the shop or repay me the money that you owe me. As long as you stay on track and eventually graduate you will not owe me a dime." Stefan proposed.

"Uncle Stefan, I know you, what is in this for you?" Johnny asked him.

"I will just take a small profit from you once every quarter." Stefan replied.

"I think I can live with that." Johnny said nodding his head.

"Do we have a deal?" Stefan asked him hopefully.

"We have a deal." Johnny said shaking his hand.

"You are dismissed for now, then. I will have the paperwork drawn up and you can have Alexis take a look at them if you wish, but I assure you that I will not try to cheat you." Stefan replied.

"Thank you, Uncle Stefan, I promise I won't let you down." Johnny told him in Greek. He had picked up on it over the years from Sam and Krissy.

"Johnny, be sure to take your father's thugs with you on the way out." Stefan replied also in Greek.

"As you wish, Uncle." Johnny said staying in Greek.

Stefan waited until he left to let the smile play across his face. Johnny didn't know it but he had done exactly what Stefan had wanted him to do. He had agreed to go back to school and he was getting a shop out of it. What he didn't know was that Stefan had no plans to make any profit from their deal at all. He had just done this to get him back in school. Stefan Cassadine really was a formidable man when it came to business.

Stefan picked up the phone that sat on his desk and dialed a number. "Sonny, this is Stefan, things went very well with Johnny. You won't be having any more problems with him where school is concerned." He said and then he listened to what Sonny had to say. "You are very welcome, Sonny, the boy has too bright a future for us to allow him to throw it away." He replied before breaking the connection. If only he and Sonny could get along all of the time they would make one hell of a team.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Stefan won't admit to it but I think that he has a little bit of a soft spot where Sonny and all of his kids are concerned. I think next chapter we are going to deal with the wedding and then we will get into what Helena has been up to. I think you guys are going to like the next twist that is coming up soon. Until next time please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story so much.

A/N2: I forgot to mention this last chapter but Alan is still alive in this story. Also so you guys have a frame of reference for time I say that we are in August in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19

Three Weeks Later

Carly had pulled off what appeared to be the coup of the century she had somehow arranged for Jason and Sam to get married in his grandmother's rose garden. People honestly failed to take into account that she had Edward wrapped around her little finger. She may have appealed to the fact that even though he didn't agree with the way that he lived his life he was still Edward's favorite grandson. It helped her case that Edward adored Sam and thought that she was good for Jason.

Thankfully the weather seemed to be holding up and it looked like they were going to get this wedding in without any problems. Carly had made sure of that, if anyone was going to stop a wedding in Port Charles it would be her. Stefan had guards stationed around the property and Sonny's men were at the Metro Court where the reception would be held. They were making sure that nothing went wrong on that end.

Carly was floating around from where Sam and her bridesmaids were changing to where Jason and the guys were.

"Carly, remember to take a deep breath. You and Maxie did very well, there is nothing for you to be worried about." Kristina assured her friend.

"Tina, I just don't want anything to go wrong tonight, if anyone deserves to be happy it is Jason and Sam. I just wish Jason hadn't insisted that this ceremony be held at night." Carly replied. That was the only stipulation that Jason had made because the stars had a special meaning to him and Sam and he wanted to be married under them.

"Carly, it is going to be fine, Stefan has guards all over here there is no way anyone is going to get in here without an invitation." Kristina tried talking reason to her. Though the redhead knew damn well there was never any reasoning with the blonde.

"Carly, you and Maxie did a great job nothing is going to go wrong." Sam said, she was less nervous about this whole thing than Carly was.

"Samantha, I will not be able to relax until you and Jason are finally married. This is the fourth time you two have been engaged. I'm leaving nothing to chance this time." Carly informed her.

"Then I guess I shouldn't have let Jason give Jake the rings last night." Sam said with a straight face.

"Sam, tell me that you didn't give those rings to your two year old. He is quite fond of saying that things are his pirate treasure and hiding them." Carly said with a distressed look on her face.

"Carly, I was only joking. Dad has the rings he isn't going to give them to Jake until it is time for the ceremony to start. I really wish you wouldn't worry so much." Sam chuckled shaking her head.

"Sam, do you have the something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue covered yet?" Claudia asked her older sister. Actually Sam was only older by a few months.

Sam pulled up her dress and revealed a blue garter. "Jason is going to have a fit when he sees that." Carly told her.

"I know that's why I'm wearing it." Sam replied with a grin.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that." Sonny said coming into the room with his eyes covered.

"Daddy, what are you doing back here?" Sam asked him.

"I came to give you the something new that you need." Sonny replied holding up a box that was covered in crushed velvet.

"Dad, what did you do?" Sam asked him.

"Open it and see." Sonny said with his dimples showing as he handed her the box.

Sam took the box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen in her entire life. It held two emerald gems, a topaz gem, a diamond and an alexandrite gem they were all surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Dad, this is beautiful."

"That is your birthstone, Jake's birthstone, Lila's birthstone, Jason's birthstone, and the baby's." Sonny explained to her.

"Thank you, daddy." Sam said hugging her father.

"You're welcome, little one, I'm only sorry that I didn't get longer to spoil you." Sonny replied.

"You did more for me than you know, you accepted me as one of your girls before you knew that I was really your daughter. You never once made me feel like you loved me any less than Kristina and Molly. I don't care what other people say about you, you're a good man, daddy." Sam kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Sam, don't boost his ego any higher he is hard enough to deal with as it is." Alexis told her oldest daughter.

"Come on, Lex, don't be like that." Sonny said flashing his dimples at her. Alexis was probably one of the only people who weren't affected by his dimples.

"Sonny, out now." Carly ordered her husband. He was supposed to be with Jason getting ready.

"Ok, I'm going, there is no need for you to get violent." Sonny said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Your dad is retarded when he wants to be." Carly muttered shaking her head.

"Ok, we've got your something new and something blue, now we just need the other two." Molly told her older sister. She was in heaven with this one it was perfect for her romance novel soaked mind.

Alexis stepped over to her daughter now. She fastened a gold chain around her neck. "That is the St. Christopher's medal that your Uncle Stefan gave to me after I lost you. He said that he was the patron saint of travelers and he would protect you on your journey back to us." She explained with tears in her eyes. She hated to think about everything that Helena had done to her daughter.

"Thank you, mom, I promise you that I will take good care of it." Sam swore to her.

"I have your something old." Emily said handing Sam the most beautiful butterfly broach that she had ever seen.

"Emily, this is gorgeous." Sam said gasping.

"Grandfather gave this to grandmother when their marriage was going through a rough patch. He said that like the butterfly their love would be reborn into something beautiful." Emily explained to her.

"Emily, I can't take this." Sam said shaking her head.

"Yes you can, grandmother would want the love of Jason's life and the mother of his children to have this. She was really fond of you, Sam, she always said that you were the best thing to ever happen to Jason." Emily said.

"Can you pin it on me?" Sam asked fighting back tears. Emily did as she asked. The broach was the only thing beautiful enough to be pinned on the dress that she wore. It was an ivory white gown with beads on the bust and skirt.

"You look like a princess, mommy." Lila told her mother with a smile. The little girl was dressed in a pale purple dress that matched the bridesmaids' dresses.

"Thank you, baby, you look like a princess too." Sam said bending down to kiss her cheek.

* * *

"Alright, Jake, hop up on this chair and let me fix your tie for you." Jason told his son.

"Why do I have to wear a tie?" Jake asked it really wasn't the most comfortable thing that he had ever been forced to wear in his entire life.

"Because, this is what your mommy wants and we are going to do whatever we can to make her happy." Jason explained to him as knotted his son's pale purple tie it matched the vest that he was wearing. The color really made the blue in his eyes stand out. Of course Carly had picked the colors as well with the help of Kristina. Sam and Jason weren't trusted to pick anything that wasn't a dark color.

"Jason, you are a smart man, that is how I know that your marriage is going to last a long time." Sonny told his friend. He was pulling double duty he was both father of the bride and best man.

"Listen to Pop, he would know he has been married several times." Johnny chimed in. He found that his father was a lot happier with him these days so it was safe for him to make jokes like that.

"Johnny, you need to cool it with the jokes your mother is fluttering around here and I really don't want her hearing you say something like that." Sonny scolded his son playfully.

"God knows that none of us want to piss Carly off. Johnny, you were there with Michael, Morgan, Spencer, and I when she gave us the warning to be on our best behavior." Dante reminded his little brother.

"Actually she cornered you and I at work. I guess she got you again though." Lucky chuckled. He was Sam's best friend so there was no question at all about him being in the wedding.

"She showed up on Spoon Island to give me my last rites." Nikolas told his brother.

"Mom is totally out of control right now." Michael chimed in.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is out of control. Uncle Jason is normally the one who keeps her in check." Spencer agreed nodding his head.

"I don't want to hear it from you guys. She insisted on combing my hair before I left the house earlier." Morgan said. The way he saw it he had it worse than the rest of them did.

"You're her baby she is going to fuss over you more than she does anyone else." Michael pointed out to his younger brother.

"I'm fifteen years old, Michael, at this point it's embarrassing." Morgan complained.

"We've all had our turn under the gun, Morgan, it's just something that you have to get used to." Johnny chuckled shaking his head. They had all had a turn dealing with Carly's craziness and now it was up to Morgan.

The blonde in question stuck her head into the room at that moment. "Boys, it's time for you to all take your places." Carly announced to them. She went to Sonny and straightened his tie. She had to admit that there was something sexy about her personal mob boss wearing the color purple. She had even managed to rope Jason into wearing it.

"Woman, believe it or not I can get dressed without you." Sonny joked with her flashing his dimples to show that he meant no harm.

"Don't flash you dimples at me, just go be with your daughter." Carly ordered him sternly and then she turned to the young men in the wedding party. "Remember what I said boys, I want your best behavior." She reminded them.

"We heard you the first fifteen times you told us that, we're not going to do anything stupid." Johnny promised her.

"I just had to remind you one last time." Carly said pointing her finger at him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Sonny asked her daughter just before the music started.

"I'm more than ready for this, I just hope that Jakie can behave himself and stand still the whole time." Sam replied.

"He'll be good, Morgan will be right next to him the whole time." Sonny promised her. Just then the music started playing. "Alright, here goes nothing." He told her with a smile.

"I love you, daddy." Sam told him.

"I love you too, little one." Sonny replied before he led her down the aisle.

Sam's breath caught in her throat when she saw Jason standing there waiting for her. His blue eyes stood out in stark contrast to the pale purple vest and tie he wore. His tailored suit jacket had silk lapels and he looked damn good in it. There was just something about the tough guy in such a soft color that did it for her.

Jason on the other hand went weak in the knees when he saw Sam. Her beauty just about incapacitated him. She was a vision in the dress that she wore and the way that her long dark hair fell down her back in curls set it off even more. He thought for a moment that he was catching a glimpse of what their daughter would look like on her wedding day. He pushed that thought from his mind and instead focused on regaining the ability to be able to speak when the time came.

Father Coates was presiding over the ceremony. That was the only thing that Sam had insisted upon. The priest had been good to Jason over the years and he didn't seem to care about the things that Jason had done he still accepted him into the flock and he was there for him anytime he needed to talk. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked after Sonny had placed Sam's hand in Jason's.

"Her mother and I do." Sonny answered before taking his place beside Jason.

Honestly Jason and Sam couldn't have repeated a word that Father Coates said to them because they were too busy staring soulfully into each other's eyes to notice what was going on around them. Jason had to be asked twice to recite his vows.

Jason and Sam had both written their own vows. "Sam, standing before you today I realize that I am where I was always meant to be. I lost sight of that a few years ago and for that I will always be more sorry than you know. I'm not a man who deals well with his feelings and emotions. With you I don't have to, you seem to know what I'm feeling without me voicing it. You have given me more than I ever asked for and definitely more than I deserve. I'm glad that you are the mother of my children, I couldn't ask for a better person to be my partner in this life. I won't stand here and make promises that I can't keep, I will just promise to love you always and forever." He swore to her.

Sam had tears in her eyes when she went to say her vows. "Jason Edward Morgan, since I figured out what love was I have been in love with you. You have given me two of the most beautiful children that a woman can ask for and today we are becoming a real family. You are my friend when I need a shoulder to cry on, my confidant when I need someone to listen, my partner when I need someone by my side, and my lover when the occasion calls for it. I've tried living without you and it just does not work for me. I swear to you that I will always be the best wife and mother that I know how to be and I will go to my grave loving only you," she vowed.

"Who has the rings?" Father Coates asked. Jake stepped up with the pillow that held the rings.

Jason took Sam's wedding ring and slipped in on her finger. "Sam, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the mane of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Sam took Jason's ring off the pillow. "Jason, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." She recited as she slipped the ring on his finger.

Of course Jake just couldn't be quiet. "Did Jake do a good job, mommy?" he asked her flashing the dimples that he had inherited from his grandfather.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "You did a very good job, Jakie." She told him. Jake beamed at her and went back to his place beside Morgan.

Father Coates couldn't help smiling at the little boy before he spoke again. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jason pulled Sam to him and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you so much, Sam." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Jase." Sam replied.

* * *

After the ceremony everyone got into limos that whisked them to the Metro Court. Carly had shut down one of the ballrooms for the occasion. Coleman was acting as the MC for the night. It was only fitting since this was Jason and Sam after all. He announced the wedding party as they came.

"Here we have the mother of the bride Alexis Davis and her escort for the evening her husband Jasper Jacks." Coleman announced as Alexis and Jax stepped in. "Next we have the mother and father of the groom Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Dr. Alan Quartermaine." Alan and Monica were very happy that Jason had allowed them to be a part of this.

"That brings us to the maid of honor and aunt of the bride Kristina Cassadine escorted by the best man and father of the bride Sonny Corinthos." Coleman said as Sonny and Kristina walked in with their arms linked. "Bridesmaid and sister of the groom Emily Quartermaine escorted by groomsman and cousin of the bride His Royal Highness Nikolas Cassadine." Nikolas and Emily both sort of bowed when he announced them.

"Bridesmaid Claudia Corinthos escorted by groomsman Lucky Spencer." Coleman moved on. Lucky and Claudia both smiled and waved to the crowed.

"Bridesmaid Maxie Jones escorted by groomsman and brother of the bride Dante Falconeri." Coleman's voice boomed over the mic. Dante fought the urge to roll his eyes he had drawn the short stick out of all the guys and he had been forced to walk with Maxie.

"Bridesmaid and sister of the bride Kristina Davis escorted by groomsman and brother of the bride Michael Corinthos." Coleman went on with his introductions. Michael and Kristina had decided that they were going to have fun with this so they were both wearing sunglasses.

"Bridesmaid Lulu Spencer escorted by groomsman and brother of the bride Johnny Corinthos." Coleman said. Like Michael Johnny was wearing sunglasses. Lulu could only shake her head at him he was so much like a child sometimes.

"Bridesmaid and sister of the bride Molly Davis escorted by groomsman and brother of the bride Morgan Corinthos." Coleman moved onto that dynamic duo. Morgan like his two older brothers was rocking the sunglasses. Molly had gotten in on the act too.

"Bridesmaid Dr. Robin Scorpio escorted by groomsman and nephew of the bride and groom Spencer Cassadine." Coleman said. Spencer looked like the little boy that he was next to Robin.

Coleman chuckled when he saw who was next on his list. Carly had told him to make this fun for them. "Now I want you to welcome flower girl and daughter of the bride and groom Little Lady Lila Morgan escorted by her little brother, ring bearer and son of the bride and groom Mojo Jake Morgan." Jake thought that he was hot stuff walking through the ballroom with his big sister on his arm. His uncles had corrupted him and he too was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Now for the reason we are all here. It is my pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jason Edward Morgan." Coleman announced as Sam and Jason walked into the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, Jakie, you were a good boy all day so now mommy is going to need you to tap into your inner hellion." Sam whispered in her son's ear.

"Lila, I don't know what your mommy is telling Jake right now, but I want you to do something that would normally get you put in timeout." Jason whispered to his daughter.

Jason and Sam had just cut the cake and now they were getting ready to feed it to each other. Or actually their kids were going to do it for them. They didn't want them to feel left out so they were making them a big part of this.

Sam was holding Jake in one arm and she handed him a piece of cake with her free hand and Jason did the same for Lila. "Ok, guys on the count of three." Sam told them.

"One, two, three," Jason counted for them. When he reached three he got a face full of cake courtesy of his son and Lila had done the same thing to Sam.

"Jason Edward Morgan, I can't believe that you put our daughter up to that." Sam gasped in mock shock.

"You're one to talk, Samantha, I'm sure that you put our son up to the same thing and I'm positive that you did it first." Jason replied he had to wipe icing out of his eyebrows. Jake had really gotten him good.

"Jase, you have a little icing right here." Sam said pointing to his lip. Instead of wiping it away for him she leaned in and kissed him.

"Did Jake do good?" Jake asked.

"You did good." Sam said kissing him on the head and placing him on his feet.

"Good job, princess." Jason told Lila placing her on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Carly, there is really no need for you to keep watch over the door. My men are stationed all outside here they won't let anyone come in who isn't supposed to be here." Sonny assured his wife who had been hovering by the open door of the ballroom.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance with this Sonny. Knowing our luck Ric and Elizabeth are both likely to show up here." Carly said biting her bottom lip.

"Carly, those two won't get within a hundred feet of this ballroom tonight. The men have special orders to keep them away at all costs." Sonny promised her.

"If you're sure." Carly said turning away from the door reluctantly.

"I'm positive," Sonny, flashed his dimples at her. "Now, I do believe that you owe me a dance, Mrs. Corinthos." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Alright, I'm coming, but only because I like dancing with you and not because you broke out the dimples." Carly relented taking his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jake walked over to Alexis with his arms behind his back and an adorable grin on his face. "Nana, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked her politely.

Alexis would have been taken aback by how grown up he sounded had she not known that her brother was doing his best to install manners in both of her grandchildren. "Jacob, Nana would love to dance with you, thank you for asking me."

"You're welcome, a beautiful woman should never be without a dance partner." Jake replied with a big grin that showed his dimples.

"I think that Uncle Johnny and Uncle Michael put you up to this." Alexis said taking his little hand in hers.

"A good partner in crime never tells on his buddies." Jake said and that pretty much told her that she had been right.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I want you boys to know how much trouble you're going to be in with Carly for that whole stunt you pulled with the sunglasses." Kristina said she was addressing Michael and Johnny.

"Mom isn't going to be mad about that we were just having a little bit of fun. Besides that Sam told us to do something to make this a little more upbeat." Johnny replied like it was no big deal.

"I should have known that Sam had something to do with that." Kristina replied shaking her head.

"If my mom was going to flip her lid about that she would have done it already. I think that we are safe from the wrath of Carly Corinthos on that one." Michael assured her.

"I'm just glad that she doesn't have this wedding to drive me crazy with anymore. I am very Zen and everything, but she tries even my patients at times." Kristina informed them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"How much longer before we can make a break for it?" Jason asked Sam. There were one too many people around for his liking and he just wanted to get his wife home so that they could be alone.

"Not long, I think we can get away with getting out of here after one more dance." Sam replied. She just wanted to be alone with him too.

"What about the kids?" Jason asked.

"You know that they are staying with my mom for the week. After my doctor's appointment in the morning you and I are on a plane to Hawaii with no worries for a whole week." Sam said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sam, if I were you I wouldn't tease me like that right now." Jason replied his voice husky with lust.

"Jase, you know when I'm teasing and if you want to see teasing I can really tease you." Sam said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I love you, Mrs. Morgan." Jason told her. He really didn't need her teasing him in a room full of people.

"I love you too, Mr. Morgan." Sam replied kissing him. She was just happy that they had managed to pull this off without anything going wrong.

* * *

A/N: Here is the chapter that you guys have been waiting for I hope that you enjoyed it. I really have fun writing Jake and Lila they are just too cute for words. Until next time please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 20

Four Months Later

Jason and Sam had adjusted to married life fairly easily and things were going smooth. Lila and Jake had both adjusted well to their new environment and they seemed to be thriving. Sam's pregnancy despite being labeled high risk was progressing the way that it should be. As a matter of fact today was the day that they were going to find out the sex of the baby.

"You ready for this, Sam?" Jason asked his wife. He was sitting in the chair next to the exam table holding her hand.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." Sam answered him with a smile.

"I'm so happy that I'm getting to go through all of this with you again. I still remember when you were pregnant with Lila." Jason told her.

"I'm happy too, don't get me wrong, but I can't help thinking about the things that I missed out on with Jake." Sam replied.

"Sam, you have to look at it this way you weren't healed enough from being shot to have been able to carry Jake to term. You need to think of it the way that I do, Elizabeth did us a favor by bringing our little boy into the world. It doesn't make what she did any less wrong, but he is the one who ended up bringing us back together." Jason didn't need her stressing out over the things that had happened when Jake was born. He needed her to focus on this pregnancy.

"You have become very wise, Mr. Morgan." Sam said smiling at him.

"I've learned patients over the last few months. If I didn't get my King Solomon on I would blow my top with Jake at least once a day. He is all settled down by the time that you get home from work I have to deal with him when he is wound up. He has very recently learned the word no." Jason explained to her.

"I don't know how you can talk about our sweet little boy like that." Sam teased him.

"He has a set of horns just like his mommy." Jason teased her right back.

Before Sam could say anything to him that would make her Uncle Stefan disown her Dr. Lee walked into the room. "Sam, Jason, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." She greeted them.

"Not at all, Dr. Lee." Sam replied with a smile.

"Are you two ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Lee asked them she was all smiles.

"We're more than ready. Jake already asked us when we could bring the baby home." Jason told her.

"Alright, Sam, this is going to be a little cold." Dr. Lee said as she squirted some gel on her stomach. She started moving the wand around her swollen belly. "We have a good strong heartbeat." She reported. She studied the image on the screen for a moment before turning to Jason and Sam again. "Congratulations, you guys are having a boy and he looks perfectly healthy."

"Did you hear that, Jase? I win our bet." Sam told him smugly.

"Oh, joy," Jason, said rolling his eyes.

"You guys are free to go for the day, you just need to schedule your next appointment on your way out. I'll have your sonogram pictures waiting for you there." Dr. Lee instructed them before taking her leave.

"Jake is going to be thrilled." Sam said as she started dressing.

"Of course he is he already thinks that the new baby is going to sleep in his bed with him." Jason informed her.

"Oh, Jase, you know you love that little boy as much as I do. Don't act like he is bad." Sam scolded her husband.

"I do love him, I just don't have to keep Lila out of trouble the way I have to keep him out of trouble. You have no idea how tiring that can get because he gets it from you and you don't worry about getting into trouble either." Jason said looking pointedly at his wife.

"I haven't done anything to get into trouble in months. I'm not even working at my own firm right now, I'm working for Cassadine." Sam reminded him taking his hand. They both wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible they spent enough time in the hospital without coming there voluntarily.

Given their recent rash of good luck it was no surprise that Elizabeth was the one standing at the station where they booked their appointments.

"Sam, be nice." Jason growled in her ear. He knew that Sam had one hell of a temper.

Elizabeth looked at Sam and Jason with a neutral expression on her face when what she really wanted was to go off on them for taking her little boy away from her. She had on her hands on her back to support the girth of her seven and a half month pregnant stomach.

"Sam, Jason, what can I do for you two today?" Elizabeth asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"We need to schedule our next appointment and Dr. Lee left our sonogram pictures up here." Jason said speaking for his wife he didn't trust her not to lose her temper.

"Here you go," Elizabeth said handing him the pictures. "So, the same time next month?" she asked.

"That would work really well for us." Sam chimed in. She knew what Jason was trying to do and she was going to prove him wrong.

"Ok, then, Dr. Lee will see you next month." Elizabeth said. It was killing her to be that nice to them.

Sam just couldn't resist getting a parting shot in. "Come on, Jase, we have to go get Jake and Lila from Jax. I'm sure that they have about tore the Metro Court down." She said as they walked away.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Jason asked when they were out of earshot.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I just don't like her, Jason. She has made my life hell since high school." Sam said but she wasn't in the least bit sorry for the way that she had behaved.

* * *

Luke Spencer was a man of the world, a man who wasn't afraid of a little adventure or intrigue. As such his current undertaking excited the hell out of him. He didn't really care that he had been away from home for months. Especially given the fact that he was currently tracking the movements of his worst enemy. He was sure that Helena had yet to catch onto his presence or she would have made it known by now. With the help of the gadgets that Spinelli had given him he was able to track her actions fairly easily. It was almost no fun for him, almost but not quite. Anything was better than him being stuck in Port Charles.

He stalked his query like a hunter his footsteps silent his movements agile. He blended in like a chameleon, he was one person one second and the next time you looked up he would be another. It was safe to say that there was no one in the world better than him at this. The only person who came remotely close was Helena. And still she was really no match for him. The fact of the matter was Luke Spencer was a survivor; Helena had never had to fight to survive in a day in her life so he had the advantage on her.

Luke had been tracking her mostly through hidden bank accounts that no one else knew she had. This had given him more than enough time to run a con or two while he was working on her. With all of Spinelli's gadgets this was almost too easy for him so he had to do something to recoup his loss. He was doing this little job for free after all. He didn't like it to be known, but he did have a heart and he couldn't in good conscience take money when he was doing this for Sam's benefit. He saw a lot of himself in her something he was sure pissed Stefan off to no end.

Staring at the computer screen in front of him he knew that he had to make a call. The people back home needed to be prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

"This is it, this is the one." Johnny announced happily when he walked into an abandoned garage.

"Johnny, does it have to be this one?" Sonny asked. In his eyes the place left a lot to be desired.

Stefan looked around the property disdainfully. "Are you sure that I can't have you a new garage built somewhere?" he asked. In his opinion this place was beneath Johnny.

"Daddy, you and Uncle Stefan are totally missing the point here, this is something that Johnny can build up on his own." Molly gushed. Of course she would romanticize this.

"Thank you, Molly, I should have known that you would be the one to get it." Johnny said looking gratefully at his youngest sister.

"This place has a lot of potential, a little bit of work and it will be good as new." Molly smiled at her brother.

"Stefan, I don't think that we can fight them both on this." Sonny told the other man.

"Johnny, are you sure that this is what you want?" Stefan asked him.

"I'm positive that this is what I want." Johnny assured him.

"Then it's yours." Stefan granted.

"Thank you, Uncle." Johnny addressed him in Greek.

"You're very welcome, Johnny." Stefan replied also in Greek.

"Molly, what are they saying?" Sonny asked his daughter.

"Johnny told Uncle Stefan thank you and Uncle Stefan told him that he was welcome." Molly translated for her father.

"Forgive my rudeness, Sonny, the children like to get on my good side by reverting to Greek." Stefan apologized.

"It's fine, I know that my girls all have a tendency to slip into Spanish from hanging around me too long." Sonny assured him with a smile.

"This is going to be so great we can put the front desk here and Krissy can work it if she wants to. Michael can totally be a mechanic and so can Ethan." Johnny said visualizing what he was going to do with the place now that it was his.

"What about Claudia?" Sonny asked with a highly amused expression on his face.

"This is a Claudia free zone. It's not like she would want to come in here anyway." Johnny replied.

"What about Spencer and Morgan?" Stefan asked. As much as he hated to admit it he knew that Spencer wouldn't be left out of the action.

"I was thinking that those two could keep the shop clean and run errands." Johnny explained.

"Johnny, you have put entirely too much thought into this." Molly giggled at her older brother.

"Don't think I forgot about the third musketeer. It is your job to help me get this place in working order. We have parts and tools to order, it's not like we won't be spending the time together anyway." Johnny was pretty excited. He was still on Molly watch and he was taking that very seriously.

* * *

"Mom, I didn't expect you to be here with Jax." Sam said when they stepped into Jax's office.

"I was light on cases today and I thought that it would be nice to spend some times with the kids and Jax." Alexis explained to her.

"She means in that order too." Jax said gesturing to Jake who was sitting on his grandmother's lap.

"The boy loves his Nana there is clearly nothing that we can do about the sick relationship that those two seem to have." Jason replied shaking his head.

"How did the appointment go you guys?" Alexis asked.

"It went good everything with the baby…" Sam started but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Carly came busting into the room.

"Sam, I need to know which one of these paint samples you like better." Carly said she was holding up a pink color swatch and a blue one.

"Carly, I'm not telling you before I tell anyone else you can forget it." Sam teased her.

"Momma Carly needs to know these things so she can prepare herself for the kind of spoiling that she needs to do." Lila spoke up.

Jason shot a look at his best friend. "Really, Carly? You've got my four year old doing your dirty work now?" he asked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice though.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." Carly said trying her best to sound innocent.

"Carly, you would do something like that." Jax pointed out to her.

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" Carly asked with a pout on her face.

"Nope, not until later tonight." Jason told her.

"You two are no fun." Carly huffed before heading back out the door.

"So everything is fine?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Dr. Lee said that everything looked good." Sam assured her mother. She knew that she was worried about this pregnancy.

"Mommy, I have a little brother or a little sister?" Jake asked innocently.

"Which one would you rather have?" Jason asked him just out of curiosity.

"A little brother." Jake answered him.

"What about you, Lila?" Jason asked his daughter.

"I want another little brother." Lila told him.

"Sam, let me tell them." Jason begged her.

"Fine, you're the one that has to deal with Carly when she gets mad she wasn't one of the first people to know." Sam replied. She knew that the crazy blonde was most likely at the door listening.

"You guys are getting a new little brother." Jason told his kids with a smile.

"Yay," Lila and Jake squealed in unison.

Carl poked her head in the door at that moment. "Just for the record I'm happy for you guys." She said before popping back out.

"Do you ever get any peace?" Sam asked Jax.

"The only time I get any peace is when Carly is fluttering around with one of her schemes. If she's not then I have to deal with her and my wife." Jax smiled at Alexis when she glared at him.

"I never get any peace, I'm starting to think that Carly has implanted a tracking device underneath my skin so she'll know where I am at all times." Jason threw out there. He loved his best friend but she had a tendency to drive him crazy when she wanted to and that was damn near all of the time.

"Your Aunt Tina will be thrilled that you're having a boy. She says that is what you deserve for driving her crazy for years." Alexis informed her daughter.

"Tina has no room to talk about anyone she drives Uncle Stefan and I both crazy with the names that she insists upon calling us." Sam wasn't very happy with her aunt at the moment she had been torturing her with prenatal yoga.

"That's just Tina's way and you know that. The only reason you are so unhappy with her right now is because she has been torturing you for the last few months with yoga." Alexis knew her daughter better than she would like to admit.

"She didn't have to let Carly be apart of that torture too." Sam objected.

"Sam, you know as well as I do that Tina and Carly together are very dangerous it is just something that we have to learn to live with." Alexis reminded her.

"Just so long as the red head doesn't take to busting into my penthouse with the blonde I have no problems." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Aunt Tina learned her lesson about that the hard way. We gave her the shock of her life when I was nineteen." Sam replied with a laugh of her own.

"Samantha, there are children in the room." Alexis scolded her.

"I didn't say anything bad." Sam said trying her best to sound innocent.

"I don't want to hear what the rest of that sentence sounds like." Jax said putting his hands over his ears.

"Relax I wouldn't get into that with Jason in the room anyways. He gets embarrassed when I talk about things like that." Sam teased her husband making him blush.

Jason mumbled something under his breath and looked down at the floor.

"Jason, did you just cuss in Russian?" Alexis asked her son-in-law.

"Yes," Jason admitted with a sheepish smile.

"How do you know Russian?" Alexis asked him of curiosity.

"Sam, taught me a long time ago because we were having business dealings with some Russians. I wanted to be able to know what they were saying when they were speaking Russian." Jason explained to her.

"I'm thankful that the tutors haven't started teaching Lila and Jake Russian yet." Alexis said shaking her head.

"I've talked to Uncle Stefan about that. Krissy and Molly don't speak Russian and I would prefer if just for right now I had a way to talk in which Lila and Jake don't understand. They are both picking up on Greek, French, and Spanish very quickly." Sam replied.

"Why are they learning Spanish?" Jax asked her.

"Dad is teaching them he likes to be able to say things to them in a language that mom doesn't understand. That is the main reason why he taught, Krissy, Molly, and me how to speak it. Besides that he says that mom is doing her best to turn Lila against him. He is beside himself because she doesn't react to his dimples." Sam chuckled lightly.

"Not all women fall over themselves just because Sonny Corinthos flashes his dimples I wish he would realize that." Alexis said rolling her eyes. Sonny was just too much to handle some times and to think she had three girls with him so she had to deal with him all of the time.

* * *

"Gracious greetings to the two protectors of justice." Spinelli greeted Dante and Lucky when they walked into the penthouse. He had called them there because he had something that he needed to share with them.

"Why did you call?" Lucky asked he had other things to do at the moment. It had been two days since he had seen his son because he had been working so hard. A judge had awarded Lucky primary custody and he had given Elizabeth limited visitation rights because she had failed to buckle Jake in a car seat the night of their accident. The judge felt that she was a danger to Cam as well and that is why Lucky had custody.

"I have heard from the Proud Patriarch and it appears that the Dark One is on her way to Port Charles." Spinelli reported.

"Helena is coming here?" Dante asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she will be here within the week. The Proud Patriarch has decided to come home ahead of her so that he may prepare for her arrival." Spinelli explained.

"That is just great my dad and Helena are both going to be in town at the same time. Port Charles might not survive if those two decide to start a war with each other." Lucky groaned.

"I have news on the Darth Lansing front as well. It would appear that there are payments going into his account from one of the Dark One's secret accounts. The Jackal believes that the Dark one has been paying him to cause trouble for Stone Cold and Fair Samantha." Spinelli informed them.

"That is some really good work, Spin." Lucky praised him. He had to throw the guy a bone he had been working around the clock for them.

"The Jackal's aim is to please." Spinelli replied.

"Ok, if Helena is coming to Port Charles I think that someone needs to warn Uncle Stefan before she gets here. We all know that she will head to Spoon Island first." Dante said thinking out loud.

"Someone needs to warn my mom, I said that Port Charles might not survive a Luke Spencer Helena Cassadine war. I know that it won't survive a Laura Spencer Helena Cassadine war." Lucky rubbed his eyebrows using the forefinger and thumb of his right hand.

"I don't think we have to worry about Laura doing anything you have her busy keeping an eye on Cam at the moment." Dante reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm getting the world's biggest guilt trip for not being able to spend more time with him right now." Lucky mumbled rolling his eyes. "And don't let my mother fool you, she might give off that kindly neighbor lady vibe, but she can be hell on wheels when you tangle with her."

"I had no idea that you were scared of your mom, Spencer." Dante said laughing.

"Says the man who is terrified of his mother." Lucky shot back at him.

"You've met my mother and you should know why I'm terrified of her." Dante replied. He wasn't in the least bit ashamed that he was scared of his mother. Olivia Falconeri was one formidable woman.

"My mother is almost as bad as your mother is the only difference is that my mother puts on this sweet and innocent act to throw everyone off." Lucky informed him.

"What do the protectors of justice wish for the Jackal to do regarding the Dark One?" Spinelli asked.

"Just keeps tabs on her movements, Spin. We should know what she is up to at all times." Luck told him. He had had his fair share of run ins with the demented old woman and he wasn't in a hurry to have a repeat performance of that.

"The Jackal will not rest if that is what it takes to ensure that safety of the Fair Stone Cold Ones." Spinelli swore to them. He was of course referring to Lila, Jake, and Sam and Jason's unborn son. He would do whatever it took to protect them, they were the only family that he had.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter sorry for the long wait to get it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 21

The General Hospital fundraiser for the Michael Corinthos foundation was a big deal. The annual event was something that the citizens of Port Charles looked forward to all year long. This year it was being held in the ballroom at the Metro Court. That's why Sonny's guards and some men that Stefan had hired were stationed all around to make sure that nothing went wrong.

Jason was pulling at the collar of his shirt while he sipped absentmindedly on a glass of scotch. His sharp blue eyes scanned the room for any signs of Helena. He knew that she wasn't due in for another few days, but with her you could never be sure.

"Jason, my boy, it's good to see you." Edward said coming up to him and patting him on the back.

"Hello, grandfather," Jason replied shaking his hand.

"How are Lila and Jake?" Edward inquired about his great grandchildren.

"They are really good." Jason answered him.

"What about the new baby?" Edward asked. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jason was his favorite.

"Everything with him looks really good and he is healthy." Jason informed him.

"Another boy that is exciting." Edward commented.

"Edward, I see the wheels in your head turning and I will tell you what I told Uncle Stefan, don't get any ideas." Sam warned him walking up to the two men.

"Hello, Sam." Edward greeted her kissing her hand.

"Hi, Edward." Sam replied.

"How were the kids?" Jason asked.

"Morgan, Molly, and Spencer were keeping them entertained. Dad has a guard right outside the door. Milo and Spin are both in there with them. They are fine there is nothing for us to worry about." Sam assured him.

"Do you think Helena is going to show tonight?" Jason asked her.

"Jase, I don't think she's in town yet we would know about it." Sam replied.

"That is nasty business, I will be happy for you when it is all over with. Lord knows I hope that it is over soon for Emily's sake. I can't bear the thought of anyone taking her from us again." Edward said shaking his head.

Carly came over that moment to save Sam and Jason from Edward, "Edward, come dance with me."

"I would love to dance with you." Edward said taking her hand.

"Thank God, I know that he means well, but he can get on my nerves." Jason said with a sigh.

"Jase, I promise you that everything is going to be ok." Sam swore to her husband.

Jason put his arm around her. "I'm going to hold you to that." He told her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luke Spencer glided into the ballroom he was dressed very sharply. He slid up behind his wife without her knowing. "Hey, Angel, come here often?" he whispered in her ear.

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, don't you dare try coming on to me and think that it is going to make up for you being gone for months." Laura scolded him.

"But, Angel, it was for a good cause." Luke argued.

"You're lucky that I know you were doing this for Sam or I would be very unhappy with you." Laura told him.

"I assure you that this was purely altruistic and I in no way benefited from it." Luke was laying it on thick.

"Luke, I refuse to believe that you didn't find some poor unsuspecting person to fleece while you were away." Laura said arching her eyebrow at him.

"Ok, so maybe I ran a con or two, but I had to do something to survive." Luke admitted.

"I know you, Luke, you ran more than a few and there are probably international warrants out for your arrest." Laura said shaking her head at her husband.

"There are no international warrants out for my arrest but I would stay away from the Star for a little while if I were you." Luke mentioned in passing.

"I'll have bail money ready if you need it." Laura told him. She knew what loving Luke entailed and she was more than willing to put up with it.

"That's why I love you." Luke replied leaning in to kiss her.

"I heard that Helena is coming to town." Laura commented.

"That's why I came back. I didn't want you here unprotected. Not after all the hell the Cassadines have put you through already." Luke was dead serious for once in his life.

"Lucky already warned me about her arrival and I have been prepared. Nik also came by to make sure that I knew what was going on." Laura told him.

"I do believe that we won't have to worry about that vampire for much longer. Jason will do away with her for messing with his family." Luke assured her.

"Luke, I don't think you would know what to do with yourself if Helena actually kicked the bucket." Laura laughed at him.

"I would find something to do with my time. The world would be a much better place without that hag." Luke replied rolling his eyes. His feud with Helena had been going on so long he almost couldn't remember why he hated her so.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Give me one good reason why I can't smack her just once." Carly said when she saw Elizabeth walk in on Ric's arm.

"Carly, that would be assault and then we would have to get Alexis to keep you out of jail." Kristina pointed out to her friend.

"I'm thinking that it would be worth the risk though." Carly replied thoughtfully.

"Carly, you're going to behave like a reasonable adult for once in your life." Alexis told her sternly.

"You know that that is no fun for me, Lex." Carly said with a pout on her face.

"I know and it is a miracle that we have been able to keep you out of jail this long." Alexis said shaking her head.

"I'm not that bad." Carly argued.

"Carly, you can't even make that argument when I know the things that I know about you." Kristina countered.

"So maybe I am that bad, but that doesn't mean I'm that bad all of the time." Carly replied.

"You can prove that to us by leaving Ric and Elizabeth alone tonight. As long as they don't say anything to you, you won't have to talk to them." Alexis told her.

"You just had to marry him." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"I know that I have poor taste in men. Jax is the most normal man I've ever been with and then he has his moments when he isn't all that great." Alexis snorted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I would really like to go over and knock the smug smirk off of his face." Sonny said he was glaring daggers at his brother. He still hadn't dropped the whole custody case with Molly and Sonny wasn't happy about that.

"Sonny, it would only hurt your chances of beating him in court." Jax told him.

"He's not taking that little girl away from her mother and I. I will die before I let that happen." Sonny stated firmly.

"Sonny, I'm sure that it won't come to that." Stefan said rolling his eyes. Sonny had a flair for being dramatic.

"I don't understand why you guys won't just let me make him disappear." Sonny grumbled.

"Alexis has vetoed that idea, she said the first person they would look at is Jason and she doesn't want to put Sam through that kind of stress right now." Jax replied. For once in his life he actually agreed with Sonny, everyone would be better off if Ric just disappeared.

"The only reason he is safe right now is because Samantha is pregnant or I would gladly help Sonny do away with him." Stefan said through clenched teeth. The world really would be a better place without Ric in it.

"What are we going to do about Helena?" Sonny asked changing the subject slightly.

"I've sent Spencer away from Wyndemere. I know that is the first place my mother is likely to show up. I don't know what more to do other than that right now. We don't know if she is planning anything." Stefan replied.

"I was hoping that we could make her disappear." Jax knew that his wife would be better off if they got rid of her stepmother.

"I'm sure that that can be arranged. Although we all know that she doesn't stay dead." Sonny sighed. There was really nothing that they could do about Helena the old bat seemed to survive everything that they threw at her.

"Poison seems to work well with her. I'm not saying that it would kill her, but we would all be safer if she were in a coma." Stefan suggested.

"That is in an interesting theory that we should look further into." Sonny agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Johnny, I agree your new shop is going to be totally sweet." Michael told his brother.

"I was thinking that if you wanted to you could be a mechanic." Johnny replied.

"I think that can be arranged. I just have to have a lot of time off because of school. Law school isn't as easy as one might think." Michael agreed.

"Law school is a pain in the ass, but that is just my opinion on the matter." Kristina put her two cents into the conversation.

"Krissy, I have a job for you if you want it.' Johnny told his little sister excitedly.

"What kind of job?" Kristina asked.

"I think that you would make a perfect receptionist." Johnny informed her.

"I think that that would actually be a good distraction." Kristina said.

"Good, then it's settled. Molly and I just have to get it decorated and get some tools ordered and we will be in business." Johnny was really excited about opening his shop it gave him something to look forward to and it made school more bearable for him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Claudia was standing out on the balcony she needed some time alone to get some air. She had seen Ric walk in with Elizabeth and after a brief conversation with Kristina she had found out that for the last several months she had been sleeping with the man who was causing her family so many problems. She didn't know how she could have been so stupid.

Her eyes darkened when Ric stepped out on the balcony next to her. "Fancy running into you here." he said by way of greeting.

"I think you knew that I would be here, Ric." Claudia said acid dripping from her words.

"I see you figured out who I am. I guess that is only fair, I have always known who you are, Claudia." Ric replied.

"What did you get out of all of this? Did you get some sick sense of pleasure knowing that you were sleeping with your brother's daughter?" Claudia asked him hotly. She was pissed that she had allowed herself to be used by this scum.

"You can't stand there and pretend that you didn't want it. On some level you had to have known that I wasn't any good for you, but that never stopped you from coming back for more." Ric put his mouth close to her ear as he taunted her.

"You are nothing more than a twisted pig and if I had known who you were I would have never had anything to do with you." Claudia spit out venom clinging to her words as she spoke.

"We both know that you don't go for men who are good for you. You go for the men who are going to use you like the slut that you are." Ric said grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go of me right now, Ric." Claudia demanded through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Ric asked her.

"You don't want to test me right now, Ric, we both know who my father is." Claudia seethed at him.

"We do know who your father is and we both know that it isn't my brother. My father worked for your crazy father for years. I'm pretty sure that you turned out more like Anthony than your brother did." Ric taunted grabbing her arm harder.

"Ric, I mean you better let me go right now." Claudia ordered again.

"I would like to see what you do if I don't." Ric said with a smug smirk. Before either of them knew it Claudia wheeled around and smacked him as hard as she could across his face.

"Claudia, is everything alright out here?" Lucky asked stepping out onto the balcony. He had seen Ric grab Claudia and he had come rushing over.

"Spencer, make yourself useful and arrest her she just assaulted me." Ric ordered him.

"Ric, you're not the DA anymore I don't have to take orders from you." Lucky sneered at him.

"Lucky, don't, you know that he isn't worth it. He would love to make you lose your temper right now." Claudia urged her friend.

Lucky took Claudia's hand. "Come on, Claudia, let's go back inside." He said.

"Don't think that this is over." Ric warned them both.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Lucky asked her.

"It's a long story, Lucky." Claudia replied.

"I'll go get us a drink and you can tell me all about it." Lucky told her with a smile. Ever since Sam and Jason's wedding those two had been sending out signals to each other.

"Thanks, Lucky," Claudia said giving him a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I will save you from Ric anytime you need me to." Lucky assured her.

* * *

Claudia woke up the next morning with her head spinning and the bright sunlight was playing hell on her hangover sensitive eyes. It took her a moment to get her bearings and realize that she wasn't alone. She groaned when she saw who was lying in bed next to her completely naked. "Lucky, wake up." She said shaking the detective roughly. She was just glad that they had stumbled to her apartment instead of her parents' house.

Lucky rolled over and put his arm over his eyes to keep the light from bothering him. "Just give daddy five more minutes and he will be ready to get up, Cam." He said not realizing where he was.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not Cam." Claudia told him.

"Jesus Christ, Claudia," Lucky said whipping his head around to look at her. "What the fuck happened last night?" he asked.

"I think that you and I fucked for lack of a better term." Claudia told him bluntly.

"Oh, God, this can't be happening." Lucky muttered to himself.

"I'm sure I wasn't that bad." Claudia said pretending to be hurt.

"Claudia, that's not what I meant. I'm really too old to be waking up in bed next to someone without having any clue of how I got there in the first place." Lucky ranted.

"Believe it or not, I did know what you meant, Lucky. It was a moment of weakness on both of our parts and we can pretend like it never happened." Claudia replied.

"I don't think I like you filing me under the same category as Ric in your memory bank." Lucky joked with her.

"You're not even close to being in the same category as Ric." Claudia assured him.

"That is good to know." Lucky replied with a smile.

"Lucky, you don't have to go right now if you don't want to." Claudia rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Claudia, I don't think that I want to go anywhere right now. As long as we are filing this under the it never happened category I figured that we might as well know what we're forgetting." Lucky said before capturing her lips with his. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to stop. He shouldn't be doing this just yet he was still on the rebound from Elizabeth.

_Claudia, you really don't want to be doing this with Lucky Spencer of all people, he is still on the rebound from that floor whore. Damn, this boy sure knows how to kiss though. _Claudia thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Easy, Lucky, you have to remember that Claudia Corinthos is nowhere near as tough as she acts like she is. The last thing you want to do is hurt her that wouldn't be good for either one of you. _Lucky cautioned himself but that didn't stop him from tangling his hand in her hair.

"Lucky, I don't want you to stop." Claudia moaned into his mouth.

"Good, because I don't want to stop." Lucky replied he flipped them over so that he was hovering above the muscles in his arms bulged from supporting his weight on them.

* * *

Jason smiled when he looked down at his daughter whom he had his arm wrapped around. Apparently at some point during the night she had gotten cold and she was now snuggled up to him as close as she could get. He brushed her chocolate brown locks out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He couldn't have imagined that he could ever be this happy, not after everything that he had gone through with losing his memory and the things that he had done since working for Sonny.

He looked over at his wife and his son who both slept like the dead and they would get pissed if they got woke up before they were ready. He had to chuckle because as much as Jake looked like him he was exactly like Sam and Jason liked the idea of that. He hoped that their new son would be just as perfect a combination of the two of them as the other two were. He reached over and gently rubbed Sam's swollen belly and he smiled again. He was glad that he was able to go through this with her again knowing that the child she was carrying was his from the beginning. He didn't get to be a part of Elizabeth's pregnancy when she was carrying Jake and there had been the possibility that Lila was Lucky's hanging over their heads.

Lila stirred in his arms and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She was a light sleeper just like he was. Sam had insisted that the kids sleep with them last night because she didn't want to take the chance of Helena getting to them if she made it into town. "I'm hungry, daddy." The little girl told her father.

Jason got out of bed and threw a shirt on before scooping his daughter up in his arms. "Let's go make breakfast then we can bring it up here and eat with mommy and Jakie." He suggested knowing that she would love the idea. Plus he had a present for Sam from himself and the kids. It was an early Christmas present of sorts and he knew that the kids couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Yay," Lila cheered she didn't have to fear waking her mother or her brother up.

Jason carried his daughter down to the kitchen and stood her on a chair so that she could help him make breakfast. He thanked God everyday that she could cook unlike her mother. "Do you want anything special?" he asked her.

"Pancakes," Lila answered him.

"I think we can do that." Jason agreed with her. He mixed everything together in the bowel and then he let Lila stir for him.

"Is there anything that you wanted to add?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Chocolate chips," Lila, said with a grin. She was like her mother in that respect. Jason handed her a bag of chocolate chips and let her add as many as she wanted to.

Twenty minutes later Jason and Lila brought a tray up to the bedroom that was filled with food. Lila woke Sam and Jake up by jumping on the bed.

"What do we have here? Jake, I think daddy and Lila made us breakfast." Sam told her son.

"Jake is hungry." Jake said they still hadn't figured out why the boy talked about himself in the third person sometimes. Their best guess was he spent too much time with Spinelli.

The little family ate in silence for a while until Jason spoke up. "Lila, why don't you and Jake go get the pictures you made for mommy?" he asked them.

"Ok, daddy." Lila and Jake agreed in unison.

"Jason, what are you up to?" Sam asked her husband as she watched her kids run down the hall.

"Nothing," Jason replied innocently.

A minute later Jake and Lila came back with pictures that they had drawn and they gave them to Sam. "These are really good you guys." She told them kissing each of them on the head.

"I made you a picture too, Sam." Jason told his wife. He got up and went to the closet where he pulled out a long tube.

"Jason, what is that?" Sam asked him.

Jason pulled a blueprint out of the tube and rolled it out for her. "This is our house, I figured with the new baby coming that this penthouse is going to get a little crowded and I wanted the kids to have room to branch out." he explained to her.

"Jase, we don't have a house." Sam told him like he was talking crazy.

"You're right, we don't yet. I bought us piece of property right next to your mother's house and I thought that we could build on it. If there are any specifications that you want made all you have to do is tell the contractor and it's yours. This way we have room to grow." Jason replied.

"Next to my mother?" Sam asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"She is your mom, Sam, and I know how close you are to her. The kids love their grandma and it's not that big of a deal." Jason said with a shrug.

"You're right it's not, it's a huge deal. Jase, I can't believe that you did all of this for me." Sam said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I didn't do this just for you, I did this for us. We are going to make sure that these kids have the life that we want for them and it starts with this house." Jason retorted.

"Jase, you're so great, I love you so much." Sam said pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too, Sam." Jason replied before kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter sorry that it took so long to get it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Ric is back to making an ass out of himself and I don't think that that is going to bode well for Claudia or Lucky for that matter something interesting just might happen because of it. Jason, Sam, Jake, and Lila make the cutest little family and I just love writing them. Jason does have a sweet side and I like being able to show it. Until next time please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

A/N: Lucky in this story is portrayed by Greg Vaughan. Also I forgot to mention earlier that Luke and Laura are still happily married it this story. I just couldn't justify breaking up the most notable soap couple in history.

* * *

Chapter 22

Three Days Later

"I'm coming, keep your pants on." Claudia yelled out in response to the rapid knocking on her apartment door. She was surprised when she opened the door and she found Lucky on the other side. They hadn't spoken since their little tryst three days ago and she blushed at the sight of him. "Lucky, what are you doing here?" she asked smoothing down her clothes. She hadn't been expecting company so she was dressed in a sweatshirt from NYU and a ratty pair of sweat pants. She was in no way presentable enough to have company that she wasn't related to. Not that it mattered with Lucky he might as well be family. _ That's right, Claudia, he is damn near family that is why what happened the other day can't happen again. _She chastised herself mentally.

Lucky looked highly agitated as he stepped into her apartment and shut the door behind him. "Look, we have a problem and we need to talk about it." He said by way of greeting.

"What kind of problem?" Claudia asked him.

"Ric," Lucky answered simply.

"What did he do now?" Claudia asked that no good son of a bitch was always up to something.

"Not only is he suing you for assault, he is calling me as witness in his custody suit. He is going to use you slapping him as proof that Molly would be better off with him." Lucky explained to her.

"I would say that I was shocked to hear that, but this is Ric we're talking about that slimy bastard is always up to something." Claudia replied.

"Claudia, Sam is my best friend I can't be responsible for her losing her baby sister." Lucky reasoned with her.

"Then don't be, all you have to do is tell the truth about what happened between Ric and me." Claudia stated simply.

"It's not that simple, Claudia, even without my testimony about what happened that night he still has the fact that Johnny beat the shit out of him to back up his claims." Lucky explained to her.

"What are we going to do?" Claudia asked.

"With Johnny the judge will find out that Ric baited him into that fight, but with me telling him what you did too that is pretty damning evidence and it makes Ric's claim look legitimate." Lucky told her.

"If only there was a way to keep you from testifying." Claudia said thinking it over.

"I can't just refuse to testify, this man is a good lawyer he will have me subpoenaed." Lucky replied.

"I think that I might have an idea, but you probably won't like it." Claudia said her brown eyes lighting up.

"Try me," Lucky said at this point he was open to suggestion.

"We could get married." Claudia suggested.

Lucky set his mouth in a hard line. "I actually thought about that on the way over here." he admitted.

"Do you want to?" Claudia asked him.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it as long as it helps Molly stay where she belongs." Lucky said honestly.

"We just need a witness then." Claudia said she would do whatever it took to keep her little sister with her.

"I'll call Ethan he is the least likely to go running his mouth before we get the chance to talk to your dad." Lucky said.

"So, I'll see you in let's say two hours." Claudia suggested.

"That sounds great it gives us both enough time to get ready." Lucky agreed.

* * *

"Carly, stop being a big baby and just pee on the stick." Kristina called through her closed bathroom door.

"I don't want to, because there is no way that I can be pregnant I'm sure that this is just a false alarm. I am thirty-nine after all." Carly called back.

"And I'm almost forty-one, let me assure you that I can still get pregnant." Kristina argued with her.

"You would have to have a boyfriend first." Carly got in a good jab at her female best friend. It was a known fact that Kristina didn't really date.

"My dating life isn't what is under the microscope here that would be you and your overly fertile body." Kristina fired back.

"I'm sure that it is going to come back false." Carly assured her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. You are married to Sonny after all and we all know how good he is at fathering children." Kristina told her. "Just take the damn test." She urged her.

Carly emerged from the bathroom a moment later. "Now, all we have to do is wait three minutes for a fucking stick to tell us what I knew all along." She announced.

"Carly, I'm telling you, you're pregnant." Kristina replied.

"How do you know?" Carly asked her.

"You have that same glow that you had when you were pregnant with both of your boys." Kristina told her.

"Tina, maybe you need to stop to consider that Sonny has been in a very good mood lately." Carly said suggestively.

"Exactly, you just made my point for me. A woman can't have sex with Sonny without getting pregnant." Kristina reasoned with her.

"How many of Sonny's daughters did your sister give birth to again?" Carly asked her like she needed to be reminded.

"Three of them." Kristina answered her.

"Well then, women who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Carly replied smirking at her.

"And women who have sex with Sonny Corinthos should make damn sure that they use protection." Kristina countered.

" Touché, I'll give you that one." Carly agreed with her.

"Carly, you do know that you just agreed with me, right?" Kristina asked her just to be sure that she had heard correctly.

"Yeah, I know, because I just can't argue with the fact that Sonny is very potent when it comes to fathering children." Carly replied with a shrug.

"Ew, I don't need to know anything else, just go check your damn test." Kristina said making a disgusted face.

"Wish me luck, Tina." Carly said chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Kristina just rolled her eyes at her crazy blonde friend. "Good luck, I hope you have a girl this time." She called after her. She couldn't help laughing when she saw the unladylike gesture that Carly made in the form of the middle finger over her shoulder.

* * *

"Claudia, you look amazing." Lucky said his jaw dropped open with an audible pop when he saw his soon to be wife of convenience standing before him in the hallway outside of the justice of the peace's office. She was dressed in a simple white dress that complemented her figure perfectly. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail that was curled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Claudia said smiling at him so that all of her brilliant white teeth showed. Lucky was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a black suit coat and an open collared crisp white shirt. His dark brown hair was parted off to the right side and his blue eyes sparkled like tiny pools.

"Are you two sure that you want to do this?" Ethan asked looking between the two of them.

"We're positive, this is the right thing for us to do." Lucky told his little brother.

Claudia took Lucky's hand and laced her fingers through his. "This isn't a bad thing, Ethan, I promise we'll cover for you with my dad when he finds out about this." She assured him.

"Just so long as I don't have to deal with Sonny when he blows his top I'm good." Ethan replied.

"Lucky, this is your last chance if you don't want to do this we can turn back now." Claudia offered him one last out.

"Nope, I don't just want to do this I have to do this." Lucky replied. He felt like he owed Sam that much. She was his best friend and he had thrown her away for another woman when there was a possibility that she was pregnant with his child.

"Then let's go." Claudia said.

The justice of the peace was thankfully quick in getting the ceremony started. Once he made sure that they both consented to the marriage he went straight to the vows. Lucky and Claudia chose just to say the cookie cutter vows since this was just a formality for them. They got through the ring exchange and the closing statements. It wasn't long before they had their marriage license and were on their way.

"I can't say that I feel any different now that I'm a married woman." Claudia commented looking at the simple diamond wedding band on her left ring finger.

"You'll get used to it, Mrs. Spencer, as a matter of fact by the time you're used to it this marriage will be over." Lucky joked with her.

"I kept my name, thank you very much." Claudia joked right back with him.

"Good, that will make things less complicated later." Lucky replied.

"You just did a really good thing, Lucky, you're a good man. I promise to make this as easy on you as possible." Claudia replied kissing his cheek.

"I guess we should move some of your stuff into my place to keep up appearances." Lucky told her.

"Before we even think about doing something like that we have to take care of the hard part." Claudia replied.

"What's the hard part?" Lucky asked her.

"Telling our parents." Claudia said with a chuckle.

"Sonny is going to kill him and I am going to make sure that I am far away when you guys tell our mom she will kill him before Sonny gets the chance and she will kill me for not stopping him." Ethan muttered shaking his head.

* * *

Stefan was sitting in his study going through some paperwork for Cassadine Industries when Alfred knocked.

"What is it, Alfred?" Stefan asked without looking up.

"Master Stefan, Mrs. Cassadine is here to see you." Alfred announced.

Stefan's head jerked up on that one. "Hello, mother," he said with steel in his voice. He had been hoping that he would still have a few more days before she came breezing into town.

Helena eyed her only remaining son disdainfully. "Where are my grandsons?" she asked by way of greeting she wasn't going to waste time on pleasantries with this son when he was nothing more than a waste of space. Her beloved Stavros should still be alive and Stefan should be the one rotting away in the ground.

"As you can see they aren't here right now and that means you have no reason to be here." Stefan replied coldly. He could care less about the way that his mother treated him, but he would never forgive her for the way that she had treated Alexis and Kristina. And she had always treated Alexis much worse than Kristina.

"Mikkos' money bought this house and I have the right to come and go as I please there is nothing that you can do to stop that." Helena spit back at him.

"Mother, you have been in town a matter of minutes and you are already causing problems for me." Stefan said rubbing his temples to ward off the headache that he could feel coming on.

"Stefan, show a little back bone every now and then. I'm ashamed to admit that I gave birth to someone as weak and pathetic as you." Helena always had to take a dig at him and it was always very cutting.

Stefan had learned long ago not to take anything that his mother said to heart she was like that with everyone. Besides her tirades against him were nowhere near as fun for her if he didn't react to them. "Mother, if you're going to stay here I at the very least expect you to act like a civilized person."

"You will do well to learn to mind your tongue in my presence. You act as if you are not scared of me, but I know if I were to do anything to upset your beloved little mouse you would be beside yourself." Helena said trying to call his bluff.

"Do what you like with Alexis I won't stop you." Stefan said. He wasn't lying when he said that either he wouldn't have to do anything to stop her Sonny's men would take care of that.

"I think it has been quite a while since I toyed with that oldest brat of hers. I'm sure that I can have some fun with that." Helena replied like she was thinking things over.

"I wouldn't mess with Samantha if I were you. Her husband will shoot you dead if you come within a thousand feet of her." Stefan retorted. Part of him wished she would try to make a move against Sam. Jason would kill her so quickly that she wouldn't have time to know she was dying.

"Further proof that she has no business carrying on the Cassadine name. She married a common thug." Helena scoffed.

"She has no interests of furthering the Cassadine name, so you have nothing to worry about." Stefan snorted. The thought of Sam wanting to take over the business was amusing to him. As it stood she was bitching because she was stuck behind her desk for the duration of her pregnancy.

"She still retains her title does she not?" Helena asked him.

"Yes, if you want to get technical about it she should be addressed as your highness." Stefan informed her.

"From what I understand she has two brats with the thug who are further contaminating the gene pool." Helena said derisively.

"Mother, it would be in your best interests to let it go." Stefan gave the first and only warning he would be giving on the matter.

"We shall see about that." Helena huffed turning on her heel.

Stefan shook his head to himself as he watched her go. He knew that he wouldn't be lucky enough for her to get back on a plane back to wherever the hell she had come from, but it didn't hurt him to dream. He picked up the phone on his desk with a heavy heart he was calling Sonny to double the security on his sisters, his nieces, and nephews. He wanted to tell Alexis in person that Helena had landed.

* * *

"Heya, Cowboy, long time no see. I have been back in town a whole three days and this is the first time you have dropped by to see me. I am shocked and appalled; you however can be forgiven since you brought Claudia with you. This little vixen always brightens my day." Luke greeted Lucky and Claudia when they walked into the Haunted Star.

"Is mom around?" Lucky asked his father. He couldn't help smiling at how youthful acting his father was despite the head full of gray hair he sported. They had decided that telling his parents about their marriage first would be the better option.

"Of course she is, as we speak she is in my office making sure that I haven't done anything to bankrupt this place." Luke answered him cheerfully. "Laura, our first born is here and he brought company you might want to come out here." he called to his wife.

Laura came walking out front a moment later. She went to Claudia and embraced her warmly. "It's nice to see you dear. I have to say that I do enjoy seeing you more now than when you and Lucky were younger and you, he, and Sam were always getting into trouble."

"We've grown up, or at least I have." Claudia joked.

"Lucky, you look very nice today, what is the occasion?" Laura asked hugging her son.

"Mom, dad, Claudia just got married about two hours ago." Lucky knew it was better to just come out and say it than it was to put it off.

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., I can't believe you ran off and got married without telling your family first. Your divorce from Elizabeth was just finalized not that long ago. I can't believe that you would rush into something so quickly." Laura scolded him.

"Laura, Lucky and I are in love and we decided that we couldn't wait another moment to be married." Claudia told her new mother-in-law. They had decided to hide the truth about their quickie wedding from his mother. They would tell Luke the truth when they got him alone. They would also be telling her parents the truth. They just didn't want that many people knowing the real reason for their marriage.

"I'm sorry that we didn't include you in this, mom. We just decided that we should take this leap on the spur of the moment. Claudia and I have been seeing each other since Sam and Jason's wedding." Lucky used the lying skills his father had taught him. He had always known that they would come in handy. He had just never imagined he would be using them on his own mother.

"I suppose in time that I can forgive you, like when you give me more grandchildren." Laura told him kissing him on the cheek. She didn't notice that both Lucky and Claudia cringed at the mention of children. The act didn't go unnoticed by Luke though. He would have to get to the bottom of this right away.

"Speaking of children, where is Cam?" Lucky asked his mother.

"Cam is with his Uncle Nikolas. Your brother also had Jake and Lila. Emily, Maxie, and Lulu all drug poor Sam off to go baby shopping, it will be a miracle if the poor girl survives." Laura explained to her son.

"Elizabeth was supposed to get Cam from you this afternoon." Lucky stated but it was more of a question.

"She made some excuse to Nikolas about not feeling well enough to handle him today so he took him." Laura replied.

"She gets him one day a week for the afternoon I wouldn't have thought she would have missed that for anything in the world." Lucky said with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Lucky, we're talking about the woman who tried to pass off someone else's son as yours. She isn't known for her rational thinking abilities." Claudia reasoned with her husband.

"I suppose you're right." Lucky agreed with her, but he still couldn't believe that Elizabeth was missing out on spending time with her son.

* * *

"Emily, if you love me you won't let them drag me to another store today. I don't think that my feet can take it." Sam whined to her sister-in-law. They sat in the food court at the mall. Three of Sonny's men were with them at all times they just couldn't always see them. But then again they were very good at their jobs they didn't get in the way unless they had to.

"You ladies heard the pregnant woman enough is enough for one day." Emily decreed.

"This little boy is going to be the most spoiled baby in Port Charles if you guys keep this up." Sam joked with them.

"It is my job as Aunt Maxie to make sure that he is spoiled rotten and he doesn't have the fashion sense of his parents." Maxie replied like it was no big deal.

"It is Aunt Lulu's job to make sure that Aunt Maxie doesn't go overboard. Besides that it's nice to get to be apart of this with you. I don't get to do that with she who shall not be mentioned even though she is carrying my brother's child." Lulu put her two cents in on the matter.

Sam and Nikolas were so close that she thought of him like a brother and she sometimes forgot that she wasn't actually his sister. Hearing Lulu say that gave her a reality check. "This little guy is lucky to have his Aunt Lulu." She said rubbing her rounded stomach. "Lulu, you're family and you know how we crazy Cassadines are about our family. Emily and I will make sure that you get to see Nikolas's new son as much as you get to see Spencer. Not only that, but you can have Jake and Lila anytime you want them too." She loved her kids but they could be little brats when they wanted to be.

"Thanks, Sam, that means a lot coming from you. I know that you love my brother just like he is your brother, but you do a pretty great job of sharing him with me." Lulu replied.

"I think of you as the little sister I should have been given instead of the ones that I got. I love Molly there is nothing wrong with her. I'm talking about Krissy and Claudia, those two know how to get on my nerves when they want to. Lucky is my best friend so that automatically qualifies him for brother status too. We pretty much ended the feud between the Spencers and the Cassadines." Sam said pulling her into a hug.

"Speaking of the littlest Spencer and Cassadines, I wonder how Nik is doing with Cam, Lila, and Jake." Emily said. The thought of her uptight boyfriend alone with those three was enough to make her laugh.

"He is more than likely at the lake house with the three of them. I love Nik, but he just does not do well with small children. I remember when Spencer was a baby, I was the one who helped him get through the first few months of his life." Sam chuckled shaking her head.

"Please, Nikolas won't have a problem with Cam and Jake. I'm telling you, Sam, your daughter is Jason Morgan with estrogen." Maxie went on one of her rants.

"I told you that you talk to much for her liking, but that doesn't mean that the girl does not adore you because she does." Sam assured her young friend.

"Do you think that we can get some of your dad's no necks to carry these bags for us?" Maxie asked pointing to the numerous shopping bags at their feet.

"I can assure you that we can do that. They are under strict orders from dad, Jason, and Uncle Stefan not to let me do any heavy lifting." Sam said waving one of the guards over to them.

* * *

Nikolas sat in the living room floor at his aunt's house playing motorcycles with Cam, Lila, and Jake. It amazed him that Lila didn't complain about the games the boys wanted to play but then he remembered who her mother was and it all made perfect sense to him. Sam had never been very feminine either.

"Nikolas, I hope they aren't wearing you out too much." Alexis said staring down at her nephew. She never thought she would see the day that he would be in the floor playing. He had always been serious even as a child.

"Uncle Nikolas is almost as good as Auntie Emily is at this game." Lila supplied helpfully.

"Thank you, Lila, that was very nice of you." Nikolas replied politely and in Greek. They tried to switch between the languages with the children so they picked up on it more quickly. Lucky had even consented to them teaching Cam so at least then he could understand what was being said. "Aunt Lex, don't you dare tell Emily that she has bested me at a child's game." He muttered to his aunt in Russian.

Alexis couldn't help laughing at his comment. "Your secret is safe with me." she promised him.

"You have to make the motorcycle sounds, Uncle Nik, like this." Jake said slapping his forehead. He then proceeded to teach his uncle how to make the correct noise for a motorcycle.

"This little boy is very much his mother's son." Nikolas said shaking his head.

"Listen to Jakie, Uncle Nikolas, he is doing it right." Cam urged his uncle.

"Jake, would you please teach me how?" Nikolas asked his nephew.

"Yes, now it's like this." Jake replied making a rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

Nikolas tried but he failed miserably the kids and Alexis all laughed at him. Alexis kissed her nephew on the top of his head and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Nik, you'll get the hang of it." She teased him.

"Just don't tell Aunt Tina about this, I would never hear the end of it." Nikolas begged. Kristina was just like an older sister to him and Sam and she was known to tease the hell out of them for no good reason.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I told you guys that interesting things were going to happen to Claudia and Lucky because of Ric. Helena has finally made it into town and believe me when I say that she has brought trouble with her. There are going to be a few twists in store for the good guys coming up, but not to worry they will make it through. Until next time please review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Tina I'm telling you that that test was wrong and I really wish that you wouldn't say anything more about it. For all we know Sonny could be home at any minute." Carly stressed to her friend as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. They had traveled from Tina's apartment to the gray stone.

"If you ask me I think that Sonny has every right in the world to know." Tina replied stubbornly.

"And I will tell him once I have more than what some stick said to tell him. I still think that there is no possible way that I could be pregnant." Carly refused to believe that she was pregnant. It wasn't that she was turned off by the idea of having more kids with Sonny it was just that they had so much going on at the moment with Helena and Ric.

"The test was positive and you took two of them just to be sure. I'm thinking that you're pregnant, my friend." Tina smirked at her.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to wait until I see Dr. Lee to get all worked up about this." Carly replied.

"I can't believe that I just heard another sensible thing come out of your mouth today. If you keep this up I'm going to have to worry that you're losing your touch." Tina joked.

"Tina, I don't find you funny right now." Carly told her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Carly, none of us find the childish stunts that you like to pull funny either, but you still continue to do them." Tina grinned at her. She knew that she was pissing her friend off.

"I don't know why I'm best friends with you and Jason all you two ever do is pick on me." Carly pouted.

"You love Jason and I and you know it." Tina was enjoying making the younger woman squirm.

"I love Jason anyway I used to love you until you started insisting that I'm pregnant." Carly retorted.

* * *

Stefan smiled when he walked into the lake house and saw his nephew playing in the floor with his niece's children and Cameron. He gave them all a quick greeting in Greek before going off in search of his sister. He knew that he would find her in her home office she spent almost as much time in there as she did in her actual office.

"Natasha, we need to talk." Stefan said addressing his sister in Russian. He didn't want to take the chance of one of the children overhearing what he was about to say so he was using a language that they couldn't understand.

"This must be serious or you wouldn't be speaking Russian right now." Alexis said with fear gripping her heart. Part of her already knew what her brother had to tell her and she didn't want to hear it.

"My mother is in town, She showed up on Spoon Island just a little while ago." Stefan just came out and told her what was going on.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that her plane would get shot down or something like that." Alexis said giving a humorless chuckle. Her eyes gave away the sadness that she wouldn't let seep into her voice.

"I promise you that I will not allow that woman to do anything else to Samantha or those children." Stefan vowed. He didn't care if he had to kill his mother to keep that promise he would.

"Stefan, I can't let that woman do anything else to harm my children, least of all Sam. She has done more to her than she has anyone." Alexis said firmly when all she felt was scared on the inside.

"Alexis, you don't have to be strong all of the time. I know that you are scared right now and that is perfectly alright." Stefan reasoned with her. He was just about the only person who could breech his sister's defenses and get her to open up about what she was really feeling.

"I do have to be this strong the last time that I let myself fall apart it took me almost two years to get my daughter back. It is never going to be ok that I was too weak to get my little girl back. If not for the fact that I ran into Sonny again I wouldn't have gotten her back. I still don't know what he did or what he said to the judge, but Sam came home with us and I've never once questioned him about it. This time I need to be the strong one, Sam can't fight for herself right now and I know that Jason will do that for her, but I want him to have backup." Alexis stated firmly.

"Careful, Natasha, I think that you're starting to like Jason a little more than you want him to know." Stefan teased her.

"He is my grandchildren's father and my daughter's husband, I might as well try to get along with him." Alexis replied with a shrug.

"Are you going to be ok?" Stefan asked her he was clearly concerned for her.

"I'll be fine, Stefan, I just plan on asking Sonny to double up the guards on Tina and the girls. I know that Jason has Sam and the kids well taken care of already." Alexis assured him.

"It's already done, I spoke with Sonny earlier and he has it under control." Stefan told her with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea to do this now?" Lucky asked Claudia.

"He is less likely to blow his top if he finds out what's going on before we just spring it on him." Claudia replied. They were outside of Sonny's restaurant and they were getting ready to tell him about being married.

"I still think that maybe we should wait until he is at home. He is less likely to kill me there." Lucky started biting at his bottom lip.

"Come on, Lucky, don't be a coward. Show some of that Spencer sense of adventure." Claudia said pulling him by the arm.

Sonny smiled from behind his desk when he saw his daughter walk in with Lucky. Given the phone call that he had gotten from Stefan he needed something that would brighten his day. "What brings you two by here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you and I need to know that you're going to do your best not to lose your temper." Claudia said measuring her words.

"I can promise that I will try and that is all." Sonny said he eyed Lucky coldly. He didn't think the young man would do anything to hurt his daughter, but if this was bad news he was going to blame it on him.

"Dad, Lucky and I got married today." Claudia knew that there was no use in dragging it out.

"You what?" Sonny bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Sonny, before you get yourself worked up into a fit at least let us explain." Lucky said putting his hands out in a soothing gesture.

"You guys better start explaining then." Sonny said making a gesture for one of them to continue.

"This is what is really going to piss you off. For the last few months I've been sleeping with Ric. I didn't know who he was we never used names or anything like that." Claudia knew that this was the part that was going to make her dad lose it.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill him is because your Aunt Alexis doesn't want to put Sam through having Jason hauled in for questioning." Sonny said seriously. "What does this have to do with you and Lucky being married?" he asked.

"The other night at the benefit Ric came out onto the balcony while I was out there and he said some things to me and then he grabbed me by the arm. I smacked the hell out of him before Lucky pulled me away from him." Claudia went on.

"Today I get a subpoena from Ric because he wants me to testify for him in his custody hearing with you and Alexis. He wants me to say that Claudia is violent and Molly would be better off with him. I know that you're going to have enough trouble because Johnny beat the shit out of him. Claudia and I got married so I wouldn't have to testify about what she did to him." Lucky picked up for his wife. _That's weird I don't think I will ever get used to thinking of her as my wife. _He thought to himself.

Sonny's temper receded considerably upon hearing this news. "You guys did a good thing today. As long as you both are ok with this then I don't have a problem with it." He told them.

"Daddy, more than anything we just want to make sure that Molly stays here with us where she belongs. If it wasn't for her Lucky and I wouldn't have gotten married." Claudia assured him.

"It's about time that I married you off you are thirty and you're getting a little long in the tooth to be single." Sonny joked.

"Daddy!" Claudia protested.

"I promise you that Ric is going to get what's coming to him one way or the other. I don't want you to worry about him anymore for right now." Sonny said turning serious again.

"Sonny, we didn't go behind your back to spite you or anything like that." Lucky wanted him to know that the only reason they had done this was for Molly.

"I'm ok with it now that I know why you did it. I can't say that Stefan is going to be very pleased to have a Spencer in the family, but he'll get over it." Sonny chuckled. He knew for a fact that Stefan would be the one to go through the roof over this one.

"Speaking of do we know anything about Helena?" Lucky asked.

"Helena made an appearance out on Spoon Island earlier. I don't know where she is right now or what she's up to for that matter. I just know that we all have to be very careful with her lurking around." Sonny answered his son-in-law.

"Jason is going to kill her on sight, she better hope that she steers clear of him." Claudia stated.

"I didn't just hear that, because if I heard that I would have to do something about it." Lucky commented.

"Lucky, you're going to have to get used to this you're going to hear things that you shouldn't know about and you're going to have to go deaf every once in a while." Sonny told him.

"Like I said I didn't hear it." Lucky replied with a grin.

* * *

Sam had never been so glad to see the penthouse in her entire life. She sat on the couch and put her feet up while Max and Milo carried all the bags that she had managed to accumulate upstairs. She closed her eyes for just a minute because she was so tired. She was startled awake thirty minutes later when Jason came through the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I know that you're probably worn out from all the shopping you did today." Jason apologized.

Sam stretched out her muscles. Sleeping on the couch really wasn't agreeing with her anymore. "That's ok, I should wake up anyway we have to get the kids from my mom." She replied smiling at her husband.

"Sam, I have something to tell you." Jason said seriously. He knew that she needed to hear about Helena being in town from him.

"Jase, you know that you can tell me anything." Sam assured him.

"Helena finally made it to town. She made a stop to see your Uncle Stefan this afternoon and I'm not really sure where she is now. I just want you to know that I'm going to do everything within my power to keep you and our kids safe." Jason told her.

"Jase, I know that we're safe with you. I never doubt our safety when we're with you." Sam replied. Despite what he did for a living being with Jason was the safest place that she and the kids could be.

"I just know what she has put you through and I want you to know that I won't ever let her do anything to you ever again." Jason promised.

"I know that, Jase. I also know that you and my brother are probably going to come to blows because he will try to arrest her." Sam replied.

"You let me worry about Dante, you know as well as I do that you're not supposed to be stressed right now." Jason reminded her.

"Jason, everyone reminding me that I'm not supposed to be stressed only stresses me out more. Between you, mom, and Uncle Stefan, I haven't had anything decent to eat in months. The only time I get a little bit of good food is when Carly sneaks it to me." Sam bitched.

"Sam, we only fuss over you because we all love you." Jason pointed out to her.

"Not only that, but instead of running my PI business I'm stuck behind a desk at Cassadine Industries because you have all deemed my job as too risky." Sam went on with her rant.

"Sam, you know that you don't want to risk anything happening to the baby." Jason reasoned with her.

"I know that I don't want anything to happen to him, but that doesn't make all of this any easier. I'm an active person, Jase, I don't know how to do nothing. And I'm not very good at it if you ask me." Sam wanted him to see her side of things too.

"Well, he'll be here before you know and then you can get back to everything that you used to do." Jason replied. He didn't know what to say to her sometimes so he said as little as possible.

"You are so lucky that I love you or I would strangle you right now." Sam said glaring at him.

"Come on, let's go to the lake house and get the kids. They have been with Nikolas all day and I'm sure that Jake has probably made him want to pull his hair out by this point in time." Jason chuckled. He loved his son, but that boy was bad from the word go.

"I will have you know that I don't like you talking about my son that way." Sam said in mock indignation.

"He's my son too and you know that I love him." Jason replied.

"You know that we have to stay for dinner, right?" Sam asked him.

"I know and the only thing that keeps me sane is the fact that I have you and Tina there to help control your mom and your Uncle Stefan." Jason said pulling her to her feet.

* * *

"Mommy," Jake yelled out and went running into his mother's open arms when she walked through the door of the lake house.

"Hi, Jakie, we're you good for Uncle Nikolas?" Sam asked him. She knew how the boy was and he had a tendency not to behave all of the time.

"Sam, Jake and Lila were both very well behaved today. Jake was even kind enough to teach me how to make motorcycle sounds." Nikolas informed his cousin. Lucky had already swung by to pick up Cam.

"Sam, you should have seen him he was actually down on the floor playing with them when I came in." Emily told her sister-in-law.

"I would have paid money to see that. Everyone knows that the great Nikolas Cassadine doesn't play much less in the floor." Sam joked.

"Samantha, don't make fun of your cousin. And I think that I shouldn't have to remind you again that you shouldn't be lifting Jacob." Stefan told his niece sternly.

"He doesn't weigh that much and I didn't really have a choice in picking him up. It was either pick him up or let him knock me over." Sam replied. She did set Jake down though.

"I've told her the same thing, Stefan, and she refuses to listen to me." Jason chimed in only to get a glare from his wife.

"Hi, daddy." Lila said hugging her father around his legs.

"Hi, Princess." Jason replied picking her up so he could kiss her on the cheek.

"Where are Spencer and Molly?" Sam asked she knew that it wasn't a good idea for them to be running around with Helena on the loose.

"Spencer and Molly are both with Johnny at his shop." Nikolas answered her.

"Don't worry, Sam, they aren't just with Johnny. I have five guards stationed outside I'm not taking any chances with them." Jason said when he saw the look that crossed his wife's face.

"What are we going to do about that situation?" Sam asked the room as a whole.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this with the children in the room." Alexis suggested coming into the room with Jax.

"Then we have to do it in Russian. As much as I hate speaking another language that Jax and Emily don't understand, but they need to be here for this too." Stefan told his sister.

"I know enough to get by in my business if I didn't I would be in sad shape." Jax assured them.

"I don't have to be here I can take the kids outside or something." Emily offered.

"Em, I want you to be here this effects you too." Jason shot down that idea.

"I will take the kids in my office to play and then Alexis can fill me in later." Jax said.

"Would you mind?" Sam asked him hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Jax said gathering his grandchildren and walking into the other room.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sam asked.

"Samantha, I really wish that you would sit down." Stefan said. She tried to do too much in her condition.

"Soapy, why is it the first thing I hear when I walk through the door is you getting in trouble?" Kristina asked her niece.

"Because your brother, your sister, and my husband are all under the impression that I will break if I don't do absolutely nothing." Sam answered before sitting down on the couch.

"Can anyone explain to me why I now have three mobsters following me around instead of one?" Kristina asked the group as a whole, but she was looking at Jason as she spoke.

"My mother has made it to town and Sonny wasn't taking any chances that she would get to you." Stefan informed her.

"Which brings me back to my original question, what are we going to do?" Sam asked again hoping to get an answer this time.

"Shoot her." Nikolas suggested off hand.

"Gladly." Jason said with a snort.

"Whatever we do we need to be sure that she isn't going to be a threat to us ever again, she has already put this family through more hell that should be possible." Alexis said worrying with her bottom lip. She didn't want her stepmother causing her daughter anymore harm.

* * *

"Daddy, why didn't mommy come see me today?" Cam asked Lucky innocently. He was sitting on the couch waiting for his dad to finish making him dinner.

"I don't know why mommy didn't come to see you, Cam. I don't think that she was feeling very well today." Lucky answered the little boy to the best of his ability.

"How come I can only see mommy one day a week?" Cam asked.

"Because, a judge decided that daddy could take better care of you than mommy can. But, you know that you and I are going to be ok because we still have each other." Lucky told him tickling his belly in hopes of getting him to change the subject.

"I love you, daddy." Cam said wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you too, buddy." Lucky replied. Just then there was a knock on the door he smiled because he knew who was on the other side. "If you ask who it is first you can open the door." He told Cam.

Cam jumped off of the couch and raced to the front door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's Claudia," Claudia called from the other side of the door.

Cam threw open the door with a smile on his face. "Hi," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, Cam." Claudia bent down and kissed the little boy on the head.

"Claudia," Lucky said nodding his head at his wife.

"Lucky," Claudia greeted him with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Cam, daddy has something that he needs to talk to you about." Lucky said picking up his little boy and sitting him on the couch again.

"What?" Cam asked looking between both the adults in the room.

"I know that this is going to be a lot for you to get used to, but Claudia is going to be staying with us from now on." Lucky told the young boy.

"Why?" Cam asked excitedly. He didn't mind Claudia hanging around she was one of the coolest grown ups that he knew.

"Because, daddy and Claudia are married now." Lucky explained to him.

"Does this mean that you're going to be my new mommy?" Cam asked Claudia innocently.

"Honey, I could never replace your mommy, but I would like to be your friend if you will let me." Claudia said bending down so that she was eye level with the little boy.

"Ok, I would like that a lot." Cam gave in very easily. He wasn't going to say no when an adult wanted to be friends with him.

"You're ok with this?" Lucky asked his son just to be sure.

Cam just nodded his head in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Lucky, I can't sleep in your bed." Claudia protested when she and Lucky were getting ready for bed. They had put Cam down for the night already.

"Claudia, I'm trying to be a gentleman, I'm not going to make you sleep in the chair while I sleep in the bed. I'll be fine." Lucky said pulling back the covers so that she could get in.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us. We are supposed to be married after all it would look weird if we weren't sharing the same bed." Claudia reasoned with him.

"Ok, but I warn you now that I'm a little bit of a bed hog and for all I know I snore." Lucky told her giving her a chance to back out.

"That's ok I don't mind you being a bed hog if you don't mind my snuggling habit." Claudia replied with a smirk. She crawled into the bed and claimed the left side for herself.

Lucky got in on the other side of the bed and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her. "I don't mind you wanting to cuddle at all. As a matter of fact I will be more than happy to cuddle with you." he kissed her on her cheek when he finished speaking.

"Night, Lucky." Claudia said sinking further into his embrace.

"Goodnight, Claudia," Lucky replied. He really liked the way that she felt in his arms. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts the last thing he needed to do was fall for his wife.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out I just had some stuff to deal with and that didn't leave me with a lot of time to write this. Until next time please review.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 24

Three Weeks Later

"Sam, I'm telling you if I wake up one more morning with Lucky spooning me I'm not going to be able to control my urges." Claudia told her sister. They were in Claudia's apartment not that she really spent much time there anymore.

"You might actually have feelings for your husband that is just that worst thing in the world." Sam replied sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that I have feelings for him, I'm just saying that if I wake up one more time with his hard-on pressing into my butt I'm going to make good use of that thing." Claudia corrected her.

"Ew, I don't want to hear that. You're my sister and Lucky is my best guy friend. I'm still pissed that you two got married without telling me by the way." Sam said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you why we did things that way." Claudia rolled her eyes she was tired of having to explain to her sister why she had married Lucky without telling her.

"I know, but a little head's up would have been nice." Sam relented a little.

"I can't have you mad at me too, Uncle Stefan is already pissed enough for the both of you." Claudia reminded her.

"Uncle Stefan will get over it. He doesn't want to admit it, but he likes Lucky, Luke is the one that he has the problem with." Sam replied.

"I still don't think it's normal that I want to rape my husband." Claudia started in on that topic again.

"I don't think it's normal that you and your husband don't have sex." Sam told her point blank.

"Lucky is pretty good between the sheets. I might have to take him for another ride." Claudia mused mostly to herself.

"How would you know what Lucky is like in bed?" Sam asked her.

"The night of the fundraiser we both had more to drink than we should have and we ended up sleeping together. Well, actually neither of us remembers having sex that night, but we did it again the morning after." Claudia explained like it was no big deal.

"Claudia, I don't think I want to hear this, if I don't know these things then I don't have to go tell dad what kind of trouble you've been getting into." Sam said shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she was having.

"I do not get into trouble, I just like to have fun." Claudia corrected her automatically.

"Right, just like Carly isn't known to get into trouble." Sam said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

* * *

_I just don't see how this can be happening right now. This couldn't have come at a worse time and I know Sonny he is going to flip about this. _Carly thought to herself as she sat across the kitchen table from her husband.

"Carly, it looks like you have something on your mind right now. If this something is going to cause me trouble I think that I need to know about it." Sonny told his wife in a conversational tone.

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear." Carly told him.

"Ok, but there is something going on. You can tell me I promise that I won't get mad." Sonny assured her.

"Sonny, there is no easy way for me to say this so I'll just come out and say it. I'm pregnant." Carly rushed the words out of her mouth.

"You're what?" Sonny asked not sure that he had heard her right.

"I know that this is hard to believe, but I'm pregnant." Carly repeated herself for the sake of her husband.

"How long have you known?" Sonny asked.

"For about three weeks now. I was feeling kinda off and I was late so Tina insisted that I take a pregnancy test. I took two and they came back positive and then I went to see Dr. Lee two weeks ago just to be sure. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure. With everything that is going on I know that this isn't the best time for this to be happening." Carly explained to him and then she started rambling.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny asked her but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I think this is great." He gave her a smile that showed off his dimples.

"You do?" Carly asked him in disbelief. She had been so worried that he was going to be mad about this. That was why she had put off telling him until now.

"Of course I do, Carly, maybe this time we'll have a girl." Sonny beamed at her.

"I'm so relieved that you're not mad." Carly said with a sigh.

"There is no way that I can be mad at you for this. I'm so happy that we're having another baby." Sonny assured her.

"You won't be saying that when I get all hormonal." Carly reminded him.

"I think if Jason can live with Sam and her hormones then living with you while you're pregnant should be a walk in a park." Sonny winked at her.

"I can't believe that you just said that about your daughter." Carly said in mock shock.

"It's true, I love the girl, but she hasn't been the easiest person to deal with lately." Sonny replied with a shrug.

" I love you." Carly said leaning across the table to kiss her husband.

"I love you," Sonny said and then he walked around the table and kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you too, little one." He said sweetly.

* * *

"Johnny, I think that we should go with this one." Molly told her brother. She was pointing to a clock in the catalog she was looking at. They were in Johnny's shop and they were working on getting the stuff he needed ordered.

Johnny looked at the clock and save that it wrenches for the frame and screwdrivers for the hour and minute hands. "I think that you're right, we'll go with this one." He agreed with her. He was really happy to have her help and he enjoyed spending time with her.

"What else do we have to get?" Molly asked him.

"I've got the lifts ordered and I've got the tools ordered. I think the only thing we need to do is decide on the flooring and we'll be good to go on everything inside." Johnny replied after thinking it over for a moment.

"We should go with black and white tile." Molly said not even hesitating to offer a suggestion.

"I really like the way you think." Johnny replied winking at her. "Now we just need to think of what to call this place." He said like he was deep in thought.

"I was thinking that you could go with either Nuts and Bolts or Screw Loose." Molly replied she really had thought of just about everything.

"Molly, I totally love the way that you think. I don't know what I would do without you." Johnny gushed pulling his youngest sister into a hug.

"It's really nothing, Johnny. I'm just really glad that you don't mind spending so much time with me." Molly told her big brother.

"Molly Girl, I don't know how anyone couldn't enjoy spending time with you. You are really fun to be around." Johnny replied throwing his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Lucky smiled and rose from his desk when he saw Claudia walk into the police station with a brown paper bag in her hands. "Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked her his smile never fading.

"I realized that you left home this morning in a rush and you probably didn't think about what you were going to do about lunch so I brought it to you." Claudia replied.

Lucky took the bag from her and sat it down on his desk. He then pulled her into a hug. "You take such good care of me I don't know what I would do without you." he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They had to keep up appearances when they were in public.

"Hey, you two, none of that shit in front of me I am her brother." Dante called out walking over to the pair.

"Dante, I don't think you'd be saying that if your flavor of the month came walking in here right now." Claudia told her little brother rolling her eyes.

"I will have you know that I happen to be single right now." Dante informed her.

"I'm sure that Maxie could remedy that problem for you if you wanted her to." Claudia pointed out to him.

"If you know what's good for you will keep Maxie far away from me." Dante said doing a full body shake. Just the thought of Maxie made him want to run for the hills.

"I'm sure that Mac would rather she be with you than always hanging all over Spinelli." Lucky joked with him.

"Don't even joke like that I don't think it's funny." Dante said shaking his head.

"I should probably go and let you get back to work." Claudia said.

"I'm not really working on anything you could hang around for a little while if you wanted to." Lucky said with a smile. He liked it when Claudia was around and lately he found himself dreading the nights when she would sleep at her own apartment.

"I do actually have a job and even though I don't always go to it. I probably should today, because with the way my mom's moods have been all over the place lately she might fire me if I don't show up." Claudia replied.

"You'll probably get off before I do, so if that happens do you think that you could pick Cam up from my mom for me?" Lucky asked her hopefully.

"I would love to pick Cam up. If you're going to be awhile I'll take him over to Sam's and let him play with Jake and Lila." Claudia answered him.

"I guess I should let you go then." Lucky said once he realized he couldn't think of anything to keep her around longer.

"I should go." Claudia agreed.

Lucky pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you at home later." Claudia said before walking away.

Lucky watched her as she walked away. Dante noticed the rapt attention that Lucky was paying to his sister. "You're really over the moon for her aren't you?" he asked. He wasn't in the loop about their little plan. That was only so if asked he could truthfully say that he had no idea what they were up to.

Lucky thought about it for a second before he answered. "Yeah, I am." He stated simply a small smile coming to his face. He didn't know what he was thinking falling for her when this was nothing more than an attempt to help Molly out.

* * *

"Nikolas, you didn't mention that you would be dropping by here today." Emily said walking out from behind the nurse's station to kiss her boyfriend.

"Elizabeth had an appointment today and I thought that as long as I was here I would stop by and see you." Nikolas replied. He hated talking about the baby in front of Emily.

"Nik, look at me, you know that I'm not mad at you. We've talked about what you did wrong and the topic is dropped." Emily said putting her finger under his chin and forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"I know that, Em, I'm just sorry that you're not the one having my baby." Nikolas admitted.

"One day I will, but for right now you need to take care of the two that you have." Emily told him seriously.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Nikolas said pecking her on the lips.

"You would be totally lost obviously." Emily pointed out to him.

"This is very true, without you I do very unintelligent things." Nikolas agreed.

Elizabeth of course had to come walking over at that moment. "Hi, Emily."

"Hi, Elizabeth, Nikolas tells me that you just came from an appointment. How is everything going?" Emily asked just to be polite so that it didn't cause problems for Nikolas. She wanted nothing more than to smack the woman for what she had done to her brother.

"Everything is going fine, in about another month or so Spencer is going to have a little brother." Elizabeth reported.

"That's good to hear." Emily replied it was an effort for her to be civil to the other woman.

"I'm just happy that you'll be around to help Nik out. We all know how lost he was when Spencer was born and Courtney skipped town on him." Elizabeth replied.

"Nik isn't as bad as he used to be. He has learned a lot of things from Lila and Jake." Emily wasn't going to pass up the chance to remind her that Jake was Nikolas and her family.

"Auntie Emily," Lila yelled out of nowhere running and wrapping her arms around Emily's legs.

"Hey, little lady, what are you doing here?" Emily asked picking her niece up.

"Sam has a meeting with Stefan and I'm not letting her out of my sight right now unless I have to. So, I figured that Monica and Alan might like to see the kids." Jason said he was carrying Jake in his arms.

"Jake, can't you walk? Or are you suckering your parents again?" Nikolas asked his nephew in Greek. He took him from Jason.

"I like it when daddy carries me, Uncle Nik." Jake answered laying his head on his uncle's shoulder. He was also speaking Greek.

"He's getting really big, Jason." Elizabeth said. She felt like someone tore the scab off of the open wound left from her losing Jake.

"He's growing like a weed on us, we think that he gets his height from Alexis. Sam isn't very tall and neither am I for that matter." Jason replied. He was so glad that his wife wasn't around at the moment the last thing she needed was one more thing to stress over.

"That would explain that unhealthy attachment the boy has to his Nana." Nikolas chuckled.

"Ok, are you guys ready to go see Grandpa Alan?" Jason asked taking Jake back.

Lila took her father's offered hand. "Ok, daddy." She agreed happily.

"Uncle Nik, remember to practice your motorcycle noises." Jake reminded his uncle as Jason carried him away. Nikolas gave him the thumbs up sign.

* * *

Dr. Alan Quartermaine was sitting behind the desk in his office studying a medical report in front of him. He looked up when he heard the door to his office open and he was shocked to see his son and his two grandchildren standing there. "Hi, Jason, this is a pleasant surprise I didn't expect to see you here." he greeted his son.

"Sam had a meeting with Stefan and I thought that you might like to spend some time with the kids. I've already taken them to see Monica." Jason explained to him.

"I would like that very much." Alan agreed with his son's statement.

"Lila, Jake, can you guys say hi to Grandpa Alan?" Jason asked his children.

"Hi, Grandpa Alan." Lila said going around the desk to sit on the man's lap.

"Hi, grandpa." Jake said waving shyly. He appeared shy to people that didn't know him well in reality he was just taking the time to get a feel for them. His sister was normally the shy one, but she had gotten used to the parade of people in and out of their lives.

"From what Emily tells me the one on my lap is normally the shy one." Alan bent down and kissed his granddaughter on her head.

"Don't let Jake fool you he is just feeling you out. He may get his looks from me, but he is his mother's son. He appraises people the same way that Sam does." Jason chuckled setting his son on his feet.

"I think that he might end up being the only one of us who has it in him to go toe to toe with your grandfather." Alan commented.

"The boy is fearless I will say that much for him and it is going to get him in trouble one of these days." Jason chuckled.

"I don't know how you could talk that way about that boy." Alan replied with mirth in his voice.

"Until you've seen some the stunts that this boy likes to pull you won't understand." Jason could only shake his head.

"Son, I'm sorry about the way that I handled things after your accident. No, I'm sorry for the way that I handled things even before that. I was never much of a father to you or your brother. I shouldn't have sent you away to boarding school that is something that Tracy would have done." Alan apologized.

"I don't know what to say to that, I'm not very good with my emotions and whatever I say I will more than likely say it wrong." Jason replied.

"I refuse to believe that you're not good with your emotions, because there are two children here who obviously know that you love them very much. I don't know where you learned how to be such a great father, but I'm proud of you." Alan told him.

"Sam was the one who taught me how to love even before we were together. She was one of the only people who didn't expect anything out of me. She just wanted my friendship and if felt nice not to have all those expectations hanging over my head." Jason explained to his father.

"Jason, someday when you're ready we need to talk and I mean really talk. No beating around the bush, we just need to lay everything out on the table. I appreciate that you are allowing to be part of my grandchildren's life, but I would really like to know if I have a chance at getting my son back." Alan responded to that.

"I didn't think you would want me back, not after the Michael situation." Jason said.

"You did what you thought you had to do, you didn't want Michael to be raised the same way that you were." Alan said in an understanding tone.

Jason just grunted his acceptance of that comment. He had already done more talking than he was comfortable with.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Samantha?" Stefan asked his niece. They had long since finished with their business meeting and now he was in the role of the concerned uncle.

"I'm feeling fine other than a little morning sickness." Sam replied.

"Have you been eating right?" Stefan asked her.

"Uncle Stefan, you supervise my eating habits through at least one meal a day. You know that I have been eating right." Sam replied fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"For all I know you have found some way to get food that you're not supposed to have. I know you, Samantha. You are very resourceful when you need to be." Stefan didn't try to hide the smirk that came to his face.

"You have nothing to worry about. Jason won't let me out of his sight if he can help it and I can't even get any decent food from Kelly's because you and my dad have grandpa under strict orders not to give me anything that isn't healthy for me." Sam did roll her eyes this time.

"It's only because we worry about you and we want to see you carry this baby to term." Stefan reasoned with her.

"Any time you and my father put your heads together it ends up poorly for me. If the two of you could get along all of the time I am convinced that you could take over the world." Sam sighed.

"Sonny is not a wholly unreasonable man I see a lot of him in you. You got your father's street smarts and his ability to survive in any given situation. Kristina on the other hand got his passionate hot headed temper." Stefan went on.

"I can't believe that you just said something nice about my father." Sam said her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I don't dislike Sonny, I only dislike what he does for a living." Stefan replied simply.

"I guess you feel the same way about Jason." Sam mused.

"Samantha, believe it or not I genuinely like Jason. When we first came to Port Charles he was the only one that I found to be worthy of your time and affection." Stefan informed her.

"It doesn't matter to you that he is seven years older than I am?" Sam asked him.

"No, and the fact that he had his accident doesn't matter to me either. Even after all the changes that he went through he was still a good man. I would have never allowed you to date AJ however there was just something about him that I didn't like." Stefan answered her questioned.

"You only say that because you have found an ally to help you get me to do what you want me to do." Sam replied with a smirk.

"That can't be overlooked, because he is a big help in keeping you safe from yourself. Despite the mistakes that he made he is still better for you then that Spencer boy. I can't believe that Claudia married him. I don't care if she did do it to keep Molly with the family we could have found another way." Stefan said in utter disgust.

"Lucky isn't that bad." Sam said taking up for her best friend.

"Samantha, he threw you away for that nurse when it was possible that you were pregnant with his child." Stefan reminded her.

"But Lila isn't Lucky's daughter she's Jason's." Sam pointed out to him.

"That is a moot point at the moment. There was still the possibility that she could have been his and he just disregarded you as if you were nothing more than a piece of garbage." Stefan was really getting into his rant now.

"Lucky has always been in love with Elizabeth I should have known better than to pick him up on the rebound. What made it worse was that we were both rebounding at the time he from Elizabeth and me from Jason. That relationship was bound to end poorly given how it began." Sam replied.

"I still happen to think that Claudia could do better than him." Stefan was stubborn and he wasn't going to change his mind about this one. Although he didn't hate Lucky as much as he acted like he did.

"Need I remind you that Lucky is Nik's brother?" Sam asked him.

"I know very well that he is related to Nikolas. Samantha, I want you to understand that I don't dislike him because he is Luke's son; I dislike him because of what he did to you. You know very well that I have no problems with Ethan or Leslie Lu." Stefan insisted on calling everyone by their given names.

"He's good for Claudia and she is good for him in time you are going to see that. He is obviously a good man or he wouldn't have married her just so that Molly could stay with us." Sam pointed out to him.

"Samantha, I'm not going to argue with you. You are just as stubborn as your mother and there is no reasoning with you when you think you're right." Stefan didn't stop to consider that he had just described himself.

"Gee, I wonder where I get that from." Sam said sarcastically. All his faults aside she did love her uncle very much he had been the only father figure in her life for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I thought that I would throw in Jason interacting with his father in this chapter. I also thought that it was high time that we saw a little bit of Elizabeth again. Until next time please review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you guys really keep me going.

Warning: This chapter really earns the mature rating. You guys have been warned, lol.

* * *

Chapter 25

Lucky sighed as he walked through his apartment door and threw his jacket over the back of the couch. Work had run longer than he expected it too, because everyone was running around trying to locate Helena before she had the chance to do anymore damage than she had already done. As a result he was just now getting home and he knew without a doubt that he was too late to spend a little bit of time with his son. It was ten at night and Cam tended to turn in for the night at about eight or so.

He walked back to his bedroom and he found Claudia propped up in bed reading a book. Cam lay in the bed next to her curled up into her side. "Hey," he said by way of greeting. He made sure to keep his voice low so he didn't wake his son up.

"You're later than you thought you would be." Claudia stated. She wasn't mad at him it was just a statement of facts.

"I know and I'm sorry that you had to have Cam by yourself for all of that time." Lucky apologized.

"It was no big deal. Cam is a good boy and I don't mind him one little bit. I actually enjoy spending time with him. And I think that he enjoys spending time with me." Claudia replied.

"Let me put him to bed and I'll be right back." Lucky scooped his son up in his arms careful not to wake him. He returned a moment later and he stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Just some book I picked up to kill time." Claudia retorted.

"Jesus, I'm beat." Lucky said yawning.

"We can go to bed now if you want to. I'm pretty tired myself, Cam is a real joy to be with, but the boy can be a handful." Claudia chuckled.

"You don't have to go to sleep on my account." Lucky told her.

"I don't mind." Claudia assured him. She put her book down and turned out the light.

Lucky held his arms open for her to crawl into and then he did something that he never done before, he kissed her on the cheek. "Night, Claudia." He said.

"Night, Lucky." Claudia replied. She pressed her back into him so that there was no space between them. They had decided early on that there was no use trying to sleep on separate sides of the bed they both liked to cuddle.

Claudia woke a little before midnight because she felt Lucky tighten his grip on her. She realized that something was off and then it dawned on her what it was. Lucky was slowly kneading her breast in his hand and his erection was poking into her butt. "Lucky," she called out.

Lucky jerked awake but his hand stayed put. "What?" he asked. Truthfully he had just been in the middle of one the most erotic dreams he had had since he was a teenager and his wife had been the star of said dream.

"Your hand." Claudia pointed out to him. Not that she really minded, but she felt she should say something about it. She was actually a little afraid to let him keep doing what he had been doing because she thought she would lose control of herself.

Lucky pulled his hand away and then he felt how painfully hard he was. He pulled his midsection away from her. "I'm so sorry, Claudia." He apologized blushing the color of a tomato.

"Don't worry about it, Lucky, I would actually be offended if sleeping this close to me didn't make you hard." Claudia replied somewhat crudely. Stefan had told her countless times that she could be very crass when she wanted to be. She pressed herself close to him again.

"I can go sleep on the couch if you want me to." Lucky offered his blush deepening.

"Lucky, there is no need for you to sleep on the couch. This is not the first time that I have woke up with your hard-on pressing into my butt." Claudia assured him.

"I can't help it, you're just so damn beautiful." Lucky replied.

Claudia surprised them both when she rolled over and kissed him on the mouth. She snaked her hand down the front of his boxers and caressed his shaft. "What do you say that you and I put this thing to good use?" she asked him seductively.

"The condoms are in the top drawer of your nightstand." Lucky replied pushing his hand up her shirt to cup her breasts.

"I have a better idea first." Claudia threw the sheet off of them and pulled his boxers down. His erection slapped against his abs. She kissed down his bare chest and stomach until she reached his penis and she took him into her mouth.

Lucky's hand found the back of Claudia's head and his fingers knotted in her hair. "Damn, Claudia you have no idea how good that feels." He groaned out. She kept up what she was doing until she felt his body go stiff and he screamed out his orgasm. "Wow, that was something else." He was panting and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"My turn," Claudia said grinning at him.

Lucky pulled her oversized sleep shirt over her head. He lowered his head and circled first the nipple of her right breast and then the nipple of her left breast with his tongue. Claudia moaned out when he gently tugged on one of her nipples with his teeth. As soon as her nipples were hard as two little pebbles he kissed his way down her flat stomach. He paused long enough to pull her panties off before continuing his trek.

Claudia moaned out in pleasure when Lucky took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it gently. She arched her back off of the bed when he inserted two fingers into her dripping wet folds. "You know just what I like, baby." She cried out clearly out of breath.

By the time that Lucky had brought her to orgasm he was hard again. He reached into her nightstand drawer and took out a condom. He tore the package open with his teeth and he rolled it down his thick shaft. When he entered her they both let out a contented sigh. They made hot passionate love until they fell asleep drenched in sweat in each other's arms.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Sam sat in her office bored out of her mind. She pretty much had her work for the day done, but she wasn't ready to go back to the penthouse either, because her husband watched her every move like a hawk. At least here she could close her office door and get a little bit of privacy. She loved Jason for wanting to take care of her, but he was seriously smothering her at the moment.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed when she heard a knock at her office door. "Come in," she called out. She would have gotten out of her chair to answer the door but that took entirely too much out of her.

"Hi, I thought that you might like to have lunch with the kids and me." Jason said walking through the door. He was holding each of his children's hands in one of his.

Sam's face broke out into a wide grin when she saw her husband and kids. "I would love to have lunch with you three. It's not like I'm really doing anything important." She replied.

Jake let go of his father's hand and walked behind his mother's desk. With some effort he managed to crawl into her lap and make himself comfortable. "Hi, mommy." He said brightly.

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Hi, Jakie." She smiled at her daughter who was sitting on her father's lap in the chair that was on the other side of her desk. "Lila, don't I even rate a hi?" she asked her in a joking tone.

"Hi, mommy." Lila smiled and waved at her mother.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Jason asked them, not that he really had to ask that question he already knew the answer. "Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute. You three are always up for going to Kelly's." he joked with them.

"Hey, I will have you know that the only reason I go there is because I enjoy my grandpa's company." Sam protested weakly.

"Tell yourself what you have to, Samantha." Jason smirked at his wife.

"Don't test me, Jason Edward, I promise you won't like what happens if you do." Sam teased him.

"Mommy, can we go eat now? Jake is hungry." Jake asked his mother looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

"I don't see why not. Just let mommy get her purse." Sam replied. She moved her son off of her lap and grabbed her purse out of her bottom desk drawer.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing behind the nurses' station with her hands on her back to support the girth of her pregnant belly. She let out a long breath when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. It kind of scared her because it was a little early to be having . Soon after the first pain she felt another.

Emily was also at the nurses' station. She was going over some charts. She looked up when she heard Elizabeth let out her next ragged breath. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" she asked her former friend.

"Emily, I think I'm in labor." Elizabeth replied.

Emily didn't reply she just grabbed a wheel chair and put her into it. "Everything is going to be ok, I'll get you down to maternity and then I'll call Dr. Lee for you." the only reason she was being so nice to her was because she was carrying Nikolas's son.

"Emily, it's a little early for this to be happening, you need to call Nikolas and get him down here now." Elizabeth begged her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he gets here." Emily promised her. She didn't know why she had to be put in this position, but she was going to be nice to her for the time being.

* * *

Stefan was sitting behind his desk at his office in the hospital. He could sense that someone was at the door and he didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "What do you want, mother?" he asked. Unfortunately his mother seemed to be drawn to him like a magnet at the moment. He could only speculate as to what she was up to.

"Your father's money bought this hospital, I can come and go as I please." Helena retorted snappishly.

"By all means make yourself at home then." Stefan replied sarcastically. It was the same thing that he scolded Sam for doing all of the time.

"Stefan, I didn't come back to spar with you." Helena told him.

"Then why did you come here?" Stefan asked and it was a reasonable question.

"I have business to take care of and that is all you need to know." Helena informed him.

"Mother, I warn you, if this business in anyway has anything to do with either my sisters or my nieces I will not be held responsible for my actions." Stefan stated calmly.

"You don't have it in you to do anything to me. If that were the case you would have had me removed a long time ago. You are the son that should be rotting away in the ground and not my Stavros." Helena spit back at him acerbically.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, mother, but I have more brains than my brother did. I know better than to allow you to lead me around." Stefan commented dryly.

"Mark my words, by the time I am through here you will regret the attitude that you have displayed towards me." Helena threatened him.

"Again, I warn you, if you go anywhere near Samantha, Jason will end you." Stefan reiterated. He couldn't help smiling in satisfaction when she walked out his door slamming it behind her.

* * *

Nikolas rushed down the halls of General Hospital trying to make it to the birth of his child. Emily had called him while he was in the middle of a business meeting and he had had to cut it short.

"Nikolas, we've been waiting on you, we need to get you to Elizabeth now." Robin told him. She had been standing behind the nurses' station waiting on him.

"How is the baby?" Nikolas asked. His only concern lied with his son at the moment.

"So far everything looks fine, but we need to get him out just to be sure." Robin informed him.

"Isn't it a little bit soon for her to be going into labor?" Nikolas asked.

"Nikolas, I promise you that everything is going to be fine" Robin assured him as she led him to the delivery room that Elizabeth was in.

Emily took her boyfriend by the arm and pulled him to the other side of the room for a moment. "Nik, I want you to listen to me carefully. The baby has the cord wrapped around his neck, but it has just happened and he is going to be fine. What that means is we're going to have to do a c-section to get him out of there." She told him.

"Do whatever you have to do to make sure that my son is safe." Nikolas replied automatically.

"I'm going to assist Dr. Lee with the procedure, what I need you to do is make sure to keep Elizabeth calm." Emily instructed him.

Nikolas frowned upon hearing this. "I suppose that I deserve this after all I am the one who managed to get her pregnant." He really wanted nothing to do with Elizabeth. He had been serious when he told her that he was going to get full custody of his son. He actually already had measures in place to make sure that she couldn't fight him on it.

"That's right, you did, so now you are the one that I need to keep her from freaking out. The more she stresses out the worse it is going to be on the baby." Emily replied patting him on the back.

"For the record I don't have to like this." Nikolas said sounding a trifle petulant.

"Nik, I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you should have thought about that before." Emily said smirking at him.

Nikolas reluctantly walked to Elizabeth's side and took her hand in his. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Nik, something is wrong with him and I know it." Elizabeth said with a few tears sliding down her face.

"Liz, the baby has the cord wrapped around his neck. Dr. Lee is going to do a c-section, the important thing right now is for you to be calm." Nikolas told her gently.

"Elizabeth, we're ready for this anytime that you are." Dr. Lee told her with a smile trying to put her at ease.

"Let's get this over with." Elizabeth said. She found it hard to be enthusiastic about her baby coming when she knew that she wasn't going to get to be part of his life. She did want him to be ok though.

The c-section didn't take long at all and Nikolas cut the cord when they finally got him out. He held his breath until he heard his son let out a loud long wailing cry.

Emily brought the baby over to Nikolas after the nurses had cleaned him up and placed him in his arms. "Here you go, daddy, I thought you might like to meet your son." she told him.

Nikolas looked down at his son and smiled. "He looks perfect." He said with a tear in his eye. The baby had a head full of dark hair and he was so tiny.

"You should go out to the waiting room and let your family know what is going on. I want him to get checked out before anything else happens." Emily said taking the baby back from him.

* * *

"Samantha, you should go home and be with your kids." Stefan told his niece. He was sitting in the chair across form her in the waiting room.

"I'm fine, Uncle Stefan." Sam replied stifling a yawn. They had been in the waiting room for hours and they were waiting to hear from Nikolas. Jason had agreed to stay home with the kids while she stayed to support her cousin.

"Peanut, your Uncle Stefan is right, sitting here the way you have can't be comfortable for you." Alexis said looking at her daughter. Sam was sitting with her head resting on her mother's shoulder.

"Soapy, you know that you can't fight both of them." Kristina agreed with both her older siblings.

"If it makes you both feel better I will call Jason to come pick me up just as soon as we hear something from Nikolas." Sam said hoping to appease them.

As if on cue Nikolas came into the waiting room with a grin on his face. "You all will happy to know that I have another son." he announced happily.

"Is he ok?" Alexis asked her nephew. Really she thought of him as the son she never had. She had been the only mother figure in his life when he was growing up.

"He was a few weeks early and he had his cord wrapped around his neck. A NICU nurse is checking him out right now to see if anything is wrong with him." Nikolas reported proudly.

"That is really great, Nicky." Sam said standing to hug her cousin who was more like her brother.

"We've talked about this, Sammy, I'm too old for you to be calling me that." Nikolas joked kissing her on the cheek.

"And I'm too old for you to call me Sammy." Sam replied in mock indignation.

"Samantha, I've taken the liberty of calling Jason for you and he is on his way to get you now." Stefan told his niece.

"What did he do with the kids?" Sam asked.

"Kristina and Michael are both at your penthouse and they are going to watch them. He said not to worry he has guards there and they will be on hand in case something happens." Stefan assured her.

Emily came over to the group at that moment. "Nikolas, they want to keep him in NICU for a couple days just to be sure that his lungs are functioning properly." She told her boyfriend.

"He's healthy other than that?" Nikolas asked.

"He is perfectly healthy other than that." Emily promised him with a soft smile.

"Aunt Alexis, would it be possible for you to get those papers that I asked for up here?" Nikolas asked his aunt.

Alexis reached in her purse and pulled out some legal looking documents. "I have them right here. Good Luck," she said handing them to him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sam had been waiting on Jason for twenty minutes and she was starting to get worried about him. There was no reason that it should take him this long to get to the hospital from where they lived. She just knew that something had gone wrong and nothing that she could do to assure herself that he was fine made her feel any better. She tried not to let herself dwell on the possibilities though, because stress wasn't good for the baby.

* * *

Nikolas walked into Elizabeth's hospital room without knocking. Part of him hated what he was about to do, but he knew that it was necessary. "Elizabeth, we need to talk." He told her.

Elizabeth turned to look at him with a cold glare. She was sore as hell from the c-section and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him when he wanted to take her baby away from her. "What do you want?" she asked him coldly.

"I have something here that I want you to sign." Nikolas said handing her the papers that Alexis had drawn up.

"What are these?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is a custody agreement. It gives me primary custody and you get visitation." Nikolas replied.

"Why would I sign something like this?" Elizabeth asked him snappishly.

Nikolas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Trust me, it would be in your best interests to sign those papers. You don't really want to see what will happen if you don't." his face was set in a cold stony expression. He just didn't trust her to take care of his son after what she had done to Sam. What's more than that she hadn't put Jake in a car seat the night of her accident and he could have been hurt worse than what he had been.

"Cassadine, you should get out of here and stop harassing Elizabeth, she has just gone through a difficult birth." Ric said breezing into the room.

"Ric, I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here, but this has nothing to do with you. This has to do with my son and what is best for him." Nikolas flared. He knew that his uncle would be displeased with him for allowing Ric to make him lose his temper.

"This is about you trying to take Elizabeth's son away from her. We both know that you can barely handle the son that you have." Ric shot back at him.

"Ric, my sons are of no concern to you and I would like it very much if you would keep your nose out of places that it doesn't belong." Nikolas said regaining control of his temper, but at the rate that Ric was going he was bound to have another flare up.

"As Elizabeth's lawyer I think that I should have a look at these papers before she signs anything. I don't trust you Cassadines, I was part of that family once I know how you people take care of what is yours." Ric replied icily.

Nikolas stuck out his bottom lip and nodded. "Ric, you may have been married to my Aunt Alexis, but you were never part of the family." He turned on his heel to walk out the door and then he turned to face Elizabeth again. "Elizabeth, I wouldn't take too long to make up my mind if I were you. I can assure you that you won't like what happens if you don't sign that." With that he was out the door with a satisfied smirk on his face. He thought that he had handled that very nicely.

* * *

Lucky sighed when he saw Sam sitting in the waiting room. He hated what he was about to have to tell her. He wished that they had sent another cop to have this talk with her. He knew how upset she was going to be and it was a prospect that didn't appeal to him much.

Sam smiled when she saw her best friend walking over to her. "What are you doing here, honey?" she asked starting the same song and dance they had been going through for years.

"I'm here because I needed to talk to you, dear." Lucky replied with a smile that he really didn't feel.

"What's going on, Lucky?" Sam asked. When she saw the smile on Lucky's face fade she knew that something was wrong.

"Sam, Jason was in an accident tonight. He is on his way here right now, but they don't know if he is going to make it." Lucky reported somberly.

"Lucky, what happened?" Sam asked him her eyes filling up with tears. She said a silent prayer of thanks that her children hadn't been in the car with their father.

"Sam, I don't know yet, Dante is still at the scene. I'm going to get back out there and I promise you that I will get to the bottom of what happened." Lucky said he pressed a quick kiss to her temple and was gone.

Alexis saw her daughter go weak in the knees and she quickly took her into her arms. She felt her tiny body racked with sobs. "Shh, it's all going to be ok, Peanut. Jason is a strong healthy fighter, he will make it through this, I promise." She swore. She just hoped that she hadn't just lied to her daughter.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go, I'm sorry for the wait. I promised you guys that things were going to get more interesting and this is the start of something big. Until next time please review.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 26

Sam had been in the hospital for what felt like days when she had only been there for what amounted to the longest eight hours of her life. Patrick had come out soon after Jason had been admitted and told them that he was suffering from another brain injury, but he was certain that he would make a full recovery. She had felt a little better knowing that her friend was working on her husband, but she still couldn't help being fearful.

She rubbed her hand soothingly over her swollen belly and sighed. She didn't know how she would be able to face her kids if the worst happened. And she had gone over every worst-case scenario that she could think of.

"Soapy, can I get you anything?" Kristina asked kneeling down in front of her niece.

"I'm fine, Tina, I don't need anything right now." Sam replied wiping a stubborn tear away.

"Samantha, you really should try to eat just a little something." Stefan tried again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night to get her to eat.

"I'm not hungry, Uncle Stefan." Sam maintained stubbornly.

"Peanut, the only thing that Jason is going to be concerned about when he wakes up is about you and the baby. I would really like to be able to tell him that we took good care of both of you." Alexis told her daughter gently.

"Mom, I won't be able to breathe easy until I know that Jason is going to be ok." Sam replied swallowing around the lump that was in her throat.

"Sam, at least try to rest a little bit, you know that all this stress isn't good for the baby." Sonny reasoned with her.

"Daddy, I'm doing my very best not to freak out right now." Sam informed him. Really she was calmer than she had any right to be. The only thing keeping her from having a melt down was the fact that she had to worry about the health of her unborn son. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Patrick walk into the waiting room.

Patrick Drake slipped his surgical hat off of his head and locked eyes with Sam. "Sam, I want you to know that Jason came through with flying colors. Now, I won't have anyway of knowing the extent of the damage done until he wakes up and we get him talking. But, I think that it's safe to say he's going to be ok." He told her.

"Thank you so much, Pat." Sam said standing to hug her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous, the least I can do for one of my best friends is take good care of her husband. You and Jason both really need to be more careful. I know that I get sick of seeing you guys in here all of the time." Patrick joked with her.

"I don't think you're more fed up with it than my mom is." Sam said allowing a small smile to grace her features. "When can I see him?" she asked. Her only concern at the moment was her husband.

"He's in recovery right now as soon as he starts coming around we'll take him to a room." Patrick said, but then he changed his mind after a moment. "But, considering the circumstances and the fact that you don't need to be under a lot of stress, I'm going to have him moved to a room now. I know that the sooner you get to see him the better off you'll be."

"Thank you, Pat." Sam said kissing his cheek.

"I'm thinking of your unborn son here, I'm sure that he isn't taking kindly too all the stress that mommy is under at the moment." Patrick chuckled.

"He is going to be as used to this stuff as Lila and Jake are in no time." Sam said grinning. Now that she knew her husband was going to be ok she had a reason to smile again.

"Come with me, I'm going to bend the rules and take you to your husband while he's in recovery." Patrick said looping his arm through hers.

* * *

"Lucky, you look drained." Claudia told her husband when he came in their apartment.

"I feel drained, I've been up all night going over the accident scene and for the life of me I can't figure out how it happened." Lucky sighed putting his arms around his wife.

"If anyone can figure out what happened it'll be you, I have faith in you." Claudia assured him.

"I hope I can figure out what happened. What's more I hope that it was Helena because I want to put her away so badly." Lucky seethed.

"You know that it goes without saying that Helena was behind this. I know that you'll do the best you can to get her off of the streets." Claudia smiled at him.

"I can't do that without sleep or food in my stomach." Lucky commented. "Do you by chance know how Jason is?" he asked.

"Jason sustained a head injury and Patrick operated on him. The last I heard he had just come out of surgery and they didn't know anything more than that." Claudia answered his question.

"I really hope that he's going to be ok. Sam and those kids adore him. I might not agree with what he does for a living, but he is a great husband and father." Lucky replied.

"Lucky, did you want me to make you some breakfast?" Claudia asked clearly concerned for him.

"No, Dante and I picked up something to eat a couple of hours ago at Kelly's. I'm mostly tired right now, but I'm too wound up to go to sleep right away." Lucy informed her.

"They're letting Dante work this case too?" Claudia asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"They said that Dante was one of the more honest cops in the department and they trusted him not to do anything stupid." Lucky replied.

"You and Dante are the only two honest cops on the force, there are only three when you include Mac. You two will get to the bottom of this and you will do it quickly." Claudia had that much faith in her husband's abilities.

"I really hope that you're not wrong to put so much faith in me." Lucy commented with a yawn.

"Of course I'm not wrong." Claudia smiled at him. "Lucky, you're tired you should go to bed."

"I would, but there is something else that I have to do first." Lucky replied seriously.

"What is that?" Claudia asked him in reply.

"I have to make love to my gorgeous wife." Lucky said flashing her a cheesy grin.

* * *

Sam didn't bother trying to fight the smile that came to her face when she saw her husband's clear blue eyes flicker open. "Hi, Jase," she greeted him softly.

"Sam?" Jason asked squinting his eyes against the harsh fluorescent lighting in the room.

"Yeah, Jase, it's me." Sam confirmed taking his large hand in her much smaller one.

"Where am I?" Jason asked groggily his eyes searching for any clue as to where he was at the moment.

"You had an accident and you're in the hospital." Sam answered him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked her.

"I just want to be here for you." Sam replied. She didn't like the confused look on her husband's face.

"Sam, it probably isn't a good idea for you to be here right now, you know how your mom and your uncle will react to you hanging out with me." Jason pointed out to her. It was clear that things were a little hazy in his mind at the moment.

"Why wouldn't my mom and uncle approve?" Sam asked him fearing the worst. She knew that he had a history of traumatic head injuries and she was afraid that he would never remember her and the life that they had made together with their children.

"I work for Sonny and I know that things have gotten better on that front since I saved you from Ric, but still I don't want to take the chance of making them mad." Jason explained as if she should have thought of that.

"Oh, Jase," Sam whimpered a tear rolling down her face.

Patrick came walking into the room at that moment. "How's he doing, Sam?" he asked.

"I truthfully don't know." Sam replied.

"Jason, I'm Dr. Drake." Patrick said introducing himself to the man just in case he didn't remember him. "Can you tell me how old you are?" he asked him.

"I'm twenty-six," Jason answered and he missed the stricken look that came to Sam's face.

"Ok, Jason, I'm going to leave you alone with Sam right now and I'll be back to talk to you later." Patrick said patting him on the shoulder. He gestured for Sam to follow him out in the hall for a minute.

"Pat, what's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"He's suffering from what I believe is temporary memory loss. It will all come back to him, how we handle this is up to you, I'll just give you some time to think about that. In the mean time I would really like to run some tests on him to confirm my suspicions." Patrick replied.

"Do whatever tests you need to as long as you get me my husband back." Sam said running her hands over her face.

"Remember, Sam, you can't be too stressed out right now." Patrick reminded her before walking away.

"I know and I'm doing the best that I can given the circumstances." Sam replied.

"Hang in there and I promise you that we will get to the bottom of this." Patrick smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

"Emily, I thought you said that they were going to keep him in the NICU?" Nikolas asked as he peered into the nursery at his son.

"It turns out that he didn't need to be in there. He's a little fighter, Nik, there isn't a damn thing wrong with him." Emily replied smiling at him.

"In that case I think he will fit in just fine with the rest of the family." Nikolas chuckled.

"Have you talked to Elizabeth again?" Emily asked him.

"I tried once last night, but Ric came in and I knew I had to get out of there before I did something that I would regret. And then everything happened with Jason and I haven't gotten a chance to go talk to her again." Nikolas replied.

"Nik, I know that you don't like having to be the bad guy, but in this instance there is nothing else that you can do. She is clearly a danger to the children around her, she hasn't seen Cam in weeks." Lucky said walking up to his brother. He had gotten a couple hours of sleep and now he was back at the hospital.

"Lucky, this is my son we're talking about I have no problem being the bad guy in this instance." Nikolas replied.

"He's really beautiful, man." Lucky said while feeling a pang of sorrow in his gut.

"What are you doing back here already?" Emily asked her friend.

"I came to see if your brother remembers anything about his accident." Lucky answered her. "And then of course Claudia wanted to come be with Sam. We dropped Cam off with mom." He added.

"I won't tell you to be gentle with him, I'm sure that you already know that." Emily replied.

"I won't do anything that will in any way mess with his recovery." Lucky swore to her.

"I know you won't, I just had to make sure. I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't give you a warning." Emily smiled softly at him.

* * *

"Sonny, are you ok?" Carly asked her husband when he got what looked to be a pained expression on his face.

"I should be fine, I'm just a little stressed right now." Sonny assured her rubbing his chest. He was sure that he was just having anxiety attack from the stress of not knowing what was going to happen to Jason.

"Sonny, are you sure?" Kristina asked the father of her nieces.

"I'm pretty sure." Sonny replied with a weak smile.

"Sonny, you really don't look so good." Alexis observed.

Sonny felt a sharp stab of pain and he clutched his chest. "I think I'm just having a panic attack." He dismissed her concern for the moment.

"Sonny, my friend, you really don't look ok." Stefan told him gently just as Robin came walking over to give them a report on Jason.

Robin took one look at Sonny and she knew what was wrong with him. "Sonny, how long have you been having chest pains?" she asked her old friend.

"I don't know for a few hours at least." Sonny replied.

"Sonny, you're having a heart attack." Robin told him seriously.

"Robin, you will see that he gets the best possible care." Stefan interjected. Like he said he didn't dislike Sonny, he just didn't approve of his career choice.

"Of course, I will get Monica right on this." Robin swore to him.

* * *

Michael rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He picked his phone up off the coffee table and just as he had thought there were no missed calls.

"How you holding up?" Kristina asked her older brother.

Michael gave her a wan smile. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances. I just dread Lila and Jake waking up and asking where their parents are. I'm not sure that I understand what's going on, so I know I will do a piss poor job of explaining it to them." He replied.

"Sam would never leave it up to you and I to explain this to them. I assure that everything is going to be ok." No sooner had the words left her mouth than both of their phones rang.

"That was Sam, apparently Jason thinks that he is twenty-six and he can't remember anything beyond that right now." Michael reported. "Who did you hear from?" he asked.

"My mom," Kristina answered with a stricken look on her face.

"What did Aunt Alexis want?" Michael asked he could tell that something wasn't right.

"Dad had a heart attack. Monica has him in the operating room right now." Kristina replied a few tears making their way down her face.

"Krissy, I promise you that everything is going to be ok." Michael said wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"I don't see how, everything is falling apart, Mikey." Kristina said burying her face in his chest as she cried. She had slipped and called him Mikey; she hadn't called him that in years.

"Because, our family is stronger than most, we'll get this and come out better for in the end." Michael promised her.

"Dad is supposed to be like Superman, nothing gets him down." Kristina mused.

"I know, but he is going to be ok. Monica is working on him and she is the best at what she does. She won't let anything happen to him without a fight." Michael assured her when what he needed was someone to reassure him that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

"Carly, are you going to be ok?" Kristina asked her best friend.

Carly barely nodded her head she knew that she had to be strong for the life she was carrying inside her. At the moment she was allowing herself to be comforted by Stefan of all people. "I'll be fine, it's Sonny and Jason that I'm worried about right now." she replied.

"Sweetheart, I promise you that everything is going to be ok. Sonny and Jason are both fighters." Stefan assured her. He never had made any bones about his fondness for Carly. It probably had something to do with the fact that she and his baby sister were so close.

"Stefan, I'm not just worried about Sonny for my sake, his kids need him." Carly reasoned with him.

"Say whatever else you will about him, Sonny is always there for his kids. He won't be down for long." Stefan really liked Sonny more than he let on.

"Stefan, it's not that simple, I'm pregnant." Carly admitted for the first time.

"Sweetie, Sonny will be fine and so will you and that little one. You just need to be brave. Carly, I know that you can do that one thing." Stefan encouraged her.

"I see you finally stopped denying it." Kristina joked lightly.

"It was kinda hard to deny it once I had proof from the doctor." Carly replied not really in a joking mood.

Monica and Sam both showed up in the waiting room at the same moment. Monica gestured for her daughter-in-law to go first.

"Jase is suffering from temporary memory loss. At the moment he thinks that he is twenty-six." Sam reported. "How's my dad?" she asked.

"Sonny had to have two stints put into his heart. He is going to be out of commission for a little while. He needs to take it easy and avoid stress when at all possible. The good news is he is going to be ok." Monica told the group.

Lucky had been waiting around with Claudia just long enough to hear how Sonny was doing he really needed to get back to his job. "Baby, now that we know your dad is going to be ok I have to go back to work."

"I don't want you to go, Lucky." Claudia replied clinging to her husband.

"I have to go, Dante is going to need my help with this investigation." Lucky told her gently.

"I don't know if anyone has told Dante about daddy." Claudia said having a sudden startling thought.

"I called Olivia and she is supposed to be breaking the news to Johnny and Dante." Alexis furnished for her. At the moment there was nothing more that they could do except wait.

* * *

Dante felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when he saw his mom and his brother sitting in the dining room of the Metro Court waiting for him. He could see that Johnny's eyes were red rimmed from crying. "I guess Jason didn't make it." He squeaked out.

"Honey, this isn't about Jason." Olivia said softly.

"Then what is this about?" Dante asked.

Johnny stood up to face his brother before Olivia could stop him. "Pop had a heart attack." He said a tear making its way down his face.

Dante didn't care that they were in public he pulled his younger brother into a hug and he let tears flow unashamedly down his face. "Do you know if he is going to be ok?" he asked.

"He was in the hospital when it happened and Monica is working on him as we speak." Olivia assured him.

"Dante, what's going to happen to us if we lose Pop?" Johnny asked his older brother.

"We're not going to lose Pop, he is fucking Superman. You know that you can't kill Superman." Dante assured him when he didn't know what to believe.

"Do you promise?" Johnny asked he had started sobbing again. It had taken Olivia an hour to get him to calm down after he had found out.

"Of course I promise, I'm not in the habit of lying to you and I'm not about to start now." Dante promised. He was afraid of losing his father just when their relationship had gotten good. It had taken him several years to reconcile his father with his mobster alter ego.

"I don't know what's going to happen everything has gone to hell. You know that the business will be in danger." Johnny pointed out to him.

"Johnny, you know that I can't know about that and dad doesn't want you knowing about it, so that is not something for us to worry about." Dante replied.

"You two should go to the hospital and see about your father." Olivia told them.

"I can't, mom, I have to find out what happened to Jason." Dante pointed out to her.

"Jason would want you to see about your dad first." Olivia reasoned with him.

"John, let's go to the hospital and see about dad. I'm sure that Claudia is there and she will make you see that everything is going to be ok." Dante told his brother. For some reason Claudia could make him see reason when no one else could get through to him.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out to you guys, I hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 27

Carly sat beside Sonny's bed with his hand clutched tightly in hers. She didn't like to think about how close she had come to losing him. Honestly she didn't think that she knew how to live without Sonny in her life in one capacity or another. That was part of the reason the two of them were never able to stay separated for long they were drawn to each other.

When Sonny opened his eyes the world around him was blurry and it took a minute to come into focus. "Carly," he called out to his wife instinctively.

"Shh, Sonny, it's ok. I'm right here." Carly told him in a soothing tone.

"What happened?" Sonny asked her. Things weren't really all that clear to him at the moment and he didn't like that. Being a mob boss he had to be on top of things at all times.

"You had a heart attack, but you're going to be fine. You probably shouldn't try to talk too much right now." Carly said giving him a soft smile.

"No, I have to be with Sam." Sonny argued trying to sit up.

"Sonny, I know that you can be foolish at times, but you're not an idiot. You have to be flat on your back for at least the next eight hours so you don't rupture an artery after the procedure that I did on you." Monica informed him from the doorway.

"You let Monica operate on me? For all you know she could have tried to kill me while I was under." Sonny whined. He had reason to be worried he had brought Jason into the mob and he was responsible for taking Michael away from AJ.

"Sonny, she isn't going to kill you the two of you share grandchildren." Carly told her husband shaking her head at him. She could tell that he was going to be just fine.

"It is quite obvious that my grandson got all of Sonny's genes. He is just as stubborn as Sonny ever dared to be." Monica replied chuckling.

"I've been trying to tell Sonny that Jake got that stubbornness from him and not Alexis as he likes to insist." Carly retorted.

"Sonny, I will go get your daughter in here if you promise me that you will behave yourself." Monica said knowing that the chances of that happening weren't very good at all.

"I always behave myself." Sonny replied with a grin that showed his dimples.

"I don't believe that, but I'm going to go get Sam for you and you are going to stay flat on your back." Monica ordered him.

"He'll do it if I have to strap him down to the bed." Carly assured her and then she had a thought. "Monica, I will tell Michael that he needs to visit you more often."

"That would be nice, thank you, Carly." Monica said smiling at her. She didn't dislike Carly. Honestly she couldn't really blame her for wanting to keep her son away from AJ. She knew that her son was no angel and he would have made a horrible father. It was the fact that she had given him to a mob boss to raise that bothered her. But she had to admit that Sonny loved Michael like he was his own and he had always taken very good care of him.

* * *

Sam was right by Jason's bedside when Monica found her not that the older woman had expected her daughter-in-law to be anywhere else. Jason was sleeping and he would twitch every now and then in his slumber.

"How is he?" Monica asked motherly concern shining through her words.

"Pat thinks that the memory loss is only temporary and everything will come back to him in time. He said that we're just going to have to patient and not expect too much from him too soon." Sam reported.

Monica walked over to Jason and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Sam, if I know anything about my son I know that he is a fighter and he is going to do everything in his power to get better for you." she assured her.

"I'm not so worried now that I know that his brain injury isn't as severe as it could have been." Sam replied.

"I told your stubborn ass father that I would get you to go see him on the condition that he laid flat on his back. I know that you don't want to leave Jason, but I think that seeing that you're ok would do Sonny some good." Monica informed her.

"Daddy is a pill when he wants to be. I would go see him now, but I really don't want to leave Jason alone." Sam said. She really just wanted to stay with her husband, but her father needed her and she felt torn.

"Sam, I have some free time I would love to sit with him while you go see your father." Alan said from the doorway. He needed to see for himself that his son was going to be ok. He couldn't lose him again, not when he was just starting to get him back.

"Alan, you don't have to do that." Sam said. She was touched by the gesture. She knew that Jason and his father still had a long way to go with their relationship.

"He's my son, I'm going to be there for him like I should have been a long time ago." Alan replied kissing her on the cheek.

"In that case, thank you. I really need to get up and stretch my legs. Besides I have to go see my dad before he does any damage to himself by not listening to Monica's orders." Sam chuckled.

"After that you should consider going home and getting some rest." Alan told her seriously.

"I'll think about it." Sam said. She knew that she should be getting some sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Jason for that long a period of time.

* * *

Nikolas was sitting in the nursery holding his son when he looked up and saw his Aunt Tina standing over him.

"He really is beautiful, Nicky." Tina told him with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Aunt Tina." Nikolas replied with a smile of his own.

"Does that little heartbreaker have a name yet?" Tina asked him.

"Alexander Stefan Christopher Cassadine," Nikolas reported proudly. He had named his new son after both of his aunts and his uncle.

"That is very sweet of you, Nicky." Tina replied.

"Well, you are three of my favorite people." Nikolas grinned at her.

"You uncle will be very pleased to hear that. Though I fear you might be giving him a bigger head than he already has." Tina chuckled.

"That is a risk that I'm willing to take." Nikolas replied laughing as well.

* * *

"Alexis, you have been in this hospital all night, maybe it is time for you to go home and get some rest." Stefan suggested to his sister.

"Stefan, my daughter needs me right now and you should know that I'm not going to leave her side at a time like this. Besides that the overgrown man-child who isn't biologically mine, is the closet thing that I have to a son and he needs me right now too." Alexis replied. She wasn't going to let her brother talk her into going home when her kids needed her.

"Lex, maybe you should try to talk both of them into going home and getting some rest." Jax suggested to his wife.

"You and I both know that Sam isn't going to leave Jason's side." Alexis pointed out to her husband.

"I'm sure that you can get her out of here for a little while if you remind her that her kids need her." Jax countered.

"Fine, I'll try, but I don't know how well that line of reasoning will work." Alexis said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Really, Uncle Jax, Sam is just as stubborn as daddy is. Getting her to do something is damn near impossible." Claudia put her two cents in on the matter.

"Aunt Lex, where are Molly and Spencer right now?" Johnny asked with concern burning behind his deep brown eyes.

"They are at Sonny's place with Morgan. They should be safe with all of the guards that are in place." Alexis informed him.

"Those guards don't love those three little brats the way I do." Johnny said shaking his head. "I've gotta go be with them." There was a hint of urgency in his voice that showed he was a very good big brother. "Claudia, if dad asks for me tell him that I went to go be with the kids." He ordered his sister before rushing off.

* * *

"Daddy, I heard that you just woke up and you're already giving everyone a hard time." Sam addressed her father when she stepped in the door of his room.

"It's the Corinthos way, little one, both you and my grandson inherited it from me, you of all people should understand." Sonny joked laughing weakly.

"Michael Joseph Corinthos Jr., I for one don't happen to think that you're funny at all. You don't seem to understand that you could have died. I'm not ready to lose you and my children need their grandfather. You might not realize this, but Jake adores you." Sam lectured her father.

"Sonny, I would listen to that daughter of yours if I were you. In addition to everything else she got your temper." Carly advised her husband.

"I'm not worried about her, my little girl would never do anything to her daddy." Sonny smiled so that his dimples showed.

"Daddy, I hate to tell you this, but I'm immune to your dimples. I have to be or my son who inherited those dimples would get away with a lot more than what he already does." Sam said knocking him down a peg or two.

"You know me, I've got to try." Sonny replied.

Sam went over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you need to start taking better care of yourself." She warned him.

"I love you too, Little One." Sonny replied.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that it is a little short, but I wanted to get it out because I made you guys wait so long and I'm really sorry about that. Until next time please review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 28

"Samantha, I really wish that you would think about going home and getting some rest." Alexis told her oldest daughter. She had pulled aside outside of Jason's hospital room to have a word with her.

"Mom, Jason is scared and confused as it is. I don't want him to wake up with me gone and be even more afraid. You have to remember that during this period of his life that he and I were pretty close." Sam reasoned with her mother.

"Jason is going to get better and when he does the only thing that he is going to be worried about is you and your babies. I want to be able to truthfully tell him that I took care of all of you. If you don't want to go home for you and the baby then go home for Lila and Jake. They are going to be wondering where mommy and daddy are. You need to be the one to tell them about their daddy, not Michael and Krissy." Alexis stated logically.

"I know that I need to go home, I'm just afraid to leave Jason here. Mom, this is one of the scariest things that we have ever been through together." Sam admitted.

"Jason is a fighter he is going to be fine alone for a little while if you go take care of his babies. Sam, there is nothing that you can do for him here. The best way for you to help Jason is for you to go home and take care of the kids." Alexis reasoned with her.

"Ok, I'll go home, but only for a little while." Sam relented knowing that her mother wouldn't give up until she agreed to do what she wanted her to.

"Thank you for being reasonable for once, Peanut." Alexis said pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Michael caught Jake in his arms just as the little blonde headed boy jumped off the second to last step from the bottom of the flight of stairs. "Whoa, kid, I swear you're trying to get hurt."

"Morning, Mike." Jake greeted his uncle cheerfully ignoring what he had just said.

"Morning, Jake." Michael replied shaking his head.

"Jakie knows that he's not supposed to do anything that could get him hurt when mommy and daddy aren't here." Lila said she was in Kristina's arms.

"Your brother is just like your mommy. She never does what your Nana tells her too either." Kristina joked with her niece.

Sam walked in the door just in time to hear that. "I heard that, Butt Munch." She retorted trying to give her baby sister a reassuring grin. When the truth of the matter was she felt anything but reassured herself. She had to put up that front, however for her younger siblings and her babies.

"Everyone knows that it's true. Most of the gray hairs that mom has to cover up came from you when you were a teenager. I'm pretty sure that you still do things to make her worry. She likes to think that you're getting paid back for that with Jake." Kristina explained with a shrug. She didn't sound repentant in the least bit.

"Jacob Michael, what are you already doing bad this morning?" Sam asked her son doing her best to keep her tone light.

"I not do nothing bad, mommy." Jake replied with an innocent grin on his face. His blue eyes lit up with the mischief he was trying to hide.

Sam caught herself thinking that the look Jake had in his eyes now were the way that Jason's eyes used to look when he was able to process his full range of emotions. "For some reason I find that hard to believe." She chuckled dryly.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Lila asked the question that Sam had been dreading answering all the way home.

Sam collected her children from her younger siblings and sat down on the couch with them. "Daddy can't come home right now, because he got a booboo and he has to stay in the hospital for a little while so they can make him better." She hoped that she had done a good job of explaining things so that they could understand.

"Why can't they just give him a band aide like you and daddy give me when I hurt myself?" Jake asked. He knew a thing or two about band aides; he was always doing something to get hurt.

"Because, Jakie, it's a little bit more serious than that. Daddy's not hurt on the outside he's hurt on the inside and Uncle Pat has to make sure that he fixed everything before he sends him home." Sam answered him the best that she knew how.

"Uncle Pat is going to make daddy better?" Lila asked brightly.

"He sure is, he wants daddy to get better so he can come home to us." Sam told her with a soft smile. This was actually a lot easier than she thought it was going to be.

"Can Jake see daddy?" Jake asked her.

"Not right now, baby. Daddy needs his rest so he can get better faster." Sam explained. She really didn't want to get into the fact that Jason couldn't even remember that he had children at the moment.

"Can we see him tomorrow?" Lila asked.

"We'll have to see about that, little one, I know that your daddy is going to want to see you as soon as he can though." Sam didn't feel like she was lying. She knew that if Jason could remember the kids he would want to see them.

"What about daddy?" Kristina asked without thinking about the kids being in the room.

"Krissy, he's fine. You know that daddy is strong and he isn't going to let anything keep him down for long." Sam assured her baby sister.

"What's wrong with grandpa?" Lila inquired. Her little ears didn't miss much.

"Grandpa's heart is sick right now. But, Grandma Monica is doing everything that she can to make sure that he gets better." Sam felt that she had done a damn good job explaining that.

"Is he really ok, Sam?" Michael asked. He didn't like the thought of something being wrong with his father.

"He's really fine, Michael. He had to be threatened to get him to stay in bed if that is any indication of how he's doing." Sam reported. She saw the looks that she was getting from her children and her younger siblings. "You guys, I promise you that everything is going to be ok." She swore to them not knowing what else to say. She just knew that she had to say something to reassure them.

* * *

"Nik, why don't you think about going home and getting some rest?" Emily questioned her boyfriend. She knew that this was a long shot and she wasn't likely to get him to leave the hospital.

Nikolas gave her a soft smile. "I appreciate the concern, Em, but I can't leave right now. I still have to get Elizabeth to sign those papers. And the truth of the matter is I don't really trust Ric not to try and pull something while I'm gone." He replied.

"Nik, I can assure you that you need not be worried about your son. There is no one in their right mind who is going to let Ric anywhere near a child." Emily assured him.

"It's not just Ric and Elizabeth I'm worried about. It's been awhile since anyone has heard from my grandmother, so there is no telling what she is up to. She would just love to get her hands on Alexander." Nikolas reasoned with her.

"You won't be any match for Helena if you're not firing on all cylinders. You need some rest; you have plenty of sleepless nights ahead of you as it is. If you want I'm sure that I could get some of Jason's men to watch over him while you go get some sleep." Emily offered.

"I'm not sure that Jason or Sonny would go for that." Nikolas said sounding unsure of himself.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course they would. You're family, Nik, and you know that those two would do anything to protect family." Emily argued.

Nikolas thought it over for a moment. "Well, I don't guess that it would hurt to give it a try. I mean they have been doing a good job of keeping an eye on you and Spencer." Nikolas relented.

Emily stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. "I knew that you would see things my way." She grinned at him.

Nikolas shook his head and smiled back at her. "That's only because you didn't leave me with much of a choice."

* * *

"Johnny, is Uncle Sonny going to be ok?" Spencer asked his older cousin.

"You know my Pop, Spence, he doesn't let anything keep him down for long. Before any of us know it he is going to be up causing hell just like he always does." Johnny told him feeling a little more assured than he had earlier.

"It's just that daddy never even gets sick." Molly said. She was cuddled up next to her older brother so that he could comfort her.

"He's human, but the thing to remember is Pop is a fighter and he is going to be ok." Johnny assured her.

"When do you think that we'll be able to see him?" Morgan asked. He wasn't going to believe that his dad was ok until he saw him with his own two eyes.

"Probably later on this afternoon after things have had a chance to calm down." Johnny answered his youngest brother.

"How's Jason?" Molly asked. For some reason that she didn't question she shared a special bond with her brother-in-law.

"Physically he is going to be fine, he's just a little confused right now, but Patrick thinks that that is only temporary." Johnny didn't want to lie to the girl.

"I can't believe Uncle Sonny and Uncle Jason are both out of commission at the same time." Spencer said with a look of disbelief on his face.

It had taken Johnny about an hour to get the three youths calmed down after breaking the news to them and he really didn't want them to get worked up again, so he figured he better do something about it. "There is some good news though, Spence." He announced.

"What is that?" Spencer asked him with a dubious look on his face.

"You have a new little brother. I got to see him for a minute when I was at the hospital and he is really cute." Johnny reported.

"Really?" Spencer asked a hint of excitement in his voice. He was really looking forward to being a big brother.

"Really," Johnny confirmed. "I'll tell you guys what, we'll go to Kelly's and get some breakfast and then after that we'll go to the hospital so we can see Pop and the baby. How does that sound to you guys?" he asked.

"I'm in," Morgan said shrugging his shoulder.

"Count me in too." Molly agreed with her younger brother.

"Sounds good to me, Johnny." Spencer chimed in.

Johnny wasn't one to really pat himself on the back, but he thought that he had handled that situation pretty well.

* * *

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Alan asked the younger doctor as he watched him hang on new bag on his son's IV pole.

"After the tests I ran I figured out what is causing Jason's memory loss. He has a little bit of swelling on his brain. So, I'm giving him an anti-inflammatory to bring the swelling down and that should nip the problem in the bud." Patrick replied.

"How soon will you know if it is working?" Alan asked him.

"Well, this is second bag I've had him on, so we should know something just as soon as he wakes up." Patrick reported.

As if on cue Jason's eyes fluttered open. "Alan, what are you doing here? Where is Sam?" he asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Jason, what do you remember?" Patrick asked before Alan could answer any of his son's questions.

"I remember getting in the car to come get Sam, because Stefan called and asked me to pick her up at the hospital. After that admittedly things start to get a little fuzzy." Jason answered him.

"Son, you had an accident. We're not really sure what happened yet, but Lucky and Dante are trying to get to the bottom of it." Alan told his son gently.

"Where are Sam and my kids?" Jason asked concern flashing across his face.

"They are all fine, Sam left a few hours ago to be with the kids." Patrick explained to him.

"I have to get out of here so I can go protect them." Jason said sounding panicked.

"Jason, you need to stay in bed and rest. You just had another brain injury. You're going to need to take it easy for awhile." Alan reasoned with him.

"I need to get to my wife and kids, so that I can protect them." Jason argued. He was willing to bet that Helena had something to do with his accident and he didn't want to leave his family unprotected.

"Jason, you have your men on Sam and the kids. They aren't going to let anything happen to them. The best thing you can do for your wife and kids right now is stay here, so I can see the extent of the damage done to your brain." Patrick told him firmly. He wasn't going to let Jason do something stupid like leave the hospital before he had time to heal.

"I need to see Sam, so I know that her and the kids are ok." Jason said he was starting to feel panic welling up in him.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, if you let me give you a sedative right now, when you wake up Sam will be here." Patrick bargained with him.

Jason eyed him warily, but he really had no reason not to trust Patrick. "Alright, but you better not be lying to me, Drake." He warned him. He didn't stop to take into account that he was in no position to be threatening anyone at the moment.

Patrick shook his head at the other man. "Jason, you know that I wouldn't lie to you about that. Sam is one of my best friends; she would kick my ass if I thought about lying to you. Actually, I'm pretty sure given her current state that she would have Johnny kick my ass."

"Just give me the shot or whatever it is and then get my wife up here." Jason replied with a heavy sigh.

Patrick pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his lab coat and injected the contents into Jason's IV. "I promise that Sam will be here by the time you wake up." He swore to him.

* * *

"Hey, Spence, how did you get here?" Emily inquired of her son. She found it odd that he was wandering around unguarded.

"Johnny brought me here, I thought that dad would be here. I kinda wanted to meet my new little brother." Spencer replied with a big grin.

"Spencer, you know how dangerous it is for you to be wandering around alone right now." Emily lectured him.

"I swear that Johnny, Molly, and Morgan were with me up until a few minutes ago when they went to see Uncle Sonny. I thought that it would be safe for me to come find you and dad on my own." Spencer reasoned with her.

Emily went over to Spencer and placed a kiss on his head. "Spence, you just need to be careful right now. It would kill your dad and I if something happened to you." she explained to him.

"Where is dad?" Spencer asked.

"Your dad is in the bunkroom sleeping. I couldn't really talk him into going home to get some rest. However, I can take you to meet your little brother if that is what you want." Emily answered his question.

"Really?" Spencer asked with a big grin lighting his face.

"Really, just follow me." Emily said leading him to the nursery. She sat Spencer down in a rocking chair before retrieving Alexander from his crib. "Hey, baby boy, how would you like to meet your big brother?" she cooed at the infant in her arms.

Spencer's eyes went wide with amazement when he saw his baby brother for the first time. "Wow, he's really tiny, I don't know if I should hold him. I might break him if I'm not careful." He fretted.

"You won't break him, just put your arms out and support his head." Emily said as she placed the infant in his outstretched arms. "Spencer, this is your baby brother, Alexander Stefan Christopher Cassadine." She said introducing the two.

Spencer smiled down at the little boy in his arms. "Hi, Alex, I'm your big brother, Spencer. I promise you that I'm always going to be there for you no matter what." He swore before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Emily who had been standing back watching the pair now had a smile on her face. She jumped slightly when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. The smile lit her face again when she turned her head to see that it was only Nikolas. He just held his fingers to his lips in a sign that he wanted her to be quiet so that they could just watch their two boys together.

* * *

"For the last time, I promise you guys that I'm going to be ok." Sonny stressed to all of his children who were currently gathered around his hospital bed. The only two children that weren't presently by his side were Sam and Dante. Dante wasn't there because he had to work on what had happened to Jason and Sam because she was with Jason at the moment.

"Daddy, you need to realize that you gave us all quite the scare. We're used to you being invincible. Seeing you look so human isn't easy on us." Claudia pointed out to him.

"Really, Pop, you're Superman and Superman isn't supposed to get hurt." Johnny felt the need to throw out there.

"I'm fine, I've just been a little stressed lately and that has finally caught up to me." Sonny explained to them.

"Daddy, do you promise that you're going to be ok?" Molly asked her father meekly. She was worried that Ric would have a chance to take her from her mother if something happened to Sonny.

"I'm going to be just fine, little one. You have nothing to worry about. I will be out of this hospital bed before you know it." Sonny assured her.

"Dad, what are you going to do about the business with you and Uncle Jason both down?" Michael asked his father. He thought that someone needed to ask that all-important question.

"Michael, that is not something that I want you to worry about. I will find someone to take care of that for me. I just don't want it to be you, your brothers, or your sisters." Sonny told him firmly. He had so been in hopes that Michael had grown out of his wanting to be in the mob phase.

"Michael, I think that you should give daddy some time to rest before you bring that up." Kristina chastised her older brother.

"Krissy, I was just trying to stay on top of things." Michael reasoned with his best friend.

"Well, daddy doesn't need the stress right now." Kristina said glaring at him.

"He doesn't need to hear you two arguing right now either. Both of you need to give it a rest." Morgan spoke up. Since he had gotten older he started speaking out with his older siblings more and more.

"It's ok, all of you just need to calm down. I promise you that I have things under control." Sonny promised them. He really didn't want them worrying about his business.

"You don't ever get to scare us like this again. That means you have to start taking care of yourself." Claudia lectured her father.

"I've already heard it from your mother, I don't need to hear it from you too. I know that you can be a lot like Carly, but I don't need both of you on my ass." Sonny replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No worries, Pop, you can start coming to the gym with me everyday." Johnny suggested helpfully.

"Johnny, I wouldn't go to the gym with you and Ethan if my life depended on it." Sonny cracked dryly.

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't want the pleasure of my company, I'm a very enjoyable guy." Johnny replied with a shrug.

"Johnny, we're supposed to be keeping dad calm not adding to his stress. I'm thinking that the very idea of going anywhere with you stresses him out." Kristina joked.

Johnny shook his head and looked up a ceiling. "I swear I just can't win with these people." He muttered while rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Sam, I'm fine, there is nothing for you to worry about now." Jason said. He was sitting up in his hospital bed so he could face his wife who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Jase, you're not leaving yet. You just had another serious brain injury and to top it all off when I was in here earlier you thought that you were twenty-six. We can't afford for you to take chances with your health right now." Sam reasoned with him. She was not going to let him win this one. This was one time that he needed to stay in the hospital until he was cleared to go home.

"Ok, if it makes you feel better I'll stay until Patrick clears me to go home. I want you to know that the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to put anymore stress on you." Jason relented. He knew better than to argue with his wife when she had the really determined gleam in her eyes that was there now.

Sam pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I knew that you would see things my way." She grinned. "You've really got to stop scaring me like this, Jason Edward." She chastised him.

"Sam, trust me, I didn't do this on purpose. I don't like being in the hospital any more than you like me being here." Jason replied. "How are the kids holding up?" he asked.

"They are a couple of little fighters. They just want to see you. If you promise to behave I will bring them by before visiting hours are over." Sam answered him.

"You let me see my kids and I'll do anything that you want me to do." Jason swore to her. He wouldn't be able to rest easy until he saw with his own two eyes that his son and daughter were ok.

At that moment Emily walked into the room. She had a look on her face that said she was a woman on a mission and she wouldn't stop until she got what she had come for. "Hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but I could really use some help." She said by way of greeting.

"Em, you know that if there is anything we can do for you we'll do it." Sam told her sister-in-law.

"Good, I need you to get your stubborn ass brother out of this hospital." Emily retorted.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're talking about Nik." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Hell yes, I'm talking about Nik. He needs to go home and get some sleep, but he refuses to do it because he doesn't want to leave the baby alone." Emily informed her with a sigh.

"What do you want us to do, Em?" Jason asked his baby sister. He wasn't quite sure what she was hinting at the moment. But, then again he never really did well with reading between the lines.

"I was wondering if maybe you could put a couple of guys on the baby." Emily told him.

"Sure, whatever you want." Jason said looking slightly confused.

Sam saw that her husband didn't really know what was going on at the moment so she took charge. She picked her husband's phone up off the table next to his bed and dialed a number. "Bernie, this is Sam. I need you to put Cody and Frankie on the hospital nursery until further notice. Don't bother checking with my dad or Jason about this they both agree with me." she ordered before hanging up the phone. "There you go, Em, problem solved. Cody and Frankie are both good at their jobs and they won't let anyone get to the baby."

"Thanks, Sam, I really owe you one." Emily replied.

"No thanks required, Em. We're family and we take care of each other no matter what. Now you go tell my oldest little brother that he better go home and get some sleep. If he doesn't I will have my other little brother kick his ass for me." Sam retorted.

"You've got it, Sam. Just take care of Jason." Emily told her.

"You've got nothing to worry about their, Emily. Your brother has just promised to do whatever Patrick tells him to, so he can get better faster." Sam informed her.

Emily went over and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I'm glad you're ok, Jase, I was really worried about you."

"There was no need for you to worried, Em, I promise I'm fine." Jason replied. However Helena wasn't going to be fine when he finally got his hands on her. He was going to make her pay for every ounce of pain that she had ever caused Sam.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for sticking with me for so long. I promise that I'm going to try to do better in the future.


End file.
